


Kim Shimmers and the Black Prophecy

by KFrancesAuthorExtraordinaire



Series: The Kim Shimmers Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Care of Magical Creatures, Coming of Age, Department of Mysteries, Divination, F/M, First Love, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Inter-House Relationships, Loss of Virginity, Magical Creatures, Non-Human Rights, Prophecy, Ravenclaw, creature rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 134,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFrancesAuthorExtraordinaire/pseuds/KFrancesAuthorExtraordinaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic is the 3rd in the Kim Shimmers Series taking place during Harry Potter's 5th year (Order of the Phoenix). Kim is having more trouble than ever with Fred, but when she goes to her internship and meets a new boy who isn't entirely human, an already complicated situation will only get more twisted. What will her attraction to this boy mean for her non-existent relationship with Fred, and what will it mean for her reputation? As if navigating her teenage years as a witch wasn't hard enough, Professor Umbridge seems to have it out for her, the wizarding world has branded her a dark witch, and with unexplainable visions of darkness haunting her sleeping and waking hours alike, Kim might start to wonder if what they say about her is true...<br/><img/><br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Whole World at Once

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE ABOUT CONTENT: This story is taking place during the time of Harry's 5th year and contains some scenes from Order of the Phoenix (though usually quite altered because they are from Kim's POV) However, in these scenes there are some instances of direct quotes used for character dialogue. I did this when Kim's actions wouldn't reasonably change the other characters' dialogue, but she would need to be present for something that was said. I did this to maintain the feelings that the characters ARE JK's character's in how they speak and act, and I kind of hope readers will even notice the quotes, if they're a super avid HP fan ;)  
> Furthermore, none of this content could in any way exist without the majestic JK Rowling, trumpets sound in the distance, drum rolls, we all applaud.

Chapter 1

The Whole World at Once

   Kim’s eyes began to glaze as they moved over the black inky text on the pages of the _Daily Prophet_.

_More and more cauldrons seem to be going missing, according to long time cauldron expert Mr. Huffleybux of the Round Bottomed Brew Pot’s Company. Mr. Huffleybux claims that the rise of missing cauldrons is a real problem, because it predicts an imminent decline in future sales of cauldrons from reputable cauldron shops. Furthermore, cauldron seller’s success greatly effects wizard stock as well as overall UK economy. “It’s really a full rounded issue in that way,” reports Mr. Huffleybux. “It isn’t merely a matter of concern for my company or other cauldron companies, but for the wizarding economy at large.”_

_There are other concerns in relation to the increased cauldron theft rate as well…_

   Kim blinked hard and tossed the paper onto her desk with a huff. The papers rattling gave Strix a bit of a start where she was perched on a notch of wood in the cabin walls where her claws fit around nicely. Kim had been reading the paper all summer, but she thought since she’d recently arrived in the UK, she would have better luck. She’d thought that it was merely the American newspapers covering up news of Lord Voldemort to keep people calm. But she had been at her internship in Wales for almost a week now. She’d been receiving and combing over the paper the whole time, and there had not yet been a single mention of the Dark Lord’s rise to power.

_Is it possible that he hasn’t made a move yet?_ Kim wondered. _Why would he resurrect himself only to slink back into the shadows? What’s he planning? What’s he waiting for?_ The thoughts were more than troubling, and what was worse; no one else around her had any clue that Voldemort had returned. They all thought Harry was a bit of a crack pot, as the paper made him out to be, or merely thought he was mistaken. But Kim new. She not only new from Harry’s testimony, but from her own eyes…

   A shudder ran down her spine as the image of those red eyes flashed across her mind. Her gaze landed on a letter she’d left open on her desk. She stared at it, letting the neat feminine hand writing on the page fill her sight where the blood red had just been. Kim had been writing to Hermione on a fairly constant basis, not that she had any more information to give about Voldemort that the papers. Kim had written back Harry as well when he’d sent word, but his letters had become simply angry and rather unpleasant to receive. Kim thought he didn’t much like being left in the dark about what was happening. She was starting to become suspicions of Hermione and Ron too, so she supposed she couldn’t blame him too much. In Hermione’s letters it seemed from time to time like there was something large and gaping that she was leaving out, but Kim couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was. Perhaps that was because she was preoccupied by the main subject matter of many of their letters; _Fred._

   Kim’s stomach turned at the mental mention of his name, making her stand restlessly in her cabin and move to her bunk merely a pace away. Fred had _not_ kept his word. At the end of last year, Kim had promised to give him time to figure out what he wanted from his and Kim’s relationship or- whatever they had. She had only given him two conditions, the first being that he had to act normal toward her again, which he had sort of managed at some point last year. The second was that he would keep in touch over the summer. _Was that so much to ask?_ she would write to Hermione in complaint. _No, most certainly not,_ Hermione would respond. But in the end, it didn’t make her feel any less abandoned. Fred hadn’t sent her a single letter, and it wasn’t as if Kim could send him one. The issue had been that Strix couldn’t make the flight across the ocean because she was so small. But now that she was in Wales, she supposed she could…

_No,_ Kim reminded herself firmly. She and Hermione had already discussed this in their letters as well. _I will not give in and send Fred a letter. He promised me that he would write to me. Summer is almost over. He’s had plenty of time to send me just one measly letter! He didn’t write me for a reason… He didn’t write me, because he doesn’t care about me._

   Just then there was a wrapping on the door that broke Kim from her reverie. The teepee-like structures in which interns lived were tiny, so it took her only a few steps to get to the door. She turned the latch to the make shift wooden door which let in quite a draft from outside, and peered out. At her doorstep was a shirtless young man with tan freckles across his shoulders from being out in the sun and swirling patterns of black ink intermingling with the lines of muscle. He had medium brown hair with malty-tipped antlers protruding on either side of his head. His sharp features were naturally keen and calm, and he was peering at her with the most breath takingly green eyes imaginable.

   “Cane,” Kim breathed in surprise, though she really shouldn’t be that surprised. She was more anxious, as she always seemed to be when he was around. He gave her a polite, if not a bit tight, smile. Andasoe, Kim had learned since arriving at Cane’s village, did not traditionally smile politely. They only smiled when they _felt_ like smiling. So the fact that he was doing so now meant he was doing it for her sake.

   “I’ve got to go down to the horse field to tend to the porlock. Was wondering if you’d come along?” he asked. Kim faltered, trying to find her voice amidst the swallowing green blossoms she was enveloped in.

   “Me?”

   Cane shrugged and smiled, genuinely this time. “They say you’re the best.”

   “Well, not with porlocks. Not better than any of you,” she said, a bit embarrassed. “Uh, sure, I’ll come. Just give me a second.” She turned back into her room and let the door fall shut behind her as she rooted around for her shoes.

   Since she’d arrived at the Andasoe village a little under a week ago, she’d had a few exchanges with Cane like this. First was her surprise, awe, and utter flattery that he recognized her from Professor Maddox’s class. He’d given her and the handful of other interns, not all of whom were from Hogwarts, a few lectures on Andasoe culture and experience, all of which were just as awe inspiring as the first he’d given to Maddox’s class. But in her time here, Cane hadn’t sought her out or really singled her out in any way. Until now.

   She reemerged from her teepee cabin which was situated in a grouping of other structures just like it where the other interns were staying. They were all one room structures, similar to the way Andasoe’s themselves lived. The Andasoe’s had separate buildings for everything. They had a large building in which they all slept, lined with rudimentary nest-like beds. They had a house for cooking and eating, and it was the largest and most decorated of them all, with carvings and statues and hand woven tapestry. The interns were sharing this building with them. They were also sharing the bathrooms, which were two separate buildings, one far away and high up on a hill side with out-house style toilets, and one in the village with a large steamy bath house that offered very little in the way of privacy. Kim had snuck in the middle of the night to bathe so far only one time, and it had been relaxingly empty.

   “Do you know why porlocks don’t trust humans?” Cane said, making light conversation as they made their way through the cheerfully busy village. Kim’s eyes caught on one of the Andasoe’s as they worked in their shop, filing down wood to make into weapons for hunting. The old woman smiled kindly, which Kim returned reflexively because it was the kind of smile that made someone else feel happy to see it. That was how all Andasoe smiles were. Kim supposed that was because all their smiles were genuine. The woman nodded at the two of them, her blue eyes dazzling, though not quite as much as Cane’s.

   “No, why?” Kim asked, though she was only half listening. The village was always so full of activity that it was easy to get lost looking at all the men in their cloth shorts and women in their simple dresses moving about, carrying woven baskets of food, carving statues or bowls, making weapons, children playing tag through the worn paths as their elders called after them not to break any of the merchandise. Laughter and the smell of smoking fish wafted through the town and up into the leaf speckled sky above.

   “Because a long time ago, they were hunted for their fur,” Cane said. At this, Kim looked him.

   “Really?”

   He nodded. “And because of their small size, they were nearly eradicated.”

   “Oh my god…” Kim muttered, staring at the path they followed. They were leaving the center of the village now, and the comforting bustling sounds were growing distant. Porlocks were small creatures, as Kim knew. They only grew to be about two feet tall, and had soft shaggy fur not unlike the wool of a sheep, but much softer and better tended to. Kim had never heard that Porlocks had once been hunted by wizards, though. She wondered why Cane knew about this when it was certainly not common knowledge in the wizarding world.

   “How did they come back? They’re not endangered now?”

   “We protected them,” Cane said. “Andasoes.”

    Kim was silent for a moment, considering this.

   “Andasoes saw what wizards were doing to a creature of the forest, and they thought it was wrong. Wizards couldn’t understand it, though. They said that andasoes and porlocks weren’t of the same breed. It wasn’t andasoes business what happened to porlocks. They didn’t understand that we’re all part of the same cloth, even if we’re woven on a separate thread…”

   “I understand what you mean,” Kim said solemnly. The path they walked was now fully engulfed in trees on either side, and the air was permeated with the rustling of leaves and the calls of birds. The sounds and smell of the fresh air was utterly awakening. Kim felt more alert out here then she felt anywhere in the world. More present. “And I can imagine wizards thinking like that…”

   “Well, as the story goes, the only way to convince wizards that they had to stop hunting porlocks was to convince them that the andasoes needed them. Andasoes have always used horses to hunt and to farm… So the village leader of the time told the remaining porlocks that if they wanted to survive, they would have to make an agreement to watch over our horses for all time. The porlocks that survived the massacre of those days are the ones who agreed to be horse guardians for andasoes.”

   Kim giggled happily. “So that’s why porlocks are always found hiding in barns. They’re trying to watch over the horses, to keep their word to the andasoe ancestors.”

   “That’s right,” Cane said with a wide smile, chuckling a bit too as he looked down at Kim.

   By this time they had come to the field were the horses grazed freely. They were mostly white with some grey and speckled tucked in the mix. To anyone they would appear to be wild horses, for their manes were untrimmed and there was no fence keeping them in. There was merely a silent agreement between the horses and the Andasoes. Kim didn’t pretend she completely grasped how this was possible, but she thought on some level, she did understand. It wasn’t magic, necessarily, or at least not the kind of magic that a wizard does with an incantation and a wand. It was, perhaps, the root of magic. She thought of how, when she looked at Buckbeak after all that time of not seeing him, she still knew that he trusted her. Though they didn’t share a common language, she still knew somehow. Kim thought that maybe, what the Andasoes had with the horses was something like that.

   “What are you thinking about?” Cane asked, startling Kim from her gazing at the horses to peer up at him. The question had been light enough but there was something furtive in his eyes, like he desperately would like to know.

   Kim smiled nervously and looked away. “Oh, nothing really,” she said, much too embarrassed to voice her innermost thoughts aloud, and to _him_ no less. He looked briefly saddened by her response, and then a moment later, reinvigorated. A small smile crept onto his face.

   “You get a certain look about you,” he said. Kim felt her cheeks getting hot. She didn’t much like feeling as if she were being watched, but at the same time, she didn’t want him to look away. “Like you’re thinking about the whole world at once or something.”

   Kim snorted as if this were preposterous, though she felt he had explained her insides frighteningly well for someone who _wasn’t_ her.

   “Come on,” she said, nodding toward a heap of hey and a small open faced barn were it was housed to protect it from the rain. “The porlock’s sure to be in there.”

   “Right you are,” he said, leading her through the field of horses. He pated them and moved them aside gently, clearing a path for them to come to the open barn.

   Once standing in the archway he let out a whistle. The hay pile in the corner of the barn started to quiver, and out popped the shaggy grey-purple head of the porlock. It froze though, immediately aware of Kim’s human presence. It stared at her, uncertain, with small black eyes nearly hidden by the fluff of its fur. Kim slowly lowered herself to the ground, sitting cross legged on the floor with her hands in her lap. She wasn’t sure why she was doing this, merely that it felt like the least imposing position she could manage. The porlock eyed her a moment longer and then quivered again, diving back into the hay for refuge. Kim screwed up her mouth to one side and looked up at Cane.

   “You know,” she said, “if you were trying to be effective with this you should’ve brought another andasoe.”

   “Obviously,” he answered smoothly. “But I’m supposed to be engaging with the humans, aren’t I? I figured out of them all, you’d be the best for this.” He whistled again before Kim could ask him to elaborate, though she did shoot him a questioning look. The hey quivered again, like the porlock greatly wanted to obey its master, but it was fighting against a biologically engrained fear at the same time.

   “Come on,” he encouraged, “don’t be shy.”

   Finally the porlcok wiggled out of the hey apprehensively, careful to put Cane between itself and Kim. It clopped about on its hooved feet and wiggled, like a dog expecting to be petted after its owner returned home from work. Cane smiled and bent down to ruffle the shaggy fur of the small creature, making Kim chuckle.

   “What made you pick me?” Kim asked, unable to fight the burning question any longer. Cane hoisted up the porlock in his arms and flipped it over, which it obeyed happily. He then drew out a knife and began to dig out the dirt that was in the creature’s hooves, leaning his back against the barn wall.

   “You just have a… air about you. You’re not exactly like… Well, you see… you don’t have a word for it in your language. You see _beyond,_ I suppose would be the best way to put it.”

   At this, Kim froze. _How does he know I’m a diviner?_

   “Did Professor Maddox tell you that?” she asked, unable to keep her brow from furrowing, though Cane was preoccupied with what he was doing so he didn’t seem to notice.

   “No,” he said with a light chuckle. “It’s not something that Professor Maddox could _see._ Not that she isn’t a brilliant lady herself and all. Must’ve seen something in you. She asked you to come here.”

   Kim didn’t understand. What did Cane mean, then, when he said Kim could see _beyond_? It seemed now that he wasn’t referring to her ability to see the future… or was he?

   “You want to come have a look?” Cane asked, lifting the porlock in his arms in gesture. Kim looked at it nervously.

   “Maybe you should put the knife away,” Kim said cautiously as she rose to her feet. She could imagine the scene; porlock realizes the human had advanced on its position, scrambles to escape wile Cane holds a knife to its feet. A mess ensues.

   Cane obliged, sheathing the knife at his waist as Kim approached. The porlock seemed markedly more relaxed, almost lazily so, now that it was in Cane’s arms. Standing next to him, Kim could now get a very good look at the odd, two legged, almost rooster like shape of the porlock with its small arms and stubby fingers covered in the same shaggy, grey-purple fur.

   “Give him a pet,” Cane encouraged. Kim looked at him briefly before tentatively reaching out to touch the fur of the porlock. To her surprise, the creature didn’t move. He stayed, lazily cradled in Cane’s arms, seemingly half asleep. His fur was so soft it was like the down feathers of a duckling had been transformed into long wavy coils of fur.

   “Now you can say you’ve done something nearly no human has. Touched a live porlock. They’re nearly impossible to catch unless you’ve got exactly the right spells, apparently. Don’t ask me what those spells are. I only know this because we get offers for their fur all the time from black market traders.”

   “You’re kidding,” Kim said, as Cane moved to gently turn out his arms so the prolock would land on his newly cleaned feet and clop happily away into the horse field.

   “Unfortunately not.”

   She wasn’t really surprised. The fur _was_ amazingly soft. If she didn’t know that without a thick and well maintained coat of it, the porlock would die, she would gladly take a coat or a blanket made out of the stuff.

   “Say, uh… you’re not doing anything this afternoon, are you?” Cane asked. Kim couldn’t imagine what she _would_ be doing on a Saturday, since there were no scheduled lectures or group events for her to attend.

   “No.”

   “Come to the creek with me then. It’s a warm day.” There was something in his eyes when he said it. Something in the way a smile tugged on either end of his mouth and his shapely lower lip pulled just slightly in to press against his teeth. It made her stomach leap and twist in an entirely familiar and yet thrilling way.

   “Yeah, okay,” she said. Inside her head she heard questions that she swore she’d asked herself before, in what seemed like a past life now, it was so far gone. _What is happening? What did that mean? What is this feeling?_

   She followed Cane past the horses whose herd bled a bit into the forest beyond, until they were picking their way in between thickly woven forest. The air was dense here, and smelled of bark. Kim could smell the ancient and undisturbed nature of the wood when she breathed deeply.

   “Where is this creek?” Kim asked, stepping over an over turned log and trudging down on the mossy earth on the other side.

   “Not far. It’s a place where we like to go sometimes… it’s most likely empty on a day like today,” he said, though there was something in his tone that implied it was more than just likely. Kim didn’t understand what he meant, but she wasn’t sure she should ask. Perhaps her imagination was simply being over active…

   It wasn’t long before Kim could hear the sounds of running water through the trees, and soon she could see the stream up ahead. Once they were close enough to pick their way through the trees that ran all the way up and into the edge of the water line, Kim got a clear view of the creek. She drew in a long breath and let it sigh out of her lungs as her eyes wondered across the scene, blinking lazily with pleasure.

   The water was crystal blue and tumbling in little rivulets over polished river stones of taupe. The trees on either side of the creek leaned across the water, making to kiss one another over the tumbling waters beneath, their bows tangling and mingling to be one undistinguishable canopy above. There were creeping vines that dawned deep luscious purple flowers pocked with midnight blue freckles and a brilliant yellow stamen. The vines and their blossoms climbed up the trees all the way from the bank and across the canopy, as if they were purple stars in a green sky, and Kim had been brought to an entirely new world from the one she knew. To the right the stream came falling down a small water fall only a few feet tall, made of mossy rocks that could easily be climbed. It was from this momentum that gave the water its comfortable rush past the shallow parts, over the pebbles that lie before Kim’s feet.

   “Wow,” Kim breathed, watching as a pedal fell from the canopy and became a canoe for a water beetle on the surface of the water, scooting away down the stream. Cane stepped out from the line of trees and into the shallow waters, his bare feet shifting carelessly into the creek bed. As he turned his head to look back at her, covered in speckled shadows, Kim felt strongly that it was here he belonged the most. This was his home more than anywhere else. More than the horse fields or the village among his elders, more than perched in a tree with his bow drawn at full length, poised for a kill. It was here that it seemed all of himself came flowing from his body in the way the faint breeze ruffled his hair, and the way his head being cocked a bit to the side put his antlers slightly off angle. It was in the way his feet planted surly and wide in the creek bed and his eyes swirled with twinkling green so fervently that they caught every stray beam of sunlight that made it through the canopy.

   “Well don’t just stand there,” he said with a sideways smile. Kim looked down at her feet, abashed by her own thoughts. Had she ever thought a creature, or anyone for that matter, was as beautiful as Cane? She felt a stirring uneasiness inside her at the thought, but also excitement. She stripped off her shoes hurriedly and rolled up her pants so she could wade into the creek. The water was cool and smooth against her toes. Cane was staring off into the woods until she came to his side. He bent down and sat in the water, letting it soak his pants uncaringly with a sigh. He leaned back on his hands, peering up to the canopy above.

   “This is what you come here and do then?” she asked. Half of her desired to sit beside him in the water, but the other half of her disliked the idea of being soaking wet for the rest of the day.

   “Uh,” Cane said, one of his eyebrows raising as he bent his head to one side. “Kind of.” Finally Kim gave in and sat beside Cane. The water soaked her cloth pants, but it was soothing against her legs. For now, it felt nice. Her curiosity at what all this meant to him was burning. She supposed she had some kind of hope he would perhaps reveal it to her if she was on his level, but he didn’t say anything. Rather he just stared up at the canopy of bobbing purple flowers.

   “Why’d you decide to come here, Kim?” he asked suddenly, turning his hypnotic gaze on her. Where she was, sitting rather close now, it was impossible to ignore their pull.

   “Well, I…” Kim began, not having the slightest idea how she intended to finish that sentence. She found her eyes wondering down the line of his face, and landing on his lips. _What is wrong with me!_ she panicked internally. _Why did I decide to come here? Answer the question._ She looked back to his gaze, though it didn’t much help.

   “I just thought it’d be fun, I guess,” she said, realizing how pitifully stupid she sounded. Every part of her insides groaned. _What are you, and air head? Say something clever for crying out loud!_ “Well,” she rebounded, trying to sound a bit sharper and ending up sounding a bit abrupt. “I thought it’d be fun, and… I really enjoy learning about magical creatures. And their different cultures and all that. Professor Maddox’s class was my favorite because it was all about creatures that thought differently than humans. And, I don’t know… it makes you think. And I like to think,” she said with a meek laugh.

   “Well…” Cane began, eyes searching her. “I’m glad you did.”

   Kim’s eyes widened. “Really?”

   “Yeah. Sorry,” he said with a breathy exhale like a laugh. “I know that was probably a bit more forward than human’s like. But I’ve enjoyed getting to know you, for the short time I have.”

   Kim tittered nervously. “I’ve liked getting to know you too.”

   “Good,” Cane said with a pleasant smile as he laid back in the water the rest of the way, stretching his bare back. “I’d like to keep getting to, if that’s alright,” he added, peering at her from nearly closed eyes, lying with his hands clasped behind his head.

   Kim’s heart was thundering. Again she heard those questions in her mind. _What’s happening? What does he mean by that? Could this be…_

   “Yeah,” she breathed, not able to look at him directly. “I’d like that.” And she couldn’t deny that she would. She was interested in Cane. More interested and curious than she could remember ever being about a person. But then there were so many things to consider about what was happening right now, and no time at all to consider them.

   Kim and Cane then settled into a much more comfortable conversation about the varying practices in Andasoe tribes across the world. Cane asked lots of questions too, about humans and what it was like being part of the muggle and wizard community. They talked for what seemed like no time at all, but suddenly the sun was starting to set. They agreed they should head back for dinner. Kim’s pants were soaked and clung to her legs unflatteringly as she trudged through the forest beside Cane. It wasn’t terrible, though, because he kept her mind preoccupied with conversation.

   “Kim, do you know the reason why Professor Maddox started this program?” Cane asked her without prompting or context. They were walking lazily through the village after dinner, Kim’s pants now only somewhat damp and her mind fully at ease from the delicious meal she’d just eaten.

   “To further educate students about the complexity of creature culture?” she said, thinking it was a fairly well thought out response.

   “Yes. But not just to educate. It’s about bonds. You’re here to try and strengthen the ties between wizard and andasoe.”

   Kim made a whistling sound. “Pretty tall order, for a rising 5th year.”

   Cane didn’t laugh at her joke. When she glanced at him she saw he was taking this topic very seriously.

   “It’s the professor’s belief that just because our peoples are different, we’re raised to believe and value different things, doesn’t mean we can’t get along. That we can’t form… relationships.”

   This last word seemed rather meaningful. “Is that your belief too?” Kim asked as they came to a stop beside her hut. It was dark now, and the stars that could be seen from the clearing were out and twinkling. Small torch fires were lit here and there in the village for the andasoe’s to work by.

   “It is,” Cane said, turning so that he was facing her. “More and more every day.”

   For a reason unknown to Kim, her lungs were seemingly only capable of drawing in an infinitesimal amount of air at a time. Cane was searching her features like he might find something very important there, and Kim thought she knew what this meant. She’d thought this all before, but then, after everything that had happened with Fred, she didn’t know what to think anymore. Perhaps she really didn’t know anything and her instincts were all wrong.

   “Well,” he said, sounding distracted, as if he were caught between two opposing wills. “I’ll see you Monday. Sleep well.”

   He turned and Kim opened her mouth a moment too late to respond, but then felt it would be rude not to. The result was her calling after him, “You too,” quite feebly and then grimacing at her own idiocy as she turned to walk through her hut door.

   She leaned against the shut door, staring at the solace of the small cabin, the refuge that was solitude. All the suppressed thoughts of the day came rushing at her with a painfully blinding force.

_What the hell are you doing? Do you_ like _him? Well, of course you do, look at him. He’s gorgeous. And not just that… But_ should _you like him? What about Fred? Screw Fred. Fred is an asshole. Fred has purposefully ignored you all summer. But what if he didn’t do it on purpose? Please! What, did a nargle steel his quill! Was he ordered to radio silence by Merlin himself! Please… Don’t be stupid, Kim, he’s ignoring you on purpose because he doesn’t want to talk to you, because he doesn’t like you as anything more than a friend,_ if _he even values your friendship at all really. He’s probably hoping you’ll just leave him alone! So that’s exactly what you’re going to do!_

   All the while she was having this angry internal monologue she was rummaging through her bag for something comfortable to wear on her lower half, which was still damp and starting to feel chilled in the cooler night air. In her blind rummaging her hand landed on something very comforting and soft, so she clutched and yanked it out, throwing herself on her cot before she’d even looked at it.

_You can’t wait around forever for someone who doesn’t even write to you after all… For someone who’s not sure what he wants…_ Her eyes landed on what was in her hands. It was a maroon sweater with a golden W on the breast. It was home stitched and everything about it was warm and homely and made her chest swell. _Why_? she begged, looking at the stupid sweater that Fred had given her last year. Why was this her knee jerk reaction to seeing his sweater, the sweater he’d given to her because he hadn’t wanted to think of her being cold between the stone walls of Hogwarts, the sweater she’d slept in and felt his fibers envelope her like a sweater could make someone feel loved. _Why_ had she packed the cursed thing in the first place when bloody Fred hadn’t written her bloody once all bloody summer?

   She knew why. Her tears knew why as they started to spill over the edge of her cheeks and leak into the fibers of the sweater she had balled between her face and knees. It was because as much as she could pretend to be angry with Fred for shunning her, in reality, she was just heart broken. As the anger melted away and she slumped into her cot, cradling the sweater, all she was left feeling was alone; an incomplete sentence; a person that had been whole, once…


	2. The Girl Who Has Been Kissed

Chapter 2

The Girl Who Has Been Kissed

   Sunday crawled by. Kim was left alone with her million thoughts because Sunday was a day when all the andasoe village met in their village square for meditation. They met in the village square twice a week, though Wednesday was for a council meeting with the elders where issues of the tribe were brought up. On these days, the interns were not invited, which Kim respected but was regretful of now. At least it would give her something to do other than play tug of war with a piece of string against Strix.

   And there popped up another one of her worries that she usually tried to trunk but often failed. Strix. What was she? Kim still had the book, _Creatures that Don’t Exist,_ tucked in her bag. Sometimes she would thumb through it, searching for any morsel of information about The Strix that she might’ve missed. But she knew by now there was only one entry in that entire book about the strange beast, and it was minimal, seeming to be half made up, like the rest of the book. How did Kim even know if any of it was real? Certainly it was possible it was all a silly myth and she was simply reading into it far more than necessary. But then, there was the feeling in her gut that said _no. This is real. Strix is something… else._

_But what?_

   When Monday came, Kim left her cabin during breakfast to try and steal a bath while everyone else was enjoying their food. She was pleased to find that this was a clever idea, for the bath house were thankfully empty. She quickly disrobed and protected her exposed body by dipping quickly into the bath, which was always kept far hotter than Kim liked. She washed herself uncomfortably, on edge the whole time with the fear that someone would walk in and see through the murky water to her body beneath. Thankfully, no one interrupted.

   Afterwards she hurried to catch the last morsels of the group breakfast. As she ate, most of the other andasoes cleared out of the large dome shaped sitting area, rising from where they sat on mats on the floor. When she caught sight of Cane walking in her direction, her heart leapt uncomfortably.

   “What’s your assignment today? I’ll help you with it,” he said, apparently willing to partner with her before even hearing what she was in for. Fortunately for him, it was nothing as bad as fields tilling.

   “I’m to go hunting, actually,” Kim said, a bit nervous, about Cane in general, and for the hunting. She’d never killed anything before, animal or not. She’d been working with a craftswoman in the village to forge her own bow. It was really bad, according to the woman, but not any worse than expected from someone who knew absolutely nothing about wood working.

   “You’re first hunt! Should be a spectacle,” Cane said with a wry smile. Kim shot him a warry glance.

   “I doubt I’ll find anything to shoot at all. I’m not quite like you andasoe’s,” she said. She wasn’t sure she wanted to find something to shoot, not that she could hit it if she did. She knew it would feed people, people she had grown to like very much. This was how they survived. But still… watching her arrow tip pierce a creature… did she have the stomach for it? Was she brave enough? She wasn’t _really_ a Gryffindor, after all, merely a wannabe. And not even enough of a wannabe to land herself in the house, so it seemed.

   “You’ll see. Doesn’t much matter how you do. All your food is served to you on a platter,” he remarked. Kim pursed her lips, but didn’t have a comeback. Once she was finished eating she and Cane walked through the town until they reached Dawn, the woman who had been teaching Kim to shoot and make her bow.

   She was older than Cane, as could be told not just by the faint age lines around her eyes, but also by the many more points she had on her antlers. They fanned out on her head and had a speckled ivory coloration.

   “You commin’ along?” she asked Cane, looking up from the arrow head she was fixing to a shaft with thin grass-like rope.

   “I thought so, if you don’t mind.”

   “You take her,” she said.

   “You’re not going to come?” Kim said, trying not to sound offended. She’d tried, over the past week to gain Dawn’s appreciation, but since Dawn really only appreciated the hunting crafts, and Kim was evidently no good at them, she’d had very little success in her endeavor.

   “I’ve got hundreds of arrows to make, I haven’t got time to show the ropes to someone who isn’t our own,” she scoffed. Kim looked at the dirt.

   “I don’t mind,” Cane said, but his voice wasn’t light anymore. “I’ll just take her myself.” He gave Kim a sorry look and led her through the trees.

   “I didn’t ask to be placed here, you know,” Kim snapped, though it was quite unfair. Cane was obviously on her side.

   “I know,” Cane said. “Don’t let Dawn’s attitude get to you. She’s just… overwhelmed with work. It’s not you. There’s something else going on that you don’t understand…”

   “Well, what is it? I’d like to understand.”

   He grimaced and looked at her, studying. “I- can’t explain it. There aren’t words in English. You see many things. Maybe you’ll see it on your own,” he added, almost to himself. Kim took this as the cue to be quiet. They were supposed to be hunting after all, which required careful foot placement and watchful eyes through the forest.

   It was a surprisingly short time before they spotted a dear in the distance, ears flicking about for sound, grazing in a small clearing. Kim moved to draw an arrow from the small quiver she’d picked up from Dawn’s shop, the one she’d crafted herself. Her fingers were just finding the feathers when she caught sight of Cane, holding up his hand and shaking his head. He mouthed the words _too far._

   She looked back to see he was right. She would need to creep quite a bit closer to the deer if she was to have any hope of shooting it. It was a small female, one that wouldn’t do for much meat but that was still fully grown and worth the kill, or so Kim thought. She felt sure Cane would stop her if she was wrong.

   She scanned the forest floor and was careful to place her foot between leaves and on rocks that wouldn’t tumble and clatter. Cane followed in utter silence just behind her. His ability to do this was quite eerie, and if she hadn’t already gotten used to practicing with Dawn, she would be checking over her shoulder to insure he was there at all. Finally she thought she was close enough to the deer, which hadn’t moved from its grazing spot. They were luckily up wind, so it had yet to catch the scent of human, not that such issues were ever a concern for the andasoe. They had a sent different than the animals, but it was much harder to pick out amongst the natural smell of the forest. Not like Kim and her Cherry Berry shampoo, which she had swapped out for a natural remedy an andasoe shaman had suggested to her after hours of Dawn complaining about the sent. _Earth worms could smell your damn hair,_ she’d said. _You know fruit doesn’t really smell like that, don’t you?_

   Kim grimaced at the memory as she pulled out an arrow slowly, steadily, and lined it up with the bow in her other hand. She drew in a long and silent breath. She raised the bow and pulled it back to its full length. She could barely see the grey blur of the arrow tip. Beyond, she focused on the deer with full clarity. She was about to shoot.

   Its weight shifted, making Kim pause as its head lifted lazily up from the dirt and turned. Its head rotated slowly to look directly at Kim, but _its eyes._ Its eyes were all wrong, they were blood red, blood red and almond shaped, placed too far forward to belong on the head of a deer. Kim felt a dark swirling energy swallow everything up. It leapt from the shadows, as if it had been awaiting there, creeping in the darkness, counting the moments until dusk. She gasped and blinked, and just as swiftly as the scene had shifted into one of her darkest nightmares, it was returned; once again a sunny summer day, mid-morning, fair breeze…

   The dear heard her gasp and dashed into the woods. Kim’s fingers could barely cling to the arrow any longer, they trembled so fiercely, so she lowered her arms.

   “What did you see?”

   Kim looked up to Cane at the question. She expected him to make fun of her for missing her shot for no reason, but his expression was serious.

   “Nothing,” she said reflexively. The same defensive voice echoed through her mind with her reasoning for lying. _How could I explain what I saw? Even if I wanted to, which I don’t, I don’t know how. Besides, it probably means nothing, or at least I have no idea what it means…_

   Cane’s mouth set in a hard line. “Come on,” he said, “we should head back.”

   “Already?” Kim complained. “But I’ve hardly been given a chance.” She couldn’t help being relieved at the same time, though.

   “It’s okay. You passed anyway.”

   “Passed? How could I have _possibly_ passed, I didn’t even shoot the arrow!”

   “But you were going to.”

   “Well-…” Kim thought about this and found that, even though she’d doubted her resolve at the beginning, she’d had every intention of shooting when the moment came. That was until… “Well, what’s that got to do with anything?”

   “Everything. It’s not whether you shoot or kill your target. Not this early,” he said, managing to sound much lighter now than he had before. They were already halfway back to the village. “You need a few years of training before you can hunt properly, and that’s if you’re good. And that’s if you’re one of us,” he said with a sly smile. “What this test is truly about, for first time hunters, is seeing weather or not they have the _Übechk._ The fire. It’s not a very good translation, but what it means is, if you come here, and you are ready to kill in order to eat, in order to feed the other members of the tribe, then you have the fire. You have what it takes to hunt.”

   Kim mulled all this over as they walked the remaining distance to the village. She had _the fire._ That was something, wasn’t it?

   “How did you know, though? How could you possibly tell what I was going to do before I did it?”

   “Because, like you, we don’t just see what’s visible,” he said, as if it explained everything. Kim felt like somewhere inside, it did, but she simply hadn’t listened to that part of her in a long time, so she didn’t understand what it said anymore.

   “She passed,” Cane said to Dawn as they approached her. She looked genuinely surprised, pulling her head back slightly and raising her eyebrows.

   “Are you sure?”

   He then chuckled and said something in Andasoween. Dawn cocked one eyebrow in response and rolled her eyes, looking back to her arrow making. She responded back in the foreign tongue, making Cane chuckle and put his arm around Kim to pull her along.

   “She said you must be the _Fanmel_ flower,” he explained. “She called you that because it only blooms a few times a generation, and only under perfect conditions.”

   Kim squinted at Cane accusingly, realizing this was all meant to make fun of her, though she supposed it had been unsurprisingly instigated by Dawn, not him. He laughed at her reaction and released her.

   “Well, since that was over quickly, we should go to Professor Maddox. I’m sure she’d have something else for you to do.”

   And once they arrived at the center of the village where the professor was, it was clear she in fact did.

   “I’m glad to see you two getting along so well,” she commented, after loading both of their arms full of clay. Evidently a bunch of the clay pots the andasoes used for various storage had been toppled by _a foul wind in the night,_ whatever that meant, and all needed to be replaced. Kim and Cane nodded at Maddox before heading off to work on their pots. They spent the rest of the day on that, talking about anything and everything. They talked about places they’d been. Places they wanted to go. People they loved and people they didn’t like at all. Kim even got up the courage to tell Cane the story of Victoria, and her attack, to which Cane looked appalled that humans could be so cruel. Most of his own stories contained over bearing honesty that led to hurt feelings. That was the andasoes fatal flaw. The thought made Kim smirk. If only _honesty_ was the only flaw of the human race, what a world it might be.

   That night, Kim fell asleep with ease. Her time at the village was making her lighter and lighter each day. She wondered if that was all Cane’s doing… It was with this thought that she drifted to sleep, but it would seem through the night her mind would wander.

   Kim stood in a house with which she was unfamiliar. In fact, she didn’t stand at all. She merely _was._ She watched, but didn’t see. She felt but didn’t touch. She didn’t wonder what she was, and didn’t know if she was anything…

   The house was old. And decorated darkly, the way she imagined someone might decorate the set of a play that was about to take a very mysterious and foreboding tern. The doorbell rang with a defining _bing-bong_ that shattered the silence. A set of curtains hanging on the wall flew back angrily, tatters and holes billowing with rage as a curdling shriek erupted from what lie behind the curtain. It was a painting of a haggard yet wealthy looking old woman. She shrieked awful wizarding curses. _Mudblood_ she said. _Halfbreeds_! _Consorting with the enemy! I won’t have it in my house!_

   Kim frowned, squinting at the shrieking painting as footsteps thundered down the stairs. _Shut up,_ muttered a man with long shaggy black hair and a tired expression.

   Kim’s eyelids peeled open, and she was staring at the speckled ceiling of her hut.

   “Sirius?” she wondered aloud. “… What on earth was that about?”

   She rolled over in bed. Judging by the lack of light coming from under the door it was still the middle of the night, so she decided she should try and fall back asleep.

   The next day she decided the only thing to do about the dream was to write Hermione. Perhaps she would know what odd place Kim had seen Sirius in. It was very strange indeed, because Kim hadn’t seen _herself_ there, rather had simply _seen._ She hadn’t been in the shoes of anyone else either… she’d never had a vision like that before.

   She had duties to attend to during the day, and in the evening she admittedly dillydallied to spend time with Cane, but once she returned to her cabin that night she wrote down what she had seen in a letter to Hermione. She replaced Sirius’s name with Snuffles, but Hermione would know who she meant. She sealed the letter and attached it to Strix’s leg, who had seen more action in mail delivery these past days then she ever had. This would be her _second_ letter delivered, and she seemed quite sure of herself about it with the way she hopped about dutifully, chest feathers fluffed, and then took flight.

* * *

   Before Kim knew it, Wednesday had come. She drew in a long, drawing breath of fresh morning air, staring at the barely visible ceiling of her cabin. Her internship was almost over. She had until Sunday to get the best out of it, and then it would be over. Though she tried to think of all the valuable learning experiences that she should be focusing her attention on for the remainder of her stay, her mind kept drifting back to Cane. And when it did, it was as if Cane had her by one arm, and Fred by the other. Somewhere in her intestine there was a tug of war going on. Only, no, that was imaginary… because as it had been made clear, Fred had let go of her arm, walked as far from her as possible, and shut all the doors between. _Then why do I still feel torn in two?_

   A soft wrapping on her cabin door jarred her from her thoughts.

_Who could that be?_ she wondered. She pulled her still-asleep bones from bed and padded to the door. When brilliant green eyes met her on the other side of the door, she was genuinely surprised.

   “What are you doing?” she asked, though her confusion didn’t stop a smile from creeping onto her features. It was Wednesday, which meant the andadoes were supposed to be spending the day in the village square for the council meeting. Cane was a member of the council, one of the youngest, so it was especially necessary for him to be there.

   “Come on,” he said excitedly, bobbing his head in the direction of the forest. Kim looked, but there was nothing to see but the faintly rustling trees. She let go of the door, thinking to gather her shoes or to change out of her night gown and into something better suited for a hike, but she still didn’t understand what they were doing.

   “Where? What for?”

   “No time,” Cane said, smiling widely now. He took her wrist in his calloused square hands and pulled her out of her cabin gently. “Let’s go!”

   His excited energy was contagious. Kim laughed as she followed him hastily, sneaking out of the mostly sleeping village and into the woods. Dawn had only just managed to creep over the distant hills, and it was still well hidden behind the trees. The birds were singing idly, the way they only did in early morning, as if it were the only time of day they allowed themselves the pleasure to sing simply for enjoyment.

   “Where are we going?” Kim giggled as they passed by the horse field.

   “To the river, to our spot,” he said with a smile. Kim’s eyes widened slightly as she broke his gaze, heart thundering. _Our spot_ , she thought. Everything was happening so fast. She felt she knew the destination of this heart thundering ride, and yet she couldn’t see it for all the twists and bends that sent her stomach into her chest. She felt sure of where they must be going, what would happen when they got there… and yet simultaneously, nothing felt certain at all. Perhaps that was because the feeling of Cane’s wrist bumping against hers beside her sent such thrills up her arm she had a hard time focusing on her footing on the uneven forest floor. Each time his skin brushed her it trilled with questions. _What does this touch mean? Was it an accident? Will he hold my hand? Should I hold his? How long will this moment last? Will he touch me again?_

   The two of them came to the creek and padded out into the smooth rocks with no words, toes accepting the coolness of dawn water like a baptism. Kim drew in a deep breath of the air that tasted like a cloud and found her mind was surprisingly still. Soft purple peddles spilled loose from their canopy above and fluttered to the water around her as Cane stopped at her side.

   “I thought you would be at the council meeting this morning,” Kim said, eyes moving up the line of his muscled body to meet his gaze.

   “I will be, later,” he said. “First, I wanted to see you.” Kim felt her cheeks blossoming, but she tried not to skirt her gaze away. Cane came to stand so he was facing her, their bodies facing opposite banks of the creek, so that the rippling path of the water appeared almost as an isle on with they stood in the center, freckled with purple.

   “Well,” Kim said, taking the hem of her night gown between her fingers on either side of her and fiddling absent mindedly, “here I am.”

   Cane took a breath and smiled. With his head declined to look at her, their faces felt as though they were hovering very close, though there was still a breathable distance between them.

   “Kim, I know we’ve only just gotten to know each other,” he said, his eyes moving around her face. He then started to talk uncharacteristically fast, his body inching closer to hers. “And I’m sorry if this comes across as forward, it’s just I don’t know how to be any other way, my people we don’t- well…” And then he kissed her.

   It happened so fast, she had no idea it was coming until it was halfway over. The sensations rushed in like the popping of a cork; for a moment nothing, and then everything. At first it didn’t feel much different than kissing a mom or an uncle. Lips on lips, a bit firm, a bit wet, a bit awkward. He released her, making her think it was over and threw with. It was nice. But not quite all it was made out to be.

   But when her eyes hazed open the smallest bit to see what was on the other side, Cane’s figure was shifting closer again. She closed her eyes and felt his warmth approach her whole body, alerting her to every place where his skin neared her skin. His lips grazed hers again, and this time they were enveloping, tucking between hers like they’d found the true place they belonged. His arm curved around her waist and held the small of her back while the other wrapped around her shoulder. She lifted her hands, unsure of where they belonged, and nervous of what her bare fingertips would find along his bare body. They landed against his arms. Solid. Safe. Muscled, and holding onto her. They kissed like that forever, Kim’s heart bursting in her ears and her mind turning over the joyous floating thought, _I am officially Kim Shimmers, the Girl Who Has Been Kissed._

   When their lips parted, breathless and chilled in the creek’s naked air and cold waters, they stared at each other, as if startled to find the other still there. _Who are we, and what on earth are we doing here?_ their gazes both said. And then they smiled, because for the time being, the meaning and the purpose of this elopement didn’t matter.

   “What would they say?” Kim found herself asking, breathlessly. Cane didn’t seem to quite understand, or perhaps he was still coming down from wherever cloud-cushioned place they had both ascended. “The villagers. Your people… _my_ people?” She said it lightly, as if it were a crazy joke, but there was something serious in the thought, deep in the recesses of her brain where serious thoughts could still exist.

   “They wouldn’t like it,” he said, his hands traveling down the line of her back, fingers tracing her spine until they paused at her hips. “I won’t deny that. They wouldn’t like it at all… but I don’t know that I care.” Kim let out a breathy laugh. “This is what it’s supposed to be all about, isn’t it? Creature’s and Wizard Kind coexisting.”

   “Creatures…” Kim muttered looking over Cane’s face. _How could he possibly be considered a creature?_ When it was stated like that, what they were doing sounded odd… _wrong_ even. “But… you’re hardly a—

   “But I am a creature,” he said huskily, pulling her close. Her body went ridged with sensation. She’d never heard him speak like this before, never heard him utter such a tone or have such a fervent look in his eyes. “That’s what they see me as. That’s what I am.”

   It sounded almost desperate. He was forcing her to look at the fact of it, and begging with her, pleading her to accept him anyway. Her eyes fell from his face to his collarbone. Their bodies were pressed together now, chest to chest.

   “I know you are,” she breathed, hardly able to force out the words with her heart sick with the effort to beat so hard, and with something else; a deep and aching yearning to be even closer to him than seemed physically possible. “I know what you are, I just… find myself forgetting so easily… because…” but she was having a hard time finding the words. Her hands were trailing up his collar and resting behind his neck. When their eyes met he bent down to press his lips against hers again.

   Suddenly they were fervently kissing, lips catching at one another, teeth grazing tongues. Cane pressed against Kim until she moved backward, arms still clasped around his neck, his feet guiding where hers should move. When they had nearly reached the bank and the water was only trickling by their feet, he pressed his fingers against her thigh and lifted up her leg to wrap around his hip. Questions thundered through Kim’s mind. _What are we doing? Is this wrong? How far will this go? Do I want it to stop?_

   Cane eased her to the ground, her hair falling into the shallow rivulets and spindling golden threads alongside the pebbles. Cane lay on top of her, his weight carefully distributed as to not press against her too much, but the heaviness of his hips against hers made air she didn’t know she had in her lungs eek out in a sigh between kisses. His head lifted from hers for a moment and the cold air hit her face. He moved to her neck, the tender skin tightening in reaction to swirling sensations of his lips and tongue. Her eyes opened wide, letting out an involuntary hum. She stared at the purple blossomed canopy and suddenly was hit with the reality of her situation.

   This moment was real. She had experienced her first kiss, and it hadn’t even been with a _human._ What did that mean? Did she care? Was it wrong? What on earth were they doing here, wild in the forest, gripped by passion, a girl and a… a Cane. She didn’t want to think of him as anything else.

   “Are we crazy?” she said quietly, her words mingling with the babble of the stream.

   His lips slowed to a halt at her neck but he stayed there. He nuzzled little circles under her ear with his nose. If she looked to the upper left corner of her visions, his horns were plainly in view. Were it not for them, perhaps she could’ve pretended he was a human with very unusual eyes. But wouldn’t that be wrong? Wouldn’t any version of Cane that wasn’t an andasoe not be Cane at all?

   “Probably,” he muttered near her ear after mulling it over. He finally slid fully up onto his elbows so he could look at her. His expression was somber. She imagined hers must be too, but she wouldn’t force a smile. She knew he wouldn’t appreciate it anyway.

   “I’d rather be crazy than a liar,” he said, touching his nose to the side of hers. At this, Kim smiled, small at first, and then wider as he hummed in approval, his hand wandering down her waistline.

   “I won’t lie and say that I gave this much thought,” he admitted with a wry smile. “But these matters really aren’t meant for thinking, are they?” Kim screwed up her mouth. If only she could feel that way what so ever. She couldn’t think of a single matter in existence that her subconscious hadn’t set out for thinking at some point or another. Then again, if she did think of one, she’d be thinking of it… _And here I am lost in thought about it!_ she cursed herself.

   Cane peered over his shoulder at the sky and then bolted upright. He muttered something in his native tongue that, drawing from the undertone and explicative nature, sounded like it might’ve been a curse.

   “We’ve got to get back!” He pushed off of Kim and held out a hand to hoist her from the creek. Her nightgown was splattered with water and her hair was a right mess, half wet and half frizzled from sleep.

   “I’ve already missed the start. They won’t be pleased for sure,” he muttered as he led Kim hurriedly through the forest, faster than she could really manage to go with any grace. He of course had no problem, and it made her realize how much he’d been slowing his pace to match hers. No wonder Dawn had gripped so often.

   When they made it back to the village they went straight to the center where the great _Grutka_ building stood. _Grutka_ meant gathering house, and it was the largest of all the structures in the village. It had a wide open mouth and many straw mats laid out around a slightly raised platform where the council members would sit and lead the discussion. The _Grutka_ was already full of andasoe of every age and type, and at the mouth of the large building was the village leader.

   Her name was Fowl, and she was one of the tallest women Kim had ever seen in her life save Madam Maxime. She was lean and had a muscular build with dark skin the color of night. She had dreaded black hair with strands of grey threaded through, trailing down to her waist and tying around the center to bundle it all as one. Her horns had many points, fanning out wide over her head. Her skin was worn and showed signs of her long years, though she wasn’t heavily wrinkled for a woman of her age, and her back was as strait and tall as a proud oak. She wasn’t adorned in much to signify her status, though she didn’t wear the simple dress that was customary for many of the woman. She had a skirt, ragged and knee length that was tied off around her hip, and a simple sleeveless shirt that ended unevenly under her breasts. She showed no shame in displaying much of her aged skin, for age was not a thing to be ashamed of among the andasoes.

   “You are late,” she said, thickly accented as many of the elder andasoe’s were. Kim considered it a high courtesy that Fowl bothered to speak English at all, and she recognized with a nod of her head, this was clearly out of respect for her presence. A respect for which, given that she had presently aided in Cane’s lateness, that she didn’t feel she was owed.

   “My apologies, _Chemésueri_ ,” he said, nodding his head and tucking his fists against his hips as was customary for greeting an elder. It took Kim a moment to remember, but she realized that Cane had referred to her using her full title in Andasoween. Fowl was a translated term for _Sueri,_ as most of the andasoe took on English names for their interactions with wizards.

   “Where were you?” she asked, her eyes narrowing into slits. She paced two steps to the side, looking him up and down. Cane looked rather uncomfortable, and many of the people inside the _Grutka_ twisted their antlered heads around to peer at the exchange happening just outside.

   “Speak! For we both know the answer,” she pressed. There was a rising rage in her voice, but it was mixed with concern. Fear, even.

   “We went for a walk in the woods.”

   “Past the horse field,” she said, bobbing her head in the direction they had emerged from the woods. “You’re all wet…”

   Murmurs spread through the _Grutka_ but Kim couldn’t make them out. They were hushed and fervent.

   “We passed by the creek,” Cane finally admitted, as if this were some transgression. In response the murmurs grew in ferocity and Fowl’s eyes widened from their slits.

   “You brought her to _Kurä_! You lie with her in _Kurä!_ ” Fowl accused, pointing a finger at him. Then she turned her gaze to Kim. “Speak that it is true!”

   “Uh- I,” Kim stammered, looking from Fowl to Cane.

   “Speak girl!”

   “She doesn’t know,” Cane said, touching Kim’s arm defensively and stepping between her and Fowl. “She doesn’t know about _Kurä_ … and we didn’t…” he added in a mutter, averting his eyes to the dusty ground as he said it.

   Fowl appeared minutely satiated by what he said, though the anger was slowly working its way back into the veins in her neck as she stared at him.

   “I can tell by the way you behave that you will lie, even if you haven’t,” she said. _Will lie about what?_ Kim wondered fervently, looking between Cane and Fowl. _And what is the big deal about the stream?_

   “What I do with her is none of your—”

   “That place is sacred!” Fowl hissed. “You have shown your youth today. Belligerence and blindness to the needs of many. You’ve chosen the desires of one over all—”

   “Not everyone sees it as you do, _Chemésueri_. There are those who would choose to side with the humans in the time- _in the rising time of darkness_ ,” he tried to say over her, but she was shaking her head and holding up her hands as she interrupted.

   “Please! I have nothing for or against the humans. Or this girl. All I care is for the waxing strength of this forest’s _meñaha_ ,” she said, and this was a word that Kim did not know. “We need all the rightness on our side, now more than ever. Now, enough of this foolishness. Go inside to your seat. I will forgive this transgression, because you are young yet, and wise and successful in your other pursuits. But Cane,” she said, making him pause in the archway into the _Grutka_. She then said something, very severely, in andasoween to which he nodded gravely and turned to enter the large room with a thousand eyes on him, without sparing a last glance at Kim.

   Fowl then turned her gaze to Kim. They were the same exact deep, swirling green as Cane’s, though there was something startling in the way the tones of her dark skin contrasted.

   “I’m sorry, girl,” she said calmly. “This is a tornado you’re swept into. I will say only this; if Cane is right about you, you will understand what I say. You will have already felt that there is something unbalanced with the world. It’s in the tilt of the trees,” she said, scanning over the forest and drawing air into her nose, as if she could smell the foulness. Then she looked steadily back at Kim. “Now’s not the time for wild games of youth.”

   With that she turned back to the archway and passed between her people, making her way up to the small platform where the rest of the council was awaiting her. Kim felt the wind slither around her, rustling the hairs on her spine that were damp from the creek and erecting them. She walked, now achingly aware of her bare feet, soar from climbing over rocks and stumps and sticks, back to her cabin. To be enclosed, alone. With the inward facing feeling that she had been ignoring for the length of the internship… _There is something unbalanced with the world,_ she thought, and though she didn’t know how, she knew what it meant.


	3. Leaving

 

Chapter 3

Leaving

   Kim didn’t see Cane again until Thursday. She attended to her morning duties, feeling all the while that the entire village was suddenly more aware of her existence than they had been before. She was starting to piece together that she was part of a scandal, some braking of a cultural rule that she didn’t understand, though Cane certainly would. She was a bit sore with him for letting this happen to her, for not warning her of whatever it was that they had done. Whatever it was, it had been serious enough to warrant a direct warning from the village leader, and it had _something_ to do with that creek.

   “Can we talk?” Kim asked Cane as lunch was coming to an end. Her fingers were trembling. She was terrified he was going to do exactly the same thing Fred had done. Turn to neutral, simply turn _off_ , abandon her, love struck and confused.

   “Of course,” he said, and Kim felt her insides begin to loosen, but she still found a tightened ball of uncertainty inside. _Distrust._ She realized that was what the hard iron inside her was, what it came from. It came from being hurt once before. “Let’s go to your cabin,” he said, putting a hand on her upper arm and leading her from the dining area.

   Once they were in the safety of Kim’s tiny lodgings, she shut the door securely and faced Cane.

   “What happened? What’s going on? With the creek?” she asked all at once. Cane pulled his lips into his mouth and stared at nothing.

   “Sit down,” he said, gesturing to the cot, and then when she merely eyed him, added, “Please.”

   “Okay…” she moved to the bed and sat down. Cane sighed heavily, as if he had hopped this maneuver would buy him some time to think, but had cheated him with half seconds.

   “Like Fowl said, the creek, that _specific_ place, is blessed… it’s sacred. It’s a place where couples go after they’ve been united… to…” he looked around the room and pressed his fingertips together a few times in a row.

   “Some kind of ceremony for matrimony?”

   “Well, yeah… _Kurä,_ it roughly translates to… consummation bed.” Kim just stared at him. He looked like this was painful to say. “It’s were you go to consummate a lifelong union, and hopefully… bear fruit…” Kim looked off, her mind working very slowly. “Look, Kim… I didn’t take you there with any… intentions. What I mean is, I brought you there the first time because I wanted you to see it. I knew if I told you what it was, you might find it… off putting. But I still wanted you to experience what it looks like,” he reasoned, coming to sit on the floor before her on his knees, perhaps purposefully conjuring the likeliness of a man begging.

   “But _why_ , if it’s forbidden for anyone to _go_ there?”

   “It’s not forbidden for anyone to go there. Hence how I’ve seen it. It’s just… bringing your unsanctioned lover there, with no intentions to make children… that’s very taboo.”

   “Could we even make children?” she wondered aloud. She realized immediately after saying it that this was a far too forward, but then she supposed she was in the right company to ask forward questions. Cane seemed unfazed.

   “No,” he said, averting his eyes. “Not without great risk to you. And most are stillborn.”

   Kim pondered on this. There must be some lore passed down through andasoe culture that keeps record of this, because a wizard would be hard pressed to find a book that breaches such a frowned upon topic.

   “But it is biologically possible,” she mused, staring at the ceiling in thought.

   Cane sighed. “You’re distractingly curious, you know that?” he said, a tired smile flicking across his lips as he leaned his arms on either side of her against the edge of the cot to prop up his upper body. “They aren’t hole… The babies that live, they’re mules.”

   “What?”

   “Mules… is that not the right word? When a horse and a donky have babies, they're called mules, yes?”

   “Oh, yes. I see… their infertile, you mean.”

   “Yes, infertile,” he said, like the word was somewhat foreign to him. “Your curiosity satiated now?” he said rhetorically, and paused, staring at her. “We really are against nature, aren’t we?”

   Kim bit her lower lip, her stomach growing uneasy. Was their relationship wrong? Didn’t she one day want to have children? If she did, she never could with Cane… And though she consciously felt that their affection for each other wasn’t wrong or _unnatural,_ there was still a piece of her that sounded like everyone in her wizarding world. Every tabloid headline, every whisper behind her back, every pair of eyes wide in disbelief. _A girl and a creature, an abomination to natural order._

   “I’m sorry I dragged you into all this,” he said, touching her cheek lightly with his finger, hesitantly, as if she might pull away. She didn’t.

   She merely sighed and said, “You didn’t.”

   His expression remained sullen. “I have to be honest. I don’t know what this is for now. There are things happening in the village,” he said and glanced far off, seeing someplace else for the briefest moment and then looking back. “I just don’t know yet.”

“Neither do I. And that’s okay… for now,” she said, not wanting to talk any more about the end. She didn’t want to talk about what felt inevitable. She didn’t want to think about it either.

   He kissed her softly on the cheek, which was sweet but so small. She felt the sorrow for what seemed like goodbye swell in her chest. _This isn’t goodbye,_ she told herself as he stood and headed for the door. _It’s only Thursday. I still have three days left._

   But it felt like such a small piece of time she couldn’t pinch her fingers tight enough to grasp it.

* * *

   Friday morning Kim awoke to a return letter from Hermione. Strix flapped about happily once Kim stirred, and landed on Kim’s arm. She untied the letter and gave Strix a fond pat. She opened the letter as she sat at her small desk.

_Dear Kim,_

_So glad to hear you’re enjoying your internship, and I’m of course excited to hear more about your friend Cane. Listen, this is going to sound a bit abrupt, I’m sure. I can’t really explain, you see… but it’s highly important that you tell no one about the dream you had. Just, don’t mention any part of it at all to anyone. Someone is going to come explain to you why once your internship is over. Oh, and you should write to your Mum and tell her you probably won’t be home for the rest of holiday… I’m so sorry, I know that’s vague and probably insane sounding. And I know your Mum can be a pain, but you’ve just got to convince her it’s okay, because I think you’ll be staying with me, Harry, and Ron until school. _

_P.S. I’ve probably already said way more than I should, but I have to forewarn you, or you’ll kill me. Fred’s here too. Don’t bother writing back, I’ll see you soon._

_Best wishes,_

_Hermione_

   Kim frowned and looked at the wall before her. With all the Weasley’s there, they must be at the Burrow, but why then all the secrecy? Why hadn’t Hermione just come out and said it? And who was coming to get her? Kim shook her head and set the letter aside. It didn’t much matter to her. She was excited to be able to see her friends. And it wasn’t as if she’d been looking forward to going back to her mothers. All her school things were at Aunt Brits and if she needed anything from her mom’s last minute she could just go through the Bellhop door. She wouldn’t be able to write her mother and warn her she wouldn’t be coming home ahead of time, but Kim didn’t much care. She was growing tired of her mother’s tight rules around her, and if she wanted to get mad, let her. What was she going to do? Call the muggle police and tell them her witch daughter had run away to a wizarding school in Scotland?

   Kim didn’t have any responsibilities that morning so she sat outside and enjoyed the cool breeze and the warm sun. She wanted to see Cane again, but she knew he would be busy until later. And she also knew any meeting they had would probably be laden with the sorrow of inevitable goodbye. It was something she had to face. The cruel reality of it was she had her first kiss, it had not been with a human, and it had not been with someone she was likely to ever see again. She supposed she could make trips to visit Cane. And he her. Brittan wasn’t that large of a place after all… But would a relationship like that, between a witch and an andasoe ever work? Did she want it to…

   And then Fred was invading her mind again, and she was squeezing her eyes shut as if to block him out. But he was already inside, and nothing she could do would change that. She sighed and leaned back against the tree, jostling Strix and making her fly to a low hanging branch for better perch. She stared off at the birds in the tree across from the one she sat against, flitting about each other, chirping and singing. They seemed happy and spirited, as bird’s do, but then there was a waver in their shadow.

   Kim frowned, sitting forward, almost afraid to look closer. She couldn’t be certain if she had seen the movement of leaves shifting the sunlight oddly around the birds, or if her eyes had perhaps tricked her all together. Or… was there a third option?

   A dark sinking pitted her stomach, sending her insides to the hallow of her body, emptying her. When she drew in a breath, it was as if through an extensive tunnel rather than her throat. The creeping gloom that settled in the darkest part of the forests’ shadow was flickering, unchecked. A black flame, that if kindled would spread. And burn.

   Kim scrambled to her feet and headed back to the village. She needed the company of busy streets and bodies. She needed the comfort of busy hands, something to keep her mind at work. She kept seeing a long slender body rising steadily from a cauldron, shrouded in fog. How she wished she could unsee that.

   It wasn’t until late in the evening when Cane pulled her aside to speak with her. They had shared afternoon shelter making duties, or more he had come along to help her, but they hadn’t been able to talk freely then.

   Inside Kim’s cabin, Cane paces and then halted at the wall, realizing the space was far too small to walk back and forth without dizzying himself. He wrung his hands and turned to Kim. His apologetic features told her he had already made a decision about what was to become of them.

   “I’m sorry, Kim,” he said sincerely. Kim sighed and held her elbow, forcing a grimace of a smile and a shrug.

   “’S okay,” she said.

   “There’s no future for us. Even if either of us wanted…” he came a step closer, making her look up at him half hopefully. “The village is moving.”

   Kim stared, dumfounded. “What? Why?”

   “I don’t know if you understand,” he said, looking off, troubled. “It’s the forest. There’s something not right about it. Something dark has happened, and… the elders fear it’s not safe for us here anymore.”

   “Voldemort,” Kim breathed, staring at her bed to the side, but again seeing his body, his blood red eyes.

   “So you do know. You feel it too,” Cane said with reinvested interest in his eyes.

   “Yes, I’ve felt it. And I’ve seen it.” At this, his eyes widened with disbelief. “Voldemort has returned. I’m certain that’s what’s causing this… uneasiness.” That was the best word she could find to describe it, but it wasn’t quite accurate. It felt more like _wrongness._ Like some wretched beast had slithered out of a crack in the earth, and was poisoning the air so slowly no one could really feel it. They could only just barely taste it in the back of their throats.

   “This only confirms what we’d feared then,” Cane said after a sobering breath. “If Voldemort has returned, Brittan is no place for us any longer. We have to go.”

   “Where will you go?” she asked.

   “We have a sister tribe in North America. They live in the forests of Alaska. We’ll go there, take refuge until this wizarding war passes.”

   “War,” Kim breathed. She hadn’t realized it. Voldemort being back had only one real acceptable outcome, did it not? Unless they could find a way to destroy him before he began to launch whatever strategy he was no doubt planning now, war would break out. Panic. Precisely the scene that Sirius had described to her when they’d visited him in his cave.

   “I’d say you should come with us. Find someplace safe, but—

   “I can’t. I am a witch. This is my fight too. If we can’t stop Voldemort now, it’ll start effecting everyone…” It was clear it already had. Cane’s people were migrating, something andasoes were not known for. Things were truly changing, as promised. But she had never dreamed it would be quite as dire as this.

   “So…” Cane began, shifting slightly forward on his feet. “I guess that means goodbye.”

She looked up at him, at his eyes that pulled her into his gaze and locked her there, at his sharp features and worn expression. She felt a pressure against the backs of her eyes, followed by heat and a rippling sheen of blur that slid over top everything. She knew he was right. Maybe it wasn’t today, but in a few days, they would have to say their goodbyes, forever. Kim couldn’t imagine a time when she’d be able to see him again, and it wasn’t like the andasoe’s to write. And what was the point of keeping in contact? They had no future. They’d been a short sprint of joy, expending all their energy too soon, and now it was over. A summer fling, not an everlasting love. She supposed she was okay with this, but it still hurt to let go.

   She pushed forward onto her toes and threw her arms around his neck. It was a foreign feeling thing, which Kim found odd. Here she was, a tear now escaping from her eye, with the young man who had been her first kiss. And yet his body felt so totally foreign in this way. A hug. Just a hug, an embrace, out of need for comfort and support, not out of passion. She was glad they shared this at least once before the end.

   “Well, it was fun while it lasted. Short as it was,” Kim murmured, releasing Cane and wiping her eyes. He took her hand in his and gave a soft smile.

   “I suppose we’ll probably both end up with someone of our own kind,” he said, more pondering aloud than anything else. “At least we both have quite a tale to tell,” he said with a smirk. Kim half laughed, half snorted, looking away and smiling ruefully. She didn’t know how she’d ever tell this story to anyone. Perhaps she would truest Hermione with it, but the others? What would they say? What would they think of her?

   “I’ll see you around, Kim. Things are going to be very busy for the next few days until you leave. But, I’ll see you before you go,” he added assuredly as he paused by the door. Kim nodded, not looking forward to the exchange. He gave a weak, sad smile and then left.

   The next day, Saturday, Kim began listlessly packing her belongings. Cane had been right, the village had exploded into activity since the decision had been made that they were leaving for Alaska. She was sure there was much to do before they would be able to leave. And how would they get there, she wondered. After Kim had finished packing her bags she sat on her cot, playing with Strix. She poked her feathery stomach and watched as she hoped around on the mattress. A knock on the door made her draw in a shaky breath.

   She stood and steadied herself before the door, knowing Cane would be on the other side. What she didn’t know is what she was supposed to say to him now. All exchanges between them suddenly felt so hallow and useless. She still felt the same draw to him. She still longed for more time. But she simply had to accept that there was none.

   Upon opening the door she found herself bobbing with surprise, because rather than the handsome young andasoe standing at her doorstep, there was a familiar old man in calm blue wizard’s robes with a long silvery beard.

   “Professor Dumbledore?” Kim uttered in surprise. He merely looked up at her over his half-moon spectacles, serene as ever. “What are you doing here?”

   “I’ve come to retrieve you, Kim. I apologize for the unexpected nature of this visit, but I presume Miss Granger did tell you something.”

   “Oh… yes, I just… You’re the one who’s come to get me?”

   He nodded mildly. “Please, we must make a bit of haste, I’m afraid. Do pack your bags as quickly as you can.”

   “There already packed. But wait, we’re leaving now? My internship doesn’t end until tomorrow.”

   “I’ve already spoken with Professor Maddox, and she said it’s quite alright. She also said you’ve gotten along quite well here,” he added with a smile. Kim moved the few feet into her cabin to grab her trunk and her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder.

   “Well… I guess that settles it then…” she said a bit coldly. She was a little frustrated that she was being tugged around like this and had no idea why. This had to have something to do with the Department of Mysteries, Kim felt sure. She had told them she had an internship over the summer, which had been a half lie seeing as how the internship had only lasted two weeks. Still the least they could do was wait until it was finished to bother her.

   “Splendid. This way, if you please,” Dumbledore said, once Kim had managed to haul all her things to the door. He magiced all her things into the air to follow along beside them like a luggage balloon. Kim glanced around, wondering if Cane was in sight. She was suddenly very aware that this was it. _This_ was goodbye, and he was nowhere to be found.

   “Wait, I need to-” but she stopped herself, pausing, still staring off at the village trade street that was now just behind them. Did she want to find Cane and say goodbye? What would she say to him that they hadn’t already said? Doing it all again felt like more stabbing needles in her side, over and over. Perhaps it was better to slip away without his noticing. After all the goodbye they’d had already was a fair one. Maybe it would be easier this way.

   “Never mind,” she finally said, only glancing at Dumbledore’s twinkling gaze. “Let’s go.” And with that Cane and the village of andasoes was behind her.


	4. -Fred-

Chapter 4

-Fred-

   Fred lay on his bed at 12 Grimmauld Place. He lay on his back and tossed a small bouncy ball that he and his brother had been trying to bewitch, and so far failed, up into the air above him and then caught it again. The sight of the ball, growing farther and farther away, only to slow, hover, and fall back towards his face reminded him of Kim.

   How many times and ways had he tried to push her away, only to find a bit of her was tucked somewhere in his side like a thorn. Pulling the pieces of her out of him was not only painful, he didn’t really want to. Not _really._ But he had to. He thought of the series of tangled and utterly preposterous events that had brought him to this place; lying on a bed, staring at a lousy ball, but seeing Kim instead.

   It had begun, as in the _very_ beginning, when George started to act funny. That had been quite a while ago. So long ago, Fred couldn’t quite remember when it was. He just knew that at some point during the school year last year, he had caught on; George had taken a fancy toward Kim. And at first that had really pissed Fred off. _What in bloody hell do you think you’re doing?_ he’d wanted to scream at them both, watching suspiciously as they exchanged private glances. _Here we have a perfectly good thing, the three of us. It doesn’t work if it’s two and an add-on. A couple, and then, where am I left? Side scrap? We’re_ supposed _to be a trio! Three stooges! The musketeers! The marauders three! And here you go muddying it all up._

   But, his anger at George could only last so long. As the months went on, Fred started to understand how George could’ve have fallen for Kim. She was clever and funny. She was already their close friend, their very _best_ friend, so they knew she got along. And, as Fred began to pay mind to it, he saw that she was quite pretty as well.

   He scoffed at himself now, with hindsight and all. _Wasn’t it already happening then?_ he wondered. _Was I sabotaging myself, even then?_ If he had grown feelings for Kim at the time, he hadn’t realized it then. Perhaps he had been too wound up in being furiously frustrated with George. _Just make a move already! It’s clear you want her. And she you. Are you waiting for a dragon-skined invitation?_

   And then, to add to the insult, the gleaming invitation came. The Yule Ball. Fred felt sure that George would ask her then. With the perfect opportunity presented right before him, even _George_ couldn’t talk himself out of action now, right? But George did nothing. The ball grew closer and closer, and Kim remained dateless. Fred grew more than agitated. _How can you sit there with something you want so close at hand, and not do a thing for it?_ They got in countless arguments revolving around the subject, but never quite touching on it.

   “Just go for what you want, for once in your life,” Fred would say.

   “I don’t know what you’re on about,” George would always insist. But he knew. And Fred knew that all of this was simply George being nerveless. He had probably devised some cockamamie reason why Kim wouldn’t want to be with him, or why it was a bad idea, and thusly talked himself out of giving it a go at all. Fred had seen his brother go through just such a cycle more than a few times in his life, and it was a frequent cause of nagging and bickering between them.

   Fred had _tried_ to get his brother to ask Kim to the ball. He’d tried everything he thought could work. He couldn’t simply confront George directly about it, that is to say, approaching and say something along the lines of _George you’re being a right twat and I think it’s about time you own up to it; ask Kim to the ball before some other wanker beats you to it._ He _couldn’t_ do this, because it was sure to only push George farther away from the desired outcome. If George felt pressured into it, he’d get nervous, and back away from the idea even farther, and probably say something stupid in the process like _why would I want to do that, I don’t even like her, let some wanker ask her._ This was how Fred had envisioned it all in his mind, and the outcome wasn’t favorable.

_But_ it did bring up an interesting angle. What if some other wanker _did_ ask Kim to the ball. The issue here was, if it was just _any_ wanker, all they would do was complicate the situation. George would probably ignite at the realization that Kim was now unavailable, and he’d lost his chance. Such a spark might even motivate him to _action_! But if it was a random boy who Kim knew from somewhere, well, he wouldn’t be very understanding of George swooping in just after he’d asked is date to the ball and professing his love to her. And Kim, nice and kind hearted as she was, would probably stay with Misc. Boy X because she’d already said yes to him and _‘I just can’t take it back now, it’s not_ right _! I’m sorry George, I really am… wish you had asked me sooner…_

   What a mess.

   However, there was another way this scenario _could_ go, were Misc. Boy X not a random nobody at all. But was Fred. The idea had felt absolutely preposterous, of course, but that was why he’d been so drawn to it! It was crazy enough to work!

   Again Fred found himself scoffing in the present day, hindsight rearing its head again. _Was that really why I was so fond of the idea, or was it for my own selfish reasons? What kind of a brother would that make me…_

   Again, if Fred had ulterior motives for his plot to ask Kim to the ball, he hadn’t realized it at the time. And he’d only set out to _use_ the heinous scheme as a last resort. After doing everything he could imagine to put George at ease, to get the two of them alone, to egg him on into asking _someone special_ to the ball, George still refused to act. _Damn him,_ Fred had thought. _He’s going to make me do all the work myself! Fine then. What else are brothers for?_

   So, he saw it going like this:

   He would ask Kim to the ball, and she would be highly flattered and flustered, and all the cute things she was in regards to these topics, and say yes. This would _infuriate_ George, because of course Fred had to know that George fancied her. With all the ways Fred had been bringing it up without _actually_ bringing it up, the meaningful looks he shot George and all the times he’d tried to get them together, certainly George would think Fred was being a complete ass to ask Kim out right in front of him. This would be enough to inspire action. George would march up to Kim and confess that he’d had secret feelings for her all along. Or, he’d march up to Fred and yell at him, at which point Fred would say something clever yet callous like _better go tell her yourself, mate. As it stands now she’s my date to the ball, and I’m not going to change her mind for you._ And _then_ George would go to Kim. Kim would admit she’d felt the same, but what’s a poor girl to do, she’d already said yes to Fred! And that would be Fred’s cue to retreat, raise his hands in defeat and say _well, if you two are a match made already, who am I to stand in your way? No hard feelings George, you take her to the ball._

   And they all would live happily ever after, the end.

_I hate hindsight,_ Fred thought, scowling. _Whoever said hindsight is 20/20 is an ass. It’s much worse than that, it’s more like hindsight is a pair of magnifying glasses._

   George had not done any of the things Fred had expected him to do. In fact, instead of becoming a more heroic version of himself, inspired by anger, he completely diminished. _Where did I go wrong? Don’t I know my brother at all? Or was I imaging what_ I _would’ve done, if I were in his place…_

   What Fred had been left with was a total mess, which only got stickier. He’d planned to try and get a rise out of George for a bit longer. Maybe he just needed a good working up. Perhaps his anger would be like a slow build, bursting after a few weeks of watching Fred and Kim act like a couple around him. What Fred hadn’t anticipated, was that he would find himself attached to the idea of keeping Kim for himself.

_What is wrong with me! I’m doing this for George! I can’t stay with Kim, I don’t even_ like _Kim!_ But he found, as the ball passed by and in the weeks that followed, that he did like Kim. He liked her very much. _For how long?_ he demanded of himself accusingly. He felt lied to, like his own plan had been working against him the whole time. Like his good wholesome side that wanted to help his brother had been duped by the traitorous selfish side that wanted Kim for himself. _How long have you liked Kim? How could you not realize? How could you do this to your own brother?!_

   After a few weeks of torture, Fred decided that he _wouldn’t, couldn’t_ do it. Not to George. Not when George deserved something good and wholesome like Kim, while he himself clearly did not. So he backed away, admitting defeat. He’d thought if he just gave it some space, left Kim alone for a few weeks, things could settle back to normal. After all, they’d really only gone to a dance and hung out a time or two. They hadn’t even kissed, though Fred had come close a few times. _Too_ close. All the better that he was ending things now.

   But again, nothing went as planned. Kim didn’t just fall away as he’d expected. She didn’t get bored, as other girls had when he’d employed the identical method of breakup after _far_ more physical _evidence of relationship._ What was worse, she’d somehow gotten Fred’s messages completely crossed and thought they were far more serious than they were. _How can she think that? We’ve never even kissed!_

   But truly, it was probably his fault. He couldn’t deny at this point he was barely half committed to this abandonment strategy. He kept finding himself leaning in too close, touching her too much, smiling at her too often. _Knock it off you sleazy ham!_ But it was no use. His heart and his brain were at war, and it was a long drawn out stale mate.

   Finally Kim confronted him, which had been one of the most terrible experiences imaginable. _Why did she have to cry?_ he thought, again watching the ball as it fell neatly back into his palm, his fingers wrapped around it. _Why did she have to look up at me with those sad eyes? If she had just focused that energy on being angry with me, then I could focus my energy on being distant with her. But no, instead she stood there, not even the slightest bit as mad as she should be, not demanding an ounce of the respect and treatment she deserves. Merely begging me to tell her what she needed to do… what_ she _needed to do for_ me _to make things work… What was I supposed to do with that?_

_Well, not say something bonkers like ‘I just need time’, that’s for sure,_ he retorted to himself. _What in merlin’s pants is time going to do for you? You don’t need time, you need a bloody noose._

   She’d made Fred promise to write her over the summer. A promise he’d made eagerly, wanting to escape this dreadful situation that made him feel like the worst scum of the Earth for hurting Kim, for betraying his brother, and somehow worst of all, for betraying himself. It went against everything inside him to simply let Kim go when he knew she was what he wanted. But he had to. Because it went against just as much of him to drag his brother through that much silent torture for who knew how long.

   The moment summer had come, he’d known he wasn’t going to write her. It was so much easier to ignore her when she was across an ocean, but it didn’t make it any easier not to think about her. He knew what he was doing by not writing. This would have to be the last straw, wouldn’t it? After everything he’d put Kim through, for him to ignore her, and then have to act like he thought nothing of it when she came back to school? She would hate him after this. He would have to make sure of it. At this point, her spite of him would be the only thing to end their relationship. Unfortunately, it would probably end their friendship too.

_Good job Fred,_ he thought, the bouncy ball hovering in the air just before the fall. _Really came in and fucked up a totally fine situation for yourself._ When the ball landed in his hands he sprung upward and chucked it at the wall angrily gritting his teeth. Then the door opened.

   “What’s got you constipated?” George asked lightly, shutting the door behind him. Fred worked to calm his features.

   “The sight of your face,” he retorted, to which George cracked a wide smile and pointed.

   “Joke’s on you,” he said, rounding the bed and plopping down on his own. Dust swirled in the air around him, visible in the streams of light coming through the tiny window at his back.

   “We’ve been over this,” Fred said, some of his usual banter making its way back into his tone. “Everyone knows I’m the handsomer twin.”

   “I’ve just heard a bit of news you’ll be interested in,” George said, leaning back. The tone in his voice was hintingly warning, making Fred frown. “Kim’s coming here.”

   “ _What?_ ”

   George nodded. “She’ll be here in the afternoon.”

   “ _Today_?”

   George just looked off at the wall as Fred reeled with this news. So the date on which he would bury any hope of a relationship with Kim was coming even sooner than he’d thought. Did he even have the will power to do it? What would he say? He hadn’t planned this out well enough, and now there was no time.

   “What’s going on with that?” George asked, seemingly from nowhere. He was still not looking at Fred. When he didn’t answer, George said, “What are you doing?” and finally looked him in the eye.

   “What do you mean?”

   “You haven’t written her all summer. I know you promised her you would. Before school ended you were treating her like rubbish, what kind of game are you playing at?”

   “I…”

   “Look, she might be you’re… I don’t know, _whatever._ But she’s _my_ friend. _Our_ best friend. So I think I have a right to say, knock it off.”

   Fred cleared his throat a bit awkwardly. Was this going where he thought it was? Was George finally confronting him about his feelings for Kim? Half of him was relieved, but that piece was diminishing as the reality loomed in his mind; if this goes as planned than George gets Kim, and I get to watch. _Don’t be a selfish ass,_ he warned himself. But he couldn’t stop the sinking feeling.

   “Right,” Fred finally said. “I’ve been a bit off with her, I guess… but what do you mean, knock it off?”

   “I mean stop this. Stop whatever it is that you’re doing!”

   Fred’s insides sunk farther, while his brain which still wanted George to win urged, _say it, say it. Tell me off, tell me Kim belongs rightfully with you or some cheesy rubbish like that._

   “I don’t know what you mean, George, I—

   “I _mean,_ stop yanking her around like this. She deserves better. Better than how you’re treating her, hell a doormat would deserve better than this.”

   “Yes… and better would be…” Fred encouraged, feeling it was a mere breath away.

   “Do I have to walk you through it! For starters, you need to talk with her when she gets here.”

   Fred stared blankly. What George had said didn’t quite line up with what they’d been saying, did it? Or did it? What _were_ they saying?

   “Talk?”

   “Yes, bogies for brains!” George cried. He slapped his knees with his hands and stood up, evidently aggravated.

   “You think… _I_ should talk to her…about…”

   “About… you know… whatever it is you want. Look, do you like Kim? Because it certainly seems like you do.”

   “I- I suppose, yeah…”

   “Well, then commit to it already,” he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets and staring out the dirty window. Fred didn’t think anything could be seen out of its smudged surface, but still he stared out it fixedly. The realization of what George was _actually_ saying started to leak into his brain. He hadn’t come here to confess his feelings for Kim. He’d come here to yell and Fred for… not being a _better boyfriend_? And, when all considered, it made sense. Because from the outside, Fred had been a right ass about his and Kim’s relationship, even for his own standards. He usually wasn’t _this_ uncaring, and he certainly wouldn’t ever be in regards to someone he cared about like Kim… if it weren’t for the complicated circumstances.

   “You think so?” Fred finally said.

   “Yes, you bloody idiot. She’s got the patience of a dead owl, but even _she_ won’t wait around forever,” he said. Then he cast his gaze to the ground and added in a mutter, “You’ll lose your shot if you don’t hurry up.”

   Fred stared at his brother’s turned back. He felt, with in instant of kindling joy, that this was George’s way of… giving his blessing. He must know something more was holding Fred back. He must sense that, being his brother and all. And so he had come here to give him the okay. To say, without saying, go ahead. No hard feelings. You don’t have to fight it anymore. Be with Kim.

   A smile spread across Fred’s face.

   “Well, now that you mention it, I think you’re right. I think I will talk to her,” he said standing and coming to his brother’s side. “Thanks mate,” he said, clapping George’s shoulder and jostling him a bit. “Sometimes all you need is a swift kick in the arss, am I right?”

   George let out a hiss of air and smiled, shaking his head. “Whatever you need, I’ll just be glad when it’s all sorted and you two can stop sneaking around each other, asking me to pass messages through to the other.” He shook his head again and rolled his eyes.

   And it was just like this that Fred’s guilt for stealing Kim from his brother dissolved. All felt normal; _right._ Perhaps George had gotten over Kim after a time. That was certainly possible. Likely even. Whatever the reason was George’s business. As for Fred, his business was to come through that door at any moment that afternoon. The thought put him in an unstoppably chipper mood.


	5. Glorious, Traitorous Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been absent for so long!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE ABOUT CONTENT: This story is taking place during the time of Harry's 5th year and contains some scenes from Order of the Phoenix(though usually quite altered because they are from Kim's POV) However, in these scenes there are some instances of direct quotes used for character dialogue. I did this when Kim's actions wouldn't reasonably change the other characters' dialogue, but she would need to be present for something that was said. I did this to maintain the feelings that the characters ARE JK's character's in how they speak and act, and I kind of hope readers will even notice the quotes, if they're a super avid HP fan ;)  
> Furthermore, none of this content could in any way exist without the majestic JK Rowling, trumpets sound in the distance, drum rolls, we all applaud.

Chapter 5

Glorious, Traitorous Thought

   Dumbledore led Kim to a horse drawn carriage, the same method by which she and the other interns had gotten from a local inn a few miles away to the andasoe village. The ride was as jostling as Kim remembered it, but she was in a much worse mood now than she’d been when she’d arrived.

   “Where are we going, exactly?”

   “I’m glad you asked. We’re going to the place that you saw in your dream.”

   “My dream… you mean the one with the portrait-” and then she sealed her mouth shut with a snap. Hermione had said not to mention the dream to _anyone,_ but surely Professor Dumbledore was an exception.

   “It’s quite all right,” he assured her, a faint smile crossing his face. “I was the one who asked Hermione to tell you not to speak of the dream in the first place, though indirectly… The fact you were able to have such a vision is troubling indeed… it’s protected by a Fidelius Charm.”

   “Fidelius Charm?”

   “Yes. It’s supposed to keep the very existence of the place on which you cast it from all except those whom the secret keeper, in this case, _me,_ tell directly.”

   “Strange… are you sure what I saw was this place?”

   “Quite certain, you described it identically. And Sirius is there.”

   “Well, the vision was odd looking. It was as if I was there, but only half so… Normally my visions are very crisp and real feeling. Not like a dream at all, but like a slice of real life that belong to someone else, that I’m just borrowing. But this was more like looking at something far away through a foggy mirror.”

   “Fascinating. My thoughts are that the charm is still in effect for you, in part. You haven’t an idea where it is, or _what_ it is, do you?”

   Kim shook her head. “No. The vision cut out before anything of substance happened.”

   Dumbledore hummed in thought. “Still concerning… but nothing to be done for that now. I should explain to you a few things before we exit this carriage, so listen close.” Kim leaned forward intently.

   “The place you saw, the place I am taking you now, is headquarters to a secret organization called The Order of the Phoenix. Its purpose; to find and eliminate the dark threat that is Lord Voldemort. Its operations are highly secret, not only to protect it from Voldemort himself, but from the Ministry of Magic as well… Have you read the papers lately?” he asked a bit wryly.

   “There’s been nothing,” Kim said, shaking her head to show her disbelief. “No word of anything.”

   “They’re covering it up.”

   “But… why? What could they possibly have to gain? Unless you think they’re controlled by…”

   “Nothing so dark as that, though the possibility does exist. No, I find it more likely that Fudge is merely unwilling to see the possibility that lies before him. It frightens him. He’s so desperately needs to believe it _not_ true, he’ll orchestrate half-truths to make it seem so! But, enough about that… When you arrive, you will be expected to follow the same rules of secrecy as all the others. I trust you understand that.”

   Kim nodded readily. Dumbledore leaned back a bit, taking a breath.

   “You’re too young to be a member of the Order,” he continued. “And yet I must ask you to act as one in one in this single respect… Once the school year begins, the Department of Mysteries will contact you. You’ll be working closely with them. In this way… you are a double agent, in an unofficial scene. I must ask at least this much; the vision you saw must remain hidden from them. I know they’ve asked you to report all your visions directly to them. But this one, you must not tell.”

_Is that all?_ “Yeah, of course.” 

   Dumbledore’s brow rose. “You realize this request entails you lying to a Ministry official?”

   “Oh- eeh… right, well if it’s for a good cause,” she reasoned. In reality, she’d already lied to the Department of Mysteries once, when she’d told them there was nothing odd about Strix. That was seeming more and more of a lie now.

   “Good. I’m hesitant to ask more of you…”

   “ _Is_ there something more?” Kim asked. She of course wanted to help in any way she could.

   “There is the matter of Sirius’s location. The Ministry is hunting for him fervently. We’ve thrown them off the scent for now, but all the information about Sirius is coming from one office. If, say, the Department of Mysteries were to corroborate our false story, it would seem all the more convincing. And it would deflect any likelihood that the aurors we have working for us would be looked upon suspiciously.”

   Kim mulled this over. “So I’ll need to fake a vision then. They’re going to want to see it, I’d imagine… How can I show them something that isn’t real?”

   Dumbledore smiled. “Quite simply, you see something that isn’t what it seems.”

   Kim didn’t know how that explanation was _simple,_ but she decided not to press it. “I’ll do whatever you ask. I want to help.”

   “I’m glad to hear it. They’ll have the fine details for you at headquarters. Oh, and Kim. The moment school has started, I’ll need to see you in my office. If there’s to be danger of you seeing a vision that need be kept from the Ministry, we’ll need to train your mind to deflect any unwanted eyes. Ah,” he said, peering through the curtain of the carriage. “Seems we’re arriving. Come.”

   Kim followed Dumbledore out of the horse carriage and into the wizard’s pub. There was a fire place connected to the floo network inside it, by which Kim and most interns had arrived. They entered the fire place, Kim struggling with the mass of all her baggage, and came out in another, seeming to be in a wizarding shop of sorts. There were robes and witch hats lining the walls. She didn’t have much time to look around, however, because Dumbledore was already exiting the shop and heading down the street. There were muggles here, Kim soon realized. Kim and Dumbledore both were dressed in wizarding clothes, with Kim in a grey button down vest and leather pants that were customary for outdoor work, like working with magical creatures. Dumbledore’s robes would look entirely unusual to a muggle, and the two of them together must look like they were headed for the circus.

   “Aren’t people going to be suspicious?” Kim asked, hurrying to keep up with the old man’s surprisingly brisk pace with her arms encumbered with her heavy luggage.

   “Usually, yes. I can choose when to be noticed and when not to be,” he added with a winking grin. Kim realized as the occasional person who passed on the sidewalk not only didn’t shoot them any suspicious looks, they didn’t even seem to _see_ the odd pair.

   They walked down a few streets before they turned into a part of town that was rundown and a bit dirty. Kim had a hard time believing that _this_ was the neighborhood the house she’d seen in her dream was located, and she was beginning to wonder just how far they were going to have to walk. But Dumbledore stopped halfway down the street. _Certainly this can’t be right,_ Kim thought, frowning at the piles of trash huddled beside dumpsters on the curb and the various broken windows on the nearest building to where they stood. There were two buildings, one on the left and one on the right, both in varying states of disrepair. Between them lie an unkempt grassy alleyway.

   “Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix lies between these two buildings, at number 12 Grimmauld Place.”

   Kim looked blankly at Professor Dumbledor and then to the empty alleyway before them. She frowned, not understanding, glancing at the address of the building to the left. There was number 11, and on the other side number 13, but number 12 was nowhere in sight. Kim looked back to Dumbledore.

   “I- I don’t understand, professo—

   “Look again,” he said with a small smile and a bob of his head. Kim looked slowly, expecting an empty alleyway, but instead finding herself before something entirely different. She drew back with a start as a large building seemed to squeeze out of non-existence and push its way between number 11 and number 13. Kim’s features widened in amazement as the grey, grime covered building rose to its full size and then sat, as if it had been there all along. She looked back at Dumbledore, as if to check that she wasn’t seeing things.

   “This is where you’ll be staying until school begins. Knock on the door, don’t ring the bell. Someone will let you in.”

   “You’re not coming with me?”

   “Unfortunately, I’ve got to dash. Until the semester begins,” he said with a nod, turning back towards the street. Kim nodded at him, feeling a bit strange that she would be meeting whoever was inside on her own. There was a sudden crack behind her as Dumbledore aspirated away. Kim made her way to the stoop of the house and lifted the silver serpent knocker on the chipped black front door. After three sharp knocks with the serpents head she waited, listened. She couldn’t hear any movement from inside. Then she heard the clacking of locks and what sounded like the sliding of numerous chains.

   The door cracked a sliver and then squeaked the rest of the way open. Relieved to see Sirius greeting her at the door, she smiled.

   “Come on in, Kim,” he said, his voice hushed. Kim stepped into the house as Sirius closed the door behind her. The hall she stood in now looked identical to the one she’d seen in her dream, but now with the crisp clarity of real life. The odd, spooky atmosphere the dark house had was even more intense now. Kim let her things down in the hall with a bit of a clatter, struggling with the amount of it. Sirius hurried to her side to catch Stirx’s cage and lower it to sit on top of her trunk quietly.

   “Sh,” he said gently, straitening. “Wouldn’t want to wake her,” he said gesturing to a black curtain on the wall. Kim recognized it as the one that hid a shrieking painting behind it.

   “Right,” Kim whispered. “Sorry.”

   “Let’s get your things up into your room.” As he was moving to pick up her cage again, someone came hurrying down the stairs with quick but quiet feet. Kim turned to see Hermione’s bushel of hair bounding around the bottom of the stairwell.

   “So glad you’re here!” she said in a hushed voice, hugging Kim tightly around the neck.

   “Me too… but _here…_ what is this place? Why here?”

   “We’ll explain everything, but upstairs,” Sirius said, starting toward the stairs with most of Kim’s luggage in his hands. She picked up her trunk on one side, Hermione grabbing the other and they began up. They hadn’t yet fully made it to the first floor before more feet were heard bounding down the stairs from the second floor above. Kim glanced up at the stairwell beside her as they reached the first level and saw Fred and George standing side by side on the stairs, peering down at her. Her heart thudded to a stop as the back of her neck suddenly felt clammy. Kim looked away from them before they could say anything. Ron and Harry were approaching Hermione and Kim anyway, a safe distraction.

   “Hey ya’ Kim,” said Ron, sliding in to take her heavy trunk from her. She let him as Harry came to do the same to Hermione.

   “Is everyone in this house?” Kim asked as they all followed Sirius into the first door in the hall.

   “Gangs all here,” Ron answered. The room they’d been led into had two beds in it, one with the clear signs of being slept in, and the other neatly made. A girl with long shiny red hair was sitting on the end of the unkempt bed. Kim assumed she must be Ginny Weasley, the only one remaining that she hadn’t formally met.

   “You’ll be staying in here with the other girls. We’ll figure you out another bed, don’t worry about that. Molly’s got it figured, I’m sure,” Sirius said, scratching his head.

   “So what is this place?” Kim asked as the boys set down her things.

   “Well… it’s my house. Was my families, I inherited it.”

   “Oh… so the interesting décor...”

   “Not my choice,” he said with a sour smile. Kim nodded and smiled in return.

   “But you’re missing the real point. Why we’re all here,” Harry said with a faint hint of excitement.

   “That’s right,” Ron said ethereally. “We’ll have to explain the whole thing to her I guess. This place is headquarters to the—

   “Order of the Phoenix, I know.”

   “Oh…” Ron said, sounding slightly disappointed. “Someone must’ve told you, then.” Harry frowned for some reason.

   “Yeah, Dumbledore explained it all to me already—

   “Dumbledore’s here?” Harry said, eagerly. Kim glanced at him and then at Sirius who had allowed a pained look to flash across his features before hiding it and beginning to meander for the door.

   “No… I mean, he was,” Kim said. “He came and got me, brought me here. But he said he was busy and had to go.” 

   Harry’s expression became increasingly dark as she spoke. But it wasn’t just his expression that was dark… Kim’s brow furrowed, an unsettling feeling gurgling in her stomach. There was something about Harry that seemed different. Like the shadows in his features had a voice of their own somehow.

   “Figures as much,” he muttered angrily, shoving his fists into his pockets. He scowled off into the corner of the room.

   “He _is_ a very busy man,” Sirius said, standing in the doorway. “I’ll let you all settle in.” With that he dipped from the room.

   “A busy man,” Harry scoffed at no one in particular, since Sirius was gone. “Odd, then, isn’t it? That he managed just fine to come and personally see you here.”

   Kim’s frowned depend. She looked at Hermione with questioning in her arched brows. Hermione just grimaced and looked back to Harry apologetically.

   “Well… he had to talk to me about a few things,” Kim reasoned allowed, though she had no idea why she was defending Dumbledore’s presence. Why did it matter if he or someone else brought her here? “Involving the Department of Mysteries, and the vision I saw. I think I’m to be helping Sirius slip the ministry.”

   “Wait, what do you mean _help_?” Ron demanded indignantly.

   “… I don’t know the details but—”

   “Why is _she_ allowed to join the Order, but we’re too young?” he said in a high pitched voice, looking at Harry now. Harry pursed his lips and crossed his arms, shaking his head lightly as he plopped onto the bed beside the Ginny.

   “Oh, I’m not allowed to join the Order,” Kim explained. “And Dumbledore seemed really reluctant to ask me to help, but it seemed important, so…”

   “I still don’t understand why they were so forthcoming with her about it,” Ron said, jutting a thumb at Kim. She _loved_ that she had been in this house with her friends for less than five minutes, and already she was everyone’s least favorite person.

   “Probably because _we_ already knew,” Hermione reasoned. “It’s not like we woulnd’t’ve just told Kim everything. Besides, she had a vision of this place, remember? Dumbledore’s probably trying to make sure no one else will be able to find it that way, _and_ he probably wants any visions Kim has about this place to be kept secret, told to him only. So it would only make sense he would have to tell her at least everything we know.”

   Kim was surprised at how matter-of-factly Hermione was talking about her visions. _Guess she must finally believe that they’re real…_ Now that Hermione was done, Kim nodded and pointed at her as if to say, _yeah, what she said._

   “Who cares anyway?” Ginny said. “What’s the big deal, whether you told her now or Dumbledore told her?”

   “I couldn’t expect you to understand it, Ginny,” Ron said snidely, squinting at her and shaking his head. “I- it’s something rather complicated between those who _were_ properly informed about the Order.”

   At this Ginny narrowed her eyes at Ron. Something told Kim that this was Ron trying to hold some kind of ludicrous status over his little sister.

   “If it’s rather complicated I can’t imagine it’s something you’d understand either, Ron,” Kim quipped. This remark won her a grimace from Ron and a thankful smile from Ginny. Kim chose to ignore Ron and smile at Ginny in return.

   “Ay, Mum’s got dinner,” came a familiar voice from the door that made Kim’s heart thunder. She dared a glance over her shoulder to see the twins standing in the doorway. Ginny popped up, followed by Harry and Ron. By the time Kim was making it to the door, George had already vanished from the hallway, leaving only Fred.

   “Hey, Kim, could I have a word?” he asked, but was glancing at Hermione who was the only person still trailing behind Kim. _So now you want to talk to me,_ Kim wanted to retort, but her tongue got completely tied when she opened her mouth, and all that came out was a quiet stutter. She glanced at Hermione as she walked past, pleading with her eyes; _please don’t leave me here with him, please please don’t go._

   Hermione caught the look and hesitated, seeming trapped between Fred’s ushering glances and Kim’s pleading ones.

   “Um,” she said, eyes shifting fervently between them. “I’m sure Mrs. Weasley would be cross if we don’t go down right away,” she finally blurted out.

   “Right, of course,” Kim muttered, and snaked past Fred before he could protest. Hermione and Kim scurried down the stairs, Fred lingering slowly behind.

   “Thanks,” Kim breathed into Hermione’s ear.

   “You’re welcome. What do you think he wanted to talk to you about?”

   “Haven’t a clue,” Kim said, rolling her eyes. They past the covered painting silently and opened a door that led to another set of stairs going down. “If he wanted to talk to me, why on Earth didn’t he _write!_ ”

   “Maybe he couldn’t,” Hermione reasoned meekly.

   “Please.” Kim rolled her eyes. She was desperately trying to maintain her anger at Fred, but at the same time Hermione’s words were leaking into every crevice of her brain that wasn’t filled with _do not feel sorry for Fred under any circumstances ever you hate him he’s awful the end._

_What if he_ hadn’t _been able to write for some reason? That’s ridiculous, what reason could he possibly have… but what if? You probably should’ve at least let him say what he needed to say? He was probably going to break it off with you. But at least that’s better than being in limbo. I can’t avoid him forever._

   “Oh, you’re here dear, how lovely,” Mrs. Weasley said. “I’ll make you a place right here by George,” she said.

   “Uh-” Kim began, but the plates were already magically rearranging themselves. Kim sucked in her words and clenched her teeth. Hermione gave her another sorry look and took her own place with Ron and Harry. Kim sat down beside George as Fred wandered into the kitchen, taking his own seat on the other side of him.

_This has to be the_ most _awkward situation I’ve ever been in… You’d think if Fred was going to break up with me fully he would have the decency to tell his parents something had happened between us so that_ this _didn’t happen!_

   Kim stared at her food decidedly, trying to engage herself in other conversation through the dinner. But as the meal shrank away into people’s bellies it became more and more clear that without Fred and George’s witty banter around her, she didn’t quite know where her words fit in. She felt like a puzzle piece, with both its neighboring pieces missing.

   “I know you’re mad at him,” George muttered to Kim as the meal was winding down. It was the first thing he’d said to her since she’d arrived.

   “Mad at you too,” she found herself retorting, also under her breath. “It’s not like you wrote me either.”

   George looked surprised and then defensive. “But- I-...”

   “I don’t want to hear a thing from either of you,” she added decisively, looking across the table to Harry, or anyone, hoping to find a conversation she could snag onto.

   “Way to go, moron,” she heard George muttering to Fred. “You’d better talk to her or I swear—”

   “I’m trying, shut it!” he hissed back. Kim rolled her eyes.

   After dinner Kim helped with a few dishes and then scurried off with Hermione. She felt, somehow, there was power in numbers, and as long as she stayed with Hermione she couldn’t be cornered alone. Again she heard the voice in her head saying _you have to talk to him eventually,_ but she was nervous. Almost to the point of being sick on the lush carpet of the drawing room in which she and Hermione sat.

   “I just don’t want to talk to him,” Kim said decidedly, staring at the floor. “Not one bit, not after what he’s done.”

   “I understand. You know I think it’s terrible, him breaking his promise, and ignoring you and all.”

   “He’s such an idiot. I always catch myself making excuses for him, you know? But in reality, he probably just didn’t _feel_ like writing me, or something assish like that. That’s the way he is, you know. Don’t know why I ever bothered with him,” she huffed, propping her legs unladylike on the mahogany coffee table. She poked a statue of a man with goat legs with her socked toe. “That’s a lie,” she admitted. “I do know why I bothered with him. I still know why I bothered with him, and I guess that’s what makes this so shitty.” She crossed her arms and sighed.

   Hermione gave her a sad looking smile as Harry and Ron came into the den.

   “There you two are. What’s with the sneaking off?” Ron said, coming to sit in an armchair noisily.

   “We didn’t sneak off,” Hermione said. Kim glanced at Harry. He still looked sullen, but she couldn’t quite find it within herself to care at the moment. There was thoughts of Fred floating in the darkness of her mind, but there was also Cane. Certainly he’d realized she was gone by now. Gone without a word, gone without their last goodbye. What would he think? Would he be glad? Would he understand why she’d done it? She would never know the answer…

   “Well you three are a lovely bunch,” Ron remarked. Kim was hunched on the couch, pouting and deep in thought. Hermione was looking at her worriedly, and Harry was just about as sullen as Kim.

   “If you’re competing for the sarcasm award, you can stop, you’ve already won,” Kim remarked flatly.

   “I dunno, he’s got some solid competition from you,” Harry added in, just as flat. They looked at each other, at their overly serious expressions. A snort of air escaped Kim as Harry cracked a smile. She almost laughed, and the movement caused her foot, which was still poking at the satyr statue, to nudge it all the way off the coffee table. It fell the floor with a little thud, making Kim curse.

   She pulled herself from the cushions to retrieve the statue and place it back on the table. As she stood up strait again, the soft sound of light movement through the air alerted her to something coming toward her. There was a paper air plane gliding right for her. As she watched it with raised brows it dipped, quite unnaturally, to slip behind her back. It was flying very close to her, sliding around her body, making her lift her arms as to not hit it.

   “What the-” she said as the plane slid around her, nearly touching her but not quite, twirling quickly around her waist and chest before it snaked its way up, it’s wing brushing the soft skin on the underside of her arm, and nestled itself comfortably in her hand.

   “What is it?” Hermione asked as Kim stared at the paper airplane which had glided around her in such an oddly personal manner that it had risen involuntary goosebumps on her arms. Kim unfolded the airplane nervously, embarrassed that she was the center of attention while caught quite flustered. Her eyes darted to the doorway as she opened the airplane, swearing she had caught a glimpse of orange hair moving swiftly out of view.

   The paper now clutched in her hands with crease marks all over its surface had a familiar scrawl across it.

_Let’s talk_

_-Fred_

   And that’s all it said, but that was all it needed to say to drive Kim’s cheeks to flush. _This is ridiculous,_ she thought, dropping her arms. _I should be angry, not…_ whatever she was. She took a steadying breath, faced with a choice now. She could remain stubbornly angry and ignore this letter. Or she could give in and allow Fred the chance to talk to her. Something about the trouble he’d gone through to bewitch a seductive little airplane, coupled with the fact that she kept reminding herself she couldn’t avoid him forever, made her decide to cave in. She groaned, turning for the doorway.

   “Where are you going?” Ron asked.

   “I’ll be back later,” Kim said without stopping or looking over her shoulder. Once in the hall she looked left, then right. Fred was leaning against the banister of the stairs that led to the second floor. She gritted her teeth, clenching the note so tight it balled up a bit in her hand, and marched up to him. She’d like to have balled up the letter and bewitch it to chase Fred through the house, but she, unlike the twins, wasn’t yet old enough to do magic outside of Hogwarts.

   She came to stand before Fred at the base of the stairs, crossing her arms as if to say _this is as far as I’m coming._ He stepped down the few steps between them lazily and eyed her, taking her in. She tried to draw even breaths.

   “Hey,” was all he said, that cocky half smile sliding onto his features.

_Don’t you_ hey _me like I owe you a hello._ Kim’s eyes tightened. “What do you want to talk about?”

   “Nothing really,” he said with a nonchalant shrug, his confident expression making Kim even angrier. “I just thought I should say, you know, I missed you this summer. And I was thinking—”

   “I’m sorry, what was that?” Kim asked incredulously, though her voice was dangerously calm, as if _daring_ him to say it again.

   “I missed you,” he said again. Everything about the way he said it was loaded with flirtation, layered on so thick it’d drown a girl who didn’t know how to swim. But this was Fred, and Kim _knew_ Fred. If she couldn’t have his sincere self, she didn’t want him at all. This was a mask, a pretend face he dawned when he needed to put on a show. _Is this some kind of joke? Certainly he must be attempting to make fun of me. It doesn’t make sense otherwise._

   “Really,” she said flatly, but there was an edge in her voice growing sharper with each ticking second of silence. “Really, because _I_ would’ve thought if you missed me, you would have _written me_ \- _like you promised._ ”

   Fred looked away from Kim’s intense gaze, his tongue poking the inside of his cheek as he attempted to regain his cool.

   “Right, well,” he said with another shrug, “I would have… Things have just been crazy around here… Real busy.”

   Kim let out a sharp release of air. “Yeah. Well, I think I’m going to be _real busy_ for a while too. Like forever, probably.” With that she spun on her heals and turned down the hall, making for a quick escape. She thought about going back into the den, but her heart was pumping angry blood into the veins on her forehead, so she stalked past it, letter still clenched in her fist. She went into the room she was sharing with Hermione and Ginny, shutting the door securely behind her. It took Kim a few fuming moments to realize that Ginny was inside the room on her bed.

   Kim cleared her throat and sat on Hermione’s bed, looking at the floor. She fumbled with the paper in her hand, trying to seem as though she had some purpose of being in this room other than escape, but it was quite evident that she didn’t.

   “You know, it’s weird…” Ginny said, looking off at the ceiling and cupping her chin in a hand. “Fred’s never had a real girlfriend before.”

   “What?” Kim asked, fumbling with the paper in her hands again. _Had she been able to read it? How does she know about Fred and I? Well, clearly she doesn’t know much because Fred and_ aren’t _together and never have been…_

   “Well, not since, like, second year,” she amended with laughter in her tone. She looked at Kim. “Isn’t that odd?”

   Kim was frowning, and rather uncomfortable at the subject matter of this conversation. “I don’t know… I guess.” She shrugged.

   “I mean, don’t get me wrong. I think he’s dated plenty of girls. You know what I mean,” she said raising an eyebrow. 

   “Yeah, I do,” Kim muttered, looking at the note again mostly to avoid Ginny’s eyes. Fred’s reputation preceded himself, though she hadn’t known how bad it was until last year. He had a tendency to date girls for a very short amount of time, and then break up with them in not the nicest ways. It wasn’t that he was mean about it, from what Kim had gathered from George and bits of gossip. He was just uncaring.

   “But he’s never had a _real_ girlfriend. You know, one you bring home to meet mum and dad. George has had one or two. But not Fred.”

   Kim glanced up at Ginny. “What’s your point?”

   “I heard through the grape vine that he likes you,” she said.

   “You mean George told you.”

   She snickered. “Yeah. All I’m saying is, it’s possible that he hasn’t got a clue what he’s doing.”

   This possibility glimmered on the edge of Kim’s mind for a moment. The image of an innocent Fred who had never been in love before, falling for the first time, insecure, unsure of himself. It was a glorious, traitorous thought. She let a scowl replace the look of naive hopefulness that had begun to leak onto the edges of her features. The soft lines were replaced with deep furrows.

   “No,” she said darkly, laying out on Hermione’s bed so she was facing a different direction. “Fred knows exactly what he’s doing.”


	6. New and Exciting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a long time since I've posted. Sorry for the verrrrrry long delay, life has been hectic for me. But I'm trying to get back into a regular habit now that things are calming down.

Chapter 6

New and Exciting

   The next day, Sunday, Kim along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione were recruited to clean the second floor bathroom. It had been locked off since the Order had been established, labeled as unusable due to the uncleanly state as well as the infestation of beardabillies, a small bug-like magical creature that reminded Kim of lice. They loved to find their way into human hair, only instead of feeding on human flesh, they would lay their eggs there. The eggs secrete a toxin potent enough to make a full grown wizard feel ill with flu-like symptoms until the eggs hatch and leave.

   The group was first fortified with a charm that would deflect the beardabillies from latching into hair, and then they were armed with spray bottles to coat the bathroom. The bugs were barely large enough to see, so it was difficult to know if all the beardabillies had been killed. As a result, the four of them spent the entire day getting the bathroom spotless as to be 100 percent certain there were no remaining bugs. Normally Kim would have found such work to be grueling, but it made it quite easy to avoid Fred, and it also gave her time to catch up with her friends, both things she appreciated.

   After dinner she wrote to her mother and borrowed an owl, telling her she wouldn’t be returning home the next day after all. Kim was sure this message would be met with outrage, but she didn’t much care. Dumbledore had asked her to stay put in this house, granted, for reasons Kim might not fully understand, but all the same. She intended to follow through with her orders.

   Monday, at breakfast, Mr. Weasley came and sat down beside Kim.

   “Now, it’s not very orthodox, but Dumbledore said he’s got work for you. And we’ve just got it all set up,” he said under his breath.

   “Is this about the ministry and Sirius?”

   He nodded. “Sirius and Tonks will walk you through it after breakfast.”

   “Tonks?” Kim asked.

   “Yeah,” responded a woman with vibrant purple hair and a leather jacket. She had just come through the door of the kitchen. “Oh, you must be the new girl. Shimmers, is it?”

   Kim nodded as Mr. Weasley got up. “I’m off to work. Just go along with what they say,” he encouraged. Kim nodded at him. For all his encouragement, it only made whatever task she’d have to do seem more foreboding.

   “Oh, and it’s probably best you keep it between us,” Tonks said, leaning in to speak very low as she glanced down the table to where Harry was eyeing them suspiciously. “The fewer who know, the safer.”

   “Oh. Right,” Kim agreed, though she felt bad about it. She’d get no pleasure out of telling Harry whatever the secret was, not really. But when she thought of how angry he’d been about her being _in the Order_ as he’d seemed to think she was, all this secrecy made her feel guilty. As soon as they had finished eating, Tonks was leading Kim up to the second floor. They went into a room Kim had yet to enter. The first thing Kim noticed was that the room was mostly in complete disarray, with a few pieces of furniture over turned, and otherwise very baron. The second thing she noticed was Buckbeak.

   “What are you doing here!” she exclaimed excitedly, going to him and patting him on the neck. He nuzzled her forcefully, making her laugh. Once she’d given it a second of thought she supposed Buckbeak would _have_ to be here, since Sirius was. 

   “I see you two’ve met- woops,” Tonks said, stumbling on an over turned chair.

   “Yes, another happy reunion,” Sirius said from where he stood in the corner of the room, not managing to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He pushed off the wall and approached them. “But I’d like to get this over with. If Molly finds out you’re involved with something like this she’ll have my ass on a plank next to Reched.”

   Kim didn’t know who Reched was, though she could assume it was probably one of the dead house elves that had their heads mounted in the hall downstairs.

   “Really not a pleasant image,” Kim muttered with a grimace. To her satisfaction, this made Sirius crack a smile. He then looked to Tonks.

   “Let’s have at it then?” he said.

   “Right. You got the terrain. I don’t know if I’d do it justice really.”

   “I’ve been practicing,” he said grimly. Kim frowned at them both. She had no clue what they were talking about. Tokes waved her wand at the wall before them, and a roll of parchment that Kim hadn’t noticed before unfurled. It was a wide landscape painting with arching mountains in the background and distant snowy caps. There was a herd of cows grazing along the nearest slope and extraordinarily realistic clouds rolled lazily in the sky.

   Meanwhile, Sirius was muttering and pointing his wand at the ground, frowning deeply. Building up from the floorboards was first layers of what Kim thought must be dirt, and then little sprouts of grass. Soon there was what appeared to be a full set before her, with the side of a mountain cut out and placed in the room, and the backdrop of the rest of the mountainside placed behind it. Tonks then flicked her wand at the ceiling, making a black veil unfurl to block off the rest of the room. Now all that was visible before Kim was the make-shift set.

   “What is all this?” she asked in wonderment.

   “Tibet,” Sirius said blankly.

   “Or what the Ministry will _think_ is Tibet,” Tonks added. Kim raised a brow, still not understanding. “Here’s the plan. You are going to watch Sirius walk across this landscape. Sitting at the right angle, it’ll look fully real.” Kim could believe that. It already did look fully real, if she didn’t know otherwise. “Then, when the Department of Mysteries asks you about your visions, you’ll describe this one, telling them that you saw who you think might be Sirius Black, the deranged killer. Then they will want to see the vision. You can pull this memory from your mind, careful to only pull out the sections with Sirius walking up the hill, not catching any bits before and after. That part is _very_ important.” Kim nodded in understanding. “They’ll see it, believe it’s real, and report to the Auror’s Office what you saw, corroborating other false leads we’ve given.”

   “Hu… Good plan. But how are they going to know this is Tibet just by looking at it?” Kim asked, looking at the fairly nondescript hillside and grazing cows. One of them looked up at her and flicked its ears, as if indignantly.

   “Well, we were hoping you could fill in the blanks,” Sirius said, coming back into the veiled off area. He’d stepped out while Tonks had been talking and now had a very distressed and full looking backpack slung over his shoulder. “Is there any way you can _hint_ to them this is Tibet? Or in the region?”

   “Hmm… not usually. I sometimes get feelings with visions, but I don’t know how I would know this was a certain place… Ah! I’ve got it! Normally my visions are through the eyes of a person or animal. Sometimes I get feelings or ideas from the person I see the vision through. I can tell them that the person I saw the vision through was thinking about… running back to a city in Tibet? Their home? They could believe that, I think.”

   Sirius looked at Tonks and tilted his head to the side.

   “That could work,” Tonks said.

   “We’ll get you the city name. For now, let’s just do this,” Sirius said, heaving the backpack to shift the weight and coming to stand on the side of the mountain. Kim leaned down onto her knees, positioning herself at the best angle so the scene looked real. She focused strait ahead, making it difficult to see the black veil on either side of her vision. It was barely in her peripheral at all. Sirius walked, looking lost and forlorn, or perhaps just bored, across the scene.

   “Got it?” he asked.

   “I think so.”

   “Well, with any luck, Dumbledore will review it before the Ministry get’s to you.”

   “Merlin’s pants, don’t make it sound so intimidating,” Tonks said, magicing away the veil.

  “It’s alright. I know what I’ve gotten myself into. Besides, it’s not like I haven’t lied to the ministry about visions before,” she admitted. She wasn’t sure why. Perhaps it was something about being around Sirius that made her want to impress him. For a grown man, whose head was probably left a bit chaotic from years in Azkaban, he sure had an air of debonair _coolness_ about him that was a bit contagious.

   “Given your friends, I’m not surprised,” he said with a wry smile. “We’ll clean up here. You’re finished if you want to go.” Kim nodded as he turned to start dispelling the scenery he’d arranged. She left, giving Buckbeak a pat on the head and telling him she’d visit with Strix.

   Once outside the room she was surprised to see Fred coming down the stairwell beside where she stood in the hallway. Judging by the wide eyed look on his face that he worked to replace with a neutral one, he hadn’t expected to see her either. Kim moved to the right, heading for the stairs that would allow her to go down, but Fred bounded the last few steps to get to her floor and called out, “Kim wait.”

   She ignored him, but in an instant he was beside her.

   “Can we talk?” he said a bit breathlessly. This was a different Fred the nothing-but-confidence one she’d been met with the other day, but she was still too angry with him to care.

   “No, I think you’ve done quite enough talking already,” she said hastily, pushing past him and rounding the banister to go downstairs. She held her hands out on either side so he couldn’t pass her. Much to her own shock, a loud crack defend her ears, and in a blink Fred was standing in front of her. She didn’t know he could apparate. _He must have passed the test… I didn’t even know he’d taken it… Gee, that seems like something you might write to a person in a letter,_ were _you interested in keeping in contact!_

   “Move,” she said hotly.

   “What’s your plan Kim?” he said, a bit angry now too, holding his arms to touch the wall and the banister so she couldn’t past. “Going to avoid me forever?”

   “Yes. If it means avoiding being blatantly made fun of, I don’t see why I wouldn’t—”

   “What are you talking about? When did I ever make fun of you?”

   “I really hate it when you play stupid. Pretend to be innocent.”

   “Kim, _please,_ ” he said, moving a step up on the stairs to stand right before her, their heads nearly level with the disadvantage being a step lower gave him. Kim’s heart spluttered and made the retorts that she’d had saved on her throat get balled up into a painful knot. Her eyes searched his and found something oddly sincere in them. Desperate even.

   Then the door in the hall behind them opened, and Sirius and Tonks walked out. Kim swallowed hard, the ball of mean words sinking down into her stomach now and making it queasy. Fred grimaced, realizing his opportunity to speak with her in private had just vanished. He moved to the side, allowing Kim to pass him with a look of defeat on his face. Kim glanced at him as she reached the first floor, unable to help herself from feeling sorry for him. She caught a glimpse of Sirius coming to the top of the stairs and making a face of curiosity at the exchange bellow. This was enough to send her the rest of the way down the hall, away from Fred.

* * *

 

   “I can’t figure him out,” Kim said to Hermione and Ginny. They were all in their room, Kim lying on the cot they had brought for her. It was Wednesday afternoon, and ever since she and Fred’s exchange on the steps the day before he had been shooting her fervent, almost nervous looks over every mealtime table. It was like he was begging her to break the ice she had put them on, but _why_? If he felt this way about her, if he _wanted_ anything at all with her, why not just keep his simple promise to her?

   “He can’t be that complicated,” Ginny said. She was doodling in a notebook on her bed while Hermione read over the textbooks for next year they already had.

   “I didn’t think so either, but… I just don’t see what he’s trying to do.”

   “Seems like he’s trying to talk to you,” Ginny said. Kim screwed up her lips and shot Ginny a look.

   “Yes, buy _why_?”

   “I can think of one way to find out,” Hermione said with a sigh, plopping the heavy book on the bed with a squeak of the springs. “Ask _him_.”

   Kim growled. “I know. But every time we talk, I… nothing good comes from it, he says something stupid and I get mad.”

   “Kim, don’t be angry with me for saying,” Hermione said, “but it doesn’t _sound_ like you two have actually gotten the chance to talk. Not _really_.”

   “Fine! I’ll talk to him. Tomorrow,” she added, as her chest threatened to explode at the thought. She needed time to formulate her feelings on the whole idea.

   However, when Thursday came, her feelings felt no more formulated than they had the day before. They were still a jumbled mess of unidentifieds and incomprecensibles.

   Kim cleared her throat in the hallway. It was after lunch. She’d already tried to talk to him before, but she’d lost her nerve. Fred turned his head from where he was sitting in the den and saw Kim sitting on the stairs. She didn’t look at him. She glanced in his direction but it was so fast she couldn’t see a thing. She fiddled with her hands madly, resting her forearms against her knees. She heard the sounds of Fred rising and coming out of the den, and with each nearing step her heart wound an inch tighter in her chest. He came to stand before her and lingered there. Kim followed up the line him up, from his thin waist, long and lean, to his slightly broader shoulders and his angular features. Their eyes hovered near each other’s for a moment, without quite locking.

   “If you’re looking for an escape, I’d say up is probably your best bet,” he remarked, gesturing up the stairs before he tucked his fingers into the front pocket of his pants. Kim stared at him blankly for a single second and then cracked a smile. _How?_ she accused internally. _Even when I’m so angry with you…_ Fred’s returning smile was what really betrayed her, because she couldn’t stop now. She cast her gaze down, as if that could hide her grin.

   He came to slouch lazily onto the stair beside her. He rested his elbows on his knees and gazed at the stairs below them.

   “I… made a mistake,” he said slowly. _Ah, now this makes sense. Here comes the part where he tells me he doesn’t want to be with me, never has, it was all a mistake._ Even though she’d been expecting this outcome one way or another it still made her heart fall.

   “I should’ve wrote you,” he said. Kim frowned at the stairs. The silence that followed also confused her. She’d expected a caveat, an explanation to this non sequitur. But there was none. She looked at Fred, to his worried features that remained fixed at the bottom of the stairs. “I don’t know why I didn’t.”

   There was another pregnant pause as Kim studied his features. “How could you not know?... I don’t understand.”

   Fred sighed and his eyes lifted to the ceiling as he chewed on his lower lip. He then shifted to face Kim.

   “Okay, look, this is the only way I can explain this to you. I… don’t really go for serious relationships usually. Uh… you clearly do, so… I didn’t know what to do? It’s sort of like…I couldn’t _be_ with you. But I also didn’t want to _loose_ you. Yeah.” He sounded very much like he was only just now managing to sort it out in his own head, not that what he had come up with really made much since.

   “But you _could_ have been with me.”

   “Right. What I meant was, I couldn’t because… I wasn’t sure. About being _serious._ But I was sure about you,” he added hastily. He then looked concerned. “Does that make sense?”

   “ _No_ ,” Kim said, shaking her head.

   “I know, I know,” he squinted and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can we just start over?” He looked at her hopefully, like this was a brilliant idea that had just hatched in his mind and all he needed was one piece for it to work. _Start over?_

   “I… I don’t know, Fred. I don’t even know what _start over_ means. Can I forget how I feel about you? No. Can I forget how much you hurt me? No. Can I forget how pissed off at you I am? I don’t think so… I can’t just _start over_ because you ask me to.”

   He sighed and looked down. Then he looked up, his head tilted slightly to the side.

   “What can I do?” he said. “What can I do so we can start over?” Kim looked at him, surprised. Isn’t that almost exactly what she’d said to him when he’d told her he wasn’t sure about her? Could he possibly remember that? Kim certainly remembered it, remembered him responding _time,_ like it was a prison sentence, but did he? 

   “I-… I don’t know, I-…” she stammered, searching his features. “Are you serious about this? I mean… are you really serious this time?”

   He looked away, as if the answer was hidden somewhere in the hall. Finally he said, “Yeah. Yeah, I am,” and met her gaze.

   She took a long, drawn breath. “Okay,” she sighed, like she was agreeing to something dangerous.

   “Okay?”

   “Yeah.”

   “You don’t seem enthused,” he said, leaning an inch closer so he could see her downturned face.

   “Well what do you expect Fred,” she said a bit sharply, turning on him. “Last time I depended on you, for something very small and simple mind you, just a letter, a simple letter, you let me down.”

   “I know.”

   “I’m glad you know.”

   “I’m sorry.”

   “Well okay.”

   “I’m gonna make it up to you.”

   She eyed him with narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

   “I am. You’ll see. I don’t know how yet…” A sly smile crept onto his face. “But I’m going to make you enthusiastic about this. You’ll see.”

   “Uh-hu,” Kim said, disbelievingly, but she couldn’t help the smile that was spreading onto her face now too.

   “All I ask is that you give me a chance.”

   “Okay. Chance granted. One. Uno… Now stop sales pitching.”

   “… You won’t regret it.”

   Kim laughed despite herself. “Oh, I doubt that,” she said, and though she was laughing and there was hope in her tone, the fear in the pit of her stomach was real.

   The next few days were a mix of fear, nerves, and excitement. Things felt sort of back to normal, at least compared to before. Now she was talking to the twins somewhat regularly, as in more than never. And Fred was being very nice to her, though thankfully not so much so that it was annoying or out of character. In fact Kim thought he was being just the right amount of nice… _just… right…_

   But she tried not to get her hopes up about these thoughts. They were dangerous. Another bother was that she had gone an entire week almost and still had not gotten the chance to talk to Hermione about her summer romance. Did she want to? At first she had, but now that the excitement had completely worn away, all that was left was the worry. What would Hermione think?

   “So…” Kim said, laying on the cot with Hermione on her bed. Ginny wasn’t in the room at the moment so it seemed like the right time. “Something weird happened at my internship…”

   “Like what?” Hermione asked, leaning forward on her bed with interest.

   “Like… I… may have had my first kiss.” She couldn’t help but crack a smile that spread all over her face as she said it. Just thinking about it reminded her of the happy butterflies. The memory soon turned bitter though, mourning for the death of the butterflies in her stomach. For the inevitable end that she had felt coming from a distance, slowly happen like a body bled out, and then pass because time simply wouldn’t let her stop to wallow in the blood.

   “You _did_?” Hermione said with and excited smile. “With who? Why didn’t you tell me before? Oh my g-… Oh my gosh,” she said slowly as if realizing. “Is that why you’ve been so distant with Fred, are you planning on seeing him after—”

   “No, no, that’s not it… I’m not going to be seeing him. Ever again.”

   “Oh,” Hermione said, seeming unsure about whether she should feel sorry or not. “Well, who was it?”

   “…You have to promise you won’t tell _anyone._ ”

   “I promise,” she offered willingly.

   “Well… it’s not so much _who_ he is… but… _what_.” Kim’s features slowly transformed into a wince as Hermione’s changed from confused to a frown that Kim wasn’t quite sure how to define.

   “ _What_ as in… he wasn’t an intern?”

   “No, he wasn’t…”

   “He worked there, then, was he older or something…”

   “No… I mean he was, but only a few years.”

   “Kim, I don’t understand…”

   “He’s one of the andasoe.”

   “A- A-… An andasoe? As in… oh my.”

   “I know.”

   “Oh my gosh, Kim,” she said, smiling devilishly and covering her mouth with her hand.

   “I know,” Kim said, smiling too, even though it really wasn’t funny. What kind of twisted person was she? She didn’t even know if it was wrong or not, if _she_ felt it was wrong or not. It hadn’t felt wrong, but that’s certainly not how the majority of society viewed it. It was one thing to _be_ a half giant like Hagrid. Hagrid had no control in the matter. It was another to have a relationship with a creature, like she had.

   “Well… you know how I feel about house elf rights… truly it should bleed over into all creature equality. And I mean… It’s not as if… they’re perfectly sentient, and… I mean, anatomically-” she tried to say through stammers, but it was evidently too embarrassing, so Kim elected to save her.

   “No, exactly… anatomically they’re almost exactly like humans. And, I mean… we just kissed.”

   “Right.”

   “Yeah. So, it’s not _so_ bad.”

   “Yeah… no, you shouldn’t feel _bad,_ ” Hermione said supportively, as if the suggestion was an injustice. She seemed to be growing more sure as she thought about it. “You shouldn’t feel ashamed. It might not be considered normal by many, but… who cares, what does that matter? Wizards are wrong about these things all the time, wizards think being pureblood matters, and it doesn’t make a bit of difference.”

   Kim smiled at her fondly. She should have known she didn’t have anything to worry about from Hermione. “We’re proof of that.”

   Hermione returned the fond look. “That we are.”

   Hermione then looked back to what she’d been doing before, sorting her mail. She frowned and then raised her eyebrows. She opened a letter hastily and began to read it like it contained the news to whether or not her mother might live or die.

   “Oh, I don’t believe it!” she shrieked in excitement, flying from the bed. Kim startled and scooted back a bit. Hermione clutched the letter, reading it again, reveling, and then looked at a small badge she’d pulled out of the envelope.

   “What?” Kim pressed.

   “I’ve been made a _prefect_!”

   “Oh, well _that’s_ no surprise,” Kim said with a smirk.

   “I wonder if-” Hermione said, but cut herself off as she looked hopefully into the distance and set her badge hastily onto her bedside table. “Come on, let’s go see!”

   Kim rose and followed Hermione, though she wasn’t quite sure where they were going. They dashed up the stairs and tore into Harry and Ron’s bedroom, within which Fred and George also stood.

   “Did you- Did you get-” Hermione said breathlessly, looking to Harry who held a prefect badge in his hands.

_Well I’ll be damned,_ Kim thought.

   “I knew it!” Hermione shrieked, showing her letter, though her hands were too excited for anyone to possibly read it. “Me too, Harry, me too!”

   “No,” Harry said, pushing the badge into Ron’s hands. “It’s Ron, not me.”

   “It- what?”

   “Ron’s the prefect, not me.”

_“Ron_ ,” she exclaimed, looking between the boys with a dropped jaw. “But… are you sure? I mean—”she started to correct, but too late, Ron was already frowning at her defiantly.

   “It’s my name on the letter.”

   “I…” said Hermione, seeming a bit sorry but mostly just confused. “I… well… wow!”

   “I have to say, I didn’t see that coming either,” Kim remarked, pushing into the room behind Hermione.

   “Yes, but, well done Ron! That’s really—”

   “Unexpected,” George said, nodding and coming to stand beside Kim as if the two of them were prospectors agreeing on some unlikely find.

   “No,” Hermione defended, “no, it’s not… Ron’s done loads of…he’s really…”

   While Hermione was struggling with that, Mrs. Weasley backed into the room carrying a pile of fresh robes.

   “Oh boy,” Kim muttered to George, knowing what was coming any moment.

   “Here it comes,” he muttered back.

   “I can take your book list over to Diagon Ally and get them for you, you too Kim,” she said with a smile.

   “Oh, thank you Mrs. Weasley. But I have to come with you I think, because I need to go back to my aunt’s house to get some of my things.”

   “Oh, well we’ll go together. It’ll be bonding. You can help me pick out new pijama’s for Ron. His are getting so short,” she said, looking at him. “I can’t believe how fast you’re growing. Anyway, we’ll go this afternoon, dear.”

   “Pick him out red and gold to match his badge,” Geroge murmured, making Kim have to hold in a snort. Evidently he hadn’t said it quietly enough because Mrs. Weasly looked at him after setting down the bundle of clothes.

   “Match his what?” She rolled up a pair of maroon socks and set them back on the pile.

   “His badge,” Hermione offered eagerly. Evidently she thought Mrs. Weasleys inevitable doting was exactly what he needed after everyone had expressed such doubt in him. She nodded at Ron encouragingly as if to say _tell her._

   “What’s she talking about Ron, what badge?”

   Ron looked a bit embarrassed but he held up the badge nonetheless. “My prefect badge, Mum.”

   She stared at him and then the badge and then him again. Then she let out a sheik just like Hermione had and said, “I don’t believe it! I don’t believe it! Oh Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That’s everyone in the family!”

   “What are Fred and I, next-door neighbors?” George said in a high voice. Mrs. Weasley ignored him, but Kim laughed.

   “Wait until your father hears! Ron, I’m so proud of you, what wonderful news, you could end up head boy just like Bill and Percy, it’s the first step! Oh, what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I’m just thrilled, oh _Ronnie_ —“

   Fred and George were making loud retching sound on either side of Kim, making her chuckle quietly. It was quite hard to contain herself from bursting into full, boisterous laughter, with Mrs. Weasley kissing Ron all over the face and his cheeks turning so red his head might as well be one great tomato. After minutes of doting on him and pestering him about what gift he’d like as reward for his achievement, Mrs. Weasley was saying that she better get going.

   “Oh, I better get ready then. I’m already packed. It’s still okay that I come along, right?” Kim asked.

   “Oh, certainly dear, certainly. I’m just so excited, let’s go,” she giggled.


	7. Fear

Chapter 7

Fear

   Kim and Mrs. Weasley didn’t get back from Diagon Alley and Kim’s Aunt’s house until about 6:00. Kim managed to get all her books from the closet in the living room, as well as picked up the two knew she would need from the book store. She also helped Mrs. Weasley pick out new pajamas for Ron, which was actually a surprisingly good bonding experience between the ladies. When they returned home Ron got his new broom, beaming and chattering about it non-stop, and Kim helped Ginny and Mrs. Weasley set up for a small celebration for the new prefects.

   “Don’t tell me you’ve become a prefect supporter,” Fred muttered into Kim’s ear from behind her. The kitchen was filling up with Order members and Weasley family alike, so his position rather close to her went unnoticed by the bustling room.

   “Hardly,” Kim managed to say, glancing at him over his shoulder. “I just figured your brother can be happy about something for once without you two raining all over it.”

   “Mum rubbed off on you I see,” he remarked, not moving an inch away from her as she turned around to face him. She’d expected him to back away, but he held his ground firmly and now was looking down at her with half lidded eyes. He put a hand on the chair to Kim’s left, making the distance between them feel even smaller.

   “What are you doing?” Kim breathed, glancing around at the full room apprehensively, a nervous smile on her face.

   Fred shrugged. “Just looking at you,” he said. “Is that a crime?”

   “No…” Kim said, her voice oddly timid and not her own.

   "Good,” he said lightly with a small smile. “Because you’re pleasant to look at.” He tugged on the edge of her blouse mischievously.

   Kim’s cheeks began to burn as she glanced around at the many Weasley’s that surrounded her. Fred’s smile widened and he took the end of her shirt into his fingers and tugged on it playfully. Her breath caught, feeling like their bodies were being pulled closer and closer together in this crowded room, surrounded by happy chatting people. Kim blinked, eyes darting between Fred’s.

   “If you’re going to be gross, you might get a room,” came a harsh girl’s voice from across the table. Kim backed away a few inches and looked at Ginny who was shaking her head lightly. Fred let out a breathy laugh and put an arm around Kim’s shoulders.

   “Sorry, Ginny. Forgot we were in the presence of children,” he mocked.

   Ginny rolled her eyes, but a small smile was faintly detectable at the edge of her mouth. She glanced at Kim with a meaningful look. _Is she saying I told you so?_ Kim wondered. She gave her a small smile back before they were both pulled apart by different conversations.

   The rest of the makeshift party went by jovially. Kim chatted across the table to various members of the Order and the Weasley family. She couldn’t help but notice, though, that Harry seemed to be faking his enjoyment for the rest of the group. And he wasn’t doing a very convincing job of it either. Kim kept trying to catch his eye, hoping to make a questioning face that might ask _what’s the matter_ or _you okay?_ without having to voice her concerns across the busy room. But she never managed to snag his attention, and by the time the meal was starting to finish up, she caught him slinking off before anyone else could notice.

_That’s not right,_ Kim thought. _That’s not like Harry at all. Something must be wrong. Come to think of it, he’s been acting really weird this whole time, hasn’t he?_

   With concern furrowing her brow, she stood and followed Harry up the stairs. She was surprised Fred and George hadn’t haggled her about leaving, but she supposed they were too busy with their heads bent together, whispering about something mostly illegal they’d purchased from Mundungus Fletcher. _That_ would be a worry for another day…

   “Harry?” Kim called quietly as she climbed the stairs from the ground floor to the first. He only had a few seconds lead on her up the stairs, but she hadn’t spotted him yet. Then she heard what she thought must’ve been _whimpering._ Was someone crying?

   “Harry?” Kim said again, with less conviction this time. A muffled gasp came from the drawing room up ahead, making Kim hurry the rest of the way up the stairs and down the hall.

   “Mrs. Weasley?” came a throaty voice from within that Kim barely recognized as Harry’s. She slowed her pace as she approached the door, the sounds of weeping growing louder.

   “ _R-r-r-riddikulus!”_ came a shaking woman’s voice. Kim frowned. _Who is in there with him? What in the…_ She peered through the crack in the door Harry had left when he’d walked in.

   “ _R-riddikulus!”_ the voice called again, and a dim crack of magic light came from the corner of the drawing room. Mrs. Weasley was huddled there, tears streaming down her face and features crumpled. Her wand arm was outstretched, pointed toward a crumpled body in the center of the drawing room floor. Kim drew in a sharp breath. She couldn’t quite make out the body’s features with Harry standing between her and it, gaping at the scene like she was.

   “No,” Mrs. Weasley moaned, and sent another round of riddikulus spells at what had to be a boggart. The body contorted a few times, morphing into different red headed people as Kim came silently through the door. Her heart thudded to a sudden stop and dropped into her stomach as her eyes froze on the body, now that it had stopped rapidly changing. Fred lie there, looking up at the ceiling with glossed eyes. Kim felt her stomach twist painfully. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a gagging sound. She tried to pull her gaze away, but something about the slackened grey lips and fogged over eyes grasped her gaze with an icy grip.

   “Kim, it’s not real. Mrs. Weasley, stop!” Harry said. She felt his hand on her shoulder suddenly, giving her a jostle, though she hadn’t felt it when he’d first place it there. “Just get out of here!” he called over her sobbing. He was starting to move forward, to take the burden on himself, but something in Kim snapped awake at this. She stepped hastily forward in his place, willing the boggart to take any form but what it was now.

    For a moment, nothing changed, though she was clearly in its direct view, blocking Mrs. Weasley. Perhaps this was because, in that moment after walking in on the dead body, in that moment staring at his blank gaze, she _was_ afraid of Fred’s death. Perhaps that was a natural reaction to being exposed to such a dreadful idea. Perhaps it was a reaction to the wrenching in her stomach. The gutted, terrible feeling that still thrived in her, screaming, wanting to be heard, but what did it say!

   Then the boggart started to change. It snapped and swooped up into a tall, handsome figure. Before Kim now stood the exact likeliness of Cane. Kim recoiled less than an inch. _Harry will see!_ And of course, that was her fear, wasn’t it? But that wasn’t so hard to conquer. She raised her wand to cast the spell, but before she could, the boggart twisted and snapped again.

   At first it was formless. The crack of the creature resonated in Kim’s eardrums, but there was nothing but black smoke in a tall cylindrical cloud. And then blood red eyes flicked open. Kim’s heart clawed up her chest as she gasped. _Here? Now? But how? We’re supposed to be safe!_ A black cloak unfurled around the eyes, shrouding them in shadow and solidifying the form that stood before her. Lord Voldemort. Tall and bone thin, cloaked and staring at her with his bloodied-dagger eyes.

   Kim heard voices from behind her, commotion of someone coming into the room, but she didn’t comprehend. Fear rippled up her spine and made her knees feel weak. Voldemort stepped forward, very close to her now, peering down to where she stood, paralyzed within his grasps. He reached up a hand, slowly, slowly-

_Snap!_ went the boggart as a man’s figure stepped swiftly before her, turning the boggart into a silvery orb.

   “Riddiculus!” Lupin said calmly, a flash of light hitting the Boggart and sending him away as Kim staggered backward, broken from her trance, stumbling on the coffee table. A hand clasped her arm, steadying her. She looked up to see Harry, eyes wide with alarm and something else. Was it aw… _no not quite…_

   “You’ve seen him too?” he muttered. It took Kim a moment of collecting herself to realize that of course Harry wouldn’t know that she had seen Lord Voldemort in the exact same fashion that he had. Through his eyes, even. She hadn’t wanted to bring it up in the weeks that followed Cedric’s death. Harry had seemed so vacant then, so hallow. She would’ve hated to fill his empty spaces with more thoughts of what he’d seen. So until now, he’d never known.

   Kim nodded, struggling to swallow past the knot of residual fear in her throat. “Yes,” she said very quietly as people began to speak to Mrs. Weasley behind them. “I saw it the same night that it happened… through your eyes.”

   Harry’s eyes widened even farther as he drew back slightly, as if she had just appeared from being invisible. He blinked and looked off, regaining control of his features, gears turning in his mind as he worked through what this meant. _Perhaps he’ll realize he’s not totally alone in this…_ Kim thought. The two of them turned to face Mrs. Weasley and the others who had entered the room. Lupin had gone to Mrs. Weasley’s side, patting her shoulder soothingly and handing her a handkerchief. Sirius and Moody were standing nearby.

   “Oh dear, you two,” Mrs. Weasly said as she dabbed her face with the cloth, looking at Kim and Harry. “What must you think of me? Not even able to get rid of a boggart…”

   “Don’t be stupid,” Harry said, straining a smile.

   “I’m just s-s-so worried. Half of the f-f-family’s in the Order, it’ll b-b-be a miracle if we all come through this… and P-P-Percy’s not talking to us… What if something d-d-dreadful happens and we never m-m-make up?”

   Kim felt a twinge of guilt. Like Fred and George, she’d always enjoyed mocking Percy whenever possible. Making his life as a prefect difficult. But certainly she’d never wish any harm on him… She too wished he would make up with the family, so it would stop being such a sore spot in everyone’s mind. Including Fred and George, even though they did a better job of hiding it than Mrs. Weasley.

   “Don’t worry about Percy,” Sirius said abruptly, pulling Kim from her thoughts. “He’ll come round. It’s a matter of time before Voldemort moves into the open… Once he does, everyone’ll know his face,” he looked up at Kim with this, eyeing her almost curiously.

   “I-…” Kim started to answer what she thought was an unspoken question. _How do you know what Lord Voldemort looks like?_ But her voice died in her throat.

   “Yes,” Lupin said, then, also looking around the room to finally land on Kim. “We all have fears of what will happen in times like these… It is only natural. I remember a time when your boggart turned into your friends, unwilling to talk to you.”

   Kim blushed. She remembered that time as well, two years ago when Lupin had been her professor. She had faced the boggart like everyone else, and embarrassingly, it had turned into Fred, then George, then Harry and so on, all of them unwilling to talk to her for some reason unknown to her. _Because I’m a Ravenclaw,_ she thought. What a laughable fear that was now. It had hardly been a fear at all. Not when it was compared to what she feared most now.

   “I guess… a lot has changed since then. I’ve changed,” she muttered, staring at nothing. She wasn’t seeing what was before her, but Voldemort. His eyes. Fred’s body sprawled on the floor.

   “I’ll look after them, if I can,” Kim said suddenly, feeling a bit embarrassed for being so sappy as she made eye contact with Mrs. Weasley. But the urge to help had rushed words to her lips and it was too late to take them back now. “I’ll look out for their futures. All of them, not just the twins…”

   Mrs. Weasley looked at Kim for a moment like she didn’t know who she was. Then she blinked her glassy eyes and shook her head. “Oh no, dear. I couldn’t have you worrying about such things, not at your age. I- I’m being silly. I know that,” she muttered. “You don’t worry, dear. Let the Order deal with protecting their own. I’m certain we can, this time. Yes,” she said, breathing a bit more assuredly and wiping the remaining tears from her chin. “I’m certain this time will be different.”

   All Kim new about the last time was that it was pandemonium, and a lot of people died. A lot of the members of the Order died… She wondered if it would really be different this time. She hoped. She dearly hoped.

* * *

   The next day Kim woke up to the feeling of something small and light prodding at her body. Her assumption was that it was Strix, fidgeting until the time when Kim opened her eyes. But then, as sensation became more acute, she realized that whatever it was moving slowly up her torso was too large and too light to possibly be an owl at all.

   Kim opened her eyes and looked down at her chest to see a salad plate-sized black spider creeping its way up her stomach. She let out a quiet sequel of air, bolting up in bed and starting to scoot backwards away from the crawling tarantella. But then the fuzzy eight legged beast began to twist and blur, its shape morphing. It became skinny and long as Kim watched with wide eyes and bent brows. Its body became as slender as a flower stem. In fact, it _was_ a flower stem, with a delicate pink and orange rose blossoming from its top. It lay fully transformed in her lap, with a little note tied around the stem.

   She smiled sheepishly at the rose, lifting it to her face. Without even drawing it all the way to her nose she could already smell the soft aroma. She flipped the note tied around the stem. It read, in messy and familiar handwriting: Good morning, lovely.

   Ginny shut the lid of her trunk across the room, pulling Kim from her revelry. She couldn’t stop smiling though. Ginny glanced over at her, seeing her dopy expression and then glancing at the rose. A look of surprise came over her for a brief moment. She almost looked impressed, and then she turned back to her last minute packing, a small knowing smile in place. Kim just continued to grin stupidly, looking at the delicate flower in her hands.

   Hermione came into the bedroom, too busy with her preparations to leave for school to even notice the rose in Kim’s hand. Behind her, a tall lanky body slid through the crack in the open door, coming to lean against the doorframe, half in the room half out.

   Kim met Fred’s gaze and crumpled into herself a bit with girlish excitement. She touched the rose to her nose, breathing it in deeply. The creamy orange petals were soft against her lips, like a kiss. She looked back up at Fred slyly, meeting his calm, cool gaze without lowering the rose from her lips.

   “It’s not going to turn back, is it?” she asked, the edges of her mouth curved up.

   He let out a breathy laugh, looking at his shoes for a second. “Only if you prefer the spider.”

   Kim shook her head, her heart only just beginning to calm from the excitement of it. The shock of the spider, the rose like a secret message whispered delicately into her ear. It was just like Fred to do something exhilarating first thing in the morning. A quick start to get the blood flowing. What _wasn’t_ quite like him was the sweetness in his gaze. The shy way he tucked his fingers into his front pockets as he eyed her, as if deciding what he should say next. He’d always seemed to have everything exactly in order, every word he said, everything he did laden with calm, smooth intention. But then again, that had been the Fred that hadn’t been sure about her. Perhaps… just _maybe_ this was the Fred that truly _was_ sure.

   He finally opened his mouth like he was going to say something else to her, drawing in a bit of a breath, like preparation for a plunge. But a body pushing in through the door behind him, bumping him, caused his concentration to brake. He frowned and met the gaze of George as he bustled into the room.

   “Mum says we’ve got to help the girls get their luggage down the stairs. I say we do it the easy way, how ‘bout it, Fred?” he said, holding up his wand proudly. They were both over joyed, and a little too willing, about their new ability to use magic outside of school. Fred smiled, giving in and clapped his brother on the shoulder.

   “Of course! Let’s have at—”

   “It’s only one flight of stairs you know,” Kim commented, setting the rose gingerly on the nightstand beside Hermione’s bed and standing from the cot.

   “And?” they both said at the same time after exchanging a glance.

   Kim rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “Out,” she said. “I need to get dressed first.” She changed hastily out of her night gown, tossing it into her trunk carelessly, and putting on normal clothes. She’d change into her robes on the train. She then let the boys back in so they could commence in magicing the trunks into the air. They wobbled unsteadily, a fleet of them all making their way for the door and the stairwell.

   “This is bound to end in disaster,” Kim said.

   “Perhaps it’d be better to just _carry_ them?” Hermione offered hopefully, but the boys ignored both of them. The trunks zoomed out of the room and down the short hall. Ginny was just taking the first steps down the stairs as the luggage went flying for the steps after her.

   “Fred, look where you’re going with it,” Kim warned, grabbing his shoulder.

   “George, don’t bump mine with yours!” he complained, but with more than a couple of trunks trying to fly down the stairs at once, that was impossible. One trunk hit another, and then that one hit Ginny square in the shoulders, surprising her and sending her toppling down the stairs.

   “Oh! Shit,” Kim uttered as she hurried for the stairs, dodging luggage as she went. “Put them down already!” she called over her shoulder as she ducked, narrowly missing a bag flying right for her head to hurtle down the stairs. She could see now that Ginny had tumbled halfway down and was trying to get back up, but to no avail with another bag smacking her in the head and sending her toppling down once more. As the last of the luggage was piling the base of the stairs in a messy heap Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen, whispering “What on earth is going on here?” because somehow the painting on the ground floor had not yet been awoken by the clatter.

   “Are you alright?” Kim asked Ginny, helping her to her feet. The twins had hurried to the top most stairs, looking down with a hint of concern. Once they saw that their groaning, grumbling little sister was in fact fine, they snickered to each other at their handiwork.

   “Did you see…”

   “Went flying right over…”

   “Then _slam_ …” The bothers were sent into hearty laughs at one another as Kim apologized to Ginny on their behalf.

   “I’ll get you back!” she snapped in a half whisper up the stairs.

   “ _Fred! George!”_ Mrs. Weasley bellowed up the stairs at them, seeing now the full extent of their foolery. “ _How_ many times have I told you about unnecessary _magic_!”

   “Sorry Mum,” Fred said in a voice that implied he wasn’t in the least bit sorry.

   “ _Sorry?_ You’d best apologize to your sister! I mean _really,_ tossing trunks all over the place, what were you thinking?” she wailed. At this, the painting finally stirred.

   “Geett ouuutt off myy _hhouuuseee,”_ she began, revving up like a lawn mower as the curtains were thrown back. “You _filthy, nasty—_ “

   “You could have done her _serious_ injury, you _idiots_ —“

   “Half-breads! Besmirching the house of my fathers!”

   “Oh dear, come here,” Mrs. Weasley said, taking out her wand and aiming it at Ginny who had quite a welt on her head forming. After mending her up, she shouted up the stairs, over the wailing portrait that Sirius was now struggling with. “And you two are _forbidden_ from doing magic for the rest of the day! Understood!”

   “Yes, Mum,” they said together, but Kim highly doubted they would follow through with that demand. Sirius was just managing to quiet the painting as Kim and Ginny moved off the stairs.

   Mrs. Weasley muttered to herself, “Good heavens, if the rest don’t _hurry up,_ ” and then she wailed up the stairwell at the top of her lungs, “Will you lot get down here now, please!”

   “ _Mudblooooooooooods!_ ” screeched the portrait as it flung its curtains back again, newly invigorated, much to Sirius’s disgruntlement. He grimaced at Mrs. Weasley.

   “Oh, I’m sorry, Sirius,” she said apologetically. “We’ve _got_ to get them going or we’ll miss the train!”

   “Tainting my house! Never in all my days would such a thing be allowed!”

   “Oh shut it!” Sirius shouted at the portrait, evidently giving up on trying to quiet her as Ron, Harry, and Hermione came thundering down the stairs from the second floor to the first. Kim hurried into the dining room where there was still a few pieces of toast and a muffin sitting out for people to have for breakfast. She claimed a muffin and downed it very fast as the wailing continued in the neighboring hall.

   “Getting a bit obnoxious, that,” Ron remarked as Kim came back into the hall.

   “ _Getting_?” Kim agreed, scowling at the ugly Mrs. Black. But Sirius was nowhere in sight, and neither was Harry or Mrs. Weasley. They had already left for the train, which meant it would be Kim’s turn soon. Mr. Weasley appeared from somewhere and started ushering people around, gathering his group. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed him out of the house, leaving Kim, Fred, George, and Lupin to deal with the howling portrait. Finally she started to wind down, evidently wearing herself out, as they were preparing to leave.

   “Got everything, everyone? Leave all your luggage, Moody is taking care of all that for us,” Lupin said to the group.

   “Since he’s making us walk to the station, figured it’s the least he could do, eh?” Fred remarked as they exited the old Black house and made their way for the sidewalk. The house vanished just as they reached the street, and Kim felt odd, being _outside._ It had only been a week since she’d been cooped up in that house, but it was strangely refreshing to be released from it all the same.

   “Why _do_ we have to walk? There’s loads of ways to get to the train.”

   “Security reasons,” Lupin explained as Kim tried to keep up with the brisk pace of the group of tall men. Her legs were already struggling and they had only just begun the long trip.

   “Most magical means of transportation, even a cab, could be monitored by the ministry, or worse,” Lupin said. “Can’t risk giving up the location of headquarters.”

   Kim supposed this made since but that didn’t mean she was any happier about having to walk. She wondered why it had been all right for her to take the floo network with Dumbledore so nearby, but she supposed she was just one person, and she _wasn’t_ Harry Potter. Her whereabouts were probably not nearly as important to the Ministry as his.

   Finally, after enduring endless banter about new spells between Fred and George, they had arrived at Platform 9 ¾.

   “Well, look after yourselves,” Lupid said to all. Everyone was shaking hands, smiling and nodding, hugging goodbye.

   Kim hated goodbyes. It was awkward and she didn’t quite know what to do with her hands. Moody was issuing warning over everyone’s head to have constant vigilance and to be careful what one put in writing, while Tonks was saying how great it was to meet everyone. It was rather overwhelming. The train blasted its warning sound, ushering the remaining students on the platform onto the train.

   “Quick, quick,” Mrs. Weasley was saying as she ushered them toward the train and hugged them all one by one. When she reached Kim she gave her a second, lasting look, squeezing her shoulder. “Don’t worry dear,” she said. “Well… just have a good time at school,” she decided, as if she didn’t want to leave on something more serious like _don’t worry yourself about who might die and who might survive._ “On the train now, hurry, hurry…” she said as everyone clambered up onto the train with all their luggage.

   In moments the train was starting to leave the station, and Kim was following Fred and George as they bustled excitedly to find Lee. The majority of the train ride was spend discussing their joke shop, which Kim half listened to in the corner of the compartment. The other half of it was spent sneaking flirtatious glances with Fred. She was beginning to think maybe, just _maybe,_ she could trust him again. But every time she felt secure in that belief, she remembered how willingly she’d offered her affection to him the first time. How willingly she’d trusted him. How willingly he’d taken her heart and stomped on it. Now he was trying to stick an air pump into the deflated thing and give it a few good pumps, as if it would ever be the same. Would it? Could things ever feel as light as they had before?

   “Isn’t that right, Kim?” Fred said, pulling her from her thoughts.

   “Hmm?” she said, looking up at him with a dazed expression.

   “You haven’t been listening, have you?” he said, putting his arm out and resting it over Kim’s shoulders. He pulled her in close, making her heart flutter and catch Lee’s gaze. Did he know yet? She supposed he must at least suspect now that Kim was resting her head on Fred’s shoulder. She felt simultaneously like she was doing something very strange in public, as well as something comfortingly natural.

   “We’ve just been discussing possible brews for a powerful love potion,” he said, his voice growing quieter as he leaned in to speak towards Kim’s hear. She looked up at him abruptly.

   “What? Why?”

   “To attract the female demographic, of course,” he said with a wicked smile.

   Kim rolled her eyes, relaxing back to rest her head against his shoulder. “Oh, please.”

   “You don’t think it’s a good idea?” Lee asked.

   “It’s not as if they truly _work_. There’s no such thing as a _real_ love potion. Infatuation potion maybe.”

   “That’s what girls want, isn’t it?” Lee said wryly.

   Kim pursed her lips. “I don’t know. Sounds annoying to me. Fake.”

   “Eh. It’ll move product, that’s all that matters, right Fred?” Lee said.

   “Exactly!”

   When the train got to Hogsmeade station, Kim lost track of Fred and George. Fred squeezed her hand and muttered something about needing to hurry off and do something, but she didn’t catch what. She let them go, making her own way off the train and scanning the station for Harry or Clemon. She spotted Ron and Hermione, prefects now, and responsible for overseeing the organization of students making their way toward a carriage. She followed them and finally caught up as they reached Harry. Oddly enough, Luna was there with him.

   “Oh,” Kim said, “Hey Luna.”

   “You two know each other?” Harry asked, frowning at her. Ron gave her an odd look too, glancing between her and Luna. Kim simply nodded as if it should be obvious. They _were_ both Ravenclaws but perhaps Harry didn’t know that.

   "Been friends for years now, Luna and I. Anyway, is this the carriage we’re taking? Mind if I?” Kim asked, pointing at it. Harry shrugged, but looked a bit distracted. Kim noticed as she loaded on her luggage that he was looking at the front of the carriage nervously.

   “What _are_ those things, d’you reckon?” he asked Ron.

   “What things?” Ron said, frowning. It took Kim a moment to realize what was happening.

   “The horses. Pulling the carriage!”

   “Of course,” Kim said breathlessly, watching as Ron screwed up his face at Harry, looking at what to him would appear an empty space. Kim could see them. Kim had always been able to see them…

   “What are you talking about?” Ron asked.

   “I’m talking about- look!” he pointed.

   “You can see them because…” she muttered mostly to herself, but it was too dreadful to say. _Because you watched Cedric die._

   Kim looked at Luna who had situated herself in the carriage, her eyes pleaded. Luna knew what the creatures meant. She had always been able to see them too.

   “Can’t… can’t you see them?” Harry said, sounding like he was now forfeiting.

   “It’s all right,” Luna interjected. Kim was thankful. She’d made the decision for Kim. One that was too hard for Kim to make herself. To tell, or not to tell. “You’re not going mad or anything. I can see them too.”

   “Can you?” Harry said hopefully, moving to climb into the carriage after Ron, shooting furtive glances at the drawn, skeletal beasts that pulled the carriage.

   “Oh yes,” said Luna. “I’ve been able to see them ever since my first day here. They’ve always pulled the carriage. Don’t worry. You’re just as sane as I am.”

   Kim followed Harry into the carriage and sat across from him. He didn’t look all that reassured, and Ron didn’t look all that convinced. Kim could understand why. Meeting Luna for the first time, she appeared… spacy. At best.

   “Me too,” Kim finally said.

   “What?” Ron said incredulously, like someone must be playing a prank now. “Then how come I’ve never seen one?”

   Kim swallowed. “Because you’ve never seen someone die.” The carriage fell silent as it started to amble forward. “They’re thestrals. Only someone who’s seen death can see them. That’s why…” She looked at Harry, but again she didn’t want to say it. She remembered how vacant Harry had been after Cedric died. How empty. She didn’t want that to happen again. She didn’t even want to remind Harry of that time.

   “Oh… I-I see…” he said, and by the dark cast over his eyes Kim could see he understood. “But you-…”

   Kim paused, collecting her thoughts. “My sister died of cancer when I was pretty young… She was much older, more like a guardian to me than a sister…” Kim’s lips grew tight, remembering Fran’s tan skin and the smell of ciggerett’s that hung on her clothes. The jingle of her bracelets as she reached down to hold Kim’s hand to cross the street. Kim shook her head to snap herself out of it.

   “Anyway… yeah. I saw… well, I saw her die, I was there, so…”

   “Bloody hell…” Ron breathed, staring at nothing.

   “I-… I didn’t know,” Harry said.

   “It’s really okay, guys,” Kim said, trying to sound light. “It was a long time ago. I’m fine.”

   But it didn’t matter. Harry still didn’t look at her quite the same way the rest of the carriage ride. He had the hint of surprise or aw in his expression, exactly like he had the night the boggart had turned into Lord Voldemort before Kim’s eyes.


	8. Do Something

Chapter 8

Do Something

   The beginning-of-term ceremony was the most boring yet. Well, it hadn’t really been the fault of anyone except circumstance (Kim had already sat through sorting once, and it was really not something that got better with repeated trials) and the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Umbridge decided she needed to add to the speech. She was squat and pink, and had a breathy, high voice that made Kim want to extract her eardrums.

   After it was finally over and everyone was standing to head off to bed, Kim hurried over to the Gryffindor table to find Fred and George, who she hadn’t managed to catch up with since she’d lost them exiting the train.

   “Hey,” Ron was yelling over the crowed of Gryffindors as she passed him. “Hey you lot! Midgets!”

   “ _Ron_!” Hermione chastised across the table. Kim snorted. Watching the two of them _prefect_ was very entertaining, since their ideas of how to go about the job were quite different.

   “Well, they are,” he said, shrugging, “they’re titchy…”

   “I know but you can’t just call them midgets…First years…” Hermione’s voice faded into the buzz of chatter as Kim approached Fred and George down the table. They were chuckling as Fred bent down to speak low into a first year’s ear.

   “Trust me, he loves it! He’s my brother, I should know. He doesn’t even like being called Ron, he much prefers Ronnie.”

   Kim smirked and put her hands on her hips, waiting for them to notice her. George looked up and wiggled his brows as the first year nodded at Fred nervously and squirmed away.

   “Starting early I see,” Kim said.

   “Hey, you,” Fred said, his eyes falling on Kim and immediately softening like they did now… She still wasn’t used to it. He swept forward and put his arm around her waist, pulling her a bit closer. “Sorry we lost you before. Got caught up with stuff for the shop… you’re not mad are you?”

   Kim realized she was staring at her a bit blankly, mostly because she was again utterly struck by him. His warm eyes. The tenner of his voice, how _different_ it sounded when he talked to her like this than when he talked to anyone else. She blinked a few times and stuttered for a second.

   “Uh, n-no. No, I’m not, why would I—

   “Good,” he said with a fond smile as George meandered around them, trying very hard to ignore their private, and yet not private at all, moment. He seemed to be trying to decide whether or not he should wait for Fred or just head off. 

   “Because I wanted to ask you something,” Fred continued, starting to lead her forward at a meandering pace, leaving plenty of space between them and George up ahead.

   “Ask me what?”

   “I wanted to request your presence on the night of this coming Tuesday.”

   “S-sure… What for?”

   “You’ll see,” he said slyly.

   Kim narrowed her eyes. Usually this was the sort of thing he said when he was wrangling her into doing something she’d get detention for. “How much trouble are we talking?”

   At this Fred burst out laughing as Kim smiled along with him. He bit his lower lip as he sighed out the last bit of laughter, glancing at her with the look of someone who’d had a warm flame kindled inside them. He then pressed against her side, shocking every nerve on the right side of her body, every piece of her tingling with his closeness. The side of his face touched her hair, his nose brushing just above her ear so his breath tickled down her spine when he said, “I’m hoping a lifetime’s worth.”

   Kim’s heart sped up in her chest as he slid away from her, their eyes meeting. She knew hers must be asking a thousand questions, but she couldn’t manage to speak a word of them because all she seemed to know in that moment was the sensation of his breath caressing along her neck. She wanted to draw him back to her, invite him to never leave.

   “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said with a small smile, touching her as long as possible before he was too far away and his hand had to fall back to his side. He turned to stride down the hallway, catching up with George and giving him a playful nudge.

   “Well that certainly looked more than friendly, you liar,” came a familiar voice, startling Kim from staring after Fred. She whirled around to see Clemon standing there, smiling at Kim beneath an arched brow. Kim laughed, rolling her eyes and coming to walk beside Clemon, heading for Ravenclaw Tower.

   “I-… didn’t _lie_ ,” Kim said, referring to her many claims at the end of last year that she and Fred were probably over. She’d been miserable about it at the time, and somehow saying that they would never be felt easier than saying they _might_ be and turn out to be wrong. “At least it certainly seemed like things were going downhill at the time.”

   “Well what are they now?” Clemon pressed.

   Kim tittered. “I don’t know!”

   “How can you not _know_ , he was licking you ear back there!” she laughed.

   “He was not!” Kim laughed back. “He was saying something quietly, that’s all. He was just asking me to meet him- Ugh! Not even like that… or at least, I don’t _think._ ”

   “Say no more Kim,” Clemon said with a smile. “I think we all know what you’re meeting him for.”

   Kim giggled, both embarrassed and excited by the idea. Kim realized, feeling a bit stupid, that Fred probably _had_ been asking her to something more along the lines of what Clemon was thinking. Something more like a… date. Or something… But then Kim quickly dashed that thought, the smile fading from her face. Hadn’t she thought they’d been on a date once before? Hadn’t she been certain then that they were together? It had felt just like this. But truly, nothing had changed… She and Fred still hadn’t kissed. She still didn’t know quite what to call them- boyfriend and girlfriend? Not yet, she wouldn’t make that mistake again. And Fred could still change his mind at any minute. Part of her even felt like she was just waiting for it to happen, enjoying the blissful happiness while it lasts.

The next morning Kim awoke and dressed for the day. She was almost ready to leave when she overheard a snide voice scoff to someone else in the dormitory, “Well, it’s not as if anything that attention starved orphan says is trustworthy anyway.”

   Kim’s neck stiffened. She turned to see Victoria speaking with another girl. She shot a glance at Kim, clearly aware her voice had been loud enough for Kim to hear. She wouldn’t be surprised if that had been Victoria’s intention.

   “I’m truly disappointed Dumbledore’s fallen for it. It’s not all that _surprising,_ but disappointing all the same,” she continued, smiling smugly.

   “Not worth it, Kim,” Clemon muttered, glancing up at her from tying her shoes, her eyes warning.

   “Potter’s had him eating from his hand ever since he got here… spoiled celebrity.”

   “You know, it’s really funny, you saying that,” Kim said, sauntering into the center of the room. Clemon sighed on her bed as she finished with her shoes.

   “Just couldn’t keep quiet, could you,” she murmured under her breath, barely audible.

   "And why is that, Shimmers?” Victoria asked, turning on Kim with a challenging glint in her eyes and her arms crossed over her chest.

   “You, being the most spoiled rotten brat I think I’ve ever met. And also someone who’s never even met Harry.”

   “Everyone knows he’s treated like a celebrity. He gets special treatment all the time—”

   “You don’t know anything about him,” Kim said warningly, taking a step forward.

   “Yes, well… I don’t want to. Not like you do,” she said, her eyes swooping down Kim’s body before flicking back up to her face. She puckered her lips like she smelled something rancid. Kim gritted her teeth. She told her mind to be calm, to think of a clever response, but all she could think was _punch out that nasty row of front teeth, then let’s see whose smiling._

   Victoria stepped closer, her face now hovering very close to Kim’s. She was a bit taller than Kim, so she had to tilt her head up slightly, their noses almost touching.

   “Do something about it, Kim,” she said deeply.

   “You’d like that, wouldn’t you,” Kim responded, her voice coming from low in her throat like a growl. Her nails were digging through the hem of her cloak that she clasped and into her hands beneath. It was all she could do to stop herself from grabbing Victoria’s arms and slamming her against the wall. Then a beautiful insult occurred to her and a vicious smile curled her lips.

   “But what would you do? You don’t have Miles to do your dirty work anymore. Rumor has it he dumped you.” At this, Kim saw the edges of Victoria’s eyes go tight; she’d struck a soft spot. It was a barely visible difference, the mask of her pointed face staying otherwise perfectly intact, but Kim had been looking for it. “Probably because you’re such a prude,” she finished, her voice so soft it was almost a caress floating up to Victoria’s ears. Her lip curled, making Kim’s smile widen.

   Victoria balled up her fists as Kim turned on her heals and began for the door. “Wouldn’t want you to break a nail, Victoria. Best we leave the dirty work to the real witches then.” And with that she was gone. As she hopped down the stairs of Ravenclaw Tower, hurrying away from the scene and trying to find her calm, she started to feel slightly guilty. The heat wore away, and then the realization of what she’d said. _Probably because you’re such a prude._ She hadn’t meant it. Not really. She didn’t know the first thing about Victoria and Mile’s relationship, nor anything about whether Victoria put out or not. Kim wasn’t even sure she knew what exactly being a prude _meant_. She’d only said it because every insult Victoria always slung at her had something to do with sleeping with boys, something she’d never even done. But wasn’t resorting to that just stooping to Victoria’s level?

   She told herself it wasn’t, that it wasn’t the same, that _Victoria_ started it. But somewhere inside her a voice whispered, _you’re no better…_

_Whatever,_ she growled back at it. _I don’t care. If this is the person I have to be. To protect myself, to protect my friends? I don’t care. I’ll do, I’ll say, whatever I have to…_

   When Kim entered the Great Hall, she spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting together. Hermione had her head obstructed by a _Daily Prophet,_ but she was still denotable by a big poof of brown hair. Kim sat down across from Harry and Hermione, next to Ron.

   “Good morning,” Ron said lightly.

   “Morning.”

   “What’s got your wand in a knot?” he asked, because Kim hadn’t bothered to fix her inflection to sound light back at him.

   “Oh… uh, nothing. This stupid girl… she was saying stupid things.” Harry caught her gaze with a small hint of irritation, like he already knew what her conversation with Victoria had been about.

   “Let me guess, I’m a lunatic and I’m making Hogwarts unsafe,” he said angrily.

   “Uh… sort of. I mean you’re mostly right, but how—”

   “Let’s not talk about this again, for Merlin’s sake,” Hermione complained, folding the newspaper forcefully and setting it aside. It was silent for a long moment as Harry stabbed at the food on his plate, scowling deeply.

   “I’ll fight her for you,” Kim offered cheerfully. At this Harry looked up curiously, though he still didn’t smile. Hermione just looked alarmed. “Seriously,” Kim continued. “I hate her guts anyway, I’m honestly looking for an excuse. Say the word and it’s done.”

   Kim supposed it was her happy go lucky tone of voice, but Harry finally cracked a smile, looking back down at his plate and shaking his head.

   “You’re bonkers, you know that,” Ron said, though he was looking at her more like she was admirable. Hermione still looked alarmed.

   “No one’s going to be fighting anyone. Wasn’t I just talking about inter-house relations?”

   “We got Kim, don’ we?” Ron said, jutting a thumb at her.

   “Token non-Gryffindorian friend, am I?” Kim retorted, making Harry snort. The three of them chuckled while Hermione looked disgruntled and Professor McGonagall handed out the class schedules.

   “Well,” the professor said, eyeing Kim. “I don’t have one for you, Miss Shimmers.”

   “I have one already, thanks Professor,” Kim said, still coming down from her laughter.

   “Look at today!” Ron groaned after McGonagall had moved down the line. “History of Magic, Double Potions, Divinations, and Double Defense Against the Dark Arts… Bins, Snape, Trelawney, and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish Fred and George’d hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted…”

   “Do mine ears deceive me?” Fred said as he pushed in between Kim and Ron, George arriving on her other side. “Hogwarts prefects surely don’t want to skive off lessons?”

   “Look what we’ve got today,” said Ron grumpily, shoving his schedule at Fred. “That’s the worst Monday I’ve ever seen.”

   “Fair point, little bro,” Fred said as he read the list of classes. He tilted his gaze back to Ron with a smirk. “You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nought cheap if you like.”

   Ron looked like he was considering this but then caught sight of Kim who shot him a _very_ warning look, pulling her lips down hard on either side and jerking her head left to right in small motions.

   “Why’s it cheap?” he asked Fred, now suspicious.

   “Because you’ll keep bleeding till you shrivel up, we haven’t got an antidote yet,” George answered. Both the twins were now loading their plates casually as Ron got a look of displeasure.

   “Cheers,” Ron said moodily, pocketing his schedule, “but I think I’ll take the lessons.”

   “And speaking of your Skiving Snackboxes,” Hermione said, eyes sliding between the twins accusatorily, “you can’t advertise for testers on the Gryffindor notice bored.”

   “Says who?” said George, looking astonished. He was smiling slightly like this was a vaguely amusing joke, the punch line about to be delivered.

   “Says me. And Ron.”

   “Leave me out of it,” Ron said hastily. George chuckled. This was evidently the punch line and Kim couldn’t help but smile at his good natured laugh as Hermione sharpened her gaze at Ron hotly.

   “You’ll be singing a different tune soon enough, Hermione,” said Fred as he thickly buttered a crumpet. “You’re starting your fifth year, you’ll be begging us for a Snackbox before long.”

   Kim thought this would probably be a true observation for _any_ Hogwarts student besides Hermione. They obviously hadn’t seen her in her third year, the year in which Kim had met her, bent over books ever second of the day in order to pass more classes than could physically fit into a day’s worth of time. She’d barley managed it, but still she _had_ managed it.

   “Half our year had minor breakdowns coming up to _owls_ ,” George’s voice floated in through Kim’s thoughts, pulling her out of them. O.W.L.s were wizarding placement exams, and they were a big deal. She would be taking them at the end of the year, and she _certainly_ didn’t need another reminder of that fact.

   “Tears and tantrums…” George continued happily. “Patricia Stimpson kept coming over faint…”

   “Kenneth Towler came out in boils, d’you remember?” said Fred.

   “No, I’m pretty sure that’s the guy you put balbadox powder in his pajamas,” Kim said, then looked at George. “Isn’t it?” It _was_ remembering a bit far back, after all. There fifth year had been Kim’s third, and her first at Hogwarts.

   “Is it?” said Fred.

   “She’s right, mate,” agreed George.

   “Mmm… Hard to keep track sometimes, isn’t it?”

   “Anyway, it’s a nightmare, you’re fifth year,” George said. “If you care about exam results anyway. Fred and I managed to keep our spirits up somehow.”

   “Yeah… you got, what was it, three _owls_ each?” said Ron.

   “Could’ve done better,” Kim remarked, pursing her lips. They could’ve, she knew that. They were always getting far worse marks than their actual smarts should’ve allowed for.

   “Yep,” said Fred, unconcernedly. “But we feel our futures lie outside the world of academic achievement.”

   “We seriously debated whether or not we were going to bother coming back for our seventh year,” George said. “Now that we’ve got—” he broke off suddenly, though Kim didn’t know why. She was too struck, wide eyed, by what she’d just heard. She looked up at Fred, a bit alarmed. He was glancing at George with pursed lips, his gaze then sliding down to Kim slowly, cautiously.

   “You were?”

   “W-well… it came up. Briefly,” he said a little awkwardly before he managed to regain his smoothness. “Don’t worry. We didn’t think Mum could take us leaving school early, not on top of Percy turning out to be the world biggest twat.”

   Kim was marginally relieved by this. So there was something keeping the boys here. _Good,_ she thought. The idea that Fred my slip between her fingers just when she’d gotten him between her grasps was a frightening one. If he left school, with her still stuck there for three years to come, would there be any future for them? She doubted it.

   “Well, that’s good of you,” Kim said, her heart warming a little at a second realization. She peered up at Fred. “Good of you to stay so your mother wouldn’t be too upset. It’s been hard for her lately…”

   “Yeah…” Fred said, now seeming slightly abashed. He looked between the table and Kim. Was he blushing? “Well… she is my mum…”

   “I know. Still a sweet thing to do,” Kim said, eyeing him.

   “ _Gross_ ,” came Ron’s voice from the other side of Fred. Kim looked to him, expecting to find him pulling a long thread of hair from his breakfast or something, but he was simply looking at her and Fred. “Could you two be _any_ sappier?”

   Kim rolled her eyes and made a sound of disgust.

   “I think it’s cute,” Hermione said, which didn’t help Kim’s case one bit.

   “Actually we could be,” Fred said, sliding his arm over Kim’s shoulder without looking away from Ron. Immediately her heart thundered. _What’s he going to do? He’s not going to kiss me is he? In front of all our friends?_ “But I’d hate to make you _too_ jealous before its even noon. Ta,” he said, giving Kim’s arm a squeeze as he stood. George stood as well, following his brother’s cue.

   “Since we’ll get to class early, we can probably sell some Extendable Ears,” George said as the two of them huddled together, scheming as they disappeared from the Great Hall.

   “Well… things certainly seem to be going well between you too,” Hermione said. Kim blushed, fighting a smile as she looked down at her plate.

   “Yeah,” she managed to say and then cleared her throat. “I guess so.”

   “Speak for yourself,” Ron said bleakly. “The weirder things get between you two, the more disgusted I’ll be.”

   Kim just rolled her eyes and chuckled. She supposed she couldn’t expect anything less from Ron. Fred was his brother after all, and her closeness with them on any level, platonic or otherwise, had always been a touchy subject as long as she’d known him.

   Kim’s Monday schedule wasn’t nearly as bad as Ron and Harry’s, but she did have Divinations with them latter in the day. By the time Kim arrived Harry was already present, which was quite odd for two reasons; he was usually late, and Ron wasn’t with him.

   “Where’s Ron?” Kim asked as she passed to get to a table to the right of him.

   Harry just shrugged, his arms crossed sullenly and his eyes staring off at nothing. He had his lips at a very slight purse, and his entire demeanor seemed to be working toward putting off a _I truly could not care less_ appearance.

   Kim just gave a flick of her brows and shuffled past Harry. A minute later Ron came into the smoke billowing air. He started muttering something to Harry, to which he looked very sour and then grumbled something in returned. _What is going on with those two… are they_ fighting? _Oh dear lord… not again._

   Kim remembered the last time they had gotten into a disagreement last year. It had lasted entirely too long and had been for seemingly no reason at all. It had almost driven Kim mad, and it might have succeeded for Hermione. But no, this felt different. _Harry_ felt different. She got the sense once again of something looming in the dark places of Harry’s person, waiting in the shadows under his eyes, lurking in the blacks of is pupils…

   “Good day,” said Professor Trelawney, snapping Kim to attention. Not that this class was all that interesting to Kim anymore. It was rather reparative, really. They were starting dream interpretation and Professor Trelawney apparently wanted them to start a journal. Kim didn’t know how valuable her visions were to the Department of Mysteries, but she couldn’t help wondering, perhaps hoping, there was some confidentiality to them. It was in this spirit that she approached Professor Trelawney after class, and perhaps also in the spirit of rubbing her own success at divination in her worthless professor’s face.

   “Excuse me, Professor?” Kim said, drawing her bug eyes up from her tea which she was swishing around in the bottom of her cup. She stared at Kim for a moment and then looked a bit startled.

   “Dear,” she said warningly. Kim’s eyes glazed over, preparing for the inevitable. “A deathly illness of some kind… one not of the natural sort, I expect… it’s very near in your future.”

   “Oh, that’s… just terrible,” Kim said mildly, barley trying to hide her disinterest. She caught Harry’s gaze as he was leaving class with Ron. He was giving her an almost amused looking expression. “Listen, Professor, I’m running in to a bit of a conflict with the assignment you’ve given us.”

   “The dream journal, dear?”

   “Yes. Well, first of all, there’s no need for me to ‘decipher’ my dreams.” At this she caught Harry and Ron glancing back at her just as they were exciting the classroom, looking a bit bewildered and surprised. They couldn’t linger any longer without looking suspicious, however.

   “And _why_ would that be?” she asked presumptuously, setting down the teacup on her side table and placing her clawed fingers on her elbow.

   “Because my dreams always happen exactly how I see them,” Kim said with a soft curving edge to her tone. Her eyebrow flicked up just slightly with challenging.

   “Is that so,” Trelawney said with no inflection.

   “Yes. It’s all or nothing, really. They either come entirely true, or their just dreams, nothing more.”

   “Well, how could you know the difference?” she asked, sounding like she’d found the loophole in Kim’s statements.

   “I just do,” Kim said with a shrug, unfazed. She hadn’t even gotten to the real fun part of this conversation. “I always know, I can’t really explain it… I couldn’t expect anyone to understand,” she added, which made Trelawney’s mouth tug down slightly on one side, much to Kim’s satisfaction. “Anyway, there’s another issue too. I’m working for the Department of Mysteries. Just started last semester, and I’m not certain what they’d want me just… giving away. You understand, they’re very secretive. I just need to check and be certain that I’m not going to be giving away Ministry property by telling you my visions in writing. That wouldn’t be good, now would it?” she said with a chuckle.

   Trelawney cleared her throat quite uncomfortably. “Of course, that would be… well, _if_ you’re visions are truly so valuable to the Ministry…” she said, trailing off, looking towards one of the curtained windows. “I suppose there’s nothing to be done.”

   “Thank you. I knew you’d understand. Well… have a nice day. And I’ll have to let you know how I fair,” she said, walking to the exit.

   “Hm?”

   Kim turned as she began to descend the ladder out of the classroom, pausing to look at Trelawney. “With my deathly illness,” she said pleasantly, though she didn’t mean it kindly at all. Trelawney didn’t seem to notice. She simply nodded, humming and mumbling something as she looked back toward the window, knuckle over her lip as her brow furrowed in thought.

   Regardless of whether or not what she’d said was entirely truthful, it had gotten her out of a useless homework assignment. She was pleased with herself, thinking that with the coming semester, the _last_ thing she needed was Trelawney trying to decipher every one of her benign dreams and turn it into a death omen. She had enough of those floating around her as it was.


	9. Show Off

Chapter 9

Show Off

   “Well… it’s Tuesday,” Kim said, her fingers cold and clammy under the breakfast table. Ron next to her looked at her with a bewildered face and then glanced at Harry across the table who looked much the same. Harry seemed _wholly_ disinterested though, as he was about everything lately. Kim supposed that wasn’t his fault given that the entire school was on about him being crazy, and just yesterday he’d apparently gotten in a yelling match with Professor Umbridge. Kim wasn’t looking forward to her first class with the woman herself, which was later that day. But even _that_ thought couldn’t dampen her spirits.

   “You’ve caught on, then? It’s always come after Monday,” Ron finally said when it was clear no one was going to respond to her statement.

   “ _Yes,_ I’ve notices that…” Kim said. She was looking at Hermione, since she was the person she’d really been trying to talk to from the beginning. Hermione however was lost in a copy of the _Daily Prophet._ “It’s just this _particular_ Tuesday that I’ve been looking forward to,” she said, leaning closer to Hermione. At this she finally snapped to attention.

   “Oh! It’s _that_ Tuesday already, is it?”

   “Yes, _that_ Tuesday,” Kim muttered nervously. It was the Tuesday that Fred had ‘requested her presence’ for what Kim was increasingly beginning to think might actually be a date.

   “Well… perhaps you’ll get some leverage with those two… if all goes well,” Hermione said, going back to her newspaper. Kim pursed her lips. “They must stop this nonsense with the joke shop. They _can’t_ test their products on students.”

   Kim 100 percent doubted that, even though she _had_ quite a bit of leverage with the boys, that she would be trying to convince them out of anything in regards to the joke shop. In fact, she was more likely to do her best to help them avoid Hermione’s unreasonably iron fist in regards to the matter.

   “Well, aren’t you all a ray of sunshine,” Kim muttered grumpily, stuffing in her last bite. “I’ll see you later.” As she stood Ron gave her a nod and a muffled, “later,” Harry didn’t bother do much more than glance at her vacantly, and Hermione nodded at her distractedly as she scanned over the newspaper. Kim sighed. _Some friend you lot are,_ she thought sourly.

   After double transfiguration, Kim had Defense Against the Dark Arts, which from what she had heard was bound to be terrible. She entered the room, Professor Umbridge standing behind her desk with folded hands and a frighteningly sweet smile on her toad-like face. Kim sat down beside Clemon.

   “Someone should be defending her from that terrible knit,” Clemon murmured, making Kim snicker.

   “Perhaps she’ll teach us… an Anti-fashion spell. Doubt it though. I heard this class is as boring as History of Magic now,” Kim remarked, slumping in her chair.

   “You’re kidding,” Clemon said, eyes disbelieving, then becoming vexed. She made a sound of disgust as she looked forward, no doubt looking ahead to the miserable class to come. Kim glanced up to see Professor Umbridge eyeing her quite narrowly. Kim just frowned at her. It wasn’t as if class had started yet, what was she squinting at Kim for?

   “Well,” she said in her fake sweet voice, though Kim though she detected a note of sharpness. “Good morning class!”

    “Good morning,” murmured one or two students. Kim was not one of them. In fact, she was in the middle of a wide yawn.

   “Hm,” she huffed stiffly. “ _That_ won’t do. I should like you, please, to reply ‘Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.’ One more time, please. Good after noon, class!”

   Kim snorted and looked at Clemon with raised eyebrows as the whole class (except for Kim) replied politely back. _What is this, Kindergarten?_ she thought snidely, smirking at the utter absurdity of this transaction. Her smirk froze, however, as she turned her eyes back up to the professor. Her gaze was stuck on Kim, her smile glued in place like it was stuck there.

   “Unfortunately, it doesn’t seem like all of your classmates are willing to participate. We’ll have to try that again… Good morning, class,” she said, still with syrup layered over her words, but the underlying threat was clearly audible now. Kim looked at Clemon with disbelief. Clemon had wide eyes too, but hers were a bit more fearful.

   “Good morning, Professor Umbridge,” Kim muttered along with the class, as unenthusiastically as was possible.

   “There,” she said, high pitched. “That wasn’t too difficult, was it? Now, wands away and quills out, please.”

   Kim sighed heavily. “Told you,” she breathed to Clemon.

   “If you have a question, please raise your hand,” Professor Umbridge said quietly. “Otherwise please copy down the following.” She wrapped her wand on the chalkboard, making the perfect scrawl reading the name of the class disappear and be replaced with three unfortunately long sentences. Kim began writing. _Course aims: Understanding principles, bla bla, legally use magic, bla bla, practical use, bla bla…_

   “Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?” There were a few murmurs of assent as Kim reached into her bag silently.

   “I think we’ll try that again,” said Professor Umbridge. Kim froze as she brought up her text book, looking wide eyed, yet again, from the professor to Clemon.

   “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Kim muttered.

   “When I ask you a question, I expect you to reply ‘Yes, Professor Umbridge,’ or ‘No, Porofessor Umbidge,’. So again, has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkard?”

   Kim pursed her lips hard, clenching them together as the rest of the class responded dully, but politely. Clemon shot nervous looks at her, but Kim ignored her. Professor Umbridge’s eyes slid across the room to fix on Kim icily, her lips clenched just as tight as Kim’s. Kim flicked her eyebrows up in challenge as response.

   “ _Hem, hem._ ” She made her little huffing sound, stepping around her desk like a squat amphibian making its way from the lake to the shore, preparing to coil up an attack on an unsuspecting bug.

   “And… what is your name?” she asked, looking down her nose at Kim.

   “Kim Shimmers.”

   “Have you got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkard?”

   Kim didn’t loosen her lips. She raised the book on her desk slowly, purposefully, and held it up in show.

   “Miss Shimmers,” Umbridge said in her shrillest voice yet. “When I _ask_ you a question, you will answer me with yes or no Prof—

   “Yes,” Kim interrupted, her voice laden with attitude. “Professor Umbridge. If _this_ is in fact, as I suspect, _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkard, then it would seem… I have it.”

   “15 points from Ravenclaw,” she snapped, shaking a little. Kim smiled because she could care less about that. Gryffindor always won anyway. If this was unnerving Professor Umbridge, than it was a success. Kim had only been in the room with the woman for a minute and she already hated her with every fiber of her being.

   “Now, Miss Shimmers, you will do well, along with the rest of class, to open your book to page five and begin reading chapter one, ‘Basics for Beginners’. There will be absolutely _no_ need to talk,” she said, pacing back to her desk.

   Kim opened her book loudly and flipped to the page. She faked reading the chapter, especially after glancing over the first paragraph and finding that it was just about the dullest thing Kim had ever read. _I’m not wasting my time on this…_ She elected to rather day dream on ways to sabotage Professor Umbridge in grandiose schemes that she would probably never see to fruition. This unsurprisingly led her to think about Fred, which kept her attention quit easily for the rest of the class.

   She had to make it through History of Magic and Herbology before she was finished with classes. Kim was tromping toward the greenhouse for Herbology when she spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

   “You’re in here too?” Kim asked as she reached them. They nodded at her bleakly as a bundle of fourth years were released from the greenhouse nearby. Luna was among them and she glanced over, catching sight of Kim. She trotted over happily, Kim giving her a small wave.

   “Hello Kim. Isn’t tonight your date with Fred?” she asked.

   “At least someone notices,” Kim muttered. “A-and it’s not a date, well I don’t know what it is really…” she added hastily.

   “Is that what you were going on about this morning?” Ron said, squinting off at the pale blue sky.

   “Yes… no need to trouble yourself with—”

   “Harry, I want you to know, I believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, and I believe you fought him and escaped from him,” Luna said abruptly.  

   Harry blinked at Luna, and Kim couldn’t help but wince a bit. Luna had a way of producing odd looks from people around her, especially when she wore those turnip earrings… they didn’t even quite match in color. _Oh Luna, I know you’re trying to help, but do you have to do this now?_

   “Er- right,” Harry said awkwardly as Parvati pointed and giggled at Luna, whispering with Lavender.

   “You can laugh!” Luna said, not looking directly at the girls, though it was clear her high wispy voice was aimed at them. “But people used to believe there were no such things as the Bibbering Humdinger or the Crmple-Horned Snorkack!”

   Kim winced.

   “Well, they were right, weren’t they?” Hermione said impatiently. “There _weren’t_ any such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.”

   Luna gave her a withering look.

   “Well, anyway,” Kim interjected, wanting to save the situation, “the point is- Harry, Luna’s here to support you. No disbelief coming from this one. Good things, right?” Kim said, holding Luna’s shoulders and forcing a smile.

   “Right. Thanks, Luna.”

   “Any time,” she said, and flounced away. Kim huffed air out her lips, shaking her head as Hermione and Ron started to snicker.

   “D’you mind not offending the only people who believe me?” said Harry. 

   Hermione took a labored breath through a cackle. “Oh, for heaven’s sake, Harry,” she sighed as she settled. “You can do better than _her._ ”

   Kim recoiled her head at this and scowled. Hermione seemed to realize at this that she’d said something rude and had to explain herself, her smile totally gone now.

   “Well,” she said quickly. “I’ve just heard, from Ginny… apparently she’ll only believe in things as long as there’s no proof at all… Honestly, I couldn’t expect much else, seeing that her father runs _The Quibbler._ ”

   Kim crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. She felt the disgruntled feelings of the day bubbling up in her chest, making their way to her throat.

   “Oh, Ginny told you all that, did she?” Kim said challengingly. Ron and Harry looked back and forth between the girls, a look of aw and fear on their faces.

   “W- _yes,_ and I don’t mean—”

   “I’m sure _Ginny_ must know all about Luna. Must know _all_ about her, being in her class and all. But from my humble time being actual friends with Luna, I’d say that statement isn’t quite true. Sure, she’s eccentric, sure she believes in things that might not be totally normal, _sure_ she has an active imagination, but she came over here to help out a stranger. Someone she, for all intents and purposes, shouldn’t give a shit about, but she came over here to offer her support, and if that makes her eccentric and _weird_ , well… at least she’s not a condescending know-it-all.”

   Kim felt her head bubbling and overflowing with heat. She’d gone farther than she’d intended to, and farther than Hermione or the other’s had expected, judging by their dumfounded expressions. Kim turned on her heels and hurried into the greenhouse. For the rest of class she had a hard time paying attention because she spent it trying to avoid looking in Hermione’s direction at all.

_Condescending know-it-all... you really went too far with that one… But she was being really mean about Luna for no reason… Like_ she’s _better than everyone, where does she get off? But still… now things are going to be terrible. I shouldn’t have been so angry, I should have just kept my cool._

   Kim darted from Herbology the first moment she could and headed straight for dinner. She didn’t want to think about facing Hermione. Kim figured she owed her an apology but had no idea where to begin. And then there was the whole matter of tonight. It had almost arrived hadn’t it, and what would it be? Was it a date? Did Fred still even remember? It was only two days ago that he’d asked, but that didn’t mean much for him did it? Though he’d been much more attentive lately, even though he was genuinely busy with classes and his joke shop.

   “Oh, look who it is,” Clemon said at Kim as she sat down beside her at the Ravenclaw table. Fred and George weren’t at dinner and she certainly wasn’t ready to face Harry, Ron, and Hermione yet.

   “Hey Clem. How’s classes?” she asked dully. Anything to get her chatting. She wanted to fill her ears with something mundane in the hopes to numb her brain.

   “Eh. Same as last year, but a bit harder,” Clemon said with a shrug. That wouldn’t do. That had only lasted about three seconds. Kim heaved a breath as she stared at dinner. She didn’t really have an apatite, but she knew she should eat.

   “How about you?”

   “Hm? Oh, fine. Yeah, same as you, ya know.”

   “Are you okay?”

   “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little… tired,” she said, looking off at nothing. Her eyes caught sight of Hermione standing from where she and the others had sat at the Gryffindor table, and coming across the Great Hall. _Oh god,_ Kim thought. _Is she coming over here?_

   She passed by the Hufflepuff table and began down the line of the Ravenclaw one, coming to stand across from where Kim sat. Kim just stared at her timidly.

   “Could I talk with you?” Hermione said.

   “Sure,” Kim said, not sure whether she was supposed to stand or stay where she was.

   Hermione glanced at the Great Hall exit and fidgeted nervously like she _had_ intended Kim to get up so they could speak privately, but then she said, “Oh, never mind. Look, I’m sorry for… saying some off things before. I realize Luna was just being nice, and it was uncalled for.”

   Kim gave a grimace and nodded. “It’s okay. Sorry I kind of flew off the handle. I’m just nervous today, and… Well, no excuse, I shouldn’t have said what I said. I didn’t mean it.” 

   Hermione nodded, seeming just slightly more relaxed, but only by a small margin. She gave her throat a small clearing. “Anyway… good luck tonight with… whatever it is.”

   “Thanks,” Kim smiled sheepishly. Hermione then left, heading back to her seat at the Gryffindor table.

   “What was all _that_ about?” Clemon pressed, seeming more excited for the gossip than concerned.

   “Nothing,” Kim sighed. She grabbed for a roll, finally thinking she should force herself to eat. Her stomach gurgled as if in threat of retaliation; _if you put food in me, so help my I’ll chuck it up._ Kim grimaced.

   “Oh, come on! You’re in a sour mood, and that was clearly _something_. Tell me what,” Clemon pressed. Kim just shook her head, still mulling over the food before her.

   “Hello there,” came an alarmingly smooth voice. Kim’s insides nearly crawled out of her skin as Fred slid into the seat next to her. _What are you doing here?_ she panicked internally. _This is supposed to be a safe zone, you never come over here! Oh god, is it time now? For whatever it is?_

   “Hi,” Kim forced out feebly.

   “Hi,” he said, raising his eyebrows a bit in amusement, probably at her very evident befuddlement. He looked past her to Clemon on her other side and raised a hand, wiggling his fingers in a wave. “Hello.”

   Clemon just raised her eyebrows and nodded at him. Clearly she was still a bit stiff about their past encounters, which were few and not necessarily pleasant. Fred cleared his throat, recognizing the awkwardness and redirecting his attention back to Kim.

   “I, uh, heard you and Hermione got in a bit of a spat.”

   “How on earth did you hear that already, it was just before last period!”

   “The three of them were talking about it. What she do this time?”

   Kim pursed her lips at him. He only said _this time_ because Hermione had been quite harsh with him about his joke shop lately. She couldn’t blame him for being sore with her. She was taking her position as prefect far too seriously, no surprise.

   “It’s nothing,” Kim said. “She said a few unsavory things about a friend, I said a few unsavory things back at her—”

   “I’ll bet you did,” he said with a wicked smile.

   “It’s over,” Kim insisted. “We made up, all is well.”

   “That was short lived.”

   “Don’t sound so enthused,” Kim said sarcastically.

   “No, it’s probably better,” he mused. “Keep-your-enemies-close sort of thing.”

   Kim eyed him, but the wide grin that was spreading across his face caught her, as it always did, and made her features break. She shook her head and looked back at the food spread out, forcing herself to have some stew and a bight of roll.

   Fred cleared his throat a little and leaned in, his hand finding its way to her back.

   “By the way, _tonight_ will start after dinner, so be ready.”

   At this the food Kim was swallowing got stuck in her throat as her eyes drew wide and bulbous. She worked to smooth her features as she looked at him a bit stupidly.

   “You haven’t forgot, have you?” he said, a small smile curling the edges of his lips. Her eyes lingered on them, on the shape of them. How nice it would be just to kiss him. Why hadn’t they kissed yet, anyway? It wasn’t as if she was still mad at him. She couldn’t find a single inch of herself that was remotely mad at him…

   “You did, didn’t you,” he said in mock accusation.

   “What? No.” She shook her head and straitened a little. “I was actually just wondering what we were doing.”

   “You’ll see,” he said, his smile widening maddeningly. “Meet me… in that cluster of chairs in the entrance hall, you know the ones,” he decided. Kim nodded as he stood and then watched as he strode leisurely away. Kim turned back to her empty plate and stared at it for a moment, dazed and blinking more than was probably normal.

   Clemon made a distinct sound of disgust, pulling Kim from her dreamy thoughts.

   “What?” Kim asked in a high voice.

   “You. If you were any sappyier I’d have to bottle you for pancakes.”

   Kim snickered at this, even though it was at her own expenses. That was okay. In fact nothing could really bother her at the moment. Too soon, though, it was becoming clear that dinner was ending. Fred and George had left a little earlier. Both she and Clemon were finished eating, and Kim couldn’t find any reason to linger in the dining hall. Her heart thundered as she headed toward Ravenclaw Tower.

   “Aren’t you supposed to be meeting Loverboy?”

   “Yes, but I thought I might change… He wasn’t there yet so I figured I had time, but I don’t know what to wear…”

   Clemon just rolled her eyes, but she was smiling all the same. Once in the dormitory Kim dug through her drawer. It was going to be a bit on the chilly side if they went outside, though it was comfortable inside. And she had no reason to expect and outside excursion… So she settled for one of her nicer blouses and a pair of jeans.

   “You better hurry. Any later and the prefects aren’t going to let you leave the dormitory,” Clemon said, poking her nose from over her book. Kim hurried from the room, issuing a swift thanks over her shoulder as she glanced at the time. It was nearly 8:30, and Clemon was right. She shouldn’t dilly dally any longer.

   She flew down the steps, hundreds of them it seemed, until she came to the coupling of couches and chairs in the entrance hall tucked beside the stairwell. 

   “There you are,” Fred said, standing as Kim rounded the corner.

   “Sorry,” she said breathlessly.

   He just smiled at her. “You ready?”

   “Yeah… for whatever this is,” she added with a nervous laugh. He chuckled at her nervousness and put his arm over her shoulder, leading her toward the front door. _The front door… but certainly we’re not going outside?_

   But outside they went. The nippy air was refreshing at first, cooling her hot cheeks and smoothing the hairs that had stuck to her neck. But as they went down the steps and the wind breathed past her bare arms, goose bumps rose everywhere her skin was exposed, making her huddle closer to Fred’s warmth. He looked down at her, smiling kindly and running his hand down her arm so his hot fingers wrapped around the chilled skin of her forearm.

   “Aren’t we going to get caught out here?”

   “By who?” Fred asked.

   “I don’t know… _Filch_?” There was no sight of him now, but Kim knew full well that the grounds of Hogwarts were off limits after sundown, and thusly would be occasionally patrolled by _someone._ Most likely Filch.

   “Can Filch _fly_?” Fred asked.

   “What?”

   They were walking around the side of the castle, staying relatively close to its stone walls. So where were they going? Around to the back of the castle? But why?

   “Can Filch fly?” Fred repeated, laughter in his voice.

   “Not unless you know something I don’t!”

   “No,” Fred laughed. “He can’t…”

   Kim paused, waiting to hear how this was relevant to her concern. “Well that’s a real shame for him, but I’m not seeing how his lack of wings is relevant to-” but Kim cut herself off because they were approaching what she realized was a broom sitting in the grass beside the castle wall. Fred stopped before it, dropping his arm from her. She stared at it and then up at Fred, suspicion growing on her features.

   “What’s this for?” she asked cautiously.

   “For flying,” he said with a wide smile. _Obviously, you twit,_ she thought, but she couldn’t stop smiling all the same. Her heart was thudding fast in her chest at the excitement of it all. What were they doing? Where were they going? Why the broom? And what if they were caught?

   Fred picked up the broom and swung over a leg easily.

   “Hop on,” he said.

   “You’re not even going to get me my own?” Kim said, her voice very high and squeaky sounding when it came out. She came to his side, surveying the broom uncertainly. How was she supposed to share this with him? She imagined how close they were about to be sitting and started getting a hot neck and cheeks despite the cold.

   “With how you fly? This is a date, not a crash test for Cleansweep.”

   Kim pursed her lips but turned to swing her leg over the broom nonetheless. She situated herself a few inches from Fred and was reaching down to clasp the broom when he placed his hand on her hip and shamelessly pulled her against him, sliding his arms around her so he could clasp the broom in front of her.

   “Better hold on,” he said, his voice low and so close to her ear that his breath pushed little wisps of her hair against her check. She wanted to respond, or to _do_ something but she was not only breathless, but seemingly paralyzed. Then the ground left Kim’s feet and she squealed, her hands flying to the broomstick and clasping over top of Fred’s with an iron grip.

   “ _Oh my god,_ ” Kim uttered as they lifted quickly through the air past glowing windows and stone. Her whole body was so tight she thought _she_ might’ve been turning to stone.

   “Relax,” Fred said lightly at her ear, like it was amusing to him. Kim tried to take his advice, feeling his arms on either side of her, holding her in place on the broom. With his body arched over her as it was she was quite warm, almost fully protected from the cold even with the air whooshing past them as they rose strait up beside the castle. They sored up above the top of the stone wall, now higher than Kim thought she’d ever been on a broom. She felt her palms clammy against Fred’s as she struggled for a firm grasp.

   “Seriously, Kim,” Fred said in her ear, so it rose hairs on her neck. “I’ve got you. You don’t even have to hold on.” She looked back at him, peering nervously over her shoulder. He slowly lifted his right hand from the broom, which displaced one of Kim’s making her stomach tumble with fear that she was going to topple off to her death. She caught her breath as he wrapped his hand around hers and smiled, still seeming amused at how nervous she was. Her eyes couldn’t help but dart from him to the path ahead. _Why isn’t he looking where we’re going? Is this thing even designed to carry more than one person? Wow… he does have such warm hands, though. And warm everything…_

   “See?” he said, smiling wryly down at her. Her right hand was now hovering alone, no longer clutched to the broom, and Fred’s arm was replaced around her securely. Reluctantly, and not without firmly clasping onto his forearms, she released her other hand’s grip from the broom.

   “Not so bad… trusting me,” he said winningly as they made another swoop around the top of the castle. They were lowering slowly, though they were still positioned above the castle.

   “Mm, let’s hope I don’t regret it,” she said, her core tightening as they bowed, curving around to lower closer and closer to the castle’s roof.

   “You won’t,” he said in that low voice of his. Kim didn’t even recognize it- had he ever used that tone before? Whatever it was, she was becoming drunk on it, her heart pounding large flooding pumps of blood through her veins and making her limbs feel heavy. They were very near to the castle roof now, with Fred’s nose and lips nuzzled close to Kim’s ear, resting against her hair. She was having a hard time figuring out what they were doing, probably because she was having a hard time figuring out anything at all, or thinking, or breathing. Then she saw a blanket laid out on a less slanted piece of roofing that they seemed to be angling toward. There were two pillows and a basket wedged in a crux of an adjacent piece of roofing.

   They came, very slowly, to a hovering stop before Fred put his feet down on the roof and waited for Kim to get her bearings and stand. He kept a hand on her for a moment after, insuring that she was steady before he stepped off his broom and laid it aside. He looked at her, seeming to be surveying her for her reaction. She smiled, a bit breathlessly.

   “Well… No one will find us up here,” she said, marveling a bit at the genius of it. He laughed, probably amused that of all the things for her to appreciate, that was what she’d chosen. He laid out on the blanket, folding his hands behind his head. The position angled him to look directly up into the night sky, speckled with a dazzling array of stars.

   “I figured we could watch the stars a bit… I know it’s not as, um… entertaining as Quidditch or something but, I thought—

   “No,” Kim stopped him, because much to her surprise he sounded _embarrassed._ She lay down beside him, looking at him intently. “It’s… perfect, I love watching the stars.”

   “Oh,” he said with a small, calmer smile. “Good… Tea?”

   Kim laughed at the ridiculousness of it. Tea on the roof. They both sat up as he opened the basket that he’d wedged nearby and pulled out a pot wrapped in a tea cozy. He poured it into a mug and handed it to Kim, who took the warm drink gladly and nursed it as she looked up at the twinkling night sky. They sat and drank their tea for a countless number of minutes, chatting about being back at Hogwarts, the joke shop, the changes that were being made around school, their classes. Kim told him all about her first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, to which he seemed very pleased with her. As she’d been sure would be the case, Fred hadn’t taken much to Professor Umbridge either.

   “She’s quite like a giant pink leach, wrapped in ribbons…” he pondered allowed, staring up at the sky from where he lay beside her. “But instead of blood, she sucks joy. Maybe she’s a dementor in disguise.”

   “Terrible disguise,” Kim remarked. She glanced over her shoulder to where Fred lie back. He smiled and set his cup aside, finished with his tea. Kim was finished with hers too, so she handed over the mug and stretched out on the blanket, laying on her side to face Fred and propping up her head on her hand. She sighed satisfactorily, looking up over her head at the sky.

   “This is really nice,” she said, and then peered back down at Fred. There was something amorous in his eyes, and it was making the center of Kim’s body thud with excitement and yearning. She scanned her brain for something else to talk about, something to end the silence that was beginning to stab at her ears.

   “Hey, Fred,” she said, voice high with questioning. He raised his eyebrows with assent. “What George said the other day… about you two not coming back. Were you really considering it?”

   He looked down at the tree line. “We were,” he said. Then his round brown eyes flicked back up at Kim. “And then the whole thing with Mum… we just decided it wasn’t worth it, putting her and _us_ through the hassle.

   “What if… What if you hadn’t chosen that? And you had decided not to come back to school at all… I mean, w- would—”

   “Kim, I-” They were both quiet for a small moment. “I’m sorry about this summer. I know I already said it, but I am. I don’t know what would’ve happened. I was being stupid. That’s all I have for you, and, I don’t know, something happened to make me _not_ be stupid anymore… What I’m _trying_ to say, and failing to is…” he raise his arm and looked at his watch briefly, making Kim frown. He huffed a little, like he was distressed that he might be late for an appointment. Kim’s brow furrowed a bit farther, but when he looked up at her it was sincere and focused.

   “Look, what I’m trying to say is,” he said, rather quickly this time, like he was either nervous or rushed, “that this summer was a fluke. It won’t happen like that again, I’m not going to just disappear on you, I’m not going to drop out of school and just leave you behind, I’m not going to do anything like that. I won’t… do what I did last time… because I’ve come to realize… that…” Just then there was a loud banging noise, followed by several pops, making Kim jump.

   “Oh, bollox,” Fred muttered, following Kim’s gaze out over the side of the castle’s roof to the source of the sound. Rising into the air were numerous sparks, hissing loudly and leaving little shimmers of pink and gold in their wake. “Not yet,” Fred mutter.

   Kim looked at him bewildered before another pop made her blink and redirect her gaze back to the sky. The sparks that had risen high above their heads were now soring in arching shapes, forming something obviously deliberate. They sizzled and shimmered as they created a massive formation before Kim’s eyes, so wide it took up a fourth of the sky. She glanced back at Fred, dumbstruck as the fireworks took the shape of a massive heart with the words FRED + KIM etched in gold, dazzling sparks held within the bosom of the pink shape. Certainly something this large everyone on this castle could see it. With the loud cracks and pops, they definitely would have heard it.

   At first Kim’s expression read nothing but dumbstruck as she stared at her and Fred’s name emblazoned in the night sky.

   “It was supposed to come after… Well, too late now,” Fred murmured, tilting his head to the side as he propped himself up on his elbows. Kim looked at him as something very warm filled her chest and swelled until she thought she might erupt. She searched his features, still slightly angular but softened in the illumination from the gold and pink fireworks hissing gently in the sky. It was like the sounds of sparklers on the fourth of July. The thought made the edges of Kim’s lips tug up slightly.

   “I would’ve said something more,” he rambled, his eyes dancing between Kim’s. They couldn’t quite seem to find the right place to rest. “It’s quite hard, you know, getting fireworks to say what you want. I would’ve done something maybe a bit less cliché, but there’s really only… so much… you can do…”

   “Fred,” Kim said, her voice utterly breathless but she didn’t care to stop it. “You’re talking nonsense…” Her smile spreading as she felt herself hover closer, almost as if against her will, out of her control. Just a natural event, a collision of two objects being drawn together by whatever force had brought them there. Gravity. Love. What’s the difference?

   And one moment she was thinking those thoughts, and the next, his eyes were snapping shut and he was leaning forward, his lips pressing against hers. He smelled so much of fireside conversations, of wool and a comfortable home, something herbal and a bit dusty, something crisp from outside, all in one breath. The fireworks above them exploded loudly, sending dazzling lights all about, but Kim didn’t get to see it because for her the world only existed behind her eyelids just then. Swirling reds and blacks with pocket’s of light seeping in. Everything else was this kiss. Fred’s bony nose touching the side of hers. The way his lips pressed against hers without seeking permission. Like he knew he must belong here. And he did. Kim had never been so certain.

   When their lips parted and they peered at one another, the utter stillness of the now silent night was exhilarating in a way that silence had never been.

   “I ‘spose that’s a yes then,” he said, laughing breathily.

   “A yes to what?”

   He looked as ebullient as she felt, his eyes wrinkling as he smiled widely even though what she said wasn’t at all funny. Everything felt funny, everything felt _great,_ so she smiled widely too.

   “To being my girlfriend, of course.”

   Kim laughed, rolling onto her back and looking at the stars. She sighed deeply and gazed at him. “Yes. Of course, yes. I mean you exploded the sky with our names, it’s not like I have a choice now,” she added with a laugh.

   He laughed too but then grew serious and slid his arm over to wrap around Kim’s waist. “Really though, Kim… What I wanted to say before is that… Well, you… I can do everything with you. Be myself. In fact, I’m more of myself when I’m with you it feels like. I’ve never had that… with a girl before.”

   Kim pulled her lower lip between her teeth. He was positioned nearly on top of her, his face hovering just above hers. She reached up and lightly touched his cheek, studying how it felt to touch him this way. She slid her hand up his jaw and into his hair, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck.

   “I feel the same way,” she whispered. He came down on her the rest of the way, his lips pressing against hers surely. Everything about him felt sure; his secure grip on her hip bone, his weight bearing on her without pressing too hard, his head moving in small circular motions as his lips pressed deeply into hers.

   “I know you’re out here!” came a faraway croak, billowing up the side of the castle and breaking their silence. Kim’s smile grew until it broke their kiss, and Fred opened his eyes a small bit to look at her.

   “Should we worry about it?” Kim asked, though she figured they would never think to look on the roof of the castle in a million years.

   “I certainly can’t muster the will power to do so,” Fred murmured and went back to kissing her, sending a ripple of giggles through her. He smiled and shushed her, trying not to laugh himself as he shifted on top of her and kissed down her neck. The tiny pricks of sensation did not help with her giggling, which only made Fred snicker with her, and together they made quite a bit of noise.

   “Who’s there?” demanded the voice desperately. It was hard to tell from this distance who it was. Filch maybe, perhaps Snape.

   “You’d had better be quiet,” Fred warned, his lips at her ear. She drew in an unsteady breath. “Or we’ll be found out.” His lips lingered for a moment beside her ear before they slid down and he began to kiss her neck. Gently at first, and then deeply, sending miniature pinches of pain up her neck and making her release her held breath uncontrollably.

   “I think we’re well past secrecy,” she breathed, a bit delayed because it took her mind a long time to work out what the words were, as if Fred’s lips were funneling in quicksand directly through her neck and into her mind. “With the light show and all…”

   “Too showy?” he asked, looking up at her with a devilish smile. He slid up her body and collided with her lips again. She took his head in her hands and wrapped her leg around his. She wanted to hold him like that forever, lips locked, fingers combing up the hair on the back of his neck and her other hand reaching down the neck of his shirt to feel the muscles of his back against the palm of her hand. But, as the silence returned, their prosecutor forfeited and returned inside, she felt him slowing. He pulled away gently and looked down at where she lie beneath him.

   “You’re beautiful, you know that. I… It’s a crime that I don’t think I’ve ever told you.”

   Kim smiled, embarrassed, and looked off at the stars behind Fred. “No, not necessary… thank you though,” she said, her smile turning more genuine. He kissed her forehead and lifted himself up onto his knees.

   “I’d have you out all night,” he said, “but then they’d definitely have us both in detention.”

   “How exactly are you planning on avoiding that now?” Kim asked, somehow finding laughter in her voice though she was certain they were about to get screamed at the moment they set foot in the castle. It was easily near 10 by now, and their being outside was strictly forbidden.

   “Don’t worry,” he said, holding out a hand for Kim once he’d stood. “I’ve got it figured.”

   “Have you?” Kim said, impressed.

   “Haven’t I always?”

   Kim simply snorted at this, climbing onto the broom in front of him and letting him wrap his arms around her like he had before. Now that her nerves had greatly diminished, she found that flying like this was _much_ preferable to flying on her own. For one, she could lean back and use Fred as support rather than having to keep her entire body tense the whole time. For another, his scent and warmth was there enveloping her as the cool night air that blew past attempted to infiltrate his impermeable defenses built around her. 

   He flew her to a very high window. It was cracked, and once she peered inside she realized what it was, surprised she hadn’t been able to tell before.

   “Ravenclaw tower,” she muttered, seeing the inside of the girls dormitory as they came to hover right beside her own window, which she always left cracked a bit for Strix. Across the way one of the girls was getting dressed for bed, but most of them were either not present or already lying with the drapes closed, sleeping or reading.

   “Woops,” Kim muttered, turning to Fred with a look of guilt. The girl heard the clatter and glanced at the window with a start and screamed as Kim took Fred’s hand and covered his own eyes with it.

   “Heh, my mistake,” he chuckled. The girl, who Kim could now see more clearly as Patty Larker, grabbed her shirt off the bed and clutched it to her chest.

   “Oh, settle down Patty,” Kim huffed as she pulled the shudder window open the rest of the way. “You’ve got a bra on, it’s the same as a swimsuit.”

   “ _What_ are you _doing_?” she demanded, as many of the other girls began to open their curtains, pull up their bed sheets to their necks and peer at the curious goings on.

   “If I kill myself doing this I’m going to haunt you forever,” Kim muttered to Fred.

   “Well that’s not exactly fair, given that I can’t see what’s happening to help if need be.”

   “What a comforting thought,” Kim said, her voice shaking a bit as she looked down at the very long drop and regretted it. It seemed like a simple task. _Just pull yourself up to the window sill… but what if you slip?_

   “I don’t know if I can do this,” Kim said, her voice even shakier now.

   “Alright,” Fred said as if he’d had quite enough. He lowered his hand and put it back around Kim. He raised them up just a bit and carefully maneuvered them threw the tight space of the window so that the front half of his broom was hovering in the girls dormitory, and the back half was still situated in the sill.

   “I think you should be able to manage this one,” Fred said gently to her, making her purse her lips at him though he was smiling warmly all the same. Kim slid off the broom carefully and turned to face Fred, their hands still holding on to one another from where he’d been helping her down.

   “Thanks,” Kim said. “For tonight I mean…”

   “We’ll have to do it again sometime,” he said with a wicked half smile. Kim was very aware of the entire girls dormitory watching. Some had even come up the stairs to watch, having heard the commotion. Clemon was among them.

   “Fireworks and all?” Kim asked with a smirk. Fred seemed very much aware of all the attention as well. The difference was she thought he was enjoying it wholly too much. 

   He shrugged nonchalantly, as if the fireworks hadn’t been a big deal. “I can come up with something along the lines. Just give me a day or two,” he said, as if it were a challenge he was dying to accept. He released her hand as he said it and slid his fingers up her arm and to her chin. He tilted her head up just slightly and bent down on his broom, slowly closing the distance between them and fitting their lips together perfectly. He kissed her gently and then released her, and even though she had been nervous with all the eyes on her, now it felt like it was over too soon.

   “Sweet dreams,” he said quietly, and then sat up on his broom and backed it out of the window. Kim watched until he was clear of it, raising her hand to him as he gave her one last glance and shot off with a gust of air. She sighed heavily and reached forward to grab the window and pull it to rest back at its cracked position from before.

   There was only one and a half second of silence before questions exploded all over the dormitory. _Kim, have you lost your mind? What was it like? Is he your boyfriend now? What did you two_ do _up there, did you… How did he get the firework display? Who would’ve thought a Weasley was that clever? Do you like him? Was it terribly romantic? Are you in love?_

   “Girls!” Kim said, but laughed as she blinked, trying to clear her head of the flooding of questions, half of which she’d answered, half she’d ignored, and half she wasn’t even sure she’d heard correctly. “I know what you’ve just seen was a bit… unusual…”

   “Unusual?” Clemon said. “You were just tossed into the dormitory after dark, you’re lucky there’s no prefect in here to report you.”

   “Well you see Clemon, it’s not luck,” Kim said, putting her hands on her hips and sauntering to stand before her. “It was planned out this way, he checked to make sure he’d be able to get me back without getting in trouble. And I wasn’t _dropped,_ I was delicately deposited and then tenderly kissed goodbye,” she said dreamily, a wide smile spreading across her face. “Tell me you’re not the least bit impressed with a straight face and then I’ll believe your rubbish.”

   But Clemon’s salty demeanor was already breaking, the edges of her mouth quivering and then twitching into a pursed-lipped smile. Kim pointed and looked triumphant.

   “See?” she said. “I knew it. Even you have to admit, he’s got style.”

   “Well… The fireworks were a bit over the top but…they were well done at least,” she allowed, to which Kim laughed and shook her head.

   That night it took her a long time to fall asleep, but not for any of the usual reasons. Instead of visions of terror filling her head, with death omens and dark wizards on the rise, she had the dreamy visions of the night filling her mind. _I’m Fred’s girlfriend,_ she thought again and again, and it brought her such joy that she fell asleep with a smile on her lips.


	10. Accimoria

Chapter 10

Accimoria

   The next day Fred kissed Kim on the cheek as he dashed out of the breakfast hall, shouting something about testing something with the word _puke_ in it, but to keep it quiet. Kim assumed this was because Hermione was still on their tales. She smiled at him and watched as he and George jogged away, chatting happily. She was glad things were finally looking up for their joke shop. Since it had, their spirits had been considerably higher. It was all thanks to Harry, who oddly wasn’t at breakfast either. Or lunch.

   “Where have you been all day?” Kim asked as she sat down amongst the group at dinner. Harry looked rather exhausted, as did Ron.

   “I’ve been here,” Hermione said, shrugging.

   “I know, I meant those two.”

   “Trying to get some homework done,” Ron grumbled as he forked up a bight of food. He seemed even too drained to eat with his usual fervor. “I can’t believe how much we’ve got.” There _was_ a lot, but Kim hadn’t had too much trouble keeping up so far. Not to the degree they were displaying anyway.

   “Well, why didn’t you do any last night?” Hermione asked him.

   “Huh, I’m with you Ron,” Kim chuckled dreamily. “I didn’t get anything done last night either.”

   “Well I’m sure you didn’t,” Hermione said a bit sharply, though Kim couldn’t think why.

   “Yeah,” Ron laughed. “Too busy off snogging somewhere I’d assume.”

   She gave a briefly embarrassed expression that melted into a mischievous grin. She couldn’t deny it. She knew how they knew… the whole school had been muttering about the firework display. Those on the wrong side of the school to see it had heard about it from others.

   “You saw that, hu?” she finally said.

   “Please,” Hermione scoffed. “It’d be hard to miss.”

   “Yeah,” Ron agreed, though he seemed amused rather than displeased about it. “I was just getting in to the dormitory when it went off—”

   “What were you doing anyway?” Hermione asked him.

   “Me? I was… I fancied a walk,” he said stiffly. Kim frowned. _That late? You risk detention at that hour._ Harry looked suspicious too but he didn’t press it. In fact he hadn’t said a word since Kim had sat at the table. Surveying him, she couldn’t help feeling there was something wrong… something very wrong. She frowned, looking him over hard, as if the cause may reveal itself. But there was nothing to be seen, really. It was a feeling. It was deep in her stomach, and it roiled at the thought of searching too far…

   “What?” Harry snapped, because Kim was staring at him. She blinked and averted her eyes.

   “Nothing. Sorry, I-” but she had no explanation for herself. _There’s nothing wrong with Harry… he’s just going through a rough time._

   The worries over Harry brought her to another thought; she needed to pay Professor Dumbledore a visit. She’d promised him she would come see him once school began. She supposed she should do that soon since the first week was already half over.

   The next day Kim decided to grab something small for lunch and eat as she walked to Professor Dumbledore’s office. She pestered the gargoyle for a few minutes before finally it began to roll up to reveal the stairs. When she arrived in Dumbledore’s office he was coming to sit at his desk.

   “Ah, Kim,” he said. “You caught me at a good time. Lucky, too, because I very much need to speak with you.”

   Kim nodded. “That’s why I’m here.”

   He smiled a bit wryly then. “I saw your,” he gestured to his window, “professions of love from my window.”

   Kim’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh, you saw that… I- I mean I know it was against school rules, but he was just-”

   Dumbledore held up his hand to silence her, closing his eyes briefly and smiling. “Never mind, Kim. I don’t make it a habit to squash young love. As headmaster I must only ask that you don’t go out on the grounds late at night again,” he added, but there was no anger in his voice. Kim nodded, though she highly doubted she would be able to keep that promise. He knew that though, didn’t he?

   “Anyway, on to darker matters,” Dumbledore said, picking up his wand from the desk. “I’ll need to peer into your mind,” he said. “I’ll need to see the vision that was set up for you, to insure that it looks convincing and that you still have the memory fresh enough in your mind. So… try and recall that moment please, Kim.”

   Kim nodded, a bit nervous about the idea of her Headmaster entering her mind. But she did as she was told nonetheless.

   “Now, what I’m about to do is unfortunately invasive, I’m afraid. However, if you merely focus on this memory, I won’t need to dig amongst your private memories to find the one desired. A much more preferable outcome,” he said with a strained smile. Kim nodded at him tightly and continued to try and focus very hard on the memory of Sirius on the fake mountain range. Dumbledore lifted his wand and looked directly into Kim’s eyes. Gently twirling his wand toward her, he said, “Legilimens.”

   Kim didn’t feel anything. There was no odd sensation of the spell hitting her. In fact, she wasn’t even sure it had worked.

   “Thank you,” Dumbledore said, setting his wand back down on his desk. “That will do quite well. Now,” he said a bit lighter, rummaging in a bowl on the corner of his desk with small black bean-like objects. As he lifted one up Kim could have sworn she saw it squirm, but he pinched it firmly between his first finger and thumb and then popped it in his mouth. “We must insure that you will be able to give the memory to the Department of Mysteries at the precise detentions required.”

   “Meaning, leaving out the bit where it’s obvious I’m in an abandoned bedroom rather than a mountain range in…”

   “Tibet,” he reminded her.

   “Right.”

   “Yes. That would be… more than unfortunate.” He sat carefully in his chair and touched the tips of his fingers together, his elbows resting on the arms. “However, if my suspicion is correct about you, Miss Shimmers, it may not take as long to train your mind as others. After all, permitting the mind to venture into the future is a more laborious task I would think than this. Though, I couldn’t say for certain. Divination is one area of wizarding in which I never had any expertise.” He gave her a wry smile as he reached into the bowl of black candies one again. It _definitely_ squirmed this time, and perhaps even squeaked, though maybe that was a floor board.

   “Oh,” Kim said, a bit embarrassed that Dumbledore was admitting to being _bad_ at something. “Well, it’s really… one of those things, I think you have to be half crazy in order to be any good at it,” she said with a nervous laugh. _Why am I trying to make Dumbledore feel better about being bad at Divination? He’s in the Order of Merlin, first class…_

   “Regardless, I think it wise if we get started now.” He peered up at a large clock on the wall that, as well as time, had the moon fazes recorded around its face. He then hummed in disapproval, looking back towards Kim. “What class is your next?”

   “Herbology.”

   One of his brows arched just slightly. “Perhaps not the best subject for you to miss…”

   “Perhaps not…” Kim said, again looking at the floor rather than at the Professor. _Does he know my grades? Does he know what I don’t do well in?_

   “When is your next Divinations class?”

   “Monday, after lunch,” Kim said, thinking about how missing Divinations because Dumbledore deemed she had more important business to attend was very pleasing indeed, especially when she pictured Trelawney’s tight features of displeasure.

   “How opportune,” he said, waving his wand leisurely and sending the quill on his desk into the air. It dipped itself in ink moved to a ledger that slid out of a small wooden box at the head of Dumbledore’s desk, unrolling to reveal a calendar with countless notes darkening its page in swirling handwriting. “We’ll finish this on Monday then. But, I believe we still have some time. Let us not squander it. Are you ready to begin?” he asked, peering up at her over his half-moon spectacles.

   “Uh, yes! I think… Are _you_ going to be teaching me directly?”

   “I think that would be wisest, given the secrecy of this venture. There’s only one other person qualified for this task, and his calendar is easily as filled as mine. So,” he said, leaning his elbows on the desk. “First, legilimency. Later, occlumency. With full control of legilimency, the legilimen is able to peer into the mind of almost any he chooses, read their minds, decipher the truth from their lies, even fully understand the whole of their person, if one had the time… However, that’s not what is required of you.”

   Kim felt a mixture of relief and disappointment. On one hand, she could only imagine how difficult achieving mastery of a topic this advanced would be. On the other, if she were able to manage it, the things she would be able to do…

   “All that is required of you, is that you can fully control and manipulate your _own_ thoughts. With this ability, you should be able to deposit the precise bits of memory you wish to share with the Department of Mysteries, and leave out the rest.”

   Kim nodded to show that she understood. Dumbledore continued as he stood and moved to a glass plated cabinet in the corner of his office. “The device used to capture visual predictions is called the Diviner’s Pensieve, yes?”

   Kim nodded, remembering the swirling orb of blue and white. “They call it The Oracle,” she said.

   Dumbledore smiled faintly, opening the door to the cabinet. A stone basin slid out into view with swirling, shimmering ribbons of blue in its bowl.

   “The method is much the same as using an ordinary pensive,” he said. “Especially since you will be recalling the vision and reproducing it, not inducing a fresh vision. So, the task I give you now is to focus… isolate just the piece of the memory you wish to extract, and then do so by placing your wand to your temple and using the incantation _accimoria_. The memory will be copied from your mind, and pulled out in the thread like from you see here,” he said gesturing to the glittering ribbons in the basin.

   Kim nodded, frowning with concentration as she muttered the spell to herself, trying to get a feel for the unfamiliar sound of it.

   “Just do your best,” Dumbledore said. Kim nodded and shut her eyes, trying to think of only that day…

   But other thoughts kept trying to meddle their way in. For instance, what if she couldn’t get it quite right? Would all of this be for nothing? Would Dumbledore be disappointed with her? Would she get in trouble with the ministry and _expose the Order of the Phoenix?_

   She took a heavy, clearing breath.

_It’s awfully cold in here…_ She squinted harder. _Just that day…_ She forced herself to watch it as a movie in her head, the moment that Sirius approached the edge of the scene. _There!_

   “Accimoria,” she said, the tip of her wand pressed lightly against her skull. It didn’t make any sound or light, but she thought she could feel something. Like a hooking of her consciousness. She pulled her wand slowly away and the feeling increased to something like a tugging of her brain, similar to the feeling when she had something to say only moment’s ago to have it vanish from the mind, impossible to retrieve. It was a rather discomforting sensation so Kim opened her eyes involuntarily and caught sight of the glittering light that was trailing from her wand to her head. She started a bit, surprised she had actually done it, and the thread broke, falling to bits of sparkling dust, and then nothing.

   “That’s all right,” Dumbledore said. “You did quite well, actually. Give it another try.”

   Kim glanced at him for reassurance and then shut her eyes again. Once more she conjured the memory of Sirius and the scenery, with more ease this time. She watched as the scene played out in her mind and uttered the spell at the precise moment she wished to begin the extraction. She pulled gently away from her head as she continued to watch the memory unfold, releasing her focus once the scene was complete.

   “Very well done,” Dumbledore said, sounding please. She opened her eyes to find he was holding out a small glass jar for her to put the memory in, now dangling on the end of her wand. She angled the tip of her wand into it and willed it to release. It did so, tumbling weightlessly into the glass jar. He dumped it into the basin before him and arched low to the surface of the shimmering ribbons. Kim waited in awkward silence as Dumbledore stared noiselessly into the bowl. When he stood strait again, he turned to face Kim with a look of delight.

   “Splendid,” he said. “That was simpler than I could’ve hoped. You did well.”

   “The vision looked right?”

   He nodded as he pushed the basin back into its cabinet and moved to his desk. “Yes, so the first portion of your lesson is done. You are to do this exact thing when you are questioned at the Department of Mysteries.

   “Any idea when that will be?” Kim asked nervously. He peered up at her over his glasses.

   “Unfortunately, no,” he said with a fleeting curt smile. “The Department of Mysteries likes to do things _precisely_ how and when they do them… whenever that may be,” he muttered, turning to a book on his desk and beginning to look through it’s old, hand scrawled pages. “Best be off to class. Don’t forget about our next meeting.”

   “I won’t. And thank you,” Kim said over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

   “No, thank you Miss Shimmers,” he said in a kind voice that made Kim turn to look at him from halfway out the door. “You’re doing a great thing. _Snuffles_ will be in your debt.”

   Kim smiled and looked at her shoes. “Thanks,” she said, her voice a bit high and uneven with embarrassment. With that she stepped out, shutting the door behind her. She hardly thought that Sirius, or anyone in the Order, would be in her debt because of a small thing like this, but it certainly made her feel important to hear it said so. She marched off to Herbology with an emboldened sense of self and a smile on her face.

   The next day was a good day, because it was Friday, and Kim only had a double period of Magical Creatures of Intelligence. As she walked out of the classroom, now finished for the week, Fred was waiting for her. She caught his gaze with a start as he pushed off the wall across the corridor that he’d been leaning against, arms crossed. An easy smile spread across his lips as he sauntered over to her.

   “Hey,” she said, sounding surprised.

   “Hey,” he said smoothly.

   “W-What are you doing here?” she said, looking around the hallway as if she’d find whatever it was that had brought him here.

   He snickered as he came to lean his shoulder against the wall, putting his hands on Kim’s forearm and gently pulling her closer. “I’m here for you, of course,” he said.

   “Oh,” she said, smiling and tittering from the excitement in her stomach. “Right, well… here I am.”

   “And here I am… here we are…”

   Kim giggled again as Fred wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her into a kiss. It soon became more of a kiss than Kim had expected, here, with the rest of the class still filing out of the doorway nearby and the two of them completely unconcealed from anyone. Her stomach did a somersault of nerves as her body was pressed lightly between the stone wall at her back and Fred’s. They were interrupted by a distinct sound of disgusted coming from behind Fred.

   He released her an inch to look over his shoulder. Victoria was slowing as she passed them, looking as though someone had just waved dirty socks under her nose.

   “You two are disgusting, get a room,” she said snidely. Kim felt the heat in her cheeks flair. Normally she would simply feel angry or irritated by Victoria’s presence, but was she right? Where her and Fred being disgusting? She’d never kissed someone in such a public place before.

   Fred, however, seemed unfazed as he turned halfway away from Kim to look more directly at Victoria with an expression of vague amusement.

   “If you want to wake up looking like you stuck your head in a beehive again, by all means, keep on,” he said calmly. But there was no joking in his tone, and for Fred that made the words sound utterly threatening, at least to Kim’s ears. Victoria’s nose crinkled even more, if that was at all possible, and her upper lip curled with disdain. She huffed and marched off down the hall, apparently having nothing to come back at Fred with.

   “Good. Now, where were we,” he said deeply, pressing Kim’s hips against the wall with his own.

   “W-wait, Fred,” Kim stuttered, her body and mind in complete conflict with one another. She _wanted_ to keep kissing Fred. She wanted to stay just as they were and never stop… but with everyone watching? It made her intestines tie in knots. “I-I…”

   “Right,” Fred said, dawning a knowing smile. He caressed her cheek with his fingertips as he said, “I forgot, you’re probably not used to all this, eh?”

   Kim just looked at him with wide eyes. That was oddly perceptive for him. He kissed her sweetly on the cheek. The feeling was warm and his eyelashes ticked at Kim’s temple as he closed his eyes. It flooded heat into her neck and arched her spine closer to him, craving the feeling of his lean, wiry form.

   “I’ll let off then,” he said as he pulled away, a small smile on his lips. “That’s all you have to say, I get it.” He released her and raised his hands in surrender as he took a step back.

   “I- I’m sorry, I’m just a little… shell shocked I guess—”

   “Hey, don’t be sorry,” he said, taking her hand and beginning down the hall with her in toe. “I’m a shocking kind of guy after all. Can’t blame you.”

   His cocky smile made Kim laugh and push him lightly on the arm. “Well, you _are_ something, I’ll say that.”

   “And I’m your first, aren’t I?” he said casually. The words made a thick ball of nerves form in Kim’s throat.

   “What?” she managed to force out around the knot, making it sound a bit choked.

   “You’re first… boyfriend, kiss—”

   “W-well… yeah, mostly,” Kim muttered. Of course he would think he was Kim’s first kiss, he’d known her for years now and never seen or heard a word of a boy… And how could he know about Cain when she’d purposefully kept it a secret.

   “Mostly?” he said with an arched brow, peering sideways at her as they walked hand in hand.

   “Uh, I mean, well… you are my first boyfriend, you’re right about that,” she said nervously. She didn’t want to lie, not at all. Fred was her boyfriend now, she should trust him with the truth. And yet, at the same time, her stomach did uncomfortable flips at the idea of him knowing about Cain. _What will he think? Freak. Beast lover… He wouldn’t say that, though, would he? But what would he_ think? _Would it change what he feels about me?_

   “Wait a minute, what aren’t you telling me?” he pressed, putting his arm around her waist as they walked, eyeing her playfully. But there was a hint of earnestness there. He was playing this like it wasn’t a big deal, but the fact that she was clearly nervous about telling him made him worry. She would have to tell him now. She would have to, or she would have to lie.

   “I just mean that you’re my first boyfriend, but not quite my first kiss…” She said this with full intent of the truth. It was the next words she needed to say. She just needed to start at the beginning, remind him of her internship with the andasoe tribe.

   “Ah,” he said, drawing it out. “Well, color me surprised. Kim’s got some secrets after all,” he chuckled.

   “No, not really…” But it was a secret, wasn’t it? A secret that… she wanted to keep.

   “Who was it then, come on, out with it,” he pestered, poking her in the side.

   “Uh, n-no one. I mean…”

   “No one? Kissing your pillow doesn’t count, Kim,” he laughed.

   “Ugh, I just mean… he was just some boy… that I met over the summer…”

   “This last summer?” he said, sounding surprised. He released her a bit, his hand now at the small of her back instead of wound around her waist and holding her tight. She peered up at him to see he was trying, without success, to keep his features neutral. _Is he… upset?_

   “Yes…” she said cautiously, and then added with hast, “It really was nothing. Just a kiss, nothing more.” She shrugged as she stared at the floor just ahead of them.

   “Right… this summer?” he asked again. She could tell he _was_ upset, though he was trying desperately to come off as casual. Then it hit her. _Of course… from his perspective, we were sort of… involved this summer. I mean that’s really not fair, since he hadn’t spoken to me in months at that point…_

   “Fred, you hadn’t said a word to me all summer. What did you think, I was going to wait around forever?” she said. It came out sounding more defensive than she would’ve liked.

   “No, course not… Just thought I’d have a bit longer than one summer,” he muttered.

   Kim heaved a sigh. “What are you sulking about? We’re together now aren’t we, is that not enough for you?”

   He looked at her, a bit surprised. “Of course it is… You’re right, I’m being sore about nothing,” he admitted, his arm tightening around her like it had been before. “I was just surprised is all.”

   “Well… I’m sorry. But it _really_ wasn’t a big deal. I’m not, still, you know…” she faltered. Saying her feelings out loud was proving more difficult than she’d thought, but the look of concern that Fred was trying to hide still visible in the twitch of his brow, made her screw up the resolve.

   “Fred,” she said, pausing in their walk and facing him. They were in a mostly empty corridor now, with open archways leading into the courtyard and allowing a cool breeze to pass over them. “I-… I want to be with you,” she said, stepping closer to him so that their chests almost touched. She peered up at him, resting her palms against him. “Just you, and no one else.”

   His features relaxed, her words visibly washing away the coating of concern that had hung on him before. She leaned in as he bent down, their lips grazing one another’s like it this was uncharted territory. And in a way, it was. This felt different; intimate in a way that they hadn’t been before. Funny how just a few small words could do that… but she _had_ meant them. She’d meant them fully, even if she hadn’t told Fred the whole truth about her first kiss… She’d worry about that another time.

   She was near to breathless when Fred released her. He rested his forehead against hers, not moving away or unwrapping his arms. Kim hung there, her legs like jelly and her heart thudding in her chest.

   “Perhaps it’s a bit cheesy to say,” he breathed, his eyes still closed as he hovered very close to Kim. His hand wound up her side and came to brush against her neck in the most serene and light of ways. “But I’ve never quite felt this way about a girl before.”

   Kim sighed involuntarily. “It’s not cheesy.”

   He smiled wryly then, peaking at her through small slits in his eyes. “It is, but… I don’t care.” He tilted his head to the side and kissed her again, smotheringly. Heat poured out of him and down Kim’s spine, making her numb to all other feeling that weren’t coming from the electricity between their skin. She let out the smallest of sounds as he pulled her even tighter against himself, the two of them winding together like twine to form one length of braided rope. She really could stay like this forever.

   “Oi! Quit snogging, for the love of Merlin,” came a familiar voice, followed the sound of feet coming down the hallway. It filtered in slowly to Kim’s mind as Fred released her. George was coming toward them, shaking his head lightly.

   “Hey, Georgie,” Fred said with laughter in his tone. “Aren’t you supposed to be recruiting first years?”

   “Aren’t you supposed to be helping me?”

   “Sorry,” Fred said with a smirk, looking down at Kim. “Got caught up with something.”

   “Well, it’s no good.”

   “What’s not?”

   “Hermione’s trolling around in the common room. I can’t get any first years together without her notice.”

   “Your friend’s become a real nuisances,” Fred said to Kim, making her huff out an exaggerated breath.

   “I know. I’m not her keeper, I can’t make her loosen up.”

   “Not a screw in the world that’d loosen that girl up,” George said, making Fred snort.

   “Was that a purposeful sexual innuendo, or just happy happenstance?” he said through laughter.

   “ _Gross,_ stop,” Kim complained, taking both of them by the arm so she could usher them down the hall. They continued chuckling as they followed her.

   “Well, we’ve got to come up with something, or we’re just going to get farther behind,” Fred finally said through sighs.

   “Why only use Gryffindor students? I mean, Hermione really only has jurisdiction over them.”

   “It would certainly be easier to sneak around her if we were using students from a different house,” George reasoned. “Say…”

   “Ravenclaw?” Kim said for him, knowing he was waiting for her to volunteer.

   “Kim, you’re a girl after my own heart,” George said, slapping her on the shoulder.

   “Ow, yes, okay. I will get some first years for you, but seriously, you promise that this _is_ safe, right?”

   “Of course!” Fred said. “I told you, we already tested these on ourselves.”

   “Yes, I heard all about your _busy_ summer,” Kim said, eyeing Fred pointedly. This, among other things, was his excuse for not writing her at all. Fred faltered and looked a bit crestfallen, though, and despite her stubborn anger at him, she hated seeing him unhappy. She sighed and tucked her hand into his, winding their fingers together. He seemed to understand that this small show of forfeit meant, _I forgive you._

   “I guess I better get going then,” Kim said. “Once I gather a decent number, where should I meet you?”

   “We have quidditch tryouts this afternoon. If it’s after dinner we’ll be out at the pitch,” Fred said.

   “Oh… well this weekend then.”

   But Kim didn’t waste any time getting started. She got two eager participants that afternoon, both excited by the prospect of being able to skip class with fake illnesses, and she harassed three others into it during dinner at the Ravenclaw table. It was quite a bit harder in the Ravenclaw house, since most of its students were equally appalled by the idea of skipping class as Hermione. Still, Kim’s fame in the school preceded her more than she’d expected.

   “Aren’t you the girl who broke into the Gryffindore common room single handedly?” one boy asked excitedly.

   “Well… yes.” She hadn’t done it single handedly, of course, not even in the slightest. But the school didn’t know that, and she was alright with keeping it that way. Fred and George had made an easy name for themselves already, they didn’t need the credit for this exploit.

   “And what about that girl… _with the swollen face,_ ” one girl whispered, as if mention of it was forbidden. She was probably smart to do so too, because if Victoria heard a first year snickering about her behind her back, who knew what she’d do.

   “Yes,” Kim sighed. “I did that too.”

   So, while it was slower going than in Gryffindor, she liked to think she had done almost as well as the boys would’ve.

   It was Saturday evening before Kim was able to flaunt her hard work for the twins. They huffed as they sunk into separate armchairs on either side of her. They didn’t look nearly the right level of buoyant for having just finished another quidditch practice.

   “What’s wrong?” she asked, looking between them. “You seem… deflated.”

   George just groaned.

   “Practice was a bit of a bust,” Fred said. “And we accidentally gave Katie the wrong end of a Nosebleed Nougat…”

   “Speaking of, we really should make those look more different,” George said, conversationally.

   Kim laughed. “Well, no harm done, right? How was Ron, by the way?”

   “A total dingbat,” Fred scowled.

   “Definitely could’ve performed better. Makes us look bad, you know; being so lousy. The Weasley’s pride themselves on being a good quidditch family.”

   “Oh, come on,” Kim said. “I’m sure he couldn’t have been _that_ bad.”

   Fred looked at her warningly. “You weren’t there.”

   She shrugged. “I’m sure he’ll get better. And I think I know what will make _you_ feel better.” She pushed herself from her arm chair and went down the hall and around the corner. In a different grouping of chairs a ways down the hall, the first years Kim had recruited were waiting in an excited huddle.

   “Well _I_ don’t know about all this,” one of the more uptight girls was saying to the others.

   “Don’t be a stick in the mud,” Kim said. “They’re ready. Come on then.”

   The girl looked up in surprise at Kim’s sudden presence, and then shriveled a bit. The group of five students stood and scurried down the hall after Kim. They boys were so small that most of the girls were taller than them. Kim chuckled to herself, trying to remember what it was like to be a first year. It seemed so long ago now.

   “Here you are boys,” Kim said, rounding the corner with all the first years at her tail. “Test subjects.”

   “I though you said we were trying free samples,” said the uptight girl accusatorily.

   “You are,” Kim said, unfazed, looking at her from behind lowered lids. “You don’t want in, buzz off.”

   “Slay, Kim,” George commented, standing to greet the kids that had already come up to them, eager and willing. The girl before Kim huffed and lined up with the rest of them.

   “That’s my girl,” Fred muttered into her ear as he put his arm around her shoulder. “I knew we could count on you.”

   “Of course,” Kim said with a smile as he kissed her enthusiastically on the temple and then rushed over to George, who was already handing out candies to the first years. Their buoyancy returned as they offered up their goods to the gaggle, quickly sending them all into a fainting frenzy. Kim chuckled to herself, truly glad she could help them better their joke shop. She did look a bit nervously over her shoulder, though. The last thing she needed was Hermione to round the corner and bring down her prefect reign of terror. Luckily, no such thing happened.


	11. Etched

Chapter 11

Etched

   Monday morning Kim walked down to the breakfast table to see that, unsurprisingly, Fred and George were absent. She wasn’t concerned, though perhaps slightly disappointed. Unlike in the past, Fred was making quite the effort to snag her while in the hallway to share a few words about each other’s days… or do other things.

   “I can’t believe this. It’s _outrageous…_ ” Hermione was saying as Kim sat down at the table with the trio.

   “What is?” she asked. Hermione simply shuffled the morning post in Kim’s direction, looking utterly ruffled. Kim need only to glance at the headline to be caught by a blinking, wide face. Professor Umbridge was front page news, with the title “Ministry Seeks Educational Reform, Dolores Umbridge Appointed First-ever ‘High Inquisitor’”. Kim began scanning over the article, the alarm in her features growing as she caught more and more disturbing anecdotes within the passage.

   “I can’t wait to see McGonagall inspected,” Ron muttered, sounding amused. “Umbridge won’t know what’s hit her.”

   “‘ _Revolutionizing_ the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts’!” Kim read in disgust. She tossed the paper aside, its pages rattling to the table. “I can’t believe that malarkey. They’ve totally lost their minds if they think what _she’s_ doing is teaching.”

   “They _have_ completely lost their minds,” Hermione said glumly. “That’s the problem.” With that the three of them stood, muttering something about not wanting to be late to their class if Umbridge was going to be inspecting it. Kim sat in silence, the creeping feeling that things at Hogwarts were about to get very bad, very fast. _How much power will this new position of ‘high inquisitor’ give that psychotic bitch?_ Kim wondered sullenly. _Certainly not more power than Dumbledore has… though that seems to be their aim…_

   After her morning classes and lunch, Kim was hurrying off to Dumbledore’s office to meet with him as planned. Today they would be practicing occlumency, the skill of shielding one’s mind from prying eyes. It was with this skill that Kim could hopefully insure that no vision she ever has in the future that contains delicate information would make it into ministry hands.

   “Ah, there you are Miss Shimmers. Please, come in,” Dumbledore said, descending the stairs from the upper balcony to come and stand beside his desk. “I’d like to get started right away, if possible. Perhaps we should begin by reviewing what was learned at our last encounter?”

   Kim nodded. “You want me to pull the same memory as last time?”

   “That would do.”

   Kim took a long breath and remembered the scene of Sirius in the Tibetan fields. It was getting easier to leave out all the other unwanted bits, as if her mind was erasing the other parts of the memory to fit with what she needed it to be.

   “Accimoria,” Kim said evenly, pressing her wand against her temple and extracting what she hoped would be a perfect clip of her memory. She gave it to Dumbledore to drop into his pencieve and inspect. When he reemerged he looked pleased.

   “Well done. I think it’s safe to say that you have mastery over that skill. Now on to occlumency.” Dumbledore moved to his desk as Kim sat in a seat across from him. In the following silence Kim felt the wait of something unsaid pressing on her chest.

   “I read the paper this morning,” she finally spoke. Dumbledore merely glanced up at her with an arched brow before looking back at the parchment on his desk. “Does it mean… what I think it means? About the ministry taking control of everything here…”

   “Fear not, Kim. I assure you, I’m capable of managing under whatever circumstances—”

   “That’s not what I asked,” Kim pressed, and then added hastily, “Professor…”

   Dumbledore sat back in his chair, eyeing her calculatingly. Kim swallowed hard, realizing she’d probably been too brash. But was there really time for niceties now a days, with all that was happening?

   “Sir,” Kim said slowly. “I just mean that… I can handle the truth, not a kid version of it. You said yourself I’m practically a member of the Order now, even though I’m not old enough. I’m breaking the law for its sake, so… I feel like I at least deserve to know what’s really happening in my own school.” 

   Dumbledore let air out of his nose as a small, knowing smile took his face. If Kim didn’t know better she’d call it _rueful._ “I see,” he said. “Very well, I’ll tell you the very adult version of the truth. The ministry, namely Minister of Magic Fudge, is of the opinion that I am trying to subvert his power by using this school as some means to build… an army. Whether he means an army of support or a literal army, I’m uncertain. I suppose it would depend to what level his delusional state has risen as of late.”

   “An _army_ ,” Kim snorted. “Well, it’s not a bad idea, Dumbledore. You should get on that,” Kim said with a wry smile, folding her arms across her chest as she leaned back in her seat. Dumbledore eyed her for another moment before he cracked a wider smile. Kim felt like she’d won something, nearly making the headmaster _laugh._

   “Well, that is the state of things. Fudge is totally misguided by fear… and of the wrong person, unfortunately.”

   “It won’t last though, will it? Sooner or later he’ll have to face the fact, and when that happens we’ll be on the same side again. Right?”

   At this Dumbledore looked rather strained. He adjusted his glasses with his first finger and thumb before responding. “I’m afraid… that it may be too late by the time it comes to be. But, we shall just have to wait and see. Nothing to be done at present.”

   “Dumbledore… they have my vision. The Department of Mysteries, they have the vision of Lord Voldemort returning.”

   “Don’t mention it to them, Kim. If we’re lucky, by now, it’s been archived with your other visions, been passed by. Nothing you have to show Fudge would change his mind, he’s not seeing reason. No… nothing short of his own eyes will convince him otherwise at this point, I’m afraid. And we need your name to remain without any tarnish such that Voldemort sightings would bring about. We need your name clear in order for your position in the Ministry to be useful.”

   Kim nodded gravely. “I understand.”

   “Now. Shall we begin occlumency?” Kim nodded and sat more erect in her seat. “Very well. This will be unfortunately invasive for you, I suspect. The only real way to _teach_ the defense of the mind is for me to attempt to enter yours against your will. You’ll have to learn to stop me.”

   Kim nodded slowly again, not a fan of the idea of being pitted against Dumbledore’s skill, but willing all the same.

   “You should begin with this simple instruction; clear your mind utterly and totally. If there is nothing there, then there will be nothing for me to see. Later, we’ll venture into the more difficult side of the task, but if you can master just this for now, it should be enough to protect you from letting slip any unwanted visions you might have.”

   Kim nodded and closed her eyes. She placed her hands in her lap as she drew in long breaths through her nose. She pretended that this was just another day, sitting cross legged on the floor of an empty classroom, preparing to inhale the bitter scent of the incense burning, filing the air with intoxicating grey smoke. She would let her mind drift, but only in the direction the smoke carried her. Everything else was gone.

   “Very well done,” Dumbledore said. Kim opened her eyes.

   “That was it?”

   “Well, the first stage,” Dumbledore said, a small smile on his mouth. “As I suspected, your meditation has made for a very good start to occlumency. The only memory or thought that I could find on the surface was a very benign one. Though I do wonder if it’s best for your studies to be steeling away into empty classroom to meditate,” he added with an arched brow.

   Kim smiled in embarrassment and shrugged. “Well, it’s helped in my divination studies.”

   “Let us try once more. This time, you may feel my attempt to delve deeper into your mind. Simply continue to concentrate.”

   Kim assumed the same mind frame she’d had before. Solid in her mental state, and yet drifting in listless smoke. Then she felt a tug, like being pulled into a vision, but not quite as uncontrollable. She was walking hand in hand with Fred. He was smiling, laughing. Such a lovely smile he had, the way it crinkled his nose and eyes, made him toss his head back with laughter. 

   And then suddenly she was falling into a different place. _No,_ she thought, as she realized she was sitting in the drawing room of Sirius’s house. The house in which the Order hid. _Focus._ But it was too late. The memory was already playing out across her eyes, sitting with the others, talking idly.

   Kim drew in a heavy breath as her eyes flew open, Dumbledore’s grip on her mind releasing. “I’m sorry,” she said before he had a chance to comment on her failure.

   “It’s quite alright. We’ll keep at it.” 

   And so they did, for the next hour. Dumbledore entered her mind and stole away glimpses of her memory as Kim attempted desperately to keep them secret. She tried her hardest to hold onto nothing but the wisping smoke in an empty classroom. As they drew closer to the ending of their meeting, Kim began to get the hang of the skill, though it was a shaky grasp at best.

   “We’ll meet again,” Dumbledore said, scheduling Kim to come in during one of her longer lunch breaks on Friday. “It’s likely that between now and then, the department will call you to them.”

   “But there’s no way of knowing,” Kim said darkly, remembering what Dumbledore had said about the Department of Mysteries operating on their own schedule.

   “That’s right. Regardless, I feel confident that you have the skills you’ll need for your first encounter with them. Remember Kim, it’s imperative that you act the part of concerned citizen when turning in this false vision. If they suspect anything they may pry their way into your thoughts and find the exact thing we’re trying to conceal.”

   Kim wasn’t afraid of this task. She was a good liar, when she needed to be. “I can do it,” she said resolutely.

   Dumbledore watched her for a silent moment before he said, “I know you can.”

   Kim smiled at this, her insides swelling with pride. _I_ can _do this. Dumbledore believes in me. Sirius is depending on me._ She stood and walked to the door with these thoughts on her mind.

   “Until next we meet,” Dumbledore said with a nod, and Kim left his office.

   She headed hurriedly to Charms, and then after to the Great Hall for dinner. She was about to walk past Harry, Ron, and Hermione towards were the twins and Lee sat, consorting farther down the table when Ron’s voice stopped her.

   “Oi, where were you today?” he asked. Kim faltered. He must’ve been asking why she wasn’t in Divinations, which she usually had with them. She turned to sit beside Hermione.

   “Yeah, you missed Trelawney getting interrogated,” Harry said hotly. Kim didn’t really care what happened to Trelawney, though as a general rule, if it gave that Umbridge woman an ounce of pleasure then she’d hope it go the opposite way.

   “Oh, well… I had to meet with Dumbledore about some business, you know with—”

   “Dumbledore _met_ with you?” Harry asked quizzically. Kim looked at him, a bit startled by the hostility in his gaze.

   “Yes, well, he had to get me prepared for what’s to come… You see, they’re having me do some work for them, in regards to helping _Snuffles_.”

   “Who’s they?” Harry demanded.

   Kim looked at him like he was mad. She peered around and then mouthed, “ _The Order,_ ” without saying it allowed.

   “How come they’re givin’ you work to do for them, but to us all they give is ‘you’re too young’,” Ron mocked in a voice that sounded uncannily like his mother.

   Kim stuttered, exasperated by this line of questioning. “It’s a bit different, isn’t it? I can see things that—”

   “I don’t think it’s different at all,” Harry said angrily. He looked away from Kim, eyes now boring into his mashed potatoes.

   “Harry, I’m doing this for you, and for—

   “Well, don’t bother. Do it for someone else, I don’t need that on my plate too.”

   “E-exactly,” Kim said, taking this shred and trying to draw it out a mile. “You’ve got so much going on already, I’m sure that’s why they don’t want you involved. Me, I’m already working for the ministry so why not just have me run a few errands for them.”

   “Yeah… ‘spose that’s why Dumbledore’s too busy to say a damn thing to me,” Harry muttered.

   “Well, he _is_ really busy, Harry. He can barely fit in time to see _me_.”

   “That must be really hard for you, Kim,” Harry snapped, and then snorted in disgust. Kim just stared at the top of his head in disbelief. She looked to Hermione and Ron, who were both tense and seeming wholly uninterested in coming to her rescue. “Do me a favor and just drop it, will you?”

   “Right. Well, not like I’m going out on a line or anything for your _stupid_ godfather,” Kim hissed, anger reaching its way all the way up to her tongue in a flash of acid. “Don’t bother thanking me, though, it’s really not a big deal, risking Azkaban.” With that she grabbed her plate with a clack and huffed from the table, moving down the line to sit with Fred and George. She didn’t look back at Harry’s table, though she could feel a hot gaze on the back of her neck for the rest of the meal.

   After diner she and the twins sat out in the lawn and babbled about nothing. Kim rested her head on Fred’s lap as she stared up at the dark sky, not bothering to interject herself into their banter. She’d rather just listen to it and let it fill up her empty places inside.

   “You all right?” George asked, peering down at Kim. She shook a little, brought from her own darkness. “You seem… tense.”

   “Yeah, I’m just… about to do something kind of dangerous. And I know I can do it, I just…” Kim had been keeping them updated on exactly what was going on in relation to her and the Order, the secret task she’d been given, though it had gone unmentioned for a while.

   “You don’t have to do it, you know. If you don’t want to,” Fred said, looking down at her with concern.

   “I _do_ want to,” Kim insisted, sitting upright. “I just… wish someone _else_ wanted me to as well.” Fred looked at George, his brow bent. George shrugged back at him and they both turned their gaze to Kim who sighed. All she could do was attempt to explain.

   “Have either of you noticed Harry being… assish lately?” 

   They both shrugged. “Not to me,” George said.

   “Nope, seems normal.”

   Kim hummed unhappily and shifted. As her eyes flicked carelessly across the expanse between where they sat and the castle, they caught on something unsettling, something like a ragged gaping hole in the smooth plain of the universe, revealing festering rot beneath. Kim gasped and reeled, scooting backwards in her fright. There, for only an instant, she could have sworn she saw, or more _felt,_ the presence of something… Something made of the deepest blackness and pierced through with red hot hatred. Once Kim blinked she found that it was nothing but Harry making his way toward them through the field, but still her gut writhed with discomfort.

   “What’s the matter?” Fred asked, looking once again between Kim and Harry, scanning the field to try and understand her wide eyed look of terror.

   “I- I-” Kim stuttered, but again she found herself overwhelmed by a feeling she couldn’t possibly explain. It was becoming clear anyway that Harry was approaching them, and any thing she said now would be heard by him.

   “I, erm…” Harry began as he reached them, folding his hand before him for only a second be for he force them into his pockets. He didn’t look Kim in the eye. “Sorry,” he muttered. “For before. Whatever you’re doing- and its fine if it’s too secret to tell me,” he added a bit sourly. “I’m sure it’s very important. So… yeah.” 

   With that he turned and headed back toward the castle before Kim had a chance to say a single word. She’d hardly managed to control her gaping, for even as Harry left he still had the deep sense of _wrongness_ hanging over his body like a cloak. It was seeping off him and poisoning the very grass.

   “Kim, what’s the matter with you?” Fred asked, sounding impatient.

   “N-nothing. Sorry,” Kim said, turning away from the sight of Harry making his way back into the castle. “Trick of the light.”

   But it wasn’t. Kim felt sure in her stomach, no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise. She tried to think of something involving Harry that had been odd lately, something to help her puzzle out why she kept getting this foreboding feeling around him. Certainly, Strix had attacked him a time or two since they’d arrived at Hogwarts. But that wasn’t really new, even though it brought about a new thrill of anxiety with it, given what she _thought_ she knew about Strix. But what did she really know? None of it made any sense, and she was no closer to solving the mystery than she had been at the very beginning.

* * *

   It was Wednesday evening that she was called to the Department of Mysteries. Mr. Branderbon showed up outside of Herbology as she was exiting the class.

   “Guess I’ll be missing Charms today,” she muttered to Harry, Ron, and Hermione who looked from her to the man in the plum robes standing in a tuft of grass like an ugly tulip, freshly sprouted.

   “That’s him, then,” Ron said, eyeing Mr. Branderbon.

   Kim nodded darkly and looked to them as she started away. “I’ll tell you how it all goes…”

   “You’ll be fine,” Hermione whispered to her as she turned to leave them.

   “Miss Shimmers. I take it you’re prepared to come with me to the Ministry?”

   “Yes, of course,” Kim said with a heaving breath. She followed Mr. Branderbon into the castle and into a classroom where they traveled to the Ministry via floo powder. Again she was led into the deepest depths of the Ministry building and out into a bleak, black hall with flickering blue lights. Kim’s heart thudded a bit unevenly as they entered the library-like office space. Dumbledore had told her the name of the city that was Sirius’s fake location, and she’d been internally repeating the unfamiliar word over and over to try and solidify its sound into her mind. _Keep it together. Lie seamlessly. That’s all you have to do…_

   Mr. Branderbon took a seat behind his desk and magiced a quill to a piece of parchment as Kim sat across from him.

   “Please elaborate on any visions you had during our absence.”  

   And Kim did so. She gave them detailed accounts of every vision she’d had, no matter how mundane. Mr. Branderbon wrote them down hungrily, nodding encouragingly as she went on.

   “I know those all seem rather inconsequential,” Kim began, catching Mr. Branderbon’s ears.

   “What makes you say that?”

   “Oh, I don’t know… but there was one vision that I had at the end of the summer that I think might have importance.”

   He nodded, asking, “When was this?”

   “Oh, somewhere in the last week of August.”

   “You can’t remember the date?” he said, sounding displeased.

   “It was a Saturday?” she fibbed, making up the first thing that came to mind. Mr. Branderbon flipped to a calendar on his desk, seeming exasperated, but his quill jotted down the date none the less.

   “Anyway, in this vision I see a man who I’m… well I think he may be that mad man that escaped from Azkaban.”

   Mr. Braderbon’s wide eyes fixed on her. “What man?”

   “The one in all the posters… that’s how I recognized his face… Sirius Black?”

   “You saw him? Are you certain? Where?”

   “I couldn’t be certain,” she said, making Mr. Branderbon’s features fall with disappointment. “But,” she added, “I got a _feeling._ You see, sometimes in my visions I get feelings along with them. Like partial knowledge of the person, or animal as it sometimes is, that I’m seeing the vision through the eyes of.”

   Mr. Branderbon frowned, looking to his parchment as his quill scribbled along. “Very unusual. Interesting… well, carry on, what did you feel?”

   “I believe I was in the mind of a farmer, or something of the like. They are the one who saw Sirius. The person whose eyes I was seeing through seemed rather alarmed by the presence of Sirius. I got the distinct feelings of _outsider_ and _doesn’t belong here…_ And it was from this line of thought that I heard, repeated very strongly in my ears, the name Nyingchi,” she said, moving her lips carefully over the name.

   “Nyingchi,” he muttered and swiveled his chair to the square shelving where a globe sat on a bottom shelf, wider than a watermelon and with tiny writing scribbled all over it. He waved his wand at it and the glob spun and then stuck, very still. He squinted closer to it and rubbed his chin. “Very interesting indeed. We’ll need to pull this memory from you. If you would allow me to—”

   “Oh, I can get it for you,” Kim offered hastily, pulling out her wand.

   “Can you now?” Mr. Branderbon said, sounding either skeptical or impressed, Kim couldn’t decide. He moved himself and his chair back to sit behind his desk.

   “Yes, no problem. Do you have a container on hand?”

   Mr. Branderbon rummaged in his desk, frowning all the while, as Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She saw the vision in her mind and even tried to hear the word _Nyingchi_ over and over along with the memory, even though the two didn’t truly belong together. She’d been replaying it over and over in her mind with the name of the place in the background so long now that she almost had trouble separating the two. Once the silvery ribbon was loose from her mind and dangling from her wand, she opened her eyes. She reached forward to Mr. Branderbon’s outstretched hand with a small vile and dropped the memory into it.

   “Very impressive, Miss Shimmers. Have you used a pensive before, then?”

   Kim cleared her throat, mind racing for a response that would sound appropriate. “Well, sometimes with all that I see, it becomes too much to sort out. I’ve used one to try and clear my mind to have better visions.”

   “I see… Well, this may prove extremely fruitful information. There had been reports of Sirius in Tibet, but the Ministry has since had a tip that those rumors were false and that Sirius was actually in London. Well, you’ve read the paper’s I’m sure. This may set things on an entirely new course.”

   “Glad I could help,” Kim said, beaming genuinely, though for an entirely different reason than Mr. Branderbon thought.

   “Very good. Shall we have a session then?”

   Kim stood and followed Mr. Branderbon into the Oracle room. The blue and white orb dropped as incents were lit all around Kim and she leaned back into the cushiony seat. She allowed herself to drift, but tried to keep a single thought in the back of her mind. _Be mindful of what you let them see… Nothing suspicious._

   She was lucky this time. All that flickered before her eyes was the garbled conversation between two foreign people in a language Kim didn’t understand, and a rather unfortunate woman trying on hats.

   “That’s all I have today. I’m sorry,” Kim said, standing from her trance.

   “Never mind it, Miss Shimmers. You’ve already given us quite more than was expected.” He led Kim back into his office and remarked that they could head back to Hogwarts in just a moment.

   “Oh, but, must I right now?” Kim asked. Mr. Branderbon looked up at her, a bit confused by the question. “I had wanted to just take a quick look over some of the books here… _if_ that’s alright with you,” Kim said.

   “Oh, uh…” Mr. Branderbon said, eyeing his bookshelf a bit protectively.

   “Since I _am_ cooperating and all… and as you said I’ve already contributed quite a bit… I’d just love to be allowed to look over your selection. I’ve already looked over most of the books of this nature at Hogwarts.”

   “Very well,” Branderbon said, straitening the bottom of his vest. “Look on. I have some work to do for now, once I’m finished we’ll make back for the castle.”

   “Thank you,” Kim said as she shifted her attention to the books lining the wall. There were easily hundreds of them just in this room, and all of them were very unusual and probably rare. She scanned the titles hungrily, passing over many that looked interesting but didn’t concern her. She was looking for something specific; something to do with unknown magical creatures.

   She stumbled upon a few books of seeming promise, but as she scanned through their pages eagerly she found nothing. _Come on,_ she pleaded with the next tomb. _If this place has nothing about The Strix, than nowhere in the world will, certainly._ But it was no use. By the time Mr. Branderbon was collecting himself to show Kim out, she had found nothing even remotely related to Strix. Feeling deflated, she followed Mr. Branderbon out of the Department of Mysteries, trying to remind herself that she had just accomplished something very important only minutes ago. _I’ll have more time to search the books. There_ will _be something. There has to be._

   Mr. Branderbon informed her that they would be coming to get her at some point over the following days and Kim was to keep up with documenting every vision, “and _do_ mind the dates,” he added. Kim nodded along to all of this and took the floo network back to Hogwarts.

   The next few weeks were rather uneventful. Kim had begun to fall a bit behind with her studies, so she was preoccupied with homework. And there was always Fred to keep her very distracted from her work as it was. He was always pulling her aside to steel kisses in the hallways, making the younger students gawk and the older ones roll their eyes. Kim had started to lose her embarrassment about this. It was Fred after all, and there was very little he did that wasn’t extravagant and showy. And besides it, Kim had come to find all the attention rather appealing, even if it was slightly uncomfortable at times.

   “Do you two ever come up for air?” Ron asked, eyes glazed with irritation as Kim sat down with them one day. Kim did her best to ignore him, though she was smiling despite it. “I’m just wondering if you’ve learned not to breath or something, with the amount of time you spend attached to each other’s faces.”

   Kim snorted as Hermione snickered. “Well Ron,” Kim said, winding up for a retort. “You wouldn’t exactly know how the whole kissing thing goes, would you? So I should expect you to be flabbergasted at the sight of it.”

   Ron turned a flame colored red and pursed his lips, making Kim laugh hardily.

   “Yeah, we’re all super happy for you,” Harry said flatly, his expression near to loathsome as he stabbed at his plate. Kim huffed, ready to ignore his sour demeanor, which had become rather usual as of late. But then her eyes caught on something on the back of his hand. It looked like puffy scaring, something not so fresh but not yet fully healed.

   “Harry, what happened to your hand?” she asked. Ron and Hermione got very still as Harry effectively ignored her.

   “This?” he finally said, holding up his hand so she could clearly see what it was. There, etched into his skin was a scar that read _I must not tell lies._ Kim’s frown deepened. “It’s what Umbridge has me doing in detention.”

   Kim looked at him with pure outrage. “Carving bullshit into your skin?” she demanded, nearly standing with the force of the words exploding out of her.

   “Shh!” Harry said, frowning and leaning in as if he could fold himself away from prying eyes. “Keep it down, all right. I’m not going to make a big deal of it, and neither are you—”

   “Not going to make a big deal of it? Harry, this is madness, she can _do_ this—”

   “Yeah, well, she is.”

   “We can’t let her get away with it.”

   “Just _leave_ it, Kim,” Harry said, barley separating his teeth.

   “I won’t let her do this. I can’t.”

   “I asked you not to make a big deal about it!” Harry yelled, standing so he was hovering over Kim now. She leaned back an inch, startled by his rage. “ _Don’t_ make me regret telling you at all!”

   Kim was quite for a long moment as Harry huffed and threw himself back down to the table, multiple eyes now peering down the row at them.

   “Okay,” she said. “I won’t make a big deal about it.” But she didn’t feel the conviction of what she said in her heart at all. She wanted nothing more than to make the biggest deal out of it that she could. Go straight to Dumbledore or _someone,_ anyone who would listen. But she also didn’t want to lose Harry as a friend. And it seemed, as of late, that their friendship was barely hanging on the cusp of existence as it was.


	12. Sex

Chapter 12

Sex

   Kim lay out on a couch, her head on a pillow in Fred’s lap. George was across from them, spindly legs folded up around a piece of parchment he was peering over, something to do with the trials they’d run on their shop items. Kim glanced up to catch Fred’s gaze rove from her chest down the line of her body. There was something in the purposeful and speculating glint in his eyes that made Kim blush slightly.

   “What?” she whispered, wondering what on earth he was doing looking at her like that. His eyes snapped back up to hers. As if pulled from a dream, his pupils readjusted in size.

   “Nothing,” he whispered back, placing a hot hand on the side of her leg beside her knee, right were the skin was exposed at the bottom of her skirt. “I was just thinking we should get out of here… maybe go someplace a bit smaller, darker, if you catch my meaning,” he said, a winking smile crossing his features. Kim smiled in embarrassment, peering over at George to check that he was preoccupied with his parchment.

   “Not listening,” he sang without looking up from his work. Fred chuckled, but he was looking at Kim with that fiery glint of intention. Someone clearing their throat behind Kim pulled her eyes away from Fred. 

   Hermione had approached them with her hands clasped before her keenly. “I just wanted to have a quick word with you all.”

   “Oh, for crying- Hermione, we haven’t done _anything wrong—_ ”

   “Not about that,” she said, cutting Fred off. “Though I highly doubt that’s true,” she said, shooting them both dark looks, “that’s not why I’m here. I’m sure all of you are very aware of the current state of our Defense Against the Dark Arts class.”

   “More like a lack-there-of,” Kim muttered.

   “Exactly. And… well Harry, Ron, and I figured, that’s not good. With-” she stuttered a bit over this, “Voldemort on the rise, there’s no telling what we might face in the future.”

   “Jeeze, Hermione,” said George, sitting more upright in his chair. “I thought Kim was the only one contrary enough to say his name.”

   “Well, it’s about time we start facing the facts. And the fact is, we’re not being taught properly to defend ourselves.”

   “Alright,” Fred said as Kim sat up from his lap. “We’re listening.”

   “Since Harry has faced… all _sorts_ of things, and he’s quite good at defensive spells, I- _we_ thought it would be a good idea if he gave us a lesson or two. Just show us all what he knows. It can’t _possibly_ be worse than the lessons we’re getting from Umbridge.”

   “I’d second that,” George said, sounding a bit excited.

   “Good!” Hermione said. “Bring who’d you like, just make sure this stays a secret. We’ll be meeting at the first Hogsmeade in the Hog’s Head. Do you know it?”

   Fred and George nodded though Kim wasn’t familiar.

   “We’ll be there,” Fred said with an eager smile.

   “Definitely,” Kim agreed. “I’ll see if I can get any Ravenclaws in on it.” 

   “Good,” Hermione said with a smile. “Well, see you later then.” She hurried off down the hall, away from the cluster of chairs they were huddled in.

   “Well, that should be interesting, “Kim said. “Like she said, can’t be worse than Umbridge’s lessons. I’ve master the art of sleeping with my eyes open in that class.” 

   The twins chuckled as George settled back into his parchment and Kim back into Fred’s lap. As he calmed from his light laughter, his eyes found their way up Kim’s body again.

   “Where were we before Hermione came in again?” he asked, a sly smile creeping onto his face.

   “I believe _you_ were grossing out your brother, and I was sitting here, simply a victim to it,” Kim said, though she was smiling quite impishly herself.

   “Is that so then,” he said, his smile becoming challenging. “Well, if you don’t want to come with me, that’s fine,” he said as he stood, forcing Kim onto her hands to watch him as he backed away from the cluster of chairs. “ _I’m_ going to go find a nice, private place…”

   Everything about his posture and expression beckoned her to follow. Kim watched as he turned, sauntering slowly down the hall, her jaw hanging slack. She glanced back at George, feeling guilty for leaving him but wanting to desperately all the same. He looked up at her and stared at her plainly.

   “Please go,” he said, “you’re both too disgusting to witness.”

   Kim giggled as she hoisted herself off the couch and scurried after Fred, a million questions buzzing in her mind. _Where are we going? What will we do when we get there? What do I_ want _to happen… what am I_ okay _with happening…_

   But she didn’t have an answer to any of these questions, and her brain was growing far too numb to bother contemplating them. Instead, she slipped her arm under Fred’s and caught his delighted gaze.

   “Glad you could join me, Miss Shimmers,” he said, looking ahead down the hall.

   “Where are we going, Mr. Weasley?” she responded in the same, overly genial tone. 

   He smiled darkly. “How about, the nearest dark corner,” he said, sliding his arm around Kim’s waist and pulling her against him. They were, in fact, in a dark corner in a rather deserted section of the castle. It was lit only by the candelabra hanging over head in the high ceiling, and with little light coming through the windows, it was very dim. Fred pressed her against the wall beside a windowsill, the cold stone sending chills through her body to accompany her vibrating nerves.

   He kissed her fervently, perhaps with more desperation than he’d ever kissed her before. His teeth took purchase on her lower lip and placed pressure, just enough to pinch, before he shifted her hastily into the window sill. The base of the sill came to the small of her back, which Fred’s hand was sliding down. He passed her hips and her thighs, coming to a slow gripping stop where her skirt ended, their lips grasping at each other’s madly. Kim let out a little sound of distress as his hand slid higher up her thigh. His grip tightened. In a flash his other hand was there, hoisting her the short distance up so she was sitting in the window sill. Their heads were now practically level, giving their kisses an entirely different sensation. His fingers still clasped the back of her knees and pulled her forward, so her legs wrapped around his waist.

   With their hips now aligned, the pressure of his body against hers was driving all logical thoughts from her mind. His hands, hot against her skin, slid up her thighs, sending pounding aches into her core. But there was also a trill of fear trickling down her spine.

   “Fred,” she breathed between the grasping of their lips. He didn’t quite make to pull away, so Kim put pressure on his collar until he did. “What if someone comes ‘round the corner?” she uttered, her voice not sounding quite her own. Fred looked behind them down the deserted hallway, mostly obstructed from view from the position they stood. His head swiveled around, looking for something, until he spotted a door a few paces away. He dashed to the door, leaving Kim to clutch the hem of her skirt, nearly all the way ridden up, and draw it down to her knees again.

   After peering through the door for only half an instant he started to step inside, ushering to Kim with his arm and a look of wild excitement. She slid from the windowsill and followed him nervously into the deserted classroom. He pulled her in and shut the door behind them, pressing her against the door and kissing her once again. He trailed his way down her neck as he pulled her forward, away from the door and over to a long, hardy desk at the front of the classroom. He pushed her onto it, perching her just as she had been on the window sill, one hand clasped around the back of her neck, and the other sliding up her skirt once again. The pounding in her core was so overwhelming it was almost painful now. _How far will this go?_ she thought frantically. _How far do I want it to go?_

   She was utterly conflicted. It felt good, in a dangerous way, in a forbidden way. But that didn’t make it any less tempting. However, every time Kim’s eyes flicked open, a small breathy cry escaping her lips, she saw the rows of empty desks. She felt the hard, uncomfortable mahogany beneath her. _If I’m going to lose it, do I really want it to be_ here? _In a classroom… what if someone walks in? What if Filch finds us!_

   “Fred, Fred,” she pleaded into his ear. This only seemed to make his kisses at her neck hungrier and his hands all the more sure. She uttered a moan and breathed, “Wait, no.” At this he pulled back to look at her. At first he was crazed, impatient, hungry. But then, as he saw the confliction in Kim’s eyes, his features faded to something softer.

   “Kim, if… you want to stop, that’s fine. We don’t have to, you know.” Kim swallowed, trying to remember words. “Kim,” he said, even more gently then before, taking her cheek in his hand. “If you don’t want to…”

   “It’s not that,” she finally said. “I do. I mean I want to… I just,” she looked around the classroom once more. “ _Here?_ ”

   Fred let out a breathy laugh and looked around the room as well. “Works in a jiff,” he said with a shrug, making Kim lower her lids at him. He chuckled at her response. “Okay, I see your point,” he sighed, hand sliding from up her skirt and coming to rest on the desk beside her leg. “It’s just going to be difficult. What with you not being allowed in the Gryffindor Tower. I’ve only ever been with one or two girls outside of Gryffindore, and they were all alright with a classroom or broom closet,” he said matter-of-factly. Again, Kim squinted at him.

   “You’ve done it… in the _common room_?” she asked, a bit appalled.

   “No, no! Don’t be ridiculous. The dormitories.”

   “ _The dormitory_? Where you share a room with… what, five or so other boys?”

   “ _That’s_ why there’s a code. And there’s curtains on the bed…”

   “A code?”

   “Don’t worry about all that, I can take care of that no problem. It’s getting you in there…”

   Kim just looked at him helplessly. She didn’t want to make his life more difficult, but she did _not_ want to have sex in a broom closet or a classroom.

   “Nothing I can’t figure out,” he assured. “Eventually.”

   “Well… it’s not like I’m in any _particular_ rush.”

   Fred chuckled without opening his mouth, the sound rolling around in his throat as he leaned in to Kim’s ear. “Well, you’ll excuse me if I can’t help but being in a _bit_ of a rush.” He kissed the small space behind her jaw. He let a deep hum vibrate up his vocal cords before moving to gaze at her.

   “There’s this thing you do,” he said, “when you’re concentrating on something. You get a little wrinkle between your eyebrows and you nibble on the edge of your bottom lip.”

   “What?” Kim said, laughter in her tone. “I do not.”

   “Mm-hmm,” he hummed, nose brushing against hers. “It’s bloody adorable.”

   Kim laughed and kissed him lovingly. She wanted him to understand her feelings for him through the tips of her fingers as they ran up into his hair. It was too hard to say in words, but maybe he would feel her hands on him, her lips against his, and he would just know.

   “Let’s not start this again,” he finally said, forlorn. “It was hard enough to stop the first time,” he added with a wry smile, which Kim returned with her own, much shyer version. “Come on. We better go find George. God knows he’s gone mad with boredom by now without us.” 

   With that they slinked out of the room and down the hall they’d come from.

* * *

   Kim sat down with Clemon and Luna. She’d told Hermione that she would try to get some Ravenclaw students on board with Harry’s little lessons, but so far she hadn’t really. She supposed the best place to start was here with Luna and Clemon.

   “Say, you two despise that Umbridge woman as much as I do?”

   “Yes, of course. She’s an utter buffoon and that text book she has us reading is completely phony. Propaganda more than a text book, if you ask me,” Clemon said sourly, not looking up from her homework.

   “Well, I, and others, think it’s a real shame we’re not actually learning anything in that class. I mean it’s meant to teach us how to defend ourselves, but that’s a real joke now, isn’t it?”

   At this Kim seemed to have snagged Clemon and Luna’s attention, because they both looked up from their respective items of entertainment.

   “There may be something we can do about it. Not about Umbridge, we’re stuck with her. But to learn actual defensive spells.”

   “And what’s that?” Clemon said cautiously.

   Kim cleared her throat and looked between the two girls. “Harry and some of my other friends are starting a… club of sorts. Where Harry will teach us what he knows about Defense Against the Dark Arts. He’s very good as it is, just at the spells in general… but also, he’s got something none of us have… experience.”

   Clemon blew air out her lips and leaned back in her chair. “Experience,” she huffed. “At what, flying off the handle at teachers? Nearly getting himself singed by dragon fire? Nearly getting _expelled_ for undera—

   “No,” Kim said sharply. “He has experience facing _real_ dark magic. He has experience facing Lord Voldemort.”

   Both the girls looked taken aback, and then Kim remembered she wasn’t supposed to say his name. She looked between them, willing one of them to just say _something._

   “I think it sounds like a splendid idea,” Luna said loftily.

   “Good, good,” Kim said, gaining back some confidence. “We can all go together then, it’s at Hogsmeade…” but she faded away as she looked to Clemon, who was staring fixedly off at nothing and fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

   “What?” Kim asked.

   Clemon stole glances at her nervously. “Well, Kim… don’t take this personally… but I’m afraid you’re being misguided. That Potter boy… he’s not—”

   “Just, stop talking before you even say it,” Kim said, feeling her body tense as she felt the inevitable drawing near.

   “He’s not right in the head. There’s simply no way the Ministry would try to cover up You-Know-Who’s return, which only leaves Potter’s word against everyone else.”

   “Yes, and that’s all I need! Not to mention, I saw it for myself too. Are you calling me a liar as well?”

   Clemon seemed stumped by this, surprised by the unexpected turn in the conversation. Still she managed to turn her features back to slate, sureness.

   “I just can’t see myself risking getting in some real trouble over a boy who cried wolf—”

   “I can’t believe you would say that!” Kim said, her voice rising.

   “Listen, I don’t hold it against him. I’m sure if I had a terrible childhood like he had I’d seek attention too, the signs are all there, Kim. You’re judgment is clouded because you care for him, but he’s leading you down a dangerous path!”

   “No! Just, stop! I don’t want to hear another word, Clemon. Luna, are you still in, or no?” she barked in Luna’s direction.

   She nodded, eyes wide with discomfort. “I’d like to go, yes.”

   “Good. I’ll see you at Hogsmeade then,” and with that Kim stalked off.

   Hogsmeade was cold and festive, as always. Kim, Fred, George, and Lee all filed into the joke shop, the boys stocking up on a bit more than their usual. They had things to test, snacks to taste until they’d discovered all the ingredients, and joke items to take apart. Once that was over, it was time to make their way to Hog’s Head. Kim followed the boys, meeting up with a number of others along the way. Luna was among them. They all made their way to the Hog’s Head, which was dingy and looked like it held shady company as a regular business practice. After Fred and George had helped distribute butter beers all around they shuffled over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione already sat. Kim settled into a seat between the twins, gathered around the large table that still wasn’t big enough for the crowed they’d drawn. She tucked her fingers into Fred’s hand, clutching her butter beer with the other.

   “Well,” Hermione began a bit nervously, “erm… well, you know why you’re here. Erm… well, Harry here had the idea- I mean,” she stammered as Harry threw her a dark look. “I had the idea, that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts- and I mean really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us. Because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark arts,” she finished, more bravely than she’d started.

   “Hear, hear,” said a boy Kim didn’t know, and Kim raised her butter beer in show of support. Fred lifted his up as well and they clinked them tougher as Hermione continued.

   “Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands… And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells—”

   “You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts _owl_ too, though, I bet?” interrupted a boy Kim _did_ recognize as Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw.

   “Of course I do,” said Hermione at once. “But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in defense because… because…” She took a long, steadying breath. “Because Lord Voldemort’s back.”

   The crowd around them gave a chorus of whelps accompanied by gasps and flinches. Kim looked around at them, her and the twins still unfazed in the center of it all. After allowing everyone to settle back from their shock, Hermione continued.

   “Well… that’s the plan anyway. If you want to join us, we need to decide how we’re going to—

   “Where’s the proof You-Know-Who’s back?” said a Hufflepuff girl in a rather aggressive voice. _There it is,_ Kim thought, scowling at the girl. _The question I knew we simply couldn’t avoid._

   “Well, Dumbledore believes it—” Hermione began.

   “You mean, Dumbledore believes _him,_ ” cut in another stranger.

   “Who are _you_?” Ron said snidely, making Kim smile at him.

   “Zacharias Smith,” he said, “and I think we’ve got the right to know exactly what makes _him_ say You-Know-Who’s back.”

   “Look,” said Hermione, trying to get a handle on things once again, “that’s really not what this meeting was supposed to be about—”

   “It’s okay, Hermione,” Harry said stoically, the first thing he’d said the entire meeting.

   “What makes me say You-Know-Who’s back?” he said challengingly, looking the Zacharias boy right in the eye. “I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn’t believe him, you don’t believe me, and I’m not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone.”

   “All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory’s body back to Hogwarts,” Zacharias said dismissively. “He didn’t give us details, he didn’t tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we’d all like to know—”

   “Well you don’t have the right to know,” Kim said loudly at him, surprising Fred and George on either side of her, and Harry as well, from what she could see of him out of the corner of her eye. Zacharias turned to face her.

   “And what gives _you_ the right to say that—”

   “Because it was a boy’s death. You don’t have a right to the details to satisfy some kind of sick curiosity.” At this Zacharias looked a bit withered. “I saw him too.” With the words a shudder worked its way involuntarily up Kim’s spine. “Voldemort… it was too horrible for words. I can only imagine what it would’ve been like to actually be there,” she added a bit softer, her gaze shifting to Harry who, much to her relief, looked at least a bit thankful of her stepping in.

   “What do you mean you _saw_ it too?” asked Zacharias quizzically, but Harry wasn’t having it.

   “Look, if all you came here for was to hear details about Cedric Diggory, you might as well clear out. I’m not talking about it.”

   Silence settled over the group. None of them stirred.

   “So,” Hermione said, her voice very high pitched. “So… like I was saying… if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we’re going to do it, how often we’re going to meet, and where we’re going to—

   “Is it true,” interrupted an unknown girl, “that you can produce a Patronus?”

   “Yeah,” said Harry, almost sounding defensive.

   “A corporeal Patronus?”

   “Er- what’s your name?” he asked.

   She smiled. “I’m Susan Bones. My auntie told me about your hearing. So, is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?”

   “Yes.”

   “Blimey, Harry,” said Lee, looking deeply impressed. “I never knew that!”

   “Mum told Ron not to spread it around,” said Fred, grinning at Harry. “She said you got enough attention as it was.”

   “She’s not wrong,” Harry muttered, causing a few people to chuckle under their breath. Kim was looking too pitifully at Harry to manage it. _Here he is again, in that place he so hates. Smack in the middle of everything._

   “And did you kill a baskilisk with that sword in Dumbledore’s office?” demanded another boy. “That’s what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year…”

   “Er- Yeah, I did, yeah.”

   Sounds of aw went over the group.

   “And in our first year,” said Neville a bit shakily, “he saved that Sorcerous Stone—

   “Sorcerer’s” Hermione corrected.

   “Yes, that, from You-Know-Who.”

   “And that’s not to mention,” added Cho, “all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year. Getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things…” 

   Harry looked terribly uncomfortable to the point of seeming pained. Kim wished desperately she could save him from this, but this time there was nothing for her to interject.

   “Look,” he said with an exhale of breath. “I… I don’t want to sound like I’m trying to be modest or anything, but… I had a lot of help with all that stuff…”

   “Not with the dragon, you didn’t,” said Michael Corner and once. “That was a seriously cool bit of flying…”

   “Yeah, well…” Harry’s eyes fell on Kim. She simply looked at him apologetically.

   “And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer,” said Susan Bones.

   “No,” Harry agreed stiffly, “no, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I’m trying to make is—”

   “Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?” said Zacharias Smith. Kim scowled at him and was about to object, but Ron beat her to it.

   “Here’s an idea,” he said loudly, “why don’t you shut your mouth?” Zacharias flushed, and Kim looked surprised at Ron, and then impressed. She looked back at Fred and George.

   “That’s your Ickle Prefect,” she whispered, to which the boys both nodded their heads in approval of their brother.

   “Well, we’ve all turned up to learn from him, and now he’s telling us he can’t really do any of it,” Zacharias said, and Kim was really starting to loath the sound of his winey voice.

   “That’s not what he said,” snarled Fred.

   “Would you like us to clean your ears out for you?” inquired George as he pulled a long and lethal looking metal instrument from his Zonko’s bag.

   “Or maybe your loud mouth,” Kim added sharply.

   “Or any part of your body, really,” Fred joined in, “we’re not fussy where we stick this.”

   Kim snorted and leaned back in her seat, smiling at the boys satisfactorily.

   “Yes, well,” Hermione said hastily, “moving on… the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?”

   Everyone murmured their assent, except Zacharias, which pleased Kim. As did his nervous glances at the contraption in George’s hands. The meeting went on, discussing the where’s and the how’s. They agreed to meet once a week, though they didn’t have a place to meet yet. Once everyone had signed the paper Hermione handed around, the meeting adjourned and Kim went off with Fred, George, and Lee to purchase some unusual supplies from a shady looking fellow that Kim tried to interact with as little as possible.

   The next day Kim spent the morning finishing up her homework. After lunch she met up with Fred, George, and Lee, who were apparently _this_ close to perfecting one of their treats.

   “I think this batch will be the one,” George was saying, leaning back in his armchair and staring off dreamily.

   “You know what you should do with this new found power,” Kim began, a sly smile on her face.

   “Power?” Lee asked, his dark brows arching.

   “The power to induce endless bouts of vomiting, of course,” Kim said. “It’s a power that comes with great responsibility.”

   “I don’t like responsibility,” Fred remarked as if it was an involuntary response.

   “The _responsibility_ to seek vomity revenge on those who are the most appallingly terrible.”

   “Hm, perhaps I _do_ like responsibility,” Fred said with a wide smile, leaning forward to listen intently. Kim and Lee chuckled before Kim continued.

   “We should give everyone in Umbride’s class one of those puking things and… paint the floors, if you gather what I’m saying,” Kim said, laughing darkly at her own deviousness. How she would love to see Umbride’s face after every student in her class vomited all over her ridiculous textbook and her prim and properly tidy floors.

   “ _Brilliant,_ ” George laughed, holding his sides as he looked off, clearly envisioning the same thing Kim was. The chorus of their laughter bouncing off the stone walls of the hallway must have drowned out the sound of approaching feet, because the next thing they heard was a very shrilly sweet voice coming from alarmingly close behind them.

   “And what do we have here?” Professor Umbridge asked, standing just behind their cluster of seating, smiling a fake sweet smile. “A congregation of students. May I ask, is this a club of some sort, perhaps?”

   Kim looked at Fred and George with a mixture of bafflement and disgust at Umbridge’s presence.

   “Not a club,” George said, shaking his head lightly. “Just a couple of innocent students having a laugh.”

   “Well…” she said, her eyes going a bit tight as they passed over the twin’s and Lee’s faces and then landed on Kim. “Miss Shimmers. I’m a bit surprised to see you in a group like this.”

   Kim’s frown depend. _Why? Did I give off the impression that I enjoy the company of fluffy rule followers?_ She nearly snorted at her own thoughts, but resisted.

   “You do realize what it must look like to the other students… a girl, such as yourself, hanging around a gaggle of boys _such as these_ … and much older too, I dare say.” She made a tisking sound with her teeth. Kim couldn’t hide her expression of deep loathing and disbelief.

   “Be forewarned, Miss Shimmers… such a thing could _ruin_ a girl’s reputation.” With that she was clacking off down the hall, her pink suit turning to a mash of over chewed bubblegum as she moved farther down the hallway.

   “Do you think she heard us?” Lee finally said, filling the silence.

   “I couldn’t give a rat’s ass,” Kim growled, folding her arms as she turned forcefully back to face the group.

   “Better watch out, Kim. We might start rubbing off on you if you keep hanging around us _boys like this_ ,” Fred said, smiling wickedly like he found the whole thing to be a very entertaining joke. Perhaps Kim would feel that way too if it hadn’t been such a personal attack on _only_ her. _Where the hell does she get off, telling me who to spend my time with_ , she huffed internally.

   “Bit too late for that now,” George remarked flatly.

   Fred gasped dramatically, putting his arm around Kim’s shoulders. “Kim… we’ll _ruin_ your _reputation_ ,” he breathed. She shot a dark look at him but his devilish smile won over her features at last. She shook her head and let out a sigh.

   “Speaking of which,” Fred continued, his voice deepening, “I’ve got something to show you.” He stood and held out a hand for Kim. She took it, shooting a look over her shoulder at George, who merely shrugged, looking uninterested.

   “Where are we going?” Kim asked after they had passed several hallways and were nearing the entrance hall.

   “Outside.”

   “What’s out there?”

   “It’s not so much that we’re going _for_ outside… it’s really more a means to an end.” Kim screwed up her face but didn’t bother pressing it. If she knew Fred, and she did, he would be cryptic up until the exact moment he wanted to reveal his surprise. She followed him in silence for the short distance outside and around the castle.

   “Your broom again?” Kim remarked as Fred pulled his broom out of a pair of shrubs where it had been well hidden.

   “Hop on,” he said. It was then that Kim realized where he might be taking her. _The roof again… but for what…_ Her heart started to thud. _I don’t want to do it on the roof either!_

   But she held her tongue, not wanting to suggest what she thought he was doing only to be completely wrong. She threw her leg over his broom and let him wrap his arms around her like he had that first night, over a month ago now. They soared up into the sky, Kim feeling much more relaxed on the broom than she had that night, even though she was still rather nervous at the possibility of where they might be headed.

   But instead of flying her all the way up to the roof, Fred zoomed around the side of the castle and came to a halt beside a window that was left cracked open. He reached over and pulled the window open the rest of the way. It was the exact same kind of window as the one to her dormitory, wide enough that they could just fit through with the broom. Kim peered in and immediately realized where he had taken her.

   “ _Fred_!” she hissed as he slipped them inside the window and put his feet on the floor. “ _The boy’s dormitory!”_

   And it had to be the boy’s dormitory, because there were dirty socks and underwear here and there on the floor. _How can they make such a mess in one day! The house elves pick up all their things every night!_

   But she had very little time to be distracted by this thought. Fred had propped up his broom against the wall and was pulling shut the window. It was Sunday afternoon, so it wasn’t really unusual that the dormitory was empty, but certainly that didn’t rule out the possibility of someone coming up at any second.

   “Fred have you lost your mind?” Kim whispered, as if her voice might carry to the common room bellow and alert someone that there was an intruder in their bedrooms.

   “Relax. I told you, it’ll be fine. It’s not like you’re the _first_ girl to sneak up here.”

   “First girl from Ravenclaw, probably. You know how much detention I could get in if I were caught?” She didn’t realize he was backing her toward the nearest bed until the back of her thighs were halted against the mattress.

   “Well then,” he said, placing his hands on her hips, “I ‘spose we’ll just have to make sure it stays a secret.” He lifted her and practically tossed her on the bed, a small squeal escaping from her lips as he tumbled in after her, grabbing the curtains to the bed and pulling them closed all around them. They were now in a very dimly lit cavern of fabric, barley any afternoon sun making it in through the slit in the curtain, turning the couple into glowing shrouds of gold. Kim could hardly make out Fred’s features in the shocking darkness, her eyes darting about to adjust. But she could feel him well enough, his body laying down on top of her carefully, his hand finding her jaw just before his lips brushed hers.

_Is this it?_ Kim thought, mind racing as she drew in long, uneven breaths. Again the pressure of him against her hips sent pulses of aching through her lower half. The hurried sounds of their breath and the small sound of surprise and delight escaping both their lips filled the canvas enclosure.

_Do I want this to be it?_ And as she felt herself sinking farther into the comforter, Fred’s body rocking against hers, fingers tangled in her hair and lips smothering hers in swirling, frenzied motions, she found that she did want this.

   He leaned up and away from her for a brief second, and when he returned his skin was fully exposed and brilliantly hot against hers. His sweater hit the canvas and slid away into nonexistence as his finger’s slipped underneath the bottom of her shirt. She arched her back, allowing him to yank it off feverishly and land back on top of her, kissing down her neck. He had already undone her bra clasp before she’d even realized where his hands were.

    Her skin, newly exposed, rippled as he breathed down her chest, lips traveling lower and lower, all the way to her hips. She was heaving in breaths now, and her legs were numb and shaking. They had gone completely to jelly and she wondered, if she needed to dash from the room suddenly, if she would even be able to stand.

   After some wriggling and yanking her skirt was gone, her underwear hanging limply somewhere around her ankle. What Fred was doing to her now, something she’d never in her most secret dreams imagined before, made her toes curl and her fingers grasp against the comforter. Sounds escaped her lips that she’d never uttered the likes of, and suddenly she wasn’t in the Gryffindor boy’s dormitory any longer. She was so viscerally inside her own skin that she was nowhere at all, traveling at blinding speeds towards a destination that she did not know, but was racing to find. 

   When Fred appeared, again at eye level, she saw that he had somehow taken off his pants in her distraction. He reached through the curtains of the bed and rummaged for something that Kim couldn’t see beyond the blinding light of outside. What he drew back in he uncorked and gulped down in one swig.

_That must be…_ but her thoughts were scattered. She had heard of the most popular form of wizarding contraception. People called it _purplemint,_ though Kim had no idea why, and she was sure there must be a formal name for the potion. She knew that if a boy drank the boy’s potion, or a girl drank the girl’s potion, it would prevent pregnancy. But she had never actually seen it before and knew nothing else about it. To avoid sounding naive, and also because her head was frazzled from the hastiness with which this was all happening, she didn’t ask about it. _I trust Fred,_ she thought as she closed her eyes, his body molding against hers as he kissed her neck. _He knows what he’s doing._

   And he _did_ know what he was doing. At first it hurt, a deep pinching inside her that was very unpleasant and alarming simply due to the delicate and unknown nature of this part of herself. She breathed through the pressure and quickly it passed, and everything that followed was intimate, and frantic, and _perfect._

   Until, that is, a clunking sound alarmed them both that someone had entered the dormitory. Immediately Fred froze on top of her, and Kim drew in the breathy exhale as a gasp, sealing it up silently in her lungs. She looked, wide eyed at Fred as footsteps passed the end of the bed.

   “Oi! Where did you say it was?” called a voice Kim wasn’t familiar with. Fred noiselessly moved off of Kim, lying beside her with a mixed look of guilt and irritation.

   Kim glared at him, feeling wholly exposed. All it would take was a swift pulling of the curtains for whoever it was to see her entire naked self. She covered as much of herself with her hands as she could, mouthing soundlessly, “If I’m caught, I’ll _kill_ you.” She really flexed out the word _kill_ to be sure he could read her lips properly.

   “ _Kennith_ ,” hollered the voice outside the curtain. “Where’d you put it, mate?”

   “Davies, Davies,” came another voice, a bit breathless and having just jogged up to the door. “C-come here, before you- er, interrupt.”

   Fred rolled his eyes heavily as if to say _too late,_ making Kim realize why she recognized the voice. _Is that Lee?_ she wanted to scream at Fred, but instead she shot daggers at him with her eyes.

   “What do ya’ mean?” Davies said, strolling down the dormitory again, slowing only a pace past the foot of Fred’s bed. “There’s no one else in here.”

   There was a silence that followed in which Kim wondered if there was something she missed, like a gesture or expression.

   “Oh!” Davies exclaimed. “Fred, you in there?” he said, laughter in his tone.

   Fred grimaced. He cleared his throat reluctantly and gave a very irritable, “Yeah.” His voice sounded like his tongue was in his cheek, because it was.  

   Davies was still chuckling. “Sorry, mate. Carry on then,” he laughed, his footsteps disappearing out of the room, followed by a clunk of the door shutting behind him.

   Kim eyed Fred in the following silence. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something and then let it fall back shut again, closing his eyes as he let out a sigh. Now that the threat of being caught was gone and the previous mood entirely disrupted, Kim couldn’t help but let out a laugh at their situation. And at the sound of her own voice, she found herself laughing even more, Fred joining in with his own chuckle.

   “Well,” Kim said as Fred propped himself up on his elbow so he could peer down at her, “I never thought we’d be in a circumstance that actually made you speechless.”

   Fred shook his head. “ _Lee_ ,” he grumbled. “Last time I trust him for anything.”

   Kim sighed, staring at the canvas overhead. “Well… it could have been worse.”

   “Great,” Fred said bleakly, sitting up and staring ahead at the curtain. “Exactly what I want to hear after sex.”

   Kim laughed, harder this time. “No, no,” she said, sitting up beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “It was perfect. I mean, minus the interruption,” she said with a breathy laugh. They were both quiet for a moment as Fred searched her features. “You don’t think that kid is going to turn me in, do you.”

   “No, no, Davies is alright… Although, if Kinnith was with him… I wonder if he’s still mad about the Bulbadox powder.”

   Kim looked at him uneasily. His eyes drifted down her back and then swept up the line of her. He looked reluctant, and then sighed.

   “Better go, in case,” he muttered, throwing open the curtain and grabbing his sweater. Kim pulled her close on hastily and followed Fred to his broom by the window. As she’d predicted, her jelly legs were still causing her to feel like she might melt into the floor at any second, but surprisingly she could walk just fine. She climbed onto Fred’s broom and together they flew from the dormitory. They landed and Fred carried his broom with him as they headed back to the entrance of the castle, presumably bringing it back to his room.

   “I’m sorry,” he sighed, winding his fingers between hers. “That’s not exactly how I envisioned that going…”

   “It’s alright,” Kim said lightly. “Really.”

   “Guess we’ll just have to try again some time,” he said, his brow flicking up challengingly.

   Kim squinted at him, pursing her lips. “We’ll see,” she warned. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to do it again, it was more for fear of getting caught. Not even for getting in trouble, more simply for being _seen_. The idea of having such an intimate moment witnessed by anyone else was more horrible than a lifetime of detention.

   “Kim, you’re all right… right?” Fred asked tentatively, seeming worried.

   “Yeah,” she said lightly, pushing away the thoughts. “Why wouldn’t I be?” They were now crossing the entrance hall, making their way to one of their usual sitting spots.

   “I mean… we just… I mean, for you…”

   “Wow, twice in one day,” Kim said in mocking surprise. “Fred Weasley; speechless again. Someone call the press.” He grimaced at her, lids lowered over his eyes.

   “I’m just trying to make sure you know that-… I don’t know, you don’t _have_ to do anything… that you’re not comfortable with.”

   At this Kim stopped walking, forcing Fred to slow and face her. She looked at him softly. “Fred,” she said, her voice quiet and soothing, “if I was ever uncomfortable, I would’ve said. I promise.” 

   He had never made her feel _uncomfortable._ Nervous, a thousand times, yes. Anxious for what was to come, for the danger of him, certainly. But Kim felt just as much at home in Fred’s arms as she ever had. 

   He smiled at her warmly. “Good.” He kissed her on the temple and tugged her along down the hall, their clasped hands swinging merrily between them.


	13. Pretty Scar

Chapter 13

Pretty Scar

   The following week, a new decree was posted all over the school. It was evidently the new rule that any school organizations, as defined by the regular meeting of three or more students, had to be approved by Umbridge herself. On Tuesday Kim filed in to Defense Against the Dark Art’s class, ignoring Clemon as she had been ever since she’d said she thought Harry was a dangerous friend.

   Umbridge’s class was just as dull as it was on any other day, causing Kim to stare at her book pointlessly, eyes lulling as she pretended to read. After the dragging period was finally over she found Fred and George waiting for her outside her classroom.

   “We’ve done it!” George said to her excitedly, making Fred turn to see her approach them.

   “We sold the first batch last night,” he explained, eyes wide with giddy enthusiasm. “We’ve made 40 galleons already. _40 galleons!_ ”

   “Not that’s it’s any comparable change to what Harry invested in us,” Fred muttered with a smile.

   “Still!” Kim said, delightedly. “That’s great news! I’m really happy for you guys. You really are doing it!”

   Fred was smiling and nodding at her until his eyes fell somewhere behind her and hallowed out. She looked over her shoulder in time to catch the ugly blob of pink moving toward her.

   “What’s this?” Professor Umbridge asked in her high strung voice, sounding shriller than usual.

   “Uh…” Kim looked around at Fred and George, not sure what she meant by _this._

   “What’s what?” Fred finally asked with a shrug.

   She gave a small clearing of her throat that grated on Kim’s nerves. “Certainly you’ve read Educational Decree Number 24.”

   “Yes…” Kim said slowly.

   “Then you _must_ know that all student organizations and clubs are hereby disbanded until they are approved by the High Inquisitor- that is to say, _me_.”

   “We told you, we’re not a _club_ ,” George huffed impatiently. Professor Umbride’s tightly wound smile and raised brows stayed precisely in place, undeterred. She half turned toward George stiffly.

   “You must also know that, as stated by decree number 24, that an organization, society, team, group, or club is defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.” She looked from each of them to the other, pausing on their faces briefly as if counting them. “By my math, there _are_ three of you,” she said, almost giggling with glee. “And you certainly meet regularly.”

   “We’re not a club,” Kim stated firmly, disgust taking her features. _She can’t do this. I won’t let her._ “You can’t tell us who to spend our time with just because you’re a ministry lackey.”

   At this, Umbridge’s eyes wrinkled as her expression wound tight and she pointed her needling gaze at Kim. “10 points from Ravenclaw, Miss Shimmers. And I think, detention.”

   “You can’t do that!” Fred bellowed, but she pretended not to hear him, even though her flinch made it very clear she had.

   “Two nights, starting Thursday. I think it’ll be very good for you to learn what company is acceptable for a young lady… and which is not,” she said, looking to Fred, then George, and then turning briskly on her heals and clacking off.

   “She can’t do that,” George said, anger making his words come out in grunts.

   “She just did,” Kim grumbled, swallowing down the venom that had risen in her throat.

   “We won’t let her,” Fred said.

   “Look,” Kim said, turning to the both of them. “It’s just detention. I’ve had worse.”

   But Kim was lying. It wasn’t just detention, and she knew that. _This_ detention would almost without a doubt involve the carving of the back of her palm. But she couldn’t bear to tell Fred or George this, not when they were dancing on their toes to chase after Umbridge, flinging hexes like mad men and getting themselves in more trouble than she was worth. She couldn’t have that. So she lied, even-toned and flawlessly.

   “I’ll just keep my head down through it, and we won’t let her catch us together again.”

   “How are we going to manage that?” Fred said, sounding indignant.

   “She’s not everywhere. And if she catches us, so what, she’ll give us detention. I don’t care. Nothing that old hag can do is going to stop me from being your friend.”

   They both looked at her meaningfully for a moment. Then George put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a half hug. Fred joined in, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek before she tucked her head under his chin embracing.

   “You’re always taking one for the team, Kim,” George said, giving her a hard grip on her shoulder before releasing her. Fred, however, kept Kim cradled against him.

   “One things for sure,” she said, peering over at George as she leaned against Fred’s chest. “We _can’t_ let her find out about the shop.”

   Fred sighed. “Agreed. But let us worry about that.”

   “Yeah. You’ve got enough going on as it is,” George said. Kim grimaced, but she _was_ thankful. Even still, it barely made her feel any less uneasy about the possibility of them getting found out…

* * *

   The next day Kim was pulled away from Divination yet again, but this time by The Department of Mysteries rather than Dumbledore. She’d been meeting with him, very much in secret as to not elicit any more anger from Harry, and had by now fully mastered the basic concept of occlumency, though she still felt she needed practice if she were ever going to stop someone who was truly skilled from finding the truth in her mind. Still, it was unlikely such an event would ever arise, and for the purposes of concealing visions from The Oracle, she had gained enough skill to do just fine.

   After working with Mr. Branderbon, she had been instructed that from here on, she’d simply be getting an owl to inform her when she was to report to the department. A special spell was cast on her wand so that it would be able to open the door in the spinning entrance room. Mr. Branderbon said only wands that had this spell cast upon them would be able to gain access to any room in the department.

   After all this, Kim again asked to peruse the sections of their library. Her book hunt went on fruitlessly until, finally, she stumbled upon a book of promise. It was _Myths and Those Who Question Them._ It had a section of magical creatures that were not fully proven to actually exist, and in that section was the briefest mention of The Strix. “…and The Strix, who’s mention in historical magical texts dates back to as early as the Second Century, with stories from anthologies such as _Mortem Fabula_ by Alexander Ronious and _Tales from the Library of Knox_ by Helson McBaird.”

   That was it. That was all it said. Still Kim read the line two or three times over. Seeing the words _The Strix_ on a page of a book other than _Creatures that Don’t Exist_ seemed to make her tiny inkling grow into an overwhelming rustling in her chest. It was as if her speculations seemed all the less crazy now, even though the sentence was but a small mention. To understand Strix any farther, she would need much more.

   “Mr. Branderbon,” Kim said, turning to him with the open book in her hands. “Do you happen to have a copy of _Mortem Fabula_ by Alexander Ronious?”

   Mr. Branderbon frowned at Kim and then looked up in thought. “I-… well, let me see,” he mumbled, pulling open a drawer in his desk and rummaging through it. Seeming dissatisfied by what he found there he stood and opened a cupboard bellow one of the box shaped shelves. He stood strait again with a heavy tomb in his hands which he let thud down on the desk. He started flipping through the pages, which seemed to be comprised of nothing but a very long list.

   “No, appears not,” said Branderbon.

   Kim made a face of disappointment and then glanced back at the page in her hands. “What about _Tales from the Library of Knox_ by Helson McBaird?”

   “Why yes, we have,” he said immediately, and then looked up at Kim with a hint of suspicion. “Odd requests.”

   Kim shrugged, closing the book in her hands and moving to put it back on the shelf. “I was just wondering… read something interesting in here that references it.”

   “I see… well, that will have to wait for another day, I’m afraid. You must be going and it’s not within these shelves. I’ll have to bring it down for you.”

   “Next time then,” Kim sighed, wishing she could have more than just an hour here or there to get in her much needed research. But she also didn’t want to push it. “I’ll just go to the main entrance then?” Kim asked when Mr. Branderbon didn’t stand.

   “Oh, yes. You can see yourself out now, you’ve got all the credentials.” Kim nodded and walked out of his office and into the circular room of doors. She walked slowly to the center of the room, the door closing eerily behind her on its own accord. She waited as the room spun, watching until the doors came to a slow stop. She pointed her wand up at the orb like shape on the ceiling.

   “Ministry lift,” she said in a clear voice, as Mr. Branderbon had showed her. A blue shimmering light flickered out of the end of her wand and soared up to the ceiling. The orb absorbed the light, glittering with it for a moment before it returned to its usual black. A door to her left opened up and she walked briskly to it, stepping through. She took the lift to the main entrance of the Ministry of Magic and then took the fireplace back to Hogwarts.

   That night at diner Fred and George found Kim and sat beside her. They both sat down very slowly, George wincing slightly as he touched down to the bench.

   “What’s the matter with you two?” Kim asked, looking between them.

   Fred grimaced but it was George who spoke first. “Uh… seems our Fever Fudge still has an unexpected side effect.” 

   When he didn’t continue Kim looked to Fred. “And…”

   “You don’t want to know,” Fred said unfortunately.

   “Let’s just say, a good pet name for Fred might be boily-butt,” George said with a smirk and Kim’s face screwed up in disgust.

   “What?” she exclaimed, looking at Fred again. “Gross!”

   “The life of a true genius is not always glamorous, love,” he said, grimacing off into the distance.

   “Well… how do you get rid of them, just wait it out?” Kim asked.

   “That’s just the thing,” George said, “we can’t figure out how to get rid of them.”

   Fred shifted his weight to the side a bit as he reached for a flask of pumpkin juice.

   “Maybe you should just go to Madam Pomfrey—”

   “No,” they said together.

   “Definitely not,” Fred added.

   “She’d have our hides anyway if she knew how they got there. Can’t very well ask her to treat it without telling her how we got them…”

   “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Kim said.

   “On to more important things,” Fred said, leaning in. “Did you hear? Tonight is the first Defense Against the Dark Arts meeting.”

   Kim frowned at him for a moment, unsure of what he meant. Then it dawned on her. “ _Oh_ , you mean Harry’s lessons?” 

   He nodded. “We’ll show you where. It’s at eight.”

   “Good thing Umbridge didn’t start my detention until tomorrow,” Kim said ruefully. It was nothing but a happy happenstance, in face Kim was almost certain Umbridge had started the detention on Thursday because that would mean she also had detention on Friday. And no one wants to be in detention on a Friday night. But, better that than missing the first meeting.

   Later that evening, Kim sat around with Fred and George as they poured over books about potion ingredients, and Kim flipped through one of the more interesting magical theory books, _Unfurling the Wizard’s Mind; Deep Into the Source of Magic._ Once it was nearly eight Fred and George led Kim all the way to the seventh floor. After wending their way through a few corridors they came to a stop before a great polished pair of doors. Fred and George stopped and squinted at it, Fred with his hands on his hips.

   “Fred,” George began. “Do you recognize this door?”

   “Can’t say I do, George.”

   “Please. It’s not like you two know every door in the castle,” Kim remarked, moving forward to grab the handle of the door.

   “Near to it,” Fred said defensively.

   “I’m almost certain this wasn’t here before,” George agreed as they stepped into the room. Kim’s eyes widened at the sight of the open room before them, freckled with students that had signed to join their cause. She had been expecting something of a storage room, or maybe an abandoned classroom. But this was an eerily lit space with a lot of standing room. There were large cushions here and there and the walls were lined with books.

   “What is this place?” Kim asked.

   “Fred,” George said, smiling widely and looking at his brother with a titillated expression. “Do you know what this place is?”

   “Could it… it must be,” Fred responded with awe, looking around with wide eyes.

   “The Come and Go Room!” George breathed.

   “The what?” Kim said flatly as she moved to an unoccupied cushion and flopped into it.

   “We’ve been looking for this place for _years_!” Fred exclaimed and plopped down on the large cushion with her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

   “I was starting to think it was just a rumor,” George said, also lowering himself down beside Kim, a bit gingerly. “A place that becomes whatever the person using it needs!”

   Kim considered this, looking at the bookshelves that seemed to be lined with Defense Against the Dark Arts books. It certainly _seemed_ like a room designed exactly for their needs. 

   The room then fell silent, drawing Kim, Fred, and George’s attention from gawking at the room to looking at Harry who was just turning to face them from where he stood before the great, polished doors.

   “Well,” Harry said, his voice a bit shaky. “This is the place we’ve found for practices, and you’ve- er, obviously found it okay—”

   “It’s fantastic!” said Cho.

   “Bloody brilliant,” George breathed, a smile still wide on his face.

   “You know, George, it’s funny,” Fred said, leaning past Kim to speak to his brother. “We once hid from Filch in here, remember? But it was just a broom cupboard then…”

   “It was right under our noses, then!” George said, excitement rekindled again.

   Harry cleared his throat. “Well, I’ve been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and- uh,” he noticed a raised hand. “What Hermione?”

   “I think we ought to elect a leader,” she said.

   “Harry’s leader,” Cho said at once, looking a bit incredulously at Hermione. Kim had to agree, this was an odd suggestion.

   “Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly,” she continued. “It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So, everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?”

   Everybody put up their hands, and then Kim realized why Hermione had suggested such an odd formality. It was for Harry, of course. He was nervous, that was obvious, and Kim could imagine his confidence in his abilities to teach such a large group was probably shaky at best.

   “Uh, right, thanks,” said Harry, who was blushing now in a way that made Kim smile at him endearingly. “And- _what_ , Hermione?”

   “I also think we ought to have a name,” she said brightly. “It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don’t you think?”

   “Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?” said Angelina hopefully.

   “I’m in favor,” Kim laughed, looking at Angelina with a nod.

   “Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?” suggested Fred.

   “I was thinking,” Hermione said, frowning at Fred for no reason, “more of a name that didn’t tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings.

   “The Defense Association?” said Cho after a moment’s silence. “The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we’re talking about?”

   “Yeah, the D.A.’s good,” said Ginny. “Only let’s make it stand for Dumbledore’s Army because that’s the Ministry’s worst fear, isn’t it?”

   Kim chuckled and made eye contact with Ginny as Fred snickered, “Good one.” She nodded and smiled at the approval.

   “All in favor of the D.A.?” said Hermione with a certain air of importance to her tone. Kim, Fred, and George all raised their hand, along with many others. “That’s a majority. Motion passed!”

   She moved to the wall and pinned the piece of paper with all their names and Dumbledore’s Army across the top in large letters.

   “Right,” said Harry once Hermione had sat down again, “shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it’s pretty basic but I’ve found it really useful—”

   “Oh _please,_ ” said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. _Why is he even here?_ Kim groaned internally, glaring at the irritating boy. “I don’t think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?”

   Harry looked from Zacharias to a few of the other members, swallowing hard as his eyes seemed to almost land on someplace else entirely. Like he wasn’t fully in the room anymore.

   “I’ve used it against him,” he said quietly. “It saved my life last June.”

   Zacharias opened his mouth stupidly as the rest of the room hung very still, gawking at Harry.

   “But,” Harry said, with more girth, “if you think it’s beneath you, you can leave.” No one dared move a muscle. “Okay,” Harry continued, “I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice.”

   Everyone stood from their pillows and began to divide up into pairs. George paired with Lee immediately, which left Kim to partner with Fred.

   “So I’ll try to take it easy on you then,” Fred said challengingly, but Kim could see in the tightness around his eyes that he was a bit uncomfortable with the idea of jinxing her.

   “Oh please,” Kim said, rolling her eyes as they came to stand across from each other beside where George was already disarming Lee. “It’s not like it’s going to hurt, it’s just a disarming spell.”

   Fred shrugged, and with no warning jutted his wand at Kim saying, “ _Expelliarmus_!”

   Kim’s wand flew readily from her hand, making her grimace. “I wasn’t ready yet.”

   “Won’t be ready when it happens in real life, will you?” Fred mocked. She trudged across the room to retrieve her wand. As she returned to Fred he had already lost interest in practicing and was nudging George in the ribs.

   “Watch this,” he muttered, and quietly pointed his wand at Zacharias across the room right as he attempted to disarm his partner.

   “Ugh! What the-” He retrieved his wand, scowling as Fred and George snickered quietly. He opened his mouth to try again, but George was quick to the draw, sending Zacharias’s wand flying out of his hand yet again. He looked utterly infuriated and baffled.

   “Well, seems there’s a use for the spell after all,” Kim chuckled as Harry walked over to Zacharias and Fred sent his wand flying once again. Harry looked just as baffled as Zacharias until he spotted the three of them cackling silently to one another.

   “Sorry, Harry,” George said hastily. “Couldn’t resist…”

   Harry shook his head lightly, giving a small smile before he turned to assess other pairs. Kim looked at Fred with slightly lowered lids.

   “Can we actually practice now? I don’t really have a clue how to do this spell, and _you’ve_ obviously got it just fine.”

   “Right, sure thing,” Fred said, moving to stand parallel to her. Kim tried to remember the exact hand motions that Fred had done when he’d cast the spell at her, but actually doing it felt a bit odd.

   “Expelliarmus!” Kim shouted, but the force of the spell didn’t quite exit her wand. It more pushed back on herself, blowing charged air up her robes. Kim grimaced and tried it again, but still the motion didn’t quite feel right in her hands. Her palms grew clammy as her nerves increased. Again the spell did near to nothing.

   “I think you’re trying too hard,” Fred observed, folding his arms and cocking his head to the side.

   “Easy for you to say! Spells come naturally to you, you don’t even try at all!”

   Fred shrugged and smiled, pleased with himself. “We can’t all be so lucky.”

   “Expelliarmus!” she shouted again, jabbing the air with her wand and sending Fred stumbling back a few paces. Kim huffed and dropped her arms.

   “What am I doing wrong?”

   “You’re too tight,” Fred said, coming to stand behind her. “You’ve got to loosen up in your shoulders and just…” He conducted her wand arm with his hand, moving her how she should move, though it still felt robotic.

   “No, no, no,” he said, feeling her attempts at the motion. “Like this…” Then he sighed, her body evidently still not doing what it was supposed to. “Kim,” he muttered, hot breath tickling her ear, “you’ve got to _relax_.” As he said it he slid his other hand up her side to rest on her waist and moved his right hand that had been guiding her so that it came to rest on her shoulder, thumb kneading into the muscle on her back.

   It seemed to have the opposite reaction as desired, her body rippling with tension. She glared over her shoulder at him and poked him in the ribs.

   “Alright, Mr. Boily Butt. That’s enough of that,” she teased, making Fred drop his arms and purse his lips.

   “I tried,” he said, shrugging. George, who had evidently been listening in, snickered. Kim continued to try and properly disarm Fred for the rest of the hour. George even tried to give her his instructions, which helped, though she still hadn’t mastered it. She managed to disarm Fred twice, but she felt it hardly counted since he was really _trying_ to let her disarm him at this point.

   “Seems we’ve found another thing Kim’s rubbish at,” Fred remarked with a grin. George, wisely, didn’t say a thing as Kim swiveled on Fred with lowered bros.

   “Yes. Another thing I’m terrible at, how _wonderful_ ,” she snapped. Fred looked a bit surprised and then speechless. He looked at George for help as Kim whirled back around on her heels, facing away from him. George remained silent, though Kim wondered if he didn’t give Fred some kind of meaningful look.

   “Yes, Kim,” Fred said, gentler, putting a hand on her shoulder tentatively. “ _Two_ whole things you can’t do.”

   “It’s not just _two_ ,” she said hotly. There were lots of things she was no good at, and general magic seemed to be one of them. And that was an awfully _big_ thing for a witch to be no good at.

   “Don’t be in a huff. You’ll get the hang of it. We’ll help you. It is a rather important spell to master, considering…” His eyes went distant and Kim wondered if he was thinking what she was. _If I was able to do this spell last year, I never would have been attacked. I could have stopped it before it even happened._ “Anyway,” he said quickly, “you’ll get it.”

   “Alright, Kim, your turn,” said Hermione. “You should go back with Luna, Marietta, and Cho.”

   Kim walked forward, readying to leave with the group of other Ravenclaw girls. She passed Harry and smiled at him.

   “You did really well, Harry.” He smiled back and nodded. “I’ll bet Dumbledore would be really proud, if he knew...” Kim faltered because Harry’s smile had faded almost instantly.

   “Yeah, well… don’t go to him with it, Kim,” he said darkly. “I know you’re rather close with the Headmaster, but don’t bother him with it. Seriously.”

   “Uh- okay… I won’t…” Kim muttered, looking over her shoulder at Fred, George, and Lee and giving them a meek smile and wave goodbye. She left with Luna and the others, Luna droning on about something totally ridiculous that Kim wasn’t listening to the entire way back. 

   When she arrived in her dormitory she was met with Strix, fidgeting around in her open cage. She sat down on her bed and let the owl flap over to land on her shoulder. She remembered what she had read earlier that day, another tiny step closer into the foreboding sense that Strix was _not_ merely an owl. _What are you…_ Stix cocked her head and looked up at Kim with wide blinking eyes. They were so knowing, so intelligent. The feeling that she was being watched by something unknown sent her stomach uneasy. She slept that night, tossing and turning as she traversed dark dreams of blood red eyes, and a hooded figure that loomed in every shadow.

   The next day, Kim had detention. After all her classes were through she marched dutifully to Professor Umbridge’s office. She was trying to mentally prepare herself for the coming hours with slow, drawing breaths. _I’m ready. It’s going to hurt, but not that bad… its just on my hand… I can handle it if Harry can._

   She stepped into Umbridge’s office, which was hideously pink. Simply having to sit in the room for hours on end and stare at gaudy picture frames and fake flowers was punishment enough. She’d never seen so many doilies in one place.

   “Good evening, Miss Shimmers,” she said with her fake smile glued to her face. Kim forced a smile that was anything but polite and set her bag down beside her desk, waiting expectantly for her punishment.

   “Good evening, Miss Shimmers,” she repeated with emphasis.

   Kim drew in a steadying breath. “Good evening, Professor Umbridge,” she said stiffly.

   “Take a seat,” Umbridge said, nodding to a table with a piece of parchment and a quill beside it. Kim sat down, her heart picking up in pace. _Why is there paper here? Am I not going to have the same punishment as Harry after all? I don’t see any knives to carve myself with…_

   “I’d like you to copy this sentence, please,” she said, waving her wand and sending a quill from her desk to the page, writing the sentence hastily on the parchment before returning to Umbridg’e desk. Kim read the words as they were written.

_I must remember my virtue and guard myself from despoiling boys._

   Kim glared at the page, unable to believe her eyes. Her glair turned slowly up to Professor Umbridge’s smiling face.

   “Yes?” she encouraged, or more _dared._

   Kim gritted her teeth. “Nothing.”

   She picked up the quill, and as if reading Kim’s mind Professor Umbridge said, “You won’t be needing any ink. Please begin.”

   Kim screwed up her face in bewilderment, but began all the same, feeling outraged and yet relieved at the same time. It was belittling, yes, but at least it was just lines. She put Umbridge’s quill to the page and began writing the sentence, bright red ink spilling from the tip. _I must remem-_ Kim winced and looked at the back of her hand. Her eyes quivered as she saw the words there, sliced in small letters across her skin. She grimaced, her heart thundering blood into her head. But she refused to look up at Umbridge, to give her the satisfaction of letting her know she’d surprised Kim.

_I must remember my virtue and guard myself from despoiling boys._

   She wrote it twice, the cuts on her hand making her fingers shake. The cuts healed a moment after they appeared, but Kim knew what would happen after a while of this repeated punishment. She’d seen Harry’s scars. They were still visible today. _She’s branding me,_ Kim thought, and the idea sent a fresh wave of outrage into her body. She glanced up at Umbridge to see that she was working on something at her desk, not looking at Kim. _I might not be able to stop her from hurting me… But if I’m going to have to wear the scars from this, it will be_ my _message, not hers._ She stared at the page for a moment, choosing her words carefully.

_I must remember myself and be precisely who I please._

   She started writing madly, ignoring the burning on the back of her hand. She didn’t even allow it enough time to heal before she’d start on the next line. The pain started to numb her. The burn of it fueled her anger, and kept her focused on her task. _Feel the pain. Accept the pain. This is me. I won’t let her break me._

   She went on like that for forever. Finally when Umbridge spoke, Kim was bleary eyed from staring at the page, and there were drips of blood seeping from the edges of her wounds.

   “You’ve written quite a lot,” Umbridge said, sounding please as she glanced over at Kim’s page. Kim smiled darkly and stood, handing the paper to her.

   “Smarts a bit,” she remarked, looking at her hand, “but it leaves a pretty scar.”

   Professor Umbride’s eyes bulged at the darkness in Kim’s voice, glancing at the page and then skimming it furiously.

   “Let me see-” she demanded, grabbing Kim’s hand. The marks had started to heal now, leaving nothing but white, raised lines. She read the words slowly, her eyes moving across Kim’s hand; _I must remember myself and be precisely who I please._

   Her jaw tightened harder, the usual smile on her face replaced by a dark purse.

   “That’s another 15 points from Ravencalw,” she hissed, dropping Kim’s hand forcefully.

   “Take them all,” Kim said, her features still dangerously challenging. “It still won’t make me something I’m not.”

   “And another three nights detention for you!” she spat, standing and looking at Kim with quivering eyes.

   “I look forward to it,” Kim said evenly, though inside her heart was thumping so hard against her chest she thought it might burst out of her and start inching across the desk. She turned as smoothly as her shaky legs could manage and hoisted up her bag, not looking back as she excited Umbride’s office.


	14. Umbridge's Revenge

Chapter 14

Umbridge’s Revenge

   By morning the scars were invisible. Kim wasn’t truly looking forward to another detention at all, especially since it was Friday, and especially since she knew she would have to come back again Saturday, Sunday, and Monday. But then another worry creased her brow. Would Umbridge continue to give her detention until Kim wrote the words she was supposed to? If so, that would mean interfering with D.A. And she didn’t want that… but the thought of giving in to that vile woman made her feel sick.

   So she held out hope that by directly defying Umbridge, the sour woman would find detention with Kim so aversive that she would give up on them. So for the following days, Kim wrote _I must remember myself and be precisely who I please_ vigorously across her page. She pressed hard and fast, willing the words to become a permanent fixture on her body, because they, more than anything she’d ever done, were a symbol of her resistance. If Umbridge was going to be stubborn, Kim would just have to be _more_ stubborn. This was a mind game, and one that Kim _would not loose._

   “You are _quite_ a loathsome girl,” Umbridge breathed on Monday night. She had finally broken her mask. Kim smiled an evil smile. “Fine!” Umbridge said, her voice quaking. “If you want to allow yourself be led astray by hooligans, I can do nothing for you. Just know, Miss Shimmers, that I will be watching you. Watching you _very_ closely. And if you so much as inch a _toe_ out of line, I _will_ catch you.” Her expression and voice seethed with hatred that only made Kim’s smile widen.

   “Wouldn’t have it any other way, Umbridge. Keep up the spotty work,” she said as she turned, laughter in her voice. She scooped up her things, blood dripping from her hand and splotching the desk as she passed. Kim only looked back to enjoy Professor Umbride’s spluttering face as she shut the office door behind her.

   The next two weeks past, and while Umbridge made good on her promise to stalk Kim like a bloodhound on a scent, it didn’t bother Kim. Clemon one day spotted the now grey scars on Kim’s hand. They hadn’t much spoken since her refusal to join D.A.

   “That’s really sick, Kim,” Clemon said disdainfully, eyeing her hand. Kim looked at the words but didn’t bother to hide them.

   She shrugged. “I think it’s a good reminder…” She wasn’t going to bother herself by trying to explain why she had scars on her hands. She wasn’t much interested in talking with Clemon anyway, since she evidently thought her friends were terrible, needy liars.

   “Kim… what’s the _matter_ with you. First your off cavorting with the least trustworthy of this entire school-” Kim shot her a warning glare that told her to keep her voice down. She did lower her voice when she said, “And now your cutting disturbing messages into your hand? You’ve taken a turn for the worst Kim—”

   “Oh have I? Well, lucky for you then that you were smart enough to stay well away from me.”

   Clemon tisked with disgust, standing from her armchair. “You know,” she said looking down at Kim disdainfully. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were becoming something of a dark witch.”

   Kim gritted her teeth. She had never once in her life practiced dark magic, and the accusation was a kin to a slap in the face. Clemon didn’t give her a chance to speak before she’d stalked away, leaving Kim to brood over this new label. _Dark Witch…_ she wasn’t though, was she? She wasn’t a dark witch. She was a witch who’d seen dark things… with dark omens sleeping on her night stand and looming in every shadow… But… she wasn’t a dark witch… no.

   Fred and George spotted the scar as well, and of course they would draw attention to it while she was sitting at the lunch table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

   “Why in bloody hell do you have words carved into your hands?” George asked, looking at her incredulously. She pulled her hand free of his grasp, for he had grabbed her to get a better look at the marks.

   “It was a punishment,” she said, after casting a dark look at Harry. She knew he wouldn’t want any of this attention pointed at him, so she didn’t mention him. He seemed very intent to keep his hand under the table.

   “What?” Fred demanded. “Who did this? It was Umbridge, wasn’t it?””

   “… she made me do it to myself, yes.”

   “What did she make you say?” Ron asked, Harry giving him a nervous glance because it had sounded a bit like he was implying someone else had the same treatment. Fred and George seemed not to notice.

   “Says ‘I must remember myself and be precisely who I please’…” Fred said. “Why’d she have you say that?”

   “Well _that’s_ odd. Harry had-” Ron began but caught the angry look Hermione was shooting him.

   “It’s not what she had me write,” Kim said quickly, covering the awkward pause. But then she hesitated, because she knew her next words would affect Fred and George. “I was supposed to write ‘I must remember my virtue and guard myself from despoiling boys’.”

   “Despoiling?” said Ron.

   “It means, in this context I would assume… to ruin,” Hermione said apologetically. Kim grimaced.

   “Oh…” Ron said stupidly. “That woman’s a real loon, isn’t she…”

   “I’ll kill her,” Fred said plainly, though there was a dark edge to his voice. He was staring off at nothing.

   “Don’t worry about it,” Kim insisted. “I didn’t do it, did I? I resisted her, and I won,” Kim held up her hand proudly.

   “That’s rather dangerous don’t you think?” Hermione said. “She’s likely to try and ruin your life whenever possible.”

   “Well she already tried, so… let her have at it.” Kim was referring to the fact that she tried to keep her from being with Fred and George. Fred seemed to realize that because he put his hand firmly on Kim’s shoulder, making her look up at him. His other hand then touched her face, holding her steady so he could press his lips firmly against hers.

   “That’s disgusting,” Ron muttered, but Kim wasn’t really in the position to look at him.

   “ _Ron_. Stop,” Hermione murmured. “I think it’s quite romantic…”

   Fred finally released her and looked her in the eye. “You’re an inspiration, you know that,” he said, wily smile spreading across his lips. Kim laughed, embarrassed.

   “Well… now that you’re out of detention, you should probably lie low,” George said, seeming a bit nervous about the whole situation.

   “I know, I know. I just… couldn’t let her have it, you know? I couldn’t let her have the pleasure of knowing she’d put her mark on me… so I made it my own.”

   Kim glanced over and saw that Harry was eyeing her with something a kin to awe and… disdain. She frowned, her conviction faltering immediately. Harry didn’t say anything. He shook himself, retracting his gaze from Kim. But she had seen it there in his eyes, if only for a moment. She’d thought Harry would approve of this. Then again, it felt like everything she did was met with dislike from him these days.

   Regardless of Harry’s reaction, at least it was done and over with. Kim managed to catch up with her school work again, and she kept improving on her spell work at D.A. She mastered disarming after much practice, and was even getting the hand of the Impedemint Jinx.

   As October shifted to November, the first quidditch match of the season approached. Fred and George were extremely busy with practice because the game was to be Gryffindor versus Slytherin. It was always one of the most anticipated games of the season.

   “Good luck out there, not that you’ll need it,” Kim said sweetly to Fred as he and George were about to leave the breakfast table for the quidditch pitch.

   “I’ll take all I can get,” Fred said cheerfully as he stood. He bent down and kissed Kim firmly on the lips. “For a little extra luck,” he murmured, making her smile.

   “Go on you two. Play good!” she called after them. She was very much looking forward to watching them. Something about knowing Fred would be waiting for her after the game, there to kiss and hug her, made watching the sport all the more exciting. Kim and Luna would both be cheering for Gryffindor with Hermione, and as for Clemon, she didn’t care.

   “I wish things hadn’t gotten so hostile between you two,” Luna said as they made their way to the quidditch field.

   “Don’t tell me you miss her,” Kim said.

   “No… well, yes… though I understand why you’re mad with her. She’s being extremely dim witted about Harry.”

   “I know,” Kim said. Truthfully she didn’t want to talk about it. She just wanted to enjoy the festive, cold November day, watching her boyfriend and her best friends play some quidditch. She sat beside Hermione who greeted her and Luna a bit tightly.

   “Nervous?” Kim asked.

   “Why would she be?” Luna asked dreamily.

   “Well, it’s Ron’s first game, isn’t it,” Kim explained.

   “He’s going to do just fine,” Hermione said firmly, but judging by the tightness around her mouth she wasn’t as certain as she sounded.

   “I’m sure he will,” Kim said with warmth. Hermione turned concerned eyes to Kim with a sudden sharpened focus.

   “I kissed Ron on the cheek,” she admitted as if it had been sitting on her tongue the whole time.

   “What?” Kim said, eyes growing wide with disbelief.

   Hermione looked even more desperate at her reaction. “Is that weird?”

   “Uh… well,” Kim began, searching for the right words. “I-it’s not—”

   Hermione made a sound of anguish and put her hand on her forehead. “I don’t know what came over me, I- I just wanted him to know I believed in him and supported him, he was _so_ nervous this morning.”

   Kim cleared her throat, buying herself more time to think. “Well… how’d he take it? What did he do?”

   “Nothing really,” Hermione said, looking out at the pitch as the game started. All the players flew into their positions, and there was Ron, a bit shaky before the goal posts. “I couldn’t quite read him, it was like… like he hadn’t quite caught on what I’d done.”

   “Shell shocked probably,” Kim remarked, trying very hard not to smile peevishly at the situation.

   “You don’t think it’s going to ruin things, do you? I mean it was _just_ a kiss on the cheek.”

   “No, no of course not. You’re fine. Everything will be fine, he probably won’t even think it’s odd.”

   “I suppose that’s better than the alternative… Though I wish he’d think _something_ of it. You know?”

   Kim smiled because Hermione was contradicting herself, but she understood what she meant. She was afraid of Ron realizing she had feelings for him, but _wanted_ him to realize it desperately at the same time.

   “I know,” Kim said with a small smile, turning her attention back to the game. It started rather roughly. Fred and George were playing very well, Kim thought. In fact, they really didn’t get enough credit for how good they were at being beaters. It wasn’t as glamorous a position as seeker or chaser, but they were very good at it. Kim supposed that figured, since their chief objective as beaters was to be a nuisance to the opposing team. Who could be better at that then Fred and George?

   “I see you were right about him being nervous,” Luna said to Hermione as Ron let in yet _another_ goal.

   Hermione acted like she hadn’t heard Luna, perhaps because she didn’t seem to get along with her all that well, or because she was too nervous for Ron to respond. After a moment though she did mutter through clenched teeth, “ _Come on, Ron_.”

   Ron didn’t get any better as the game went on. He didn’t block a single goal, and after a few misses the Slytherin stands could be heard loudly singing a chant against him with the lyrics ‘Weasley is our King, he always lets the quaffle in, Weasley is our King,’ as the main chorus. But luckily Harry saved the game. He caught the snitch in what Kim though must’ve been record time, though she was sure for Harry this was no incredible feat. Once the game was over, Kim watched for an extra moment as she, Hermione, and Luna waited to file from the stands.

   “What’s going on?” she murmured, because her eyes had landed on some kind of altercation. Malfoy was there, the slimy bastard, and he was saying something to Harry and the twins with a snide expression on his face. Then, with seemingly no warning, the twins both launched themselves at Malfoy.

   “What’s happening?” Kim demanded at the scene playing out before her, moving quickly down the stands, weaving through people as she watched the quidditch team grab hold of the twin’s arms to subdue them.

    “This can’t be good,” Hermione muttered, watching over Kim’s shoulder as she scanned for the fastest way onto the quidditch pitch, but there wasn’t one. She was stuck just observing, and it made her stomach churn. She knew Malfoy must’ve said something truly fowl to elicit this type of reaction from both Fred _and_ George.

   “No, don’t!” Kim exclaimed as one of the twins, she wasn’t entirely certain which, broke away from Harry and charged Malfoy. “What are you doing!” she yelled, throwing an arm out at the field as Harry marched right alongside him and threw his fist into Malfoy’s face.

   “Oh my-” Hermione said, looking frantically about, now apparently feeling the same helpless Kim was. The two of them wailed on Malfoy as he reeled back, trying to escape the onslaught of violence that was now pelting him. Kim identified, squinting closely, that it was Fred who was still subdued by _three_ of the quidditch chasers, and he was nearly managing to escape their grasps.

   “ _Impedimenta!_ ” wailed Madam Hooch as she flew to the ground, casting the spell at Harry that sent him flying back a few feet and landed him on his back. She marched over and started yelling things Kim couldn’t quite make out at the entire group.

   “They’ll both land detention for this,” Kim muttered. “I’m going to try and catch Fred on his way out of the locker room.”

   “I better go find Ron. Looks like he’s already left the field… wonder if he’s headed for the common room,” she muttered, waving halfheartedly to Kim as they parted ways.

   Kim wound her way around the quidditch pitch as fast as she could and exited. She caught Fred as he was leaving the locker room and starting for the castle at quite a bisque pace.

   “Fred! Wait!” Kim called as she jogged to his side. “What happened?”

   “Malfoy the dirty little shitter,” Fred spat, not slowing his pace for Kim’s sake like he usually would. She practically had to skip to keep up with his long legs.

   “Fred, what happened? What’d he say?”

   “He was-… He was talking about Mum and Ron and… where we come from. You know how he is, but you know you’ve crossed a line when you bring up my Mum like that. Nasty wanker, I ought to give him a few things to think about _his_ mum.”

   Kim didn’t say anything farther about it. They hurried for Professor McGonagall’s office where George and Harry were presently being detained.

   “ _Hem, hem,_ you there,” came a sinister voice that immediately made Kim’s insides contort on the sound of it. “I think you should come with me,” Professor Umbridge said to Fred with a disgustingly sweet smile. “You too, dear. Come along.”

   “We were just going to Professor McGonagall’s office,” Fred said, not following her.

   “Oh, splendid. That’s where I’m headed presently. Come with me, please.”

   Kim looked at Fred, eyes warning. They started in Umbridge’s wake reluctantly. “This can’t be good,” Fred murmured, mimicking Kim’s own thoughts.

   When they got to Professor McGonagall’s door they could hear her yelling from outside. “…two decided to give an exhibition of Muggle dueling, did you?” Umbridge quietly opened the door to the office, making McGonagall’s voice hit them with its full ferocity. “Have you any idea what you’ve—”

   “ _Hem, hem_.”

   George and Harry twisted in their seats as McGonagall raised her eyes slowly to see the three of them standing in the doorway. Kim and Fred looked uncertainly at the unfolding scene.

   “May I help, Professor McGonagall?” said Umbridge as she stepped into the room.

   “Help?” McGonagall said in a dangerous tone, her face gaining a reddish hue. “What do you mean, ‘help’?”  

   Umbridge stepped farther into the office, approaching McGonagall’s desk. “Why, I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority.”

   “You thought wrong,” she said very sternly, directing her gaze back to Harry and George. “Now, you two had better listen closely. I do not care what provocation Malfoy offered you, I do not care if he insulted every family member you possess, your behavior was disgusting and I am giving each of you a week’s worth of detention! Do not look at me like that, Potter, you deserve it! And if either of you ever—”

   “ _Hem, hem._ ”

    Professor McGonagall closed her eyes as if looking for the patience within herself not to turn her rage at Umbridge. She faced Umbridge, opening her eyes slowly. “ _Yes_?”

   “I think they deserve rather more than detentions,” said Umbridge, making Kim withdraw a bit within herself, looking at Fred with fear in her eyes. Fred didn’t notice though, because he was watching McGonagall and Umbridge too intently, jaw rippling as he bit down.

   “But unfortunately,” McGonagall said, attempting to smile but only managing a very ugly grimace, “it is what I think that counts, as they are in my house, Dolores.”

   “Well, _actually,_ Minerva,” simpered Umbridge, “I think you’ll find what I think _does_ count. Now, where is it? Cornelius just sent it… I mean,” she gave a little false laugh as she rummaged in her handbag, “the _Minister_ just sent it… Ah yes…”

   She pulled out a piece of parchment that unfurled as she gave it a little shake, clearing her throat fussily before she began to read.

   “ _Hem, hem…_ ‘Educational Decree Number 25…”

   “Not another one!” exclaimed Professor McGonagall violently.

   “Well, yes,” said Umbridge, smile widening. “As a matter of fact, Minerva, it was you who made me see that we _needed_ a further amendment… You remember how you overrode me, when I was unwilling to allow the Gryffindor quidditch team to re-form? How you took the case to Dumbledore, who insisted that the team be allowed to play? Well, now, I couldn’t have that. I contacted the Minister at once, and he quite agreed with me that the High Inquisitor has to have the power to strip pupils of privileges, or she- that is to say, I- would have less authority than common teachers! And you see now, don’t you Minerva, how right I was in attempting to stop the Gryffindor team re-forming? _Dreadful_ tempers…” She was looking right at Harry as she said it. “Anyway, I was reading out our amendment… _ahem…_ ‘The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions, and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions, and removals of privileges as may have been order by other staff members. Signed, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, Order of Merlin First Class, etc., etc.….’”

   She rolled up the parchment and put it back into her handbag, looking quite pleased at the horrified look on everyone’s faces. “So… I really think I will have to ban these two from playing quidditch ever again,” she said, looking from Harry to George, and then back again. Kim let a small sound of objection leave her lips, unable to comprehend what she was hearing. _She can’t! She simply can’t_!... But she could. That was the truly unbelievable part about it. Kim’s first instinct was to go straight to Dumbledore about this injustice, but then she realized; there truly was nothing he could do to override this. It had come from the minister.

   “Ban us?” Harry said, his voice detached and quiet. “From playing… ever again?”

   “Yes, Mr. Potter, I think a lifelong ban ought to do the trick,” said Umbridge, smiling with her hands clasped neatly before her. “You _and_ Mr. Weasley here,” she said, looking at George. “And I think, to be safe, his twin brother as well…” she said, shifting her fakely sweet expression to look at Fred.

   “What?” Kim exclaimed.

   “Yes, I feel certain that had his teammates failed to restrain him, he would have attacked young Mr. Malfoy as well. I will want all of your broomsticks confiscated, of course; I shall keep them safely in my office, to make sure there is no infringement of my ban. But I am not unreasonable, Professor McGonagall. The rest of the team can continue playing, I saw no signs of violence from any of _them_.”

   She smiled around at the room and then started for the door, slowing as she passed Kim who couldn’t stop herself from gawking.

   “See Mrs. Shimmers, what did I tell you,” she said, her voice a bit lower now, clearly speaking only to Kim. She glanced meaningfully to George and then Fred by Kim’s side. “I told you I’d be keeping a _very close eye_ out for you.” She gave a high pitched, pleased with herself chuckle and continued for the door as she said, “Perhaps now you’ll learn to listen to sound advice, hm? Anyway, good afternoon to you.” And with that she exited the room, leaving horrified silence in her wake.

   Kim’s mind churned over what Umbridge had said. _I’d be keeping a very close eye out for you…_ The first time Umbridge had said it, it was a threat, promising that if Kim stepped even the tiniest bit out of line, Umbridge would find a way to punish her. She knew it had irritated Umbridge to no end that Kim wouldn’t be brought down by her punishments, but _this_? To go so far out of her way to punish Fred and George, when Fred hadn’t even _done_ anything.

   “She can’t do this,” Kim uttered, pulling herself from her daze and looking at McGonagall pleadingly. “She can’t do this, Professor, this is my fault. She hates me, and she _told_ me she had it out for me, told me she would find something other than detention to punish me with… or at least she heavily implied it, you see, it’s got nothing to do with Fred or Ge—” McGonagall held up her hand to silence Kim.

   “Don’t waste your breath, Kim,” she said a bit sharply, sinking into her chair. Then, a bit softer, “There’s nothing I can do.” Kim grimaced, knowing what she said was the truth. She nodded solemnly as McGonagall sighed. “I think you four should head to your respective dormitories…”

   Kim and Fred turned slowly for the door with Harry and George in suit. Once they were outside of McGonagall’s office with the door shut, Kim turned to the boys.

   “I’m so sorry,” she said, her voice shakier than she realized. This was more upsetting than she could have imagined. That her actions against Umbridge would land Fred and George in trouble… taking away the _one_ thing here at school that they loved. “This is my fault.”

   “It’s not your fault, Kim,” Harry sighed, pushing past Fred and George. Kim was too distracted with the twins to worry about following him down the hall.

   “He’s right Kim, it’s not your fault,” Fred said, but his voice was hallow. Kim put a hand to her mouth, trying to hold down the screams of frustration that were scratching at her throat.

   “If I hadn’t been so stubborn… If I had just taken my punishment,” Kim said, eyes starting to well up with the pressure of trying to hold everything inside.

   “Kim,” Fred said tenderly, pulling her in to a hug. She crumpled against his chest, letting out a sob as George petted her back affectionately.

   “You didn’t even _do_ anything,” she cried.

   “I would have,” he said darkly, hand still resting on the small of her back. “I would’ve pounded the little fuck to a pulp if those three hadn’t been holding me back.”

   Kim wiped her eyes and stood up off of Fred, looking to his hardened and distant features.

   “And I _did_ do something,” George added, drawing Kim’s gaze. His lip was rather swollen and there was a little dried blood on his chin. “So don’t blame yourself.”

   Kim sniffled, reaching out to dab away some of the blood on George’s chin, though it was too dried on now to do any good. “Are you alright at least?” 

   George looked at his feet, making Kim drop her hand away from his face. He suddenly seemed abashed with his little crooked smile. “Yeah, I- I’m fine,” he muttered, embarrassed laughter in his voice.

   “We’ll be fine,” Fred said, kissing Kim firmly on the forehead and releasing her. “We should probably do as McGonagall said.” His voice was hallow and entirely unlike himself. Broken. Defeated.

   “Okay…” Kim said meekly. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, then?”

   They both nodded and turned down the hallway, walking as lifelessly as she’d ever seen them. She drew in a shuddering breath and made her own way to her dormitory. 

   That evening she got an owl telling her that the next day, Sunday, she was to report to the Department of Mysteries. And so Sunday afternoon Kim slipped into a roaring green flame and made her way through the busy halls of the ministry. It felt odd to be coming in on her own. It made her feel oddly important, though that didn’t quite override the helpless, hallow feeling in her chest.

   She did all her usual duties and then set off to study in the Mysterious Libraries. Mr. Branderbon had retrieved for her their copy of _Tales from the Library of Knox_ by Helson McBaird. Kim skimmed through it hungrily until she found mention of The Strix. But it seemed to be nothing more than a fairy tale. The book was written as though it were a compilation of historical accounts of real events. Its depiction of The Strix was much like the one she’d read in _Creatures that Don’t Exist;_ Omen of death, drinks the blood of its victims, and so on. But there were contradictions between these stories. One story might say the feathers were golden, while another said crimson. One might say it had four wings and an elongated snout, while another said it had the body of an ordinary screech owl. The overall point of what The Strix was remained constant, but the details changed, making Kim think these stories were nothing more than that.

   She sighed heavily and stood once she had expended all her patience that day, returning the book to Mr. Branderbon and leaving the department. She returned to Hogwarts and wandered to the library. Fred and George had been rather private that day, going off to sulk together. Kim thought it was a good idea to let Fred have some time to heal from what happened, though she desperately wanted to go to him, comfort him.

   She sank down in an armchair and began to pick up where she’d left off in _Unfurling the Wizard’s Mind; Deep Into the Source of Magic._ She was really only skimming until she got to an interesting section on dark entities making wizards sick. The text claimed that a witch or wizard could become infected with dark energy of an unknown source, almost like dark magic itself could seep into a sole and taint it, simply from exposure to it. Kim read one section in particular very carefully.

_It’s possible for this invasion of one’s hallowed space to be noticed by the wizard themselves, but it is unlikely. It would require a great deal of self-knowledge, one that only those trained in certain arts such as occlumency or divination could hope to have with any certainty. It’s also possible for such a wizard to sense this disturbance in another. The dark resonance would likely manifest to the observer as an unshakable foreboding. A knowing wizard may even begin to see visions of darkness looming around the infected person of question, and may become very uncomfortable in their presence inexplicably._

   Kim could only think one thing about this passage; _it sounds like Harry…_ She read on, reaching a section of text about how a person skilled in legilimency may be able to seek out this darkness, and possibly drive it out. As it turned out, this practice was almost always performed by someone with the sight; by a diviner. The combination of divination and legilimency was required to perfect this art due to the non-physical nature of the object in question. It wasn’t a particular memory, or a single isolatable entity. It was simply a foreign energy. Kim felt she understood this on a very personal level. She felt she had _experienced_ it.

   When she had finished reading over the text until it was ingrained in her mind, she was left with tremulous thoughts to ponder. _Is this happening to Harry? If so, what should I do? I know he wouldn’t want me to tell Dumbledore… he’s convinced he hasn’t got time for any of Harry’s problems right now… then should I try and help him myself? What if that’s the explanation for Harry’s foul mood all semester? What if I could make that go away, what if I could take that burden off his shoulders…_ The thought was very tempting indeed, but she was still uncertain. If she was wrong, wouldn’t she just alarm Harry unnecessarily? And then again, what if she wasn’t skilled enough to help him… What if she simply made matters worse?


	15. Dark Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I disappeared for so long! To any of my old readers, thanks for still reading! I'll be getting back into the swing of posting every week again! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 15

Dark Waters

   Monday came and things seemed to be going back to normal. Fred and George were their usual selves, and Kim even found out that Hagrid had returned from his trip recruiting giants for the Order of the Phoenix. He seemed mostly his normal self as well, aside from the large bruises and cuts all over his face and arms. She supposed that wasn’t all that unusual for Hagrid, though.

   Fred and Kim were walking alone together one evening, having left dinner without George to get some alone time. Kim was reveling in how ordinary this felt. How, if she allowed herself, she could go on believing it had always been this way, and nothing had changed in the dynamic between the three of them.  

   She and Fred slowed to sit on a couch in a cozy section of hallway, Kim curling up by his side for warmth. This slowly turned in to Fred kissing her lightly, and that quickly devolved to the two of them, face buried in one another, arms and legs entangled. Fred slid his hand up Kim’s thigh, passing the bottom of her skirt and continuing up.

   “Mh- Fred,” Kim said, breaking away to look up at him. “Not _here_.” Her eyes darted around the empty hallway.

   Fred let air hiss out of his lips as he leaned back, running a hand through his hair. Kim didn’t quite know what he was feeling, but he seemed exasperated.

   “I’m sorry,” Kim said, “it’s just… anyone could walk by and see.”

   “I know, I know,” Fred said, dropping his hand against this thigh and looking at Kim. “It’s just that I haven’t figured out how to get you into the dormitory… now that my broom’s gone,” he added in a grumble. Kim grimaced. Being banned from quidditch and from flying in general was bad enough without this added consequence. She didn’t know what to say that could possibly comfort him, so instead she slid her hand against his, intertwining their fingers. She looked over to him lovingly, willing him to understand how much she wanted all his troubles and fears to disappear. A small smile tugged at the edges of his lips.

   “It’s alright though,” he said gently. “I’ll figure something out. Just… don’t get bored of me in the meantime,” he murmured, almost like it was an afterthought, something he’d mostly intended to keep inside his own head.

   “Fred,” Kim said sympathetically, shifting on the seat so she was facing him. “Don’t worry about that, okay? Seriously.” She laughed a little at the absurdity of the idea. _Get bored of Fred? He’s a lot of things, sometimes a pain in the ass, but he’s the least boring person I’ve ever known._ “I couldn’t get bored of you… especially not for as stupid a reason as that.”

   The smile on Fred’s lips grew to a fuller, more genuine one. He pulled Kim toward his chest so that she would curl up against him. They sat like that for a while, breathing in one another and talking about nothing.

* * *

   November churned past as classes became more and more intensive. The end of term was drawing near accompanied with tests and papers. Kim was doing some homework in the library with Hermione one Monday in December. The sound of someone sitting down at the table across from Kim made her look up. Harry dropped his bag as he sat back in the seat, reaching down to rummage for some homework to do.

   “Hey, Harry,” Kim greeted. He glanced up and smiled, but there was a darkness under his eyes. Kim frowned a little, looking intently at his face. Again, she came to the realization that this darkness about him was less physical, not something that could be seen with the eye. But still it was there. A deep cloud had ascended on the library, as if the candles didn’t put off quite as much light and the sun was gone.

   Kim couldn’t help but remember what she’d read in _Unfurling the Wizard’s Mind; Deep Into the Source of Magic._ She sat up a bit in her seat, pretending to still be working on her potions homework as Harry began on his own. She wanted to look. She wanted to simply take a small glimpse into his mind. Perhaps she would see he was just in a brooding mood, and whatever darkness that she felt wafting from him was merely her brain making up ridiculous explanations for regular teenaged hormones. She tapped her fingers on the desk, her palms growing cold and damp. _Why am I getting so nervous? Just one quick look, that’s all I’ll take, and I’m sure nothing will be there._

   Kim drew out her wand from her pocket, pointing it at Harry under the table with shaking hands. She bit her lip, closing her eyes and trying to convince herself to ignore the roiling anxiousness in her stomach. She had never used legilimency on anyone besides herself. She had met a few times now with Dumbledore to prefect her occlumency, but this would still be the first time she ever used her skills outside of their practice.

   “Legilimens,” she breathed, barely releasing any air from her lips as she said it. Hermione was flipping hastily through text pages beside her, so her words were unheard. With the gentle wave of her wand, she felt her conscious leave herself. She was still vaguely aware of her place in existence, sitting at a table in the library, but it was auxiliary to what she was pulled into. Harry’s thoughts, his mind, his entire existence was swimming somewhere in the deep waters she was plunged into. The first vision to surface was not one Kim had selected, rather it had swum up to her in the busy stream of consciousness. It was a memory of potions class, of Snape sneering down at Harry angrily, reprimanding him for making another failed potion.

   Kim forced herself not to get swept up in the surge of anger that came with this vision. Thoughts and memories flew past her eyes in a blinding pace, so fast she couldn’t quite grasp the separating lines between them. One thought bled into the next and she was hardly able to make sense of any of it.

   But this wasn’t what she was here for. No, the thing Kim was looking for was something much less tangible than a thought or a memory, and yet much more potent. She didn’t have words to describe it, merely that she knew the feeling of it when it crept up around her. The feeling was similar to being grabbed by the navel and plummeting down, down, deep into the darkest depths of an unknowable abyss. Hatred swirled around Kim and bubbled up inside her own stomach. Such a rage that she could taste it, salt and fear on her tongue. Her wrists shook as she drew in rattling breaths. She could see a figure coming out of the nothingness. It was a woman, slender and with waving auburn hair. She clutched a bundle in her arms. She cried. She cried. But Kim didn’t feel an ounce of sorrow for the woman. In fact, the idea of ending her life brought her a cold joy. She raised her wand arm. It was always so fast, death. One moment their eyes were full of fear, full of _vitality_. And the next they were nothing. Ghosts, peering off at the nothingness before them. It was… _empowering._ Joyous even.

   Then a flood of emotion poured through Kim so feverishly that her eyes snapped open. It was a rage-filled anguish more powerful than anything she’d ever felt. She reeled back in her seat, bursting the silence in the library with a strangled gasp. She tipped the chair back and for a moment she was as weightless as she’d been within Harry’s mind. In that instant, now conscious but suspended like a mere recollection, she was certain; there was something inside of Harry. Something not himself. Something sick.

   She clattered to the floor, chair causing a racket and jabbing into her back as she landed against it. She rolled to her knees, spilling out onto the floor and gaping down at the wood paneling. In the grains, she resaw what she’d seen… A memory? A feeling? But it didn’t belong to Harry. Whatever it was, it sent a cold sweat down her spine, shaking her core. 

   “What the hell was that?” Harry said from behind Kim. She looked over her shoulder at him, fear still tightening her gaze. “What did you do?” he said, almost accusatory. But Kim couldn’t really hear him yet. She was fighting back the choking scream as she felt the darkness swirl around Harry. It emanated from him as he stood forcefully from his seat, throwing back his chair and attracting an angry hiss from Hermione to be quiet. Kim staggered to her feet, swallowing down the quaking fear and meeting Harry’s gaze. The more _in reality_ she felt, the less she could sense the swirling darkness.

   “I… sorry,” Kim shuddered.

   “Sorry… for what, what was that?”

   “You… you saw it? What did you see?”

   “See? Nothing, what are you talking about? You did something to me, I felt it. I was just sitting here doing my work and then…” but he trailed off, and Kim could see from the furrow in his brow that he didn’t know how to explain what he’d felt. Of course he didn’t, it was something foreign inside him.

   “Harry,” Kim said darkly, leaning over the table. Hermione craned forward to hear what was said. “I think… well, we should talk. I think there’s… something I need to tell you.”

  “Why can’t you tell me now?”

   Kim looked to her left and right. There were students eyeing them angrily from the sudden disturbance.

   “Not here,” she said, shaking her head. She wasn’t even certain what she would say, but she had to do something. Perhaps, if she prepared more, read more, practiced more, she could do something to alleviate Harry from whatever it was. She had certainly never done anything so advanced before, but she had to try. Who else was suited for such a task? Kim could think of no one. It required a diviner, just as the text had said. “Follow me,” Kim finally said after a deliberating paus.

   Harry looked as though he had no desire to follow, but he angrily gathered his things anyway.

   “Where are you going?” Kim heard Hermione ask, but she had already rounded the bookshelf.

   “Your guess is as good as mine,” Harry muttered as he followed Kim away from Hermione and out of the library. She led him away from the crowded area and toward a section of hallway that was deserted. She turned on Harry once she was sure they were out of earshot of anyone. She folded her arms and leaned against the wall, fingers still shaking from the rush of everything. She took a long breath, trying to collect herself.

   “What’s this about? What’s the matter? You look like you’ve seen…” but he didn’t finish his sentence. His face grew in concern as he looked at Kim.

   “I don’t know what I saw,” Kim said. “I’m sorry. But I entered your mind. I know it’s a terrible thing to do without permission, but there was something… something I needed to check.”

   “You… you _what_?”

   Kim sighed. “I entered your mind. It’s a kind of magic, but that’s not the point. The point, Harry, is—”

   “What do you mean it’s not the point? What were you going in my mind for, what… what did you see?” he said, sounding agitated as he looked all over Kim’s face for some sign of the answer.

   “It’s not what I saw… it’s what I felt… Harry, I know this won’t make any sense to you. It barley makes any real sense to me… But I’m _positive_ , I wouldn’t be saying this unless I was. There’s something… something bad…” she couldn’t yet bring herself to say it. She couldn’t look at Harry either. _Maybe it was nothing,_ she mentally willed, but she didn’t believe it. She was merely trying to talk herself out of what she knew must be true. _What does it mean? What’s going to happen to him if I can’t fix it?_

   “ _Kim_ , what?” Harry demanded.

   “There’s something… bad inside you, Harry. I don’t know how else to describe it.” Harry’s eyes went wide. She had expected him to seem disbelieving, like he’d just heard the biggest load of rubbish in the world, but he didn’t. He looked as though she had just divulged a secret he thought no one knew. Perhaps, then, he felt it too. He had to, didn’t he? With all that heaviness on him, certainly he would.

   “It’s not you. Whatever it is, I’m certain it’s from… something else,” Kim said.

   “Like what?” he asked a bit shakily.

   “I don’t know yet.” She didn’t want to think of the possibilities. Who was the darkest wizard in the world? Who had harry had the most experience with in regards to dark and very dangerous magic? Who would he forever be connected with, if not only by the scar on his forehead? But Kim pushed the thoughts out of her mind as soon as she thought them. _I don’t know yet,_ she reminded herself forcefully.

   “I think I can find out, though,” she said, looking him hard in the eye. “And I think I can get rid of it.”

   “Y-you could… get rid of it? Could you really do something like that?”

   “Harry… do you feel it? What I’m talking about, this… darkness. Do you feel it, too?”

   Harry looked away for a moment, searching the air for an answer. “I don’t know... Sometimes, I think, maybe… I guess lately I’ve just been… so _angry_. I… I don’t know why.”

   “I think I do. Let me help you.”

   Silence hung around them for a moment. “Yeah… Yeah, okay. If you think there’s something you can do, then I’ll do it.”

   “Good. I just need a few more days, and then I’ll be ready. There’s a method… for getting rid of dark entities that hold onto a host. I think I can do it.”

   “Okay…”

   “Okay. Good. Anyway… we should go back. And, sorry again, about going into your mind.”

   “It’s okay… you didn’t… _see_ anything, did you?”

   Kim thought she ought to smile but couldn’t quite manage it. “Just you fucking up some potion.”

   Harry nodded, seeming just as incapable of smile as Kim felt. “’Spose that’s no big secret.”

   Kim gave a small chuckle, but it remained hallowed out of all joy. The two of them didn’t speak again of what Kim had told him, and she got the distinct impression they wouldn’t be telling Ron or Hermione either. Kim was fine with this. It was Harry’s business, and she understood if he didn’t want everyone on about it all the time.

   For the following week Kim spent all her free time pouring over any text books she could get her hands on. She practiced legilimency on Fred and George until she got good enough that she could locate a desired memory with relative ease. She still hadn’t managed to get the hang of doing so without the subject’s knowledge, however. That seemed far out of her grasp still, but it didn’t much matter. Harry would know what she was doing this time.

   On Saturday Kim sat down beside Harry at lunch. She had already told Fred and George she would be busy this afternoon, which was just as well to them since they had so much work to do for the joke shop. She listened to Hermione rant about the injustice of Professor Umbridge’s review of Hagrid. Once she was distracted bickering with Ron about the proper way to feed a self-fertilizing shrub, Kim leaned over to Harry.

   “You still able to meet with me after lunch, or…”

   Harry glanced at her and caught her grim expression. She could see his remembrance of their agreement on his face as the edges of his mouth went tense. “Er, sure.”

   Kim nodded seriously and finished her food as Hermione and Ron moved on to bickering about something else Kim wasn’t keeping record of. When both she and Harry had finished eating they began to stand.

   “Uh, I’ll see you later,” Harry said awkwardly to Hermione and Ron. This immediately broke the conversation between them, drawing their incredulous gazes.

   “Later when? Where you going?” Ron asked, bewildered.

   Harry just shrugged, looking at Kim as if for help, but she didn’t have any to offer.

   “I dunno,” he said, not looking at them. “Just uh… I’ll see you later,” he said, pointing vaguely in Kim’s direction and toward the exit of the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were still staring at them as they turned to walk down the line of tables.

   “They’re not going to stop being nosey about this, you know,” Kim said.

   “I know. Not exactly their business, is it.”

   “Harry… they’re just worried about you, that’s all.”

   “Let’s just do this.”

   “Okay,” Kim sighed, leading him toward the empty classroom she had often times used to divine during meals the previous year. Back then she had been trying to see the future Triwizard challenges Harry might face in the hopes of saving his life. Though it seemed on the outside that this was a nearly identical situation, everything about it felt different. Darker. More unknown, if that was possible. The reality of what might happen if she wasn’t carful… She had let a boy die last year. If she had perhaps tried a little harder, she might have seen that coming.

_But I wouldn’t have been able to change it,_ she reminded herself as she shut the door behind Harry. _This, I can change. This is something I can actually do to help._

   “So… should I…” Harry muttered, peering around at the floor and the desks.

   “Sit there,” Kim said, pointing to a large pillow she had taken from one of the arm chairs in the hall. It was stationed across from another pillow, and between them was a small plate of herbs for burning to help her gaze into Harry’s mind. They were different than the shrivel fig root and moly stems that she used to induce a meditative state. These herbs would allow for the cleansing of the body. As Harry breathed them in, the clutter at the forefront of his mind would be brushed away. This would help to expose the girth of his conscious, and hopefully, the darkness that Kim was looking for.

   Kim and Harry sat on their cushions facing one another as Kim lit the incense and let the thin trail of smoke billow and cloud the air between them.

   “Are you ready?” she asked in a clam voice. This time she would not allow herself to be afraid. If she let herself be overtaken by fear, she wouldn’t be any help at all.

   “Y-yeah,” Harry said, and then coughed a bit on the smoke. “Uhg… I feel…”

   “It’s normal. Don’t fight it,” Kim said, closing her eyes as she drew in a deep breath of the smoke. It no longer clogged her lungs or made her cough as it once had. “Just let your mind be cleared…”

   Feeling the smoke working on her own mind, Kim drew out her wand. She pointed it at Harry and let her eyelids lull closed. She envisioned her objective. _Find the darkness. Withdraw it from the mind. Just like a memory. Just like I’ve done before. I can do this._

   “Legilimens.”

   She was gripped by the feeling of being pulled down, her stomach sinking inside her and then settling. She was floating in the dark lake of Harry’s consciousness once again. She could hear Hermione nagging about homework and Ron, dismal and with a shaky voice, fretting about his lack of skill in quidditch. If she wanted to, Kim knew she could turn to face them. But she was here for something else. And as if it was looking for her too, it was only a moment before it imbibed the water she flouted in, filling her.

   Her stomach twisted with hate. She was overcome with a deep urge, a savage hunger to destroy. To devour. To rule. _I’ll be the best. I_ am _the best. All others must grovel in my shadow._ A man twisted out of the darkness, cowering, his arms trembling with fear. The feelings of ruination built inside her, arms thundering with adrenaline, mind flooded with perceptions; the cool damp air, the creaking sound of the wooden floorboards beneath her feet, the smell of dust and cinnamon. She raised her wand hand at the cowering man. He sniveled some garbage apology, some pathetic _lie._ But the details could not be remembered, they weren’t worth remembering. It was the sensations that were fresh and real. The power of the curse bounding from her gut into her arm and out of her wand.

_Avada Kedavra._ The words were a guttural hiss.

   Kim tried to remember herself as the vision swirled into black smoke, leaving her with nothing but the embolden feeling of murder. It was the same feeling as crossing the finish line first, as looking your adversaries in the eyes and smiling because you were their _better._ But it was so much more potent.

_I have to get this out of Harry,_ came a brief resurgence of her own self. She breathed, but no air entered her, only blood boiling rage. _Good_ , she thought. _Draw it in. Draw it all in so I can cast it out._

   She drew the blackness close, sapping it from the existence around her. Her stomach churned, pressing against the inside of her belly like it was trying to escape. Like she was swallowing leaden water, an anchor taking form in the deep places of her, pulling her deeper. Deeper. Her arms and neck had gone hot, sweat beading down her spine. She felt her body stiffen as she trembled with the weight of it. Her arms shook. Shudders wracked through her body.

_I can’t do it. I can’t take it!_ Unfurling from the swirling dark came a singular image. At first it was nothing at all, a formless eminence that she could only feel. _No. Not you. You can’t be here!_ But she was certain of what it was in the same way one is certain that a dream is about to become a nightmare. You feel it in the raising of your hairs, even if there is no evidence of alarm. You feel it always before it happens, before things go wrong, and with the feeling comes utter certainty of the terrible. The form before her rolled until its shape began to reveal two hallowed out eyes, lids sliding to reveal the deepest scarlet beneath.

   Kim choked on the evil filling her, causing her body to contract. She let out a gargled cry as she clutched her stomach, eyes flying open. The classroom air was still billowing with white smoke, and Harry sat amongst the coils, now looking at her in horror.

   “Are you okay?” he asked, scooting back slightly as she curled over her own knees so she was looking at the floor. Her shoulder’s ached with the pain of holding so stiff for so long, but she couldn’t relax her muscles. They were rejecting the swirling anger that had entered her body, recognizable as a foreign invasive entity. A retching sensation pulled up through her core, pushing her forward onto her hands. Another came, her body contorting painfully against her own will as she felt bile rise up her throat. The contents of her stomach spilled all over the classroom floor as she let out a terrible cry, the pain in her stomach now piercing. She was blinded, the classroom becoming a dazzling white. When finally it was all out of her she gasped for air, acid still stinging in her throat. Her head throbbed and her entire body felt weak, like a fever had swept over her. When she closed her eyes she could see the form of two blood red eyes. She lifted her lids to gaze at the defiled floor rather than see it for a moment longer.

   “Should… should we go to the hospital wing?” Harry said timidly.

   “No,” Kim managed to utter, though her muscles still had not loosened their vice grip around her intestines. “There’s nothing they can do for me,” she breathed, wiping her mouth and sitting back onto her legs. She looked at Harry sorrowfully, and then with something sharp and panging. _Fear_ , Kim realized. _There’s something too powerful for me to handle inside of him, and I’m afraid of it. I’m afraid because… I think I know what it is._

   “It didn’t work,” she said plainly, but there was warning in her eyes. “Harry… I-… I can’t try that again. I’m not strong enough, I don’t think I ever will be.” The idea of subjecting herself to that again was impossible. She couldn’t force herself to do it. No matter how much she wanted to help Harry, the instinctual warning was so innately ingrained in her now. She could go against it no more then she could suffocate from holding her breath.

   “I wouldn’t ask you to,” Harry said, glancing at the pile of vomit on the floor beside them. “So… so it’s still there… I’m still the same.”

   Kim nodded slowly. “I think… I think we need to go to Dumbledore.”

   “What? No.”

   “No? How can you say no, do you have any idea what’s inside you?”

   “I think I would know, wouldn’t I?” Harry defended, anger flaring up in his usually calm, serene eyes. They flashed a brilliant, warning green. “After all, it is _me_ that has to live with it, not you.”

   “Harry… I think this is something much worse than just any dark entity… a side effect of dark magic… I think what I was sensing inside you was…”

   “Don’t be ridiculous,” Harry spat. Kim was surprised by his unexplained anger. She leaned back a bit in her spot, withdrawing from him. “It’s _nothing._ I only went along with this because I didn’t see any harm in trying, though obviously that was wrong,” he said, looking again at the vomit with distain. “I don’t need to bother Dumbledore with this. He’s got enough on his mind.”

   “Harry, he would want to know about this,” Kim tried to say before Harry got up, but he was already on his feet.

   “Well then he should have asked me!” he yelled.

   The silence that followed was piercing.

   “Harry… he’s just busy,”

   “Oh yeah, _real_ busy. So busy that I doubt I’d be able to talk to him anyway if I needed to—”

   “ _I_ could talk to him. If I tell him I think it’s serious, he’d listen—”

   “I’m sure he would!” he yelled, his face contorted with anger. “I’m sure he would listen to _you_ Kim, his _star pupil._ Meanwhile he hasn’t said a bloody word to me—”

   “He hasn’t had very much time—”

   “Time enough to meet with you. To teach you all kinds of new things. But no, he wouldn’t have time to say a _single_ word to me all semester, now would he? Because you’re his new favorite, I suppose. Why would I matter now! Unless of course my scar is acting up! _That_ he would want to hear about. Well I don’t care!”

   “Harry, what on earth are you talking about, he’s- I mean, I’m not- of course he would,” Kim interjected as Harry spoke, but he wasn’t listening. She stood, attempting to apprehend him before he stormed from the room, but to her surprise he bounded on her.

   “I’m serious. Tell me you’re not going to mention this to Dumbledore.”

   “Harry, I—”

   “Tell me you won’t mention this to Dumbledore!”

   “…Fine. I won’t say anything. But I really think you should.”

   “Noted. Are we done?”

   Kim just stared at him, the shock of his anger still fresh on her face. He searched her features hotly for only a few seconds and then turned on his heels. Before she had a chance to say another word, he was gone from the classroom, the door slamming with a crack behind him and sending a gust of air across the room.

   Kim breathed uneven, turning to the scene that she would now need to clean up.

   She had failed. She wasn’t as strong as whatever was inside Harry. And she was certain now that it was Voldemort, some piece of him, some attachment between the two that couldn’t be seen save for perhaps on the scar on his head. Its claws in him go deep. Deeper than Kim could ever hope to delve, especially with an evil so poisonous. _And he’s not going to do anything about it… He’s just going to keep shouldering it._ That _is what’s been burdening him this whole time… I couldn’t imagine. Now that I know, how can I just let him continue without getting help… but what else can I do? I’ve forced my help on him as it is. I can’t force him to go to Dumbledore… I guess, for now, he’ll just have to manage fighting it on his own. One thing is for certain, I don’t envy him in that task._

   A shudder ran down Kim’s spine merely at the remembrance of the dark plume that resided somewhere deep within. She plead with the silence that she would never have to face it again, though she knew full well she certainly would.

* * *

   December was slipping quickly by. It was already the middle of the month and Kim still hadn’t managed to deal with half of her current problems. Clemon was remaining casual but cold, and Kim had no desire to approach the clear distance between them. _You’re becoming something of a dark witch,_ she’d said. How were they supposed to mend things now, when Kim had no way to show that she _wasn’t_ a dark witch... perhaps she was becoming less and less certain that she wasn’t.

   Fred was still moody because they had no way to some privacy, Harry was as glum as ever with the heady sense of something dark hanging all over him and leeching into the atmosphere. Kim was still forbidden of telling anyone, including Dumbledore about what she’d seen. She’d visited the Department of Mysteries again, but hadn’t made any progress on Strix. Professor Umbridge still had it out for her. If all of that was not enough, she had regular school work to contend with. 

   One Monday morning Kim headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down beside Fred, kissing him on the cheek, and began to eat as he talked past her to George about their recent sales. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down nearby. Hermione had her head stuffed in a newspaper that had just been delivered to her, and Harry sulked at his hash browns.

   Hermione let out a sudden gasp, sitting erect in her seat as she stared at the newspaper. Her hand flew to her mouth as she went wide eyed at the page, Ron and Harry glancing over at her expectantly. Instead of gushing out whatever terrible news she’d just read, she looked furtively at Kim, back to the newspaper, to Harry and Ron, and then stood suddenly from the table.

   “What’s the matter?” Ron asked incredulously, but Hermione was already scurrying down the isle of seats to come around to Kim’s side of the table.

   “Kim,” she whispered. “Look.” She shoved the newspaper before Kim and pointed at one of the side articles on the front page. The title read, _Hogwarts Internship Program Allows Nefarious Relationship between Student and Creature._

   At first the words meant nothing. A long string of nonsense. Then Kim’s eyes widened and she grabbed the newspaper from Hermione, reading the passage.

_This past summer, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry held an internship for select students who have a particular love for magical creatures to work alongside a tribe of andasoe. Sounds like a good learning experience for future creature experts, but a closer look at the goings on of the camp revealed otherwise. An intern who wishes to remain unnamed gave the full, unsavory story._

_A fellow intern, Kim Shimmers, was working very closely with the andasoe tribe, specifically one young andasoe in particular. Due to the utter lack of supervision at the camp, Ms. Shimmers was able to run off with the buck (who’s name is unknown to us) on a frequent basis, putting herself in a rather compromising situation. Our inside source reported seeing the two of them coming out of the woods together more than once, as well as her inviting him into her sleeping courters. It was clear to all involved that the two had become more than friends._

_The andasoe tribe even recognized the atrocities being committed by the unnatural lovers, and attempted to put a stop to it. Our source says they were publicly reprimanded for a transgression involving their time together in a sacred matting ground. What actually occurred during this exchange is of course unknown, but the implications are certainly shocking._

   Kim’s eyes were watering by the time she reached the bottom of the passage, either from forgetting to blink, or anguish, or rage, or a combination of all three.

   “It’s going to be okay, Kim,” Hermione said in a hushed, hurried voice. “Something like this has happened to me too, and it’s really terrible at first but it all blows over.”

   Kim wasn’t listening to her. She was too horrified by the truth. It was exactly as she’d feared. _Beast lover. Dark witch. Atrocity, unnatural, transgression, shocking, nefarious._ The words swirled in Kim’s mind, drowning all else.

   “What’s this all about?” Fred scowled. Kim looked at him, suddenly snapped to attention. He was reading over her shoulder and ignoring Kim’s now horrified look.

   “N-nothing, I-” she stammered, pulling the paper against her chest so it was out of view. “Well… there’s something I should tell you…”

   Fred looked at her incredulously, apparently offended she’d taken the paper from his sights. She knew what she had to say next would not make matters any better. She was having trouble moving her tongue to form the right words when someone did the liberty for her.

   “You nasty, nasty girl,” came a snide voice from behind Kim, followed by a _tsk tsk._ Kim didn’t have to turn or look behind her to know that Malfoy was standing there beside Hermione.

   “What did you say?” Fred said angrily, twisting towards Malfoy.

   “Just shove off Malfoy. No one wants you here,” Hermione warned.

   “That’s no surprise,” remarked Malfoy. Still Kim did not look back at him. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her horrified features. “After all, what would a beast lover like her want with a human like me? Say, Fred, what’s your secret? I’ve always suspected something fishy about you… perhaps something fishy between the legs,” he snickered. “You must have something unnatural, for a freak like her to want to—”

   “I swear, Malfoy,” Fred growled, standing from the bench faster than Kim could stop him, “another word and I’ll rip your slimy tongue out.”

   “Fred, no! Don’t, you’ll just get yourself in more trouble,” Kim begged, standing as well and grabbing his shoulders to stop him from advancing towards Malfoy, who merely laughed.

   “I’m out of here,” he chuckled. “I don’t want to catch whatever diseases you picked up from that beasty.” 

   “Malfoy, you foul little- _ugh_!” snapped Hermione as he slinked away.

   “What is he talking about, Kim?” Fred said, turning on her now with the residual anger from Malfoy’s visit. Or perhaps this was preparatory anger for what he must suspect he was about to find out.

   “Uh- that’s what I was trying to tell you… It’s kind of a complicated story,” she muttered, even though there really wasn’t much complication to it. But how did she tell Fred what she’d done, now that it was forced out in the open like this? Part of her maintained that she shouldn’t be ashamed, but when everyone else looked so far down their noses at what she’d done… Maybe it hadn’t _felt_ wrong, but what if it was?

   “Well, I’m not going anywhere,” Fred said, lifting his arms and letting them slap back down to his thighs. Hermione looked at Kim with pity in her eyes as she went back to her seat.

   “Okay, yes, but not here,” Kim said hurriedly, taking Fred by the arm and leading him out of the Great Hall. There were eyes boring into her from all directions and sniggering bubbled about in the distance. She needed to be somewhere where the grey walls would protect her from the eyes. Once she’d found an adequate deserted hall she turned to face Fred, crossing her arms and sighing.

   “Okay… here goes. Remember how I told you I met someone over the summer? How _that’s_ who I had my first kiss with?”

   “Yes…”

   “Well, you sort of assumed I was talking about another intern. Remember?”

   Fred’s eyes squinted slightly. “I remember you not saying otherwise. Who else would I _assume_ you were talking about, Kim? Are you saying that the person you kissed… wasn’t a person at all?”

   “Well, person is a really difficult term, it’s not really defined specifically as a—”

   “Merlin’s beard, Kim! Are you serious?” he demanded, eyes wide with shock. And perhaps a bit of something else. Was it disgust? Was it disappointment?

   “I- it sounds strange when you say it like that, but Cane is an andasoe, he’s _very_ close to human, in anatomy I mean. There’s very little differe—”

   “Yeah, and I’m sure you’re an expert on it,” he said coldly, and it took Kim a moment to process his words.

   “Are you _angry_?” she asked in disbelief. She had feared he would think badly of her when he found out what she’d done, but still it came as a shock of betrayal now that her worst fears were coming true.

   “You _lied_ to me, Kim.”

   “I did not!”

   “Yes you did! When you told me about this, you didn’t think to _mention_ that, you know, the guy you’d been snogging on had _horns coming out of his head_!”

   “I didn’t mean to!” Kim yelled over him, and then, “I just didn’t know how to tell you because I was afraid you would react like _this_!”

   “Well now I am reacting like this! If you had just told me to begin with, maybe it wouldn’t have been a big deal—”

   “Maybe it wouldn’t have?” she demanded. “I don’t think that’s true, Fred. I think you think exactly the same way as Malfoy.”

   “Don’t compare me to that little git.”

   “No? So you’re telling me that if I hadn’t ‘lied’, you wouldn’t have thought badly of me? Wouldn’t think what everyone else thinks, what they’re all saying. That I’m disgusting and unnatural and… just _wrong_! Wrong for having feelings for someone who’s not exactly like myself, so what! You’re telling me you wouldn’t have thought that anyway?”

   Fred was silent for a moment. “He’s not just ‘not exactly like you’ Kim, he’s not even _human_!”

   “So what?” she shrieked, the shrillness in her voice surprising herself now. “I don’t care! I liked him! I liked him because- because he treated me like I mattered! He never once belittled me, or made fun of me, and he _certainly_ didn’t abandon me after stringing me along, leaving me just wondering if he was ever going to write, or say another _thing_ to me other than ‘Hi, by’!”

   Fred scowled and made a sound of disgust, looking in the opposite direction down the hall like she was too appalling to look at. He leaned against the corner of the hall, crossing his arms. Kim waited for a moment for him to say something. Hoping beyond all reason that he would just apologize and be on her side again. She really needed him on her side. So much so that she felt herself crumbling into an apology of her own. She was just opening her mouth, the words poised on her lips when Fred scoffed and pushed off the wall.

   “Sorry I’m such a shitty boyfriend,” he muttered as he sauntered away. Kim watched him go for only a moment before the pounding desire to go after him overwhelmed her and her feet were moving before her head was working on what to say.

   “Wait, Fred! You’re not,” she said, reaching him and taking his arm in her hand. “That’s not what I meant—”

   “Look, just-” Fred began, turning on her, features a slated mask. “I’ve got to go to class,” he said, pulling away and turning quickly down the hall. Kim watched in disbelief as pressure built up in her chest. She felt tears welling in her eyes. 

_This is it. This is what will break us. I knew it was just a matter of time before he found something not to like about me, before he got tired of me again just like he did before. And now it’s happening and there’s nothing I can do to stop it_.


	16. Confirmation

Chapter 16

Confirmation

   The rest of the week was nightmarish. The entire school whispered behind her back, hissing _beast lover_ as she passed by in the halls and snickering. Tuesday she made her way from Transfiguration to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had Transfiguration with Clemon, so she was also in the hallway afterword, making her way to her next class.

   “I have to ask,” she said, making Kim slow to a stop and turn to grimace at her. She knew this was not going to be pleasant, whatever it was. “Is it true? I’ll believe you if you say it’s not, I’ve just _got_ to know.”

   Kim’s frown deepened into a scowl, looking ahead at the hall and avoiding Clemons gaze. “It’s true,” she said plainly. She could’ve lied and told Clemon that the article was false. But why should she? Why should she be so ashamed that she deny the truth?

   Kim could see Clemon’s wide eyes from her peripheral vision. She simply stared for a moment in disbelief.

   “I’m not ashamed,” Kim continued. “Just because you’re narrow minded, I’m not going to apologize for who I kiss.”

   “I-” she began, but didn’t seem quite capable of fathoming Kim’s response. “I don’t even know, Kim… I don’t even know who you are, I _thought_ you were a normal, respectable—”

   “Yeah, well, I’m not,” Kim snapped, facing Clemon finally and lifting her arms in a broad gesture before she let them slap down to her legs. She turned and made her way down a separate hallway, leaving Clemon behind.

   Kim arrived at Defense Against the Dark Arts with black cloud swirling over her conscious. She shuffled into the class past two Ravenclaw girls that she didn’t know very well.

   “That’s her,” one whispered to the other, loud enough that Kim could hear them as she passed.

   “Who?” said the other.

   “The girl who _did it_ with a monster!”

   “What?” exclaimed the other girl, still in a whisper. “Ew! That’s _disgusting_.”

   “I know. But you see it sometimes. Just like some muggles screw goats, some wizards screw—”

   “He’s not a monster,” Kim snapped as she slumped into a seat and twisted to face the girls who looked at her as if she might bight. “He’s an andasoe. Not a monster. A person.”  

   The first girl snorted and rolled her eyes, looking to her friend. “Sounds like something a beast lover would say,” she laughed. Kim gritted her teeth but merely shook her head and turned to face forward. To her horror, a fat wall of pink stood before her desk.

   “Miss Shimmers,” said Professor Umbridge shrilly, “what is this I hear?” She looked utterly elated. Kim looked at her darkly, knowing full well anything she could say would land her in trouble. Maybe she would be best off if she simply said nothing.

   “I read the paper this morning, dear,” she said, making Kim’s scowl deepen into a snarl. She stared fixedly at her hands resting on her desk as her fingers picked at her nails. Umbridge _tisked_ a few times, shaking her head slowly.

   “ _Very_ unsavory, Miss Shimmers. And then, for you to arrive in my class and begin aggressively berating other students about your mishaps.”

   Kim looked up at her indignantly. _So it doesn’t matter. No matter if I keep my mouth shut, I’m still going to get in trouble._

   “Seems you need some discipline, to remind you _what_ you are. Because what you are, no matter how hard you attempt to dismantle it, is a young lady, and a _witch_. Not an animal. We simply can’t have you acting as one. So, detention for the rest of the week I think will do you well. Starting tonight,” she finished with a curt smile and started to turn back to her desk but paused. She turned back to Kim, as if remembering something else she’d meant to say, and bent low so she could speak under her breath.

   “And as I’m _sure_ you know, I now have the proper authority to issue whatever punishment I see fit. To anyone, including _Gryffindor boys_ ,” she said, her eyebrows flicking up meaningfully. “So I do hope you’ll keep that in mind and do precisely as you’re told.”

   Kim swallowed down the hot anger that had risen in her throat, holding her tongue as Professor Umbridge moved back to her desk to begin class. _If I don’t do as I’m told, she’s going to take it out on my friends. On Fred. That’s what she’s saying…_

   Kim didn’t see Fred all day. She had a strong feeling he was avoiding her since they had argued about her relationship with Cane the day before. She still had no idea what to do about their fight. She didn’t have words to make it better, though she was so desperate at this point to make up with him she thought she might say anything to fix it. The more she told herself she wasn’t ashamed of what she’d done with Cane, the less she believed it. The more she questioned herself. By the time she got to detention with Umbridge that night, she felt lost.

   It had seemed so clear before. Cane was a sentient being, and very human. She had liked him, and he her. What could be wrong? But now, she wasn’t so sure. They came from different worlds. He wasn’t human. That had to matter at least a little, didn’t it? Did it make her sick? Did it make her unnatural?

   “Good evening, Miss Shimmers,” Umbridge chirped as Kim entered her office.

   “Good evening,” Kim muttered, approaching the paper and the quill already laid out on the desk.

   “I’m sure you already know how this goes,” she said.

   “I sure do,” Kim said with fake enthusiasm, mocking Umridge’s fake cheer in her own way.

   “Very good,” said Umbridge, not seeming to get the joke, or purposefully ignoring it.

   Kim looked at the paper, reading the single sentence that was scrawled across the top of the page.

_I must not love beasts._

   She stared at the words, heat building in her face and behind her eyes. _I must not love beasts. That’s what I did. I loved a beast. I’m a beast lover. And that must make me a monster too._

   She glared up at Umbridge’s smiling happy face with shinning eyes. She could attempt to do what she’d done in the past; write something different, something motivational. But then, she couldn’t really. Not only would that put her friends in jeopardy, she didn’t have it in herself. She didn’t have any stubborn confidence left, it would seem.

   So she began to write, feeling the cuts dagger across the back of her hand. Her old scars were mostly gone already. Now there would be fresh ones, and these would read a message that she _was_ ashamed of. But she was helpless to change it. There was no fight left in her.

* * *

   Wednesday Kim still didn’t see Fred. She knew she needed to find him and talk to him. The desire to work things out with him, to cling to the singular hope that they might make it through this disagreement was burning in her chest. But when she came down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and then again later for lunch, Fred was nowhere to be seen.

   “Where is he?” Kim asked, leaning over George who _was_ there at lunch.

   “What?” George said, trying to act like he didn’t know what she meant, though he obviously did, given his guilty expression.

   “Fred. Where is he?” 

   George shrugged, but he looked away from Kim as he did it.

   “Liar,” Kim accused angrily. She sat on the bench beside him but left her legs facing the isle, not under the table. “Please? I need to talk to him, I _really_ need to talk to him.”

   “I don’t know,” he insisted. “He’s been moody lately, you know how he is.”

   “Yes, and that’s what I’m worried for,” Kim said, and then made a moaning sound of defeat. She dropped her face into her hands, trying to hold herself together. “Is it just over then? How are we supposed to work it out if he won’t even talk to me?” Kim snapped. George looked horrified that she was asking this of him.

   “Kim… I’m sure he’ll get over it…” He sighed and turned more toward her, putting his hand on her shoulder. “Listen, he’s being a total nob. Just give him a day and he’ll wise up.”

   “Are you sure?” Kim asked. Water was building up in her eyes, making her voice shaky. “I’m not totally vial and disgusting and… unnatural like everyone is saying?”

   “What?” George demanded, hand sliding across her back and pulling her closer. She collapsed willingly against his chest, a sob bursting from her as he said, “ _No_. No, you’re not disgusting, that’s rubbish.”

   “Are you sure? Everyone’s just- just- being so awful, and-”

   “What?” George said, releasing her so she could speak without her words being muddled from his shoulder.

   “Everyone’s just been… really awful, and… I have detention again, and…”

   “Detention? With Umbridge,” he said darkly. Kim wiped her eyes, sniffling loudly. She was very aware that there were people all around her, looking at her. She’d only let a few tears escape her eyes, but the pressure of holding them back was becoming painful.

   “Yes. It’s fine,” she said, trying to remind herself to be strong. Umbridge could only affect her if she let her. But it was getting hard not to. Before, she’d had everyone in her corner. All her friends were on her side, and most importantly _she’d had Fred._ Now it seemed like all that was gone and it was just her against everyone.

   “It’s not fine,” George grumbled, looking at his plate. “She’s evil. And she can’t get away with this forever.”

   “Or she can, and we’re all stuck. Either way. I just really need to talk to Fred. Will you talk to him for me? Please?”

   He looked torn. “I- I don’t know… I can try. But I can’t promise anything, Kim! When he’s stubborn, he’s a thousand pounds unmovable, iron _ass_.”

   “I know, I know. Just tell me you’ll try.”

   “I will,” he said, sounding tired.

   “Thank you.”

   He sighed. “Don’t worry, Kim. I’ve got to go do some work for the shop, but I’ll talk to you later,” he said, standing. Kim smiled and nodded at him as he left. She sat listlessly for a moment before she looked down the line of Gryffindor’s and spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

   Her chest tightened. She was watching Harry, but she wasn’t seeing him. She was seeing through him again, sucked into the creeping darkness that lie within him. She looked away suddenly as she felt her legs start to go weak. The falling despair left her when she looked away from him, but the foreboding did not. _I have to find someone who can help him. But he made me promise… how mad would he be with me if I told Professor Dumbledore? Certainly he’s just acting angry now, but if Dumbledore came to him and made whatever this is go away… wouldn’t he forgive me then?_

   So that afternoon Kim went up to Dumbledore’s office, hoping to catch him. The gargoyle let her up into his office and she entered after knocking and being beckoned to come within.

   “You almost missed me, Kim. I was just about to head off. What do you need?”

   Kim walked consciously into the room and stood beside the chair, resting her hand on its back for support. “Professor… I’m worried about Harry.”

   “Ah yes,” Dumbledore said, nodding and looking at his desk. “Aren’t we all. After everything he has endured, it’s not an unusual thing to worry for him.”

   “Yes. There’s all that… and then, there’s something else.” Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. “Professor. I know this is something that goes a bit beyond my usual… claims. And maybe it’s a bit beyond my knowledge and understanding. But I would kick myself if I didn’t say anything…”

   “Go on,” Dumbledore prompted seriously.

   “I think… there’s something… _inside_ Harry. Something not quite right. Something… not himself.”

   Dumbledore stared at her severely for dragging moments. He took a slow breath and said, “I have worried the very same.”

   “You have?” Kim said, eyes widening with surprise.

   “Yes. Please, tell me what brought you to this conclusion.”

   “I sensed it for a while now. Since the beginning of this semester. Something… really dark. It scared me. I found myself almost frightened of Harry, and on top of it he’s been _acting_ strange too. He’s just in a really bad mood all the time, flying off the handle, and I know some of that must be the stress of everything, but…”

   “What does your gut tell you?”

   “It tells me that there’s something unnatural going on too. So… I tried to help him. I read about vengeful entities, negative energy and how it can reside in a person, cling onto them like a leach… I know Harry’s been exposed to some really dark magic in his life, so I thought maybe it was about that… I performed a kind of legilimency that combines skills I’ve learned from divination- I know I shouldn’t have, I know you didn’t teach me legilimency for me to use on other students,” she added hastily, but Dumbledore didn’t make to reprimand her. He didn’t say or express anything at all. “But I thought this was really important. I thought if I could help, maybe we wouldn’t have to bother anyone else about it, and Harry wouldn’t have to deal with such a dark presence hanging over him all the time.”

   “What happened, Kim? When you preformed this, I must say, very advanced technique. Were you able to accomplish anything?”

   Kim shook her head regretfully. “I found it… I saw it, or more _felt_ it. You see, it’s not a real thing. Not something you can perceive with any of the real senses. I can’t quite describe it, really, it’s like… like the most terrible, utterly vile thoughts all enter your mind at once. It’s like they’re _your own._ It’s so hard to separate yourself from what you’re experiencing. I couldn’t handle it. I saw and felt terrible things, and it overwhelmed me. I- I was so terrified, I thought I was going to lose myself. I vomited once I came out of it… I don’t know how Harry is managing to deal with that much darkness inside him.”

   Dumbledore looked like he was mulling this over very seriously. Again he stared off for a long time and then took a drawing breath.

   “You were right to bring this to me.”

   Even though she knew Harry wouldn’t feel the same, relief washed over her at his words. But there was one more thing she needed to tell him.

   “Do you know what it might be?” she asked

   “I have my suspicions,” he said, sounding more troubled that she thought she’d ever heard him.

   “Professor… I think it’s Lord Voldemort. I don’t know how. I can’t explain why… but this thing feels _so_ powerful. I can only imagine one source that’s that strong. That _evil._ ”

   “Very intuitive, Kim. As usual,” he said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair. “Yes, it’s as I’ve feared for some time. This is going to take thought. But as I said, you were very wise to bring this to me. We’ll have to arrange someone to teach Harry to defend his mind. In the meantime, Kim… keep an eye on him. If you ever get the sense that it’s getting worse, come and find me.”

   Kim nodded seriously. Again an adult was placing a weighty task on her shoulders, but it didn’t intimidate her. It validated her, made her feel that even if the entire school was whispering behind her back about how disgusting she was, at least there were those who trusted her.

   As Kim left his office, Professor Dumbledore stopped her, saying, “Oh, and Kim…” She turned to catch a glimpse of his pained expression, brief as it was. “I apologize.”

   “For what?”

   “Your hand,” he said, nodding toward her right hand that, after three days of carving, had the words _I must not love beasts_ just visible as lumpy, ghost-white skin.

   “Oh… this is nothing,” she said, waving her hand like it was no matter. It wasn’t nothing. But she didn’t want Dumbledore to worry himself about things that he couldn’t control. “We just have to worry ourselves with finding Lord Voldemort,” she continued. “While the Ministry messes around in Hogwarts affairs, sends utilitarian _dictators_ to torture students… Voldemort’s out there somewhere. Biding his time.” Her smile fading with her words, her eyes someplace distant.

   “Quite right you are,” Dumbledore said with a curt not. With a returning nod and a grimace of a smile, Kim left.

   The next day she decided she should tell Harry what she’d done. If he found out from someone else, like Dumbledore, that she’d gone behind his back, against his will, he would be unimaginably angry. She hopped this way, with her being honest, he would be more likely to forgive her. But she was wrong.

   “You went to Dumbledore!” Harry hollered, throwing his hands up as they walked down the hall. “After I specifically asked you, made you _promise_ not to.”

   “Harry if you made me promise not to save your life when I had the ability to do so, I’d break that too—”

   “Oh, _don’t_ be dramatic. And since when do I need someone to save me, hu? I’ve been managing _fine_ on my own! It’s my insides, don’t you think I’d know if there was something wrong with them—”

   “Would you, Harry? Really ask yourself, do you think you’ve been acting completely normal lately?”

   Harry faltered at this, but his scowl hardened after a moment of confusion. “I should’ve known you’d go behind my back. Wouldn’t be the first time,” he sneered, and shoved off down another hallway, leaving Kim to fume in his wake. She’d known he would be mad, but she’d foolishly hoped he’d appreciate her friendship enough to let go of his petty disagreement.

   Friday Kim had no one to talk to at all. Harry was still shooting her hot looks, which made Hermione and Ron off limits. Fred was still regarding her coolly and walking right past. _It’s been four days since Fred’s talked to me. How can he still be angry? How can he hold a grudge this long, I can’t take it!_

   “You owe me,” George said, stepping in pace with her as she trudged through the hall, heading back for the common room after Care of Magical Creatures. “I talked to Fred.”

   “You did?” Kim said hopefully. “Is he really that mad at me, what did he say?”

   “He’s being an idiot, that’s for starters… you want to know what I think?”

   “What?” Kim prompted eagerly, slowing down now that they were in a mostly empty hall.

   “I think he’s jealous,” George said, hands in his pockets and turning to lean his back on the wall.

   “Jealous? Of what?”

   “Of your antlered friend,” George said, waving his hand dismissively. “He feels _threatened,_ probably _._ He doesn’t want to have to compete with a _creature,_ he doesn’t know _how_ to compete with something like that. I mean… andasoe’s are kind of known to be temptresses… or in your case tempt-er? I dunno, but they have that sort of reputation, you know.”

   “Really? How come I’ve never heard that?”

   George cracked a sideways smile. “’s not something you could read in a book, naturally you’d have no idea. But if you grew up in a magical home, you’d know the old stories. There’s all sorts about wizards falling for the wicked andasoe temptress. There just tales, really, but still that’s what people think of them.”

   “But they’re not like that at all…”

   “Well, doesn’t matter, does it? Granted, no one thinks they’re like a veela or anything like that, but people think they have some kind of tempting magic that can bewitch the minds of the attracted sex… I dunno if it’s true, but it doesn’t matter. The point is, I think Fred’s being such a stubborn ass about this because he’s afraid he won’t measure up.”

   “…He said that?”

   “Not in so many words, no,” George said with a shrug. “But I know my brother.”

   “I don’t know… you really think he’s not mad and _that’s_ all this is about? Why wouldn’t he just come and talk to me about it?”

   “I mean, I think he’s convinced himself squarely that he _is_ mad about all this so he doesn’t have to deal with the fact that he’s scared. Oi,” George grunted, rolling his head back and staring at the ceiling. “He’d kill me if I told you this…”

   “I won’t tell him,” Kim said, eyes wide with expectance.

   George looked wearily over at her. “Fred’s never been like this with a girl before.”

   “Been… like what?”

   “Like he is with you,” George said, looking at the floor and shrugging.

   “Really?”

   “Really,” he said, a rueful smile taking his lips. He continued to stare at the floor between them and for a moment almost looked pained.

   “I-is that a bad thing?” Kim said, confused by his reaction.

   “For you, maybe,” he said, recovering his light demeanor and chuckling. “’Cause I suspect you’ll be stuck with him for a long time.”

   Relief of an extravagant nature washed over her. Even though she still had to deal with the apparent fight they were in the middle of, the thought that Fred still cared for her so much nearly made her jubilant.

   “You have no idea how relieving that is to hear. What should I do?... I think I should talk to him. Tell him how I really feel. Tell him, again, there’s no competition between him and Cane. I mean, I lo-” but she cut herself short. _Was I really about to say ‘I love him’?_ But of course she was. And she found she meant it too. When she thought on it, for just the briefest of moments, she felt that if caring for Fred as she did wasn’t love, then love didn’t exist.

   George was looking at her with a half raised eyebrow now, expecting her to continue. She supposed it was a bit too late to take it back now. Certainly he knew what she’d been about to say anyway. “I love Fred,” she said meekly.

   Again he smiled a bit ruefully as he pushed off the wall. “Well… tell him that. I’ll see you later.” And just like that he was quite suddenly gone. Kim blinked, watching him leave for a moment, his long loping strides, his hands stuffed in his pockets, eyes on the floor.

   “Bye! And thanks again!” she said after him, and then turned to continue her path toward the Ravenclaw dormitory with significantly more gusto.

   That night Kim had to miss D.A. because of detention, which also meant her last chance to talk to Harry or Fred before the weekend was swallowed up by bloody cuts on the back of her hands. But she had something more important back on her side now. She had her resolve. She wouldn’t let Umbridge break her, as long as Dumbledore believed in her, and George was there to be the best friend a girl could ever ask for, she would be alright. She carved the words into the back of her hands with a defiant expression that made Umbridge’s sickly sweet demeanor sour.

   The next day Kim went down to breakfast, expecting Fred to try and dodge her again. She had decided she would corner him today. It was Saturday, so he wouldn’t be able to make an excuse about class or too much school work. But when she arrived in the Great Hall, neither Fred nor George were there. She sat down at the Gryffindor table alone, hoping they would simply show up late. Or at least George so she could ask him where Fred was. Certainly he wouldn’t abandon her, would he? But by the time she had gotten halfway through her breakfast, neither of them had turned up.

   “Have you seen Harry or Ron?” Hermione asked, leaning on the table beside Kim.

   “Uh…” Kim glanced down the table to see that, oddly, neither of them were there either. “No. Where are they?” It was odd for them to be this late to breakfast. If they didn’t hurry, they’d miss it entirely.

   Hermione huffed and plopped down on the bench beside Kim. She looked distressed. “I don’t know. They can’t possibly still be sleeping, it’s nearly ten thirty. I’ve been waiting for them in the common room but they never came down!”

   Kim frowned. “That’s odd… Fred and George haven’t been down either, I don’t think. You haven’t seen either of them, have you?”

   Hermione shook her head, furrowing Kim’s brow farther. _Maybe they’re off somewhere together… but what are they doing?_

   “Kim,” Hermione said, sounding alarmed. “Do you see Ginny anywhere?”

   Kim looked down the line of students that was thinning out now that most had finished breakfast. She scanned for bright orange hair, to no avail. Ginny wasn’t there either.

   “What’s going on?” Kim asked, shaking her head as Hermione seemed to come to the same conclusions she had.

   “ _All_ of the Weasley’s and Harry are gone…” Hermione said.

   “You don’t think…”

   “Something must’ve happened,” Hermione said, her expression of worry and alarm mirroring Kim’s. “I’m worried they’re not at Hogwarts at all.”

   “Where would they go, terms not over until tomorrow.”

   “I know,” Hermione said worriedly. “… Something really terrible must’ve happened if they were allowed to leave.”

   “… I know who’ll have the answer,” Kim said, resolve setting her brow into a hard line. “Dumbledore.”

   “You think he’ll tell us what’s going on?”

   “He better! Regardless, we’ve got to go try.”

   “Ladies,” came a wizened voice. Kim looked over her shoulder to see Professor McGonagall peering down at the two of them. “Dumbledore should like to see you after you’ve finished your breakfast. Head up to his office. He’ll let you in.”

   Kim looked at Hermione as Professor McGonagall marched off. _Well, this means he’s willing to tell us whatever is going on… but it also means we were right; something terrible must’ve happened…_

   Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing. She started to stand without a word, and Kim followed. They made their way hurriedly to Dumbledore’s office where the gargoyle rolled upwards and allowed them passage. As they approached the door to Dumbledore’s office, voices from inside grew audible. One of them was high and shrill.

   “…doesn’t matter the severity of the situation, students are _not_ to leave Hogwarts before term has ended! And certainly not without the permission of High Inquisitor.”

   “They had permission from the Headmaster,” came Dumbledore’s cool voice.

   Umbridge huffed, spluttering something unintelligible. “Mark my words, Dumbledore,” she sneered, her voice low and threatening. “I _will_ clean this school up, of _all_ its filth. You do realize I’m here to evaluate you as well, don’t you?”

   “Yes. But I’ve made it a point not to bother attempting to satisfy those whose agenda dictates they shall never be satisfied.” There was more spluttering from Umbridge. “Now, Madam Umbridge, I must insist that you leave my office. You’ll find that I have duties to attend for my students, as is my chief concern. In fact, the present students in question are waiting outside the door as we speak.”

   Umbridge huffed. Kim and Hermione exchanged warning looks as the sounds of her footsteps approached the door. She appeared as the door opened, lips pursed. She gave a reproachful look in Kim’s direction before stomping off down the stairs.

   “Come in, please,” Dumbledore called from within. He sounded and looked tired, as if he both hadn’t gotten any sleep, and was exhausted with the present situation. Kim couldn’t blame him. She knew how dreadful it was to have Umbridge breathing down her neck day in and day out. He magiced over an extra chair from the corner of the room so that both of them would have a place to sit.

   “You may have noticed the absence of some of your friends?” Dumbledore began, to which they both nodded urgently. “I want to explain exactly what’s happened to the both of you before you go off on some wild scheme.” He raised a brow and looked between the two of them.

   “H-headmaster, we would never… go on any…” Hermione looked at Kim for assistance, but Kim merely shrugged, opening her eyes wide, shameless.

   “Speak for yourself,” she said. She thought she caught the flick of a smile on the edge of Dumbledore’s mouth as Hermione frowned at her.

   “Yes, well,” he continued. “Your friends are safe. Something happened late last night. Harry had a… dream. Though, it wasn’t truly a dream at all.” He was looking at Kim while he said it. “He saw himself as a snake. This snake attacked Author Weasley, wounding him badly.”

   Hermione’s look of concern deepened, but Kim was too in shock… _Harry saw himself as a snake… this must mean…_

   “Luckily, Harry alerted us of his vision at once. It gave us enough time to come to Mr. Weasley’s aid. As I said, he was badly wounded. Hence the Weasley Family’s absence today. He’s in St. Mungo’s now, where they are presumably visiting him.”

   “Is he… is he going to be alright?” Hermione breathed.

   “It is… still unknown. As I said, he was badly wounded. Now, am I right in assuming that the two of you would like to go straight to Grimmauld Place to visit with the Weasley’s and Harry?”

   Both Kim and Hermione nodded vigorously.

   “Very well. Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to leave until tomorrow, since the end of term is—”

   “But, Professor,” Kim objected, and then felt guilty. She lowered her voice more respectfully. “Sorry, it’s just, by then who knows what could happen, he could take a turn for the worst.”

   “I’m sorry, Kim, but there is no other option. You heard Umbridge,” he said gravely. Kim swallowed her tongue. _It’s out of his hands. No use arguing._ “However, I see nothing stopping you from leaving at midnight tonight, if you were looking to travel by Knight Bus,” he added, raising an eyebrow almost peevishly. Kim smiled. If they left that night it would get them to Number 12 by Sunday morning.

   “Yes, I think that’s what I’ll do. Will you come with me, Kim?” Hermione asked. Kim nodded, though she had no idea what she was going to tell her mother. She was supposed to be heading home on Sunday. But there was another concern she needed to address before they left Dumbledore’s office.

   “Professor,” she said. “So… did Harry really see what was happening? It wasn’t just a dream? And it wasn’t a premonition…”

   “No… it seemed to be neither.”

   “So that means-” but Kim stopped herself, glancing at Hermione. She didn’t know about Harry’s condition. “That I was right…” she finished vaguely, but she could tell Dumbledore understood.

   “Yes. It would seem so.”

   Kim’s jaw tightened. _Somehow, by some twisted magic, Voldemort has a piece of himself inside Harry. They’re connected. And that darkness inside him is heavy, poisonous… What does that mean for Harry? What’s going to happen to him?_

   “The both of you best pack your things. As I said, the gates will be open for you at midnight. You can take the carriage to Hogsmeade and hail the bus from there.”

   Kim and Hermione nodded.

   “You need not alert anyone you are leaving,” he said sternly.

   Kim gave another grave nod. _So essentially, don’t get caught by Umbridge._ Hermione seemed to understand as well. They both stood and headed for the door as Hermione thanked him for the advice. Once they were walking in the hall away from the gargoyle that rolled shut behind them, Hermione began speaking again.

   “My parents are going to be upset. It’s no use though, I’ll have to pass up on skiing.”

   “Oh, that’s a shame,” Kim said, trying to sound light but her stomach was in knots. _Mr. Weasley is badly injured. I’ll be going to see him and Fred tomorrow… what will he think? Will he be upset that I’m there, or relieved? Is his still angry with me? Should I even be going at all?_

   “Not really. I’m no good at it to be honest, and it’s so terribly cold when you fall.”

   Kim gave a halfhearted laugh and then sighed. “I don’t know what I’m going to tell my mom either. She’s going to kill me if I skimp on another vacation home.”

   “I think I’m going to tell them I have to stay behind to study. Make it sound like everyone’s doing it, you know.”

   Kim looked at her, impressed. “That’s good. Especially since we can’t practice magic at home.”

   “Exactly.”

   “Hopefully she’ll by that. Well, I’m going to go pack and write home. Where should we meet?”

   “I think I’m going to borrow Harry’s map…” Kim realized she was talking about the Marauder’s Map. “Just in case. I’ll come to Ravenclaw tower and knock on the entrance once it’s clear. Wait for me just inside at midnight.”

   “Got it. See you then.”

   With their arrangements all straightened out, the two witches went their separate ways. Kim packed light, leaving Strix’s cage behind. She didn’t really need the cage, since the stubborn bird never stayed in it anyway. Once she had packed all her things she wrote a letter to her mother explaining that she needed to stay at school to study for her O.W.L.’s. She was tempted to include something about how her boyfriend, who she had already told her about in previous letters, had a family emergency and she wanted to be there for him, but it felt too complicated to even begin explaining the situation. She sent the letter, knowing it would probably result in an angry response, though there was little room in her head to worry about it much. She spent the rest of the day trying to get a head start on holiday homework since she had no idea if she would have time for it later.

   Once it was night, she pretended to sleep in her bed along with everyone else. Once it sounded like they were all asleep she rose, dressed again in regular clothes, and went down to the common room to wait for Hermione’s knock.


	17. To London

Chapter 17

To London

   Kim drifted through nothingness, a comforting glow of warmth surrounding her. She stood in a small space, like a closet only empty, with no coat hangers or cleaning supplies. Fred was there, leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed, eyes looking fixedly at nothing, brows bent.

_He’s angry still…_ But they were in such a small space, certainly he would have to face her now. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. At first she thought it was because she didn’t know what to say. _What if I can’t say anything at all?_ She parted her lips again and tried to speak, but no sound would come forth. Her hands flew to her throat in alarm, but Fred still seemed unaware of her presence at all. _How can I tell him what I need to say if I can’t speak?_ she panicked.

   Then someone knocked. Kim looked at the door to the small room, a bit startled. Fred acted as though he hadn’t heard it. The knocking repeated.

_Hello?_ But still Kim’s voice would not make the words. _Who’s there?_ Again the knocking sounded, getting louder and faster.

   Kim’s eyes fluttered open and she was staring at the fire place in the Ravenclaw common room. She frowned and moved from her slump against the couch, realizing she must’ve fallen asleep.

   “Fine! Just give me the riddle then,” came a voice from outside. _Who’s coming to the common room at this time of night?_

_“_ My power remains unseen, I hide in plain sight. My father is death, I bring long life,” came the deep rezoning sound of the door as it issued the latest riddle. _It must be midnight,_ she pondered, continuing her previous thought. _Oh!_ She jolted in her seat, making Strix hoot angrily and fly from her lap. She got up hastily and fumbled for her things. Of course the person outside was Hermione, and it must be time to go.

   “Let’s see, remains unseen… plain sight… But my father is death?” she muttered, only partially audible from inside the common room. Finally gathering her bags and her full consciousness, Kim bustled to the door.

   “Plain sight… must be… but then—”

   “It’s an invisibility cloak,” Kim said plainly through the wall as she came to set her things before the door.

   “Correct,” chimed the door’s deep, disembodied voice. It popped and Kim pushed it the rest of the way, revealing Hermione on the other side, looking a bit surprised and then agitated.

   “Oh, I was about to get it!” she complained.

   “Sorry, I feel asleep,” Kim said. She was just realizing that all the knocking in her dream had been Hermione.

   “It’s all right,” she said, peering down at the marauder’s map that she had set on her luggage. “We should be fine to go, but let’s hurry. We’ve got to make it through the whole castle.”

   Hermione bewitched their trunks so they would float along beside them. They crept down the spiral staircase and through the halls of the castle with Hermione checking the map frequently. They had to take a few back turns to avoid Filch. Dumbledore had told them they were allowed to leave at midnight, but Kim had a strong feeling that Filtch would report directly to Umbridge. Finally they made it to the front doors of the castle and were heading out into the frigid night air. It bit at Kim’s nose as they made their way to where the carriage waited for them.

   Kim drew her sweater tighter around her and wrapped her cloak firmly over her shoulders. She was wearing her Weasley sweater that Fred had given her almost a whole year ago. It was one of her favorites, _and_ she felt it was appropriate for the occasion.

   They approached the carriage drawn by thestrals that Dumbledore had set out for them. After pushing their things into it they road all the way to Hogsmeade. By the time they were slowing on the main street, it was one in the morning, but Kim didn’t feel tired. She was buzzing too much with nerves and excitement.

   Hermione stuck out her hand, wand clutched in it.

   “Is that really all you have to do, and it will just—” Kim jumped at the loud bang as a great purple bus rolled right up to them. Hermione jumped slightly as well but she didn’t stumble as Kim had. She picked up her bags as the door opened and a young man stepped to the last stair.

   “Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go,” the pimpled man said easily. “The name’s Stan. Can I help you ladies wi’ your things?” He gestured to Kim and Hermione’s trunks.

   “Er, yes, thank you,” Hermione said, handing her bag to Stan. He hoisted it into the bus and came back out to pick up Kim’s things.

   “It’ll be two galleons to get us to London, right?” Hermione said as Stan dragged the trunks onto the bus.

   “Uuh… Tha’s correct! Two galleons. You ladies headed to London for the ‘olidays then?”

   “Uh, yes,” Hermione said, handing over the coins as Kim dug in her pocket for hers. She gave Stan the money and followed Hermione onto the bus. It was busied with beds on wheels and the occasional other traveler, some sleeping, others huddled on the bed, staring off at nothing or reading the Daily Prophet. Kim was suddenly very glad that there hadn’t been a picture of her to accompany that scathing article. She grew a fresh bud of respect for the torment Harry must go through on a daily basis.

   Hermione sat down on the edge of one of the beds and Kim sat beside her. They were still situating themselves when Stan said, “Be’er hold on!”

   “What?” Kim said, and then the bus jolted forward, the bed yanking underneath her so she almost lost her perch. She clutched the bar on the end of the bed and almost sent Strix flying into the air as she let out a little yelp that sung in tandem with Hermione’s. Stan chuckled as they resituated from the jolt.

   “Told ya’,” he laughed.

   Hermione and Kim shared agitated glances as the buss banged and yanked them around again. The ride was very long. She wasn’t sure how long a trip like this would take by muggle car, but it _was_ a long distance to travel. As it was now, the bus kept making stops for all the other people on board. After a few hours had passed and Hermione had gotten bored reading the _Daily Prophet_ front to back, she looked at Kim.

   “When we were in Dumbledore’s office, you said something I didn’t understand.” Kim waited. “You said ‘I was right’… right about what?”

   Kim grimaced. She knew Harry wouldn’t want Hermione knowing his dark secret. But Hermione was a smart witch. If Kim couldn’t think of how to help Harry, maybe she would.

   “Okay, but you can’t tell H- _our friend_ that you know,” Kim said, widening her eyes meaningfully. She didn’t want Stan or anyone else on the bus knowing who they were talking about.

   Hermione nodded to show that she understood.

   “I noticed earlier in the semester that he,” Kim began, choosing her words thoughtfully, “wasn’t quite himself. I’ve felt it before, but it’s so much worse now…” She sighed. “It’s kind of hard to explain.”

   “Try me.”

   “It has to do with dark energies. As a diviner, sometimes we can pick up on that stuff. When something’s going to go terribly wrong, or when there’s something… evil interfering. I was getting that from H-… you know. He was… angrier, but not in a natural way. Like some of this darkness around him was leaking into his actual self. I was worried so I tried something with him. A kind of legilimency. It di—”

   “You can do legilimency?” Hermione asked, surprised with an edge of incredulousness.

   “Eh, on a _very_ basic level. Dumbledore taught me. Ugh, and _don’t_ bring that up with our friend either, he’s been a real grump about it. If he even suspects that I’ve just gone to meet with Dumbledore he’s always saying passive aggressive things about it. ‘Guess Dumbledore has all the time in the world for you’,” she mimicked Harry in an unflattering ogre voice.

   Hermione smiled and looked at her foot folded in front of her on the bed. She picked at a fraying thread on her shoe.

   “What happened?” she asked. “When you did it. What did you find?”

   “… Something bad. Something _so_ … terrible. And powerful, that I thought it could only be one thing… The one dark thing he’s had contact with more than once.”

   Hermione’s features were slate on her face, a twinge of fear quivering her brow. She nodded very slowly, again signifying that she understood who Kim was talking about.

   “What did Dumbledore say?”

   “He seemed like he’d been suspicious of something like this before. Like he already knew, sort of, but hadn’t been sure before I said something.”

   They were both quite for a moment as Hermione stared off. “This is not good. I’ve noticed Ha-” she stopped herself, clearing her throat. “I’ve noticed his attitude being much worse lately as well, too. I thought it was just everything that’s happened to him.”

   “I think that’s part of it, yeah. But sometimes… sometimes I can feel something else flaring up inside him. Like it’s starting to… take over him. To be honest… I’m scared for him. I don’t know what will happen if he succumbs to it. I don’t know how he’s managed to hold out this long.”

   Hermione sighed sharply, anxious. “And what about what Dumbledore told us? His dream… It must confirm the worst? That’s what you said to Dumbledore.”

   “Seems like it. And Dumbledore agreed… he must have a plan. Certainly he wouldn’t let this go unchecked if he didn’t have a way to deal with it. I guess we just have to trust in- _him_ that he’ll be able to keep ahold of himself long enough to take care of it, whatever it is.”

   “Yes… yes, we’ll just have to trust him. And Dumbledore.”

   After that the two of them were quite for a long time. A few more hours passed as they drove along hillsides in Ireland, occasionally jolting out of one place and appearing in another. Kim lulled asleep at one point, though she had no idea what time. When she snapped awake it was from Stan saying loudly, “Next stop, London!”

   Light was pouring in through the windows now, the sun making its way up the sky. Kim groaned, rubbing her face and checking the time. It was a little past eight. The bus drove for a while through British countryside before it jolted and appeared in the streets of London. The morning traffic had started up by now, and even the Knight bus was having a struggle to weave between the cars. It stretched itself unnaturally thin more than once. Finally Stan looked to Hermione and Kim.

   “Where’d you like off?”

   Kim looked at Hermione who thought for a moment. They couldn’t get dropped at the actual door.

   “Ministry of Magic, please,” Hermione said.

   “Ah, business at the Ministry, ay? Ministry of Magic it is, then, did you hear that Ern?”

   The old man driving the bus gave a grunt. Kim wanted to ask Hermione how far the Ministry of Magic was from their destination, but had no way of doing so without Stan hearing. It was probably best that everyone on the bus thought they were headed into the Ministry, since there were at least a 100 reasons a person might need to go there.

   By the time Hermione and Kim were struggling off the bus with their things it was past nine. The walk to Grimmauld Place was a bit far, especially while dragging their things along behind them, unable to use magic now. By the time they reached the familiar street, Kim’s feet and back were aching from hauling her heavy luggage.

   They were finally at the door. Hermione reached up and gave it a few rezoning knocks. Silence followed and then the door’s many locks began to be released from the other side, and it flew open.

   “Oh, come in dears, come in,” Mrs. Weasley said, ushering them inside as Sirius fought with the painting that was screaming profanities and slurs. Mrs. Weasley hastily shut the door behind them. Kim’s heart started to thunder now. She was moments away now from seeing Fred, and not just as she did in passing down the hall. She had come here, to where his family was staying for the holidays, during an intimate time of crisis. What would he think?

   She walked up to him. He crossed his arms and looked at her reproachfully. “I just- I wanted to be here for you,” she said, pleadingly. “I’m so sorry about everything that happened-” but his sound of disgust cut her off.

   “You shouldn’t have come,” he said, glairing at her. “You don’t belong here. You’re not part of my family… and I don’t think you ever will be. Not now that I know you’ve got a fancy for animals.” Kim spluttered, blinking, unable to make an intelligible sound—

   “You all right, dear?” Mrs. Weasley said suddenly, snapping Kim from the imaginary scene that was playing out in her mind. Fred’s displeased features disappeared to vapor as she came back to her actual circumstance. The hall was empty save for Hermione and Mrs. Weasley sending the luggage up the stairs with care. She set them on the landing cautiously, as Sirius was just managing to silence the portrait.

   “You seem tired. I’m sure your trip here was long,” she remarked. Kim forced a smile as she slid off her cloak to hang up.

   “I’m all right. Yeah, just a bit tired.”

   “Well, are you hungry? There’s breakfast in the kitchen.”

   “That would be wonderful,” Hermione agreed as Kim hesitated. She did feel the hallow ache of hunger, but she wanted to find Fred more. Strix flapped off Kim’s shoulder without warning, taking flight up the stairwell, probably to bother Hedwig, wherever she was.

   Kim and Hermione made their way down stairs to the kitchen. Hermione went to Ron who was sitting at the nearest end of the table. Kim’s eyes darted down the length of it to land on Fred and George, sitting at the end, heads bent together. Fred bobbed his head to the side, allowing his eyes purchase in Kim’s direction. They caught and hung on her, unreadable. He stood slowly from his seat as Kim made a few tentative steps toward him.

   He looked so tired, weary. After the scare he’d been through, of course he did. Suddenly the pressure in Kim’s chest, the desire to scoop him up and hold him tight, to ease his worries, to be there for him, was too much to keep from bursting out of her. She made the last few paces to him in hast and threw her arms around his neck, reaching onto her toes to do so. Much to her surprise and relief, his arms wrapped around her back.

   “What are you doing here?” he asked gently, but she wasn’t interested in explaining all that. Her face was buried in his neck, his smell of crisp mornings and dusty wool filling her nose. It smelled like belonging. Like home.

   “I’m so sorry,” she uttered into his skin. “I- I never meant to hurt you, and if I did, I’m sorry.”

   “Sorry for what?” he said as he released her. His eyes were a bit concerned and full of genuine questioning.

   “For what happened. The whole thing in the newspaper, not telling you sooner that Cain wasn’t a wizard, I—”

   “Oh, that,” he said, and a smile softened his hard features. “Don’t be… I’m the one who should be sorry. I was being a right git… I was going to try and make it up to you before holiday, but… my plans were interrupted.”

   “Really?”

   “Yeah. I’m not mad at you, Kim. I’m glad you’re here.”

   Kim sighed heavily with relief. “Me too,” she said, burring her face in his chest as she hugged him again. She reached up and kissed him. She didn’t realize how much she’d missed kissing him until his lips formed a warm embrace around hers. The tips of his fingers brushed along her arm and his body curved to fit against her.

   “Oh,” came a doubting, drawn out voice. Mrs. Weasley had come from upstairs to stand at the entrance to the kitchen. Kim turned, still in Fred’s embrace, to see her clasping her hands together and smiling at them warmly.

   “You two. Warms my heart,” she said endearingly, making Kim blush and titter as Fred released her. “And look at you! That sweater looks lovely on you!”

   “Oh,” Kim said, looking down at the hand knitted W on her chest. “Thank you! It was Fred’s but… I love wearing it. It’s my favorite sweater, actually! Very nicely made.”

   “Oh, dear,” Mrs. Weasley said, smiling sheepishly and waving a dismissive hand as if she didn’t think that highly of her skills. “But listen to me go on, you two must be hungry,” she said with importance, turning to the counter tops to scrounge up some food for Hermione and Kim.

   “So… how’s your dad?” Kim asked nervously. They seemed to be in a good enough mood that she couldn’t imagine it was that bad.

   “He’s all right. He was hurt bad, but… he’s going to be all right,” George said.

   “Thank god. When I heard what happened I was so worried… I’m glad they found him in time…”

   “Thank Harry for that,” Fred said, but his flat expression and tone of voice made Kim wonder if there wasn’t something she was missing.

   “Where is Harry?” Hermione asked, worriedly.

   “Shut up in his room, I’m afraid,” said Mrs. Weasley. “Poor dear. He didn’t sleep much the night before, I think he’s just exhausted. Perhaps he’s resting still…”

   Kim frowned because again she got the feeling she was missing something. But it could only bother her for a short time, because she was here with Fred and his family, and he wasn’t mad at her anymore. It felt so good to sit with him like they used to that Kim found herself simply reveling in being close to him, completely forgetting about the troubles with Harry until Hermione announced she’d had enough waiting for Harry to come down.

   Kim, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all migrated to Harry and Ron’s bedroom upstairs, but he was evidently hiding someplace else. They waited for him there a while, Mrs. Weasley bringing sandwiches for lunch and lighting a fire to warm the place up. Finally Hermione had enough and she marched from the room.

   “It’s ‘cause of what he heard,” Ron muttered.

   “What do you mean?” Kim asked.

   “I dunno… he might not want me saying, but yesterday at St. Mungo’s he heard Mum and Dad talking with Tonks and Mad-Eye. Something about You-Know-Who possessing him…”

   “So he knows, then,” Kim said bleakly. _That would certainly explain him burrowing away in a hole somewhere. He must be so ashamed, so terrified._

   “W- how do you know?” Ron said in a high voice.

   “Oh, I’ve known for some time now… I’m the one who told Dumbledore and confirmed it for him, actually. Just this past Friday.”

   “What the-…how could-… why wouldn’t you say something to Harry?” he stammered.

   “Well I wasn’t _positive._ But I was very sure. And I tried to tell Harry we needed to go to Dumbledore, but he wouldn’t listen to me.”

   “Blimey…”

   The door opened then and Hermione walked in, plopping down on the bed beside Ginny. Harry followed her and closed the door before stuffing his hands deep in his pockets. He didn’t look any of them in the eye as he came to sit in an armchair beside the beds.

   “How’re you feeling?” Hermione asked tentatively.

   “Fine.”

   “Oh, don’t lie, Harry,” Hermione said impatiently. “You’ve been hiding from everyone all day, and Ron and Ginny say you have been since St. Mungo’s.”

   “They do, do they?” said Harry, glaring and Ron and Ginny.

   “Well, you have!” Ginny said, unabashed. “And you won’t look at any of us!”

   “It’s you lot who won’t look at me!” said Harry angrily.

   “Maybe you’re taking it in turns to look and keep missing each other,” suggested Hermione, the corners of her mouth twitching.

   “Very funny,” snapped Harry, turning away like a child pouting in the corner. Kim rolled her eyes and shared a look of exasperation with Hermione.

   “Oh, stop feeling all misunderstood,” she said sharply. “Look, the others have told me what you overheard last night at—”

   “Yeah?” growled Harry, his lips almost forming a snarl as he stared fixedly at the snow outside. “All been talking about me, have you? Well, I’m getting used to it…”

   “Harry, you’re being ridiculous. This isn’t you,” Kim said.

   “’Spos it is now!” he snapped back, still not looking at her. It was quite for a moment.

   “We wanted to talk _to you,_ Harry,” Ginny said, “but as you’ve been hiding ever since we got back—”

   “I didn’t want anyone to talk to me,” Harry said, again like a pouting child. Kim understood this must be hard for him, but she wished he would stop feeling sorry for himself. Not when he had a room full of friends doing everything to help him.

   “Well, that was a bit stupid of you,” said Ginny angrily, “seeing as you don’t know anyone but me who’s been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels.”

   This made Harry freeze in his brooding, a bit wide eyed. Kim had of course heard the stories of what had happened the Weasley’s youngest during her first year, but she had almost completely forgotten about it.

   Finally Harry turned back to face the group, looking a bit softer. “I forgot.”

   “Lucky you,” said Ginny coolly.

   “I’m sorry,” he said. “So… so do you think I’m being possessed, then?”

   “Well, can you remember everything you’ve been doing?” Ginny asked. “Are there big blank periods where you don’t know what you’ve been up to?”

   Harry thought for a moment and then said, “No.”

   “Then You-Know-Who hasn’t ever possessed you. When he did it to me, I couldn’t remember what I’d been doing for hours at a time. I’d find myself somewhere and not know how I got there.”

   “That dream I had about your dad and the snake, though—”

   “Harry, you’ve had these dreams before,” Hermione said, much to Kim’s alarm. She looked at Harry incredulously, wanting to chastise him for not saying so when Kim was trying to delve into his mind. She knew the group was here to argue against the possibility that Voldemort possessed Harry, but Kim knew it really wasn’t that simple. There _was_ something, some piece of Voldemort attached to Harry… but she didn’t want to drag his already dismal attitude any lower, so she held her tongue.

   “You had flashes of what Voldemort was up to last year,” Hermione continued.

   “This was different,” said Harry, shaking his head. “I was inside that snake. It was like I _was_ that snake… What if Voldemort somehow transported me to London—”

   “One day,” said Hermione, sounding thoroughly exasperated, “you’ll read _Hogwarts, A History,_ and perhaps that will remind you that you can’t apparate or disapparate inside Hogwarts. Even Voldemort couldn’t just make you fly out of your dormitory, Harry.”

   “You didn’t leave your bed, mate,” said Ron. “I saw you thrashing around in your sleep about a minute before we could wake you up…”

   “And Harry,” said Kim, “I’ve had visions outside of my body loads of times. In fact usually my visions come from the perspective of another person, like I _am_ them for that period of time. I’ve been you hundreds of times,” she said lightly, though Harry seemed to find it a bit uncomfortable. “So, if it can happen to me, then it’s not _that_ odd that it happened to you. It doesn’t make you any less yourself right now.”

   Harry didn’t say anything to this, but he was at last seeming placated. His mood steadily improved as the night went on, much to Kim’s relief. Not only was it distressing to see a friend so dismal, but it was also very draining. His anger and resentment was palpable like nothing Kim had ever experienced, and being around that dark vigor sapped her of all cheerful energy.

* * *

   Kim stretched onto her toes, standing on the table in the dining room to reach the chandelier. She, Ginny, and Sirius were decorating and Kim was attempting to wrap green glittery streamers around the neck of the chandelier. Sirius was in the corner sweeping merrily as he hummed to wizard carols that Kim didn’t know any of the words to. The sounds of distant voices gave way to feet approaching the dining room from the hall. Then she felt a soft pinch on her rear.

   “Hey!” she said, too loudly for the ground floor where everyone remained very quiet as to not wake the screaming portrait. She looked over her shoulder to see Fred fleeing the scene of the crime with a grin. She couldn’t help the smile that raised on her own face.

   “Isn’t it wonderful?” Sirius said to Ginny in an uncharacteristically light and airy voice. Ginny paused her dusting to look at him blankly. “Having a house full for Christmas. And young love.” He looked to Kim as she picked up a small, light golden ball from a vase full of them on the table and chucked it at Fred. He laughed but whipped out his wand and caught it in midair before it hit him. The ball hovered for a moment and then whizzed back at Kim, much faster than she’d thrown it. It pelted her in the side, making her crunch up and laugh.

   “No fair!” she giggled, because she wasn’t able to use magic out of school.

   Sirius sighed. “I remember those days.”

   “Yes…” Ginny said in a very flat, sarcastic voice. “It’s wonderful.” She looked between Fred and Kim with pursed lips, like she’d rather watch her _parents_ snog than witness this giddy, enamors display.

   “Don’t be a grouch, Ginny,” Kim taunted, chucking a golden ball at her too. She tried not to, but she laughed when it hit her on the top of her head.

   “Here, let me help you with all this,” Fred said, coming up to the table and picking up some of the boxes of ornaments laying around. “I’ll take this, I’ll take this,” he said as he shifted down he table and stacking the small boxes on top of each other. He came to stand before Kim. “I’ll take this,” and with no other warning wrapped his arm around her legs and lifted her from the table. She squealed and bent at the waist over his shoulder so he was holding her legs and she was face to face with his lower back.

   “Fred! What are you doing!” Kim cried, realizing that she was likely to wake the painting. Surprisingly, Sirius didn’t say anything to get her to lower her voice. He was too busy smiling fondly as Fred made a sound of triumph; _Ah-Ha!_ He carried Kim out of the dining room. She pressed her hands against his back so that she could push herself up enough to see. George and Ron were coming down the stairs.

   “Captured a dangerous one, I see,” George chuckled.

   “Yep,” Fred said, patting Kim on the rear, making her kick her legs and laugh. “Too dangerous for the general populace, better detain this one.” He started up the stairs as Ron made a sound of disgust at them.

   “Fred, where are you taking me?” Kim asked. She noticed he’d put down the boxes in the hall and was now simply hoisting her around. They went to Hermione and Ginny’s bedroom where Kim had a cot laid out for here. The room was empty.

   “Down ya’ go,” Fred said, plopping her onto Hermione’s bed with a screech of old bedsprings. She sat with her legs over the side of the bed, neck craned back to look up at him where he stood, very close. His hand came up to touch her neck gently, his thumb stroking her cheek. He smiled at her fondly.

   “I really am glad you’re here,” he said, and then gave an airy laugh. “And so is Mum… she loves you.”

   Kim smiled. “I’m glad I’m here too. I love being around your family,” she said as Fred eased his way onto the bed, laying her back as he moved on top of her. “I love being around you.” Their eyes met as he hovered over her, looking at her almost expectantly. “I love you.”

   His eyes widened in the smallest way, almost undetectable. She hadn’t really thought of the implications of saying it aloud. It had just felt natural, the words falling from her lips.

   “I love you too,” he breathed, searching her features for a moment. He leaned slowly closer and kissed her, very softly at first, like it was their first time. Then, as his lips moved against hers the kiss grew in intensity. In heat. She became lost in the feeling of him against her, of the deep sounds that rolled from his chest as they kissed faster.

   But a fluttering in the window reminded her of herself. She looked over, breaking away from him to see a brown owl perched in the window she’d left open for Strix to return threw after hunting.

   “Oh,” she said, sitting up as she realized, seeing the letter tied to its leg. “It must be the school owl I borrowed to write to my mom,” she explained nervously. She stood and went to the owl, untying the letter from its leg. She’d told the owl that if there was a return letter, that he was to bring it here. She’d truly hoped there wouldn’t be though, and that her mother had miraculously stopped caring where she spent her winter break.

   The owl flew off again once she’d taken the letter. She moved to the bed beside Fred, pausing for a moment and then opening it.

   “Yep,” she said, glancing at the handwriting. “It’s from my mom. I’m supposed to be back home right now…”

   “What does it say?”

   She scanned over the letter. It was precisely as she’d expected. Her mother was employing guilt tactics at a level of experience only acquired after years of practice. _Well I’d really hopped you’d be home for Christmas… It’s supposed to be a family holiday, and, you know, you’re not really here very often… Guess it’ll just be your sister and I again… Don’t forget about us muegles…_ Kim screwed up her face and dropped her hand holding the letter to hit against her leg.

   “She called herself a muegle.”

   “What’s a muegle?”

   “I’m assuming it’s supposed to mean muggle.” Kim groaned, throwing herself back against the bed and staring at the ceiling. “She’s really mad.”

   “She doesn’t _seem_ that mad,” said Fred, taking the letter to look at.

   “No, she is. This is what she’s turned to now because there’s really nothing she can do to stop me. You know, she’s started to realize she can’t _force_ me to come home, so she’s resorted to just guilting me into feeling like I have to.”

   “So don’t feel guilty,” Fred said simply, tossing the letter aside and lying beside Kim. “Stay.” He kissed her gently. “Stay with me.”

   “You have no idea how much I’d love that…”

   “ _But_ ,” he said darkly. Kim groaned again in response.

   “It _is_ one of the few times of year I’m actually home. I already miss thanksgiving, which is a big deal in America! I just feel bad…”

   Fred sighed. “I won’t be mad if you go.”

   “I’ll miss you though.”

   “It’s only a few weeks. And I feel pretty certain I’m already not going to be a smash hit with your Mum, so I may as well not have this going against me too.”

   Kim laughed, delighted by the idea that Fred wanted to make a good impression on her mother. He was right though, if her mother knew all the ways he got Kim in trouble, she would most definitely not approve. And if she knew Kim wasn’t a virgin anymore… she didn’t want to imagine.

   Kim sighed heavily, still staring at the ceiling. “I have to go,” she decided, her mother’s words still echoing in her head. _Guess it’ll just be your sister and I again… Don’t forget about us…_

   “When will you leave?”

   It was already late afternoon on Monday and she wasn’t interested in leaving too soon. The fact that she was coming home at all would have to be enough for her mother.

   “Tomorrow, after breakfast. I’ll walk to the ministry and take a cab to my aunts.”

   After the decision was made, she spent the rest of the evening with Fred and his family, packing up her things that night and telling Strix not to go hunting again unless she would be back by breakfast the next day. When Tuesday came she had breakfast with the Weasley’s and wished everyone a happy Christmas. She gave Fred the small gift she’d bought him at one of the Hogsmeade trips; it was a leather bound money ledger for tracking expenses and revenue. She forbade him from opening it before Christmas and apologized for not getting anything for anyone else, to which Mrs. Weasley demanded she not be silly. Much to her surprise, Fred handed her a wrapped gift as she was about to leave.

   “You got me something?” Kim said, surprised. It was sloppily wrapped, clearly the handiwork of Fred. He had probably attempted to use magic to wrap it and hadn’t quite had the delicate hand for it.

   “Of course. You’re my girlfriend, I wasn’t _not_ going to get you something.” Kim smiled, taking it from him. “Oh, and Mum wanted to give you this. She insisted and said not to feel bad about not having a gift in return,” Fred said with a smile, forcing a large, immaculately wrapped box into Kim’s arms.

   “She got me something too! Now I really feel guilty.” Kim barley had money to spend on Fred, let alone anyone else. She didn’t get an allowance, and she’d had to ask her mother to send some extra money just for her to get Fred’s gift. It was extremely inconvenient since her mother didn’t use wizarding money, and didn’t know how to exchange it, so Kim had to be responsible for all of that. “I need to get a job,” she muttered, though she knew that was impossible. That didn’t seem to be how wizards did school in England. In America, there were loads of part time jobs for young wizards, and it was fairly encouraged to start working early.

   “Don’t feel guilty, she loves hawking these things on anyone who’ll—”

   “Oh, Kim, are you leaving now!” Hermione said, bounding down the stairs. She had a present in her hands too, making Kim’s eyes widen. “Here. It’s from all of us, Harry and Ron too.”

   “I didn’t get you guys anything,” Kim said, voice laden with apology.

   “That’s okay! It’s really nothing special, don’t worry about it,” Hermione said as Kim took the gift.

   “Seriously, Kim…” said Harry who had come down the stairs as well. “You kind of do enough for me as it is, so… thanks.” He didn’t look at her while he said it, scratching the back of his head bashfully. Kim’s heart swelled.

   “Of course. Thank you guys! I wish I didn’t have to leave, but I just have to visit my Mom. But I’ll see you all in a few weeks!”

   Hermione gave her a hug and Harry waved sheepishly. Kim kissed Fred one last time and bid George goodbye as he and Fred helped her down the steps with her things. With a finial wave behind her back she was on her way to her mothers.


	18. Valentine's Day

Chapter 18

Valentine’s Day

   Kim’s mother was appeased upon her arrival, and though she missed Fred and George, she was glad she’d come. It relieved her of her guilt, and she would have the rest of the semesters to spend with the boys. On Christmas Kim got a gift card to go clothes shopping with her mother, and some money to buy wizarding things in Diagon Ally or Hogsmeade. She got new gloves and a few other odds and ends from her sister, and then was her gifts from her friends.

   Mrs. Weasley had knitted her a sweater of her own and a hat. They were a matching deep, calm turquois with a small golden K on the breast. It was much smaller than the one Fred gave her, and the sleeves didn’t flop over her wrists, but it was still very comfortable. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had given her a lovely basin for incents and an illustrated edition of _Divination at its Deepest._ Both of these gifts were delightful, but it was Fred’s gift that made her gasp with awe.

   Inside the wrapping was a box, like the kind jewelry was usually found in. She opened the lid gingerly to reveal what was within. Hanging delicately on the black velvet was a necklace with a sturdy golden chain and a single pendent shaped like a tear drop hanging on it. The teardrop was about the size of Kim’s thumb, and was mostly clear. It’s coloration at the center became slightly golden, giving it the appearance of having a little light making its insides glow.

   Kim stared at it in awe as a smile came across her face. She reached out to touch it, and as her fingers wrapped around the little droplet the contents started to change. She could make out a face taking form, with red hair and sharp features, and dark brown eyes. Fred was staring at her, grinning wickedly, from within the droplet.

   “Fred?” Kim muttered, but she soon realized it was merely a moving image of him. But it seemed more than that. It was as if her memories of Fred were projected on the little tear drop. In fact, when she closed her eyes with it in her hand she could see him so vividly in her mind it was as if she were having a vision. She could hear his laugh. She could _smell_ him.

   Her eyes snapped open, slightly overwhelmed with the intensity of the sensation. Taped to the roof of the box Kim found a small note written in Fred’s handwriting.

_This is a forget me not charm. When you touch it, the person you’re thinking of most or missing will appear on it, and your memories of that person will flood to the surface. (That’s what the sales woman said, anyway). I thought, this way, if we’re ever apart and you’re thinking of me, you can touch this and it will almost be as if I’m with you. Almost._ _I’m a bit too phenomenal to wrap up all in a little drop, but it’ll have to do._

   Kim laughed at the letter, pulling the necklace from the box and putting it on over her head. It hung down to the middle of her chest, so she could easily wear it under her shirt if she wanted to. She suddenly felt very stupid for the gift she’d gotten him. It wasn’t romantic at all. This gesture was far more loving than she’d expected. Though, it was really a wonder she could be surprised by anything he did anymore, seeing as how his way of asking her out was more than over the top.

   Just then Kim’s mother returned to the living room where Kim was sitting on the floor, having just unwrapped all her presence. She saw the new necklace around Kim’s throat, and all the wrappings before her.

   “That’s pretty,” she said, picking up coffee mugs from the end tables to bring back into the kitchen. “Who’s that from?”

   “My boyfriend,” Kim said with a dreamy smile.

   “Oh yeah?” Mrs. Shimmer’s said, eyeing it again. “It’s nice… So, when am I going to meet this boy?”

   Kim swallowed and looked off. “Uh… I don’t know.”

   “You’ve met his parents, haven’t you?”

   “Well yeah. His whole family goes to Hogwarts. They’re really nice people, I’m sure you’d get along with them. Mr. Weasley _loves_ muggles.”

   “Well, bring him then! Bring them all.”

   Kim laughed harshly. “We don’t have enough room for all of them.”

   “Big family?”

   “ _Really_ big family. But, I’ll talk to Fred about it. Maybe- I mean I don’t know yet, but maybe he can come here over the next break or something.”

   “Yeah, well… just remind him that if he ever wants things to really be serious between you two, he’s gotta meet me first,” she said with a smirk. Kim rolled her eyes.

   “I’ll tell him,” Kim said flatly, pursing her lips.

   “Good.”

   After Christmas the break dragged on. Kim did all her homework. She wished she could write to Fred to apologize for her pathetic gift, but she didn’t have an owl for it. She spent most of the brake lounging around the house watching muggle sitcoms and hanging out with Retta. Finally the three weeks had passed and Kim was preparing for her trip back to Hogwarts. She took the Hogwarts express and had to sit with Luna because, much to her displeasure, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione all took a different method to Hogwarts. She worried something had gone wrong and they weren’t coming back, but by Sunday evening she spotted Ginny talking with Luna in the hall and went tarring through the castle to find Fred.

   “There you are!” Kim said, running down the hall to catch the twins before they turned a corner out of sight. They both stopped and Fred turned, opening his arms for a hug.

   “How was your Christmas?” he asked as Kim thew her arms around him.

   “It was good! That gift you gave me… it’s _so_ beautiful, Fred. It’s _perfect_.”

   “I’m glad you like it,” he said, looking at the floor and smiling a bit abashedly.

   “I love it,” she said, kissing him firmly. “I love you,” she said, testing it out. The words still felt exciting on her tongue.

   “I love you too.”

   “Should I just bugger off then,” George said, gesturing down the hallway.

   “No,” Kim laughed, moving to stand arm and arm with Fred so she was facing George. They began down the hallway again, Kim tucking her hand in Fred’s. “I hope this wasn’t too expensive,” Kim continued their previous conversation, putting her hand on her chest where the necklace lie underneath.

   “Don’t worry about that,” Fred said. “George and I are doing just fine for ourselves. With the money we’re making and the money Harry gave us—”

   “We’re square,” George finished for him. “Better than square, we’re downright octagonal.”

   Kim chuckled. “Still… I feel bad that I didn’t get you much. And I didn’t get you anything.”

   “I didn’t get you anything either,” George shrugged.

   “I know… you didn’t hate your gift did you?” Kim asked, looking up at Fred.

   “No! It was a great gift! I needed something more organized than a bag full of scribbled-on parchment.”

   “Well, true…” Kim agreed. It was the reason she’d gotten him the gift in the first place. She wished she’d gotten him something romantic, but she hadn’t thought he’d _like_ something like that. “I should have gotten you something sweet like—”

   “Kim, you got me something _useful._ I like useful. You like sweet. So, really what it comes to is that we’re both good gift givers. Now stop fretting,” he said amusedly, as he put his arm around her and squeezed. Kim allowed herself to believe him and went on, smiling to be back with her favorite people.

   The next day classes began again. Afterwards she sat down in the library at a table beside Hermione. Ron soon joined, dropping his bag and pulling out homework of his own. They sat for a long while, quietly doing homework aside from Ron’s semi-frequent requests to Hermione for her to explain something. After a while, Kim realized it was odd for Harry not to be with them.

   “Where’s Harry?” she asked.

   “He’s doing… Oclumency,” Hermione said, barley whispering the words. “Dumbledore thinks it’s necessary because of… you know.”

   “Oh. That’s good. At least something’s being done,” Kim said, relieved.

   “It’d be good if it weren’t with Snape,” said Ron.

   “What? Snape… why isn’t Dumbledore teaching him? He taught me…”

   “’S a good question,” Ron said, raising his brows.

   “I’m sure he’s just too busy at the moment,” said Hermione.

   “Or…” but Kim didn’t want to say it allowed. She had suspected as much in the past. _Dumbledore is afraid of Harry’s connection with Lord Voldemort. If Harry saw into Dumbledore’s mind, that information would become available to Voldemort too, if their connection is as strong as they feared it was._ Kim was deciding not to say any of this allowed when Harry came walking in, trance like, drawing Ron and Hermione’s gaze.

   He’s black hair was even blacker looking against his palled skin. He had a sheen of sweat on his forehead and looked very much like he might vomit. He sat down at the table beside Hermione.

   “How did it go?” she said gently. “Are you all right, Harry?”

   “Yeah… fine… I dunno,” he groaned, wincing and not managing to look any of them in the eye. “Listen… I’ve just realized something… I was seeing memories, things I’d seen before while Snape was rooting around in my head. I saw a dream that I’ve been having, over and over… only I just now realized where I was. This hallway that I keep seeing in my dreams… the _same_ hallway where I saw Mr. Weasley attacked… it’s the passage that leads to the Department of Mysteries. I think, whatever it is that Voldemort is looking for, it must be in there. He thinks about it all the time.”

   “So…” Ron began in a whisper. “So, are you saying… that the weapon, the thing You-Know-Who’s after, is in the Ministry of Magic?”

   “In the Department of Mysteries, it’s got to be,” Harry whispered. “I saw that door when your dad took me down to the courtrooms for my hearing and it’s definitely the same one he was guarding when the snake bit him.”

   “Long black tilled hallway, single door at the end? Blueish light?” Kim asked. She’d been down that hall many times, after all.

   “Yes! That’s exactly what it looked like!”

   “I didn’t even know there was a courtroom down there…” Kim pondered.

   “The point is, it’s in there,” Harry said, shaking his head jerkily.

   “Of course,” Hermione breathed.

   “Of course what?” said Ron impatiently.

   “Ron, think about it… Sturgis Podmore was trying to get through a door at the Ministry of Magic… It must have been that one, it’s too much of a coincidence!”

   “How come Sturgis was trying to break in when he’s on our side?” said Ron

   “Maybe he wasn’t,” Kim reasoned. “Maybe he was doing something for the Order but the Ministry didn’t give him permission to be down there. Or they might have just figured out he was working for us and needed an excuse to nab him!”

   “Kim, what’s in the department of Mysteries?” Harry pressed. “What’s in there that Voldemort could be looking for?”

   She frowned, thinking. “I don’t know… There’s loads of stuff in there, but I haven’t seen nearly all of it. I can’t think what it would be that he’s after.”

   “They call the people who work in there ‘Unspeakables’,” Ron said. “Because no one really seems to know what they do in there… Weird place to have a weapon…”

   “It’s more secure than most of the departments,” Kim shrugged. “Only people who work there are allowed in, you need a special spell cast on your wand and everything.”

   “It makes perfect sense,” Hermione agreed. “It will be something top secret that the Ministry has been developing, I expect… Harry, are you sure you’re all right?” she asked. Both she and Kim were looking at him with concern as he rubbed his forehead vigorously, as if trying to iron it.

   “Yeah… fine…” he said, dropping his trembling hands. “I just feel a bit… I don’t like Occlumency much…”

   “Of course you don’t,” Kim muttered, but Harry heard her, shooting her a look. “With… well, what you’ve got going on in your head, I wouldn’t want to be rooting around in their either.”

   Harry merely grimaced.

   “Look… maybe you should lie down,” Hermione suggested. “We could go up to the common room.”

   “Yeah, maybe…” Harry agreed, but looked restless. “Kim, are you certain you can’t think of anything in the department he might be after?”

   “Harry, look, the room I spend most of my time in his loaded with knickknacks that I have no idea how powerful or useful they might be to a dark wizard. And that’s just _one_ of the _many_ rooms in the department. I don’t doubt that whatever it is, is in there. I just don’t know what _it_ might be…”

   Harry sighed, still looked as peaked as he did when he walked in.

   “Come on, Harry,” Hermione urged as she packed her bags. He stood shakily and stumbled away from his chair. Kim watched with concerned eyes as he swayed where he stood, frowning deeply. As Ron was standing to join them, just gathering his own things, Harry winced and groaned as if in pain. His hand flew to his forehead.

   “Harry, are you- _Harry_!” Kim said as she jolted out of her seat, alarmed. Harry wobbled and plummeted to the floor, collapsing loudly and drawing a number of eyes. He was shaking on the ground when Kim and Hermione bent over him. Kim took the edge of his cloak in her hands trying to shift and wake him, but she was stopped suddenly by a terrible chill running down her back, every hair standing on end.

   A dark, unnatural laugh bubbled from Harry’s lips, his eyes rolled back in his head. Kim froze, unable to move her muscled through the shock. The voice. It was all wrong. It _felt_ wrong, she knew it in her stomach. More cold laughter croaked from Harry’s lips. Kim felt her stomach roll. _This is Voldemort. He’s here. He’s here inside of Harry._

   “Harry?” Hermione said with a shaking voice. She looked at Kim pleadingly, unsure of what to do. Kim couldn’t draw her eyes away from Harry’s form, though she wasn’t seeing his body. She was seeing, or rather _sensing_ , the oozing darkness that leaked from him. It was joyous in the most malevolent and twisting way. It was the joy a murderer gets when he’s found his next victim alone in a dark place.

   “Come on, mate,” Ron said forcefully, almost pleadingly as he bent down beside him. “Wake up. Harry. _Harry!_ ” He smacked him in the cheek, making his eyes squeeze shut and then flutter open again, eyes directed at the ceiling rather than rolled into the back of his head. The laughter eased away as Harry breathed heavily and came to look at the three of them around him.

   “What _was_ that?” Hermione nearly shrieked.

   “What’s wrong with potter?” came a snide voice. It was a Hufflepuff boy that Kim didn’t know very well, from an older grade. “Having one of his fits?” He seemed darkly pleased with himself.

   “No,” Kim said, sitting up and away from Harry to look the boy squarely in the eye. “I hexed him…” The boy looked a little crestfallen and surprised. “Go one, rat on me if you want, he deserved it,” she added harshly. The boy just frowned and walked off.

   “Thanks,” Harry said joylessly.

   “Harry, what was that?” Ron pressed, voice slightly high with worry.

   “I dunno… He’s really happy… really happy…”

   “You mean, Voldemort?” Hermione asked.

   “Something good’s happened,” he mumbled. “Something he’s been hoping for.”

   Kim cast a dark look at Hermione, who shared it with her. Her lips formed a hard line before she looked back at Harry. “Better get you up to the common room,” she said quietly, and she and Ron helped him to his feet. “You need to get some rest.”

   “Be careful, Harry,” Kim said, though she knew there was nothing he could do. If Voldemort figured out how to get into Harry’s mind on purpose, there would be nothing to protect him.

* * *

   The next day it became bracingly clear what Voldemort had been so happy about. The front page of the _Daily Prophet_ reported the escape of several known Death Eaters from Azkaban. This wasn’t exactly shocking to Kim, though it certainly put many of the Ravelclaws on edge. She, unlike almost all of them, was very aware of Voldemort’s rise to power. This was merely the logical next step. The fact that she was one of the few who didn’t trill with alarm gave her a dark satisfaction.

_Dark…_ she thought, looking at her innocent reflection in the mirror. Limp blond waves, plane, undecorated features. _Dark witch… that’s what they call me behind my back…_ And perhaps she was growing to like it a bit. The dangerous looks people gave her. Like she was a bad egg, and she might spoil the whole lot if they let her. She drew out her wand, checking that the bathroom was indeed empty. She cast a spell she’d seen the other girls using to paint their nails. Most girls gave themselves pink or purple or blue. Kim turned hers black.

   She held out her hand, stretching her fingers so she could admire her glossy handiwork. She liked the way the onyx sheen looked against her pale skin. Turning her eyes to the mirror once more she tried one final thing. She magicked black lines around her eyelashes, giving her green eyes a dark embroidery. It was odd, this new reflection. She looked more serious. Less youthful. She smiled at herself and left the bathroom.

   “Did you do something different with your hair or something?” Fred commented, looking her over later that day at the dining table. When Kim ignored him he said, “Yeah, you did. You’re wearing makeup!”

   “So what? Lots of girls wear makeup,” she shot at him. He recoiled slightly and raised his hands in surrender.

   “I like it. Sheesh,” he said. Kim smiled wryly at him, and he returned the expression, kissing her on the temple. It was different, but she liked her new look. She was a witch who had seen dark things. She was a witch who worked with dark elements. She was a witch who couldn’t be surprised by anything.

   It was during that week, however, that Kim _did_ get a surprise. She was sitting in the common room one evening when someone sat down beside her. Kim was busy with homework so she didn’t look up. The person, evidently female, cleared their throat. Kim continued to ignore this stranger, because she was very intent on finishing this paper before the night was over-

   “Kim…”

   Finally she looked up. Clemon was sitting on the cushion beside her, hands folded in her lap and looking rather stiff and uncomfortable.

   “Yes?” Kim said flatly after a silent pause.

   Clemon sighed as if preparing herself. “I-… I wanted to… apologize.”

   Again there was silence. “That sounded painful, Clemon, don’t hurt yourself,” Kim said with no inflection, but a flick of a smile turned one corner of her lips. Clemon glanced at her and smiled sheepishly.

   “Well, admitting ones wrongs is never easy,” she said with a sigh. “But… I _was_ wrong. So it seems…”

   Kim set down her work and dropped her quill, turning more fully to Clemon. “And how did you come to this enlightened state?”

   “Well, it doesn’t seem logical, does it? The pathetic story the _Daily Prophet_ is spinning these days? With all these Death Eaters escaping and people going mad… and what are they doing about it? What explanation do they have to offer? Sirius Black,” she scoffed, as if it was nonsense. “Just a few weeks ago they were reporting how certain they were he was out of the country again, eye witness accounts. Now he’s back and he’s single handedly broken out a group of Death Eaters? How? And why now, what for, if You-Know-Who isn’t really back…”

   “So you believe me now.”

   “… I certainly don’t believe the papers. And so I don’t know what else to believe.”

   “Well, the papers still were right about one thing,” Kim said, turning back to her homework with pursed lips.

   “What?”

   She turned up her gaze at Clemon. “I _did_ have a relationship with an andasoe. If that bothers you…” Kim shrugged, and then looked back down to her work.

   “I said some pretty nasty things about it… both to you and behind your back, I won’t deny it. Certainly you have to admit it’s very _odd_.”

   Kim shook her head, staring off at the fire now. Anything to not have to look at Clemon. Eyes boring into the flame she said quietly, “Trinkets are odd, Clem. People are just people. In all shapes and types.”

   They were silent for a long time.

   “If you forgive me for my being rude, I think I can get over your choice in men.”

   She thought about this. Clemon was stubborn and hated being wrong almost as much as she loved being right. All this meant that admitting her faults must’ve been very difficult, and something she only did in the hopes of salvaging their friendship. So she turned a wry smile at Clemon and said, “I think I can agree to that.”

   “Good,” Clemon said with a sigh of relief. “It was getting ghastly boring without you. Janice and Clearwater do nothing but prattle on about outfits and grades. You can only talk _so much_ about shoes and strait Os.”

   Kim snorted and broke into laughter despite herself. For as angry at Clemon she had been for so long, it was remarkably relieving to have her back, even if it was on shaky footing at first.

* * *

   By late January Kim was finally being called to the Department of Mysteries yet again. She was itching to search the shelves once more, and also to keep eyes wide for anything that might be the secret weapon Lord Voldemort was after.

   She arrived that evening with Strix on her shoulder, and after a hasty session with the Oracle in which she saw many useless visions including one of Cho Chang rushing out of a coffee shop, balling her eyes out, Kim was allowed to peruse the library. She picked up where she’d left off months prior and skimmed for hours. Finally she came across a line that drew her attention. It was within an ancient looking tomb that was translated from an anthology of Greek stories. Within it was a small depiction of The Strix, a demonic creature with mystical powers in this particular tale.

_The Strix’s eyes, peeled wide and orange, glair into the sole. From where it perch upon the shoulder of Death, billowing in black robes and grinning terribly, it sees all that was and will be._

   This line wasn’t very different than other’s Kim had read before, but something about it struck her. _Perched upon the shoulder of Death…_ The way the line depicted death, it was as if it spoke of an actual _being._ A physical entity. After flipping back through the other stories she’d found involving Strix and Death, Kim realized a commonality; the capitalized D. _A formal noun. A name. A name for… a thing. So not just death, as in the ending of life, but Death the creature himself…_

   “Are there more books on Death?” Kim asked Mr. Branderbon abruptly.

   He looked up from his work with a furrowed brow and blinked at her. “I’m sorry, what?”

   Kim rose and moved toward his desk as she explained, “Death. Oh, right. Not the _event_ so much as… well, Death as a character? Does that make sense?”

   “What exactly are you reading about, Miss Shimmers? Aren’t these an odd selection of books for a young woman?”

   Kim shrugged. “Why do you have them then?”

   “Well, I-” he began but cut himself off with an exhale of air. “Never mind. I don’t know for certain. That’s an oddly specific request. However… if I were to suggest a place to look, I would suggest the Death Chamber.”

   “D-… Death Chamber?” Kim repeated, thinking she couldn’t have possibly heard correctly.

   “Yes. As I’m sure you’ve deduced, we study many things of peculiar nature here in this department. Gotten quite a name for it, actually…” he said with a flick of a rueful smile. “The Death Chamber is merely one of our divisions, much like The Hall of Prophecy.”

   “… Would I be allowed access to any of these divisions? Simply for the reading material,” she added hastily.

   Mr. Branderbon looked like he was going to decline when his eyes caught, mouth open as if about to respond, on Strix perched on Kim’s shoulder. He froze and stared at the bird, eyes twitching for a moment as if unsettled.

   “Very well,” he finally sighed, much to Kim’s surprise. “You’re wand will already gain you access. All you have to do is say the proper name. But I suggest you begin with those next time. It’s drawing close to supper,” he said, eyeing the clock on his desk.

   “Right. Thank you. I’ll see you next month,” Kim said cheerfully, and left his office.

   Kim was ecstatic. It was _very_ hard not to point her wand to the ceiling and say _Death Chamber_ right then, but she thought it unwise to step on Mr. Branderbon’s goodwill. Whatever had made him decide to allow her free rain, Kim could only imagine he could just as easily take it away. Better not to test her luck.

   The rest of January passed by into February. Valentine ’s Day was drawing near and she was excited to see what nonsense Fred had concocted. She was at the lunch table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione when Hermione asked, “So, does anyone besides Harry have plans for Valentine’s Day?” She looked slyly at Kim.

   “Harry has plans for Valentine’s Day?” Kim prodded, looking at Harry peevishly. He turned red and would only glance at her. “Come on, do tell!”

   “I asked Cho,” he finally expelled.

   “Oo! You two going to Hogsmeade then?” Harry nodded, and just then something occurred to Kim. She made an unfortunate face as she recalled a vision she’d had some time ago of Cho dashing out of a coffee shop with tears streaming down her face. She hadn’t seen Harry there, but she thought the randomness of this vision was odd, if it wasn’t connected to her friends in anyway. Usually her visions had either nothing to do with her at all, like surfing through radio stations picking up nothing but garbled pieces of news and songs, or they were very much linked to her life and her loved ones, as if she’d finally found the station she’d been searching for.

   “Harry, you didn’t have plans to get coffee, did you?”

   Harry frowned at her. “No? Why?”

   Relieved, Kim merely shrugged. “No reason. Well, have fun, you crazy kids you,” she said cheekily, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow a few times.

   “What about you and Fred, Kim?” asked Hermione.

   “Oh, I have no idea. He told me not to make planes, as if I would make plans on Valentine’s Day with someone else,” she said chuckling and shaking her head. “But I have no idea what he’s got planned.”

   “I’m sure it’ll be lovely. That necklace he got you is so sweet!”

   “I know,” Kim said, smiling as she touched the place where her forget-me-not necklace rest against her chest. Ron rolled his eyes theatrically and Harry snickered at him.

   When Valentine’s Day finally came, Kim found herself getting excited. She still got small little butterfly’s in her stomach when it came to big events such as these, though it was nothing compared to the nerves she’d gotten at the beginning. Things were much more stable now, and she felt much surer most of the time. For this, she was very thankful. While being with Fred was well worth it, she didn’t much like the intensity of anxious excitement that a new relationship brought nearly as much as the safe feeling they were budding into now.

   Fred dashed off after breakfast, saying he had to get a few things ready and that he would get her after lunch. True to his word, he found Kim in the library around 4. By now her jitters had grown substantially.

   “So what is it exactly that we’re doing?” Kim asked as she walked along side Fred, hand in hand.

   “You’ll see.”

   “Come on, where are you taking me?” she pressed, though she knew it was no good.

   “Couldn’t explain it even if I wanted to,” he said simply, looking pleased with himself. They walked all the way up to the fourth floor and winded through a few hallways, chatting about the joke shop and tossing around a few possible names for the finial thing. They had just agreed that _Wizard’s Delightful Deviance_ was the best they’d come up with so far, though it still lacked a certain whimsical air, according to George.

   “Here we are,” Fred said, stopping before a great mirror that had tarnished substantially around the edges, leaving silvery pock marks all along the outside of its reflection. It had a very ornate silver frame and was easily eight feet tall.

   “A mirror,” Kim said, trying to sound happy about it though she mostly felt baffled.

   “That’s right. A mirror. Nothing more… just…a mirror,” Fred said, releasing her hand and strolling closer to the wall beside the mirror.

   “Okay… what else is it then?”

   Fred didn’t answer. Instead he strode up to a painting beside the mirror of a slender woman in a long flouncing Victorian style dress. She had a pink umbrella which she twirled upon sing him approach.

   “Oh, Fred, darling,” cooed the soft spoken woman in the painting. One of Kim’s brows rose a few inches into a very high arch. “I do _love_ it when you come visit me, oh it’s just so splendid!”

   “Yes, it is isn’t it? And you are looking as lovely as ever this afternoon,” Fred charmed right back, making Kim’s arched brow grow even more incredulous.

   “Oh,” the woman tittered, giggling profusely. “You’re just too much, dear, you’re just too much!”

   Fred laughed along with her as if something was funny, though Kim could _not_ decipher what it was. She crossed her arms before her chest as Fred propped his arm up against the wall beside the painting, smiling slyly at the woman.

   “Listen, Bluebell, do you think you could open up for me?”

   Kim’s eyes widened at this and she couldn’t help the distinct huffing sound that came from her lips. Fred glanced back at her and flicked his eyes wide meaningfully, holding his hand up at her low, below the line of the painting so Bluebell didn’t see.

   “Oh Fred, darling, you know I’d do absolutely anything for you.”

   “Thanks, love, you’re a real dear,” he said, pushing off the wall silkily. Kim was still scowling when she was suddenly hit with disorientation because the refection of herself was swinging towards her and altering the angle of her second self. She blinked at it, startling and stepping back as the mirror, once stationary on the wall, swung open.

   “What in the…” Kim breathed, looking into the stone hallway that was utterly dark inside.

   “Don’t you trust me,” Fred said, holding out a hand for her and grinning peevishly. Kim took his hand a bit nervously and followed him into the dark. He reached to the side of the cavernous hallway as the mirror shut behind them, encasing them in darkness. She heard the sound of something shifting against the wall, but now with absolutely no light, she couldn’t see. Fred’s fingers unwound from hers, and suddenly she was alone in the thick blackness.

   “Fred?”

   As her voice ceased echoing through the hall the sound of ignition filled the silence and suddenly she could see Fred peering down at her amorously. He pocketed his wand, presumably what he used to ignite the torch in his hand. He smiled as he took in her look of wonderment. He wrapped his free arm around the small of her back and tilted his head down toward hers. His lips fit against hers perfectly, moving gently against her until she felt light headed.

   When he released her, he looked down the hall, making Kim follow his gaze. She could barely see in the glowing boundaries of the torchlight a blanket laid out with pillows decorating it’s edge. There was a basket beside it and two cups. A smile crept on Kim’s face. She followed Fred closer, the light now spilling all around their little encampment and reaching a wall of rubble, completely blocking off the rest of the hall.

   “What is this place?” Kim asked, coming to the blanket as Fred placed the torch in a nearby holder on the floor beside it.

   “It used to lead to Hogsmeade, but the way’s collapsed. Which…” he paused as he bent down to sit on the blanket, Kim doing the same beside him, “makes it perfect for our needs. No one will come in here looking for someone, because Filtch knows it’s blocked off. That and he can never get Bluebell to do what he wants. If he wanted to get in here, he’d have to get someone better at magic than me.”

   Kim tittered nervously, looking around the desolate cave. It was a bit eerie, but the cushions and blanket made it much homelier than it would be without. She was starting to realize exactly what _needs_ Fred was talking about, and it _was_ perfect. They were alone. Securely alone, with no one to interrupt them, with no one even _knowing_ where they were.

   Her eyes wondered along the walls until they landed back on Fred. His eyes were dancing around her face dangerously, making Kim’s heart splutter against her ribs. His hand slid up her hip and wrapped around the small of her back, pulling her toward him gently as he rested his forehead against hers. His lips just barley brushed against hers and he leaned her back until she collapsed against the blanket, her head sinking into the fluffy pillow. Finally his lips pressed against her firmly, rolling his wait against her body. He kissed her until she was breathless and dizzy with wanting. And then he ripped off his clothes, and he peeled off hers, and again they were together utterly and completely, forfeiting all resistance to desire to one another. And this time, they were not interrupted.

   Once it was over, Kim lie beside him, rolled in the blanket and huddled beside his body for warmth, breathing heavily and smiling with bright eyes. She felt closer to Fred then she’d ever felt to anyone, and she had never been so invigorated. Her body was relaxed and jittering at the same time.

   “You ready for dinner?” He said, petting her hair behind her ear. “I packed us a special meal from the kitchen.”

   “Yeah,” she said dreamily, and so he sat up and got them both plates from the basket and poured them drinks. They talked and ate, laying naked in the blankets. They talked about school, they talked about memories from their childhood, they talked about family.

   “You know… it’s kind of dark, I mean, I don’t want to dampen the mood. But it just occurred to me that you don’t know…” Kim said, looking at Fred, a bit unsure.

   “What? You can tell me.”

   “I… had an older sister once. When I was younger… she was a lot older than me, but… she died. She died of cancer.”

   “Cancer?” Fred said, because she was sure he didn’t know what that was. “It’s a really bad disease…” A thought that she had had once before crept into her mind, hardening her jawline. “You know, I bet curing cancer would be easy for a Healer. I bet they do it all the time, like it’s nothing more than a head cold. That’s why you’ve never heard of it… If Fran had been born a witch like me, I bet she’d still be alive today,” she said bitterly.

   “Blimey,” Fred said quietly, staring fixedly at nothing. “Never thought about that. It’s… kind of rubbish, isn’t it?”

   “Yeah. Yeah, it really is…” She picked at a stray thread in the blanket, the tenseness in her jaw loosening. “But, I’m sorry I brought that up. It’s kind of dismal, but… it was a big part of my life once.”

   “Kim,” Fred said, pressing his fingertips lightly against her side so she would roll on her back. He traced up her arm, sending goose bumps everywhere. “I want to know,” he paused to kiss her shoulder, “every part,” he kissed her collar, “of your body,” he kissed her neck, “ _and_ your life,” he kissed behind her ear and then paused, lips poised so they just barley brushed her earlobe. “No matter how big or small.”

   She ran her hand up his side and wrapped her arms around his back. “I love you,” she breathed, and he nuzzled his head against hers.

   “I love you too.”


	19. Tides of Fortune

Chapter 19

Tides of Fortune

   Later in February, Kim was called to the Department of Mysteries once again. She went and obediently meditated, though it yielded no visions. She couldn’t help but think this was partially her fault since she was not really in the mood to clear her mind; she had far too much there to clear. That, and she hadn’t brought Strix with her. Her visions always seemed to be clearer when Strix was around, though perhaps that was superstition.

   After her session, she and Mr. Branderbon returned to the Mysterious Libraries where his desk was.

   “So… do you mind if I… look around?” she asked, pointing to the door to signify she wanted to spend her free time in a _different_ room in the department. 

   Mr. Branderbon looked up at her, eyeing her and then the door for a moment. “Yes,” he sighed, and then continued more sternly, “But if you go into the Death Chamber, _do not_ go near The Veil.”

   “Okay… what’s that?”

   “You’ll know when you see it. The great archway… do not go near it… no matter what you may hear coming from within…” he warned.

   “Okay,” Kim said lightly, though his words made her a little uncomfortable. _What am I likely to hear that would make me want to touch it…_

   Kim left the Mysterious Libraries and stood in the center of the circular room, waiting for the doors to cease spinning. She pointed her wand at the ceiling, and sent a pulse of blue light from it as she said, “Death Chamber.”

   A door behind her creaked open. She turned and approached the door. The room within was wide and rectangular. It was very dimly lit with an eerie white glow, so faint that she could hardly see the bookshelves that lines the walls. The room depressed in the center, with rows of rising stone benches all around the perimeter of what Kim thought must be The Veil. It stood, unnervingly solitary in the room, with a black tattered curtain hanging over its top. As she stared at it she realized it billowed oddly, as if there was a breeze in the room, though Kim couldn’t think of how there would be.

   She started around the top level of the room, heading for the nearest bookshelf when a sound stopped her. It was nothing but a whisper, a breath of air, but it sent a chill up Kim’s spine. _What was that? Am I just hearing things?_ she wondered, peering around the room with alert eyes. _There it was again! It sounds like whispering…_

   “ _Kim,”_ came a long drawn voice, just barely audible. Kim swallowed and realize the sound was coming from The Veil. She shuttered and turned back to the bookshelf. The whispering did not stop for the entire time that Kim was searching the Chamber of Death for information. It would come eking out of nothing, at first barely distinguishable, then rattlingly audible, and then dissipating again, making her question if she’d really heard anything at all.

   “It’s okay… It’s nothing…” she told herself, and continued looking through the books distractedly. After an hour of this, her search was still fruitless. She found many texts on unusual deaths, spontaneous death, what comes after death… but nothing about Death, the proper noun. Death as a physical entity rather than an idea.

   She let Mr. Branderbon know she was leaving before she went and then hastily fled the department. The dark, creeping lights of the place were starting to dampen her spirits. She needed sunlight.

   February finished out and turned to March. She heard through the school, though she missed the event itself, that Trelawney got sacked. She had a hard time feeling sorry for the woman who was very clearly a fraud, but since Umbridge was her adversary, Kim couldn’t help but be slightly sympathetic. The second week in March, Kim headed to a new divinations classroom on the first floor, Harry and Ron accompanying her.

   “What the—” Harry said as they entered the classroom, for it had been transformed far from looking anything like a classroom at all. It looked more like a forest, with a floor padded with rich green moss, and trees rising out of it sporadically. There were other students already arrived for class siting nervously in the grass and leaning against trees. In a clearing standing beside a small lit fire was a tall, lean centaur. He had blond hair and strikingly blue eyes. He nodded at the students as they came in, greeting Harry personally as if he knew him. When he spared a glance at Kim she opened her mouth to speak.

   “Uh- Hello, professor. Thanks for agreeing to teach us,” she said meaningfully. She knew that centaurs generally did not like humans very much. She wondered if the horseshoe shaped bruise on his stomach was from another of his herd, upset at his decision.

   “It was a favor for a friend,” he said, nodding slowly.

   “Dumbledore, right… still. We’d be out of a teacher without you so, thanks.” Kim gave him a nervous smile. She’d never seen a centaur in real life before, and he was a gorgeous specimen of centaur beauty and power. His palomino, honey-colored fur faded into tan skin that was shocking against his bright eyes and hair.

   “Got a crush on another beasty, Kim,” mocked a girl toward the back of the class. Kim didn’t even know her name, but evidently Kim’s name had made it around the school. She grimaced, feeling her face growing red as she plopped down beside a tree near Harry and Ron.

   “Better keep her away from ‘im, or we’ll lose another professor,” came another voice bubbling up from between snickers. Kim didn’t bother to look back at who was mocking her this time.

   “Just ignore them,” Harry said, shaking his head. Kim grimaced at him, trying to seem unfazed and failing.

   The centaur cleared his throat and addressed the class, all falling immediately silent. “I am your new teacher, and my name is Firenze. Professor Dumbledore has kindly arranged this classroom for us in imitation of my natural habitat. I would have preferred to teach you in the Forbidden Forest, which was, until Monday, my home… but this is not possible.”

   “Please- er, sir…” said Parvati a bit nervously, “why not? We’ve been in there with Hagrid, we’re not frightened!”

   “It is not a question of your bravery,” said Firenze, “but of my position. I can no longer return to the forest. My herd has banished me.”

   So it’s even worse than Kim had imagined. A _banished_ centaur… something like that must be devastating. To have nowhere to go, nowhere you belong. Kim wondered with burning curiosity what had possessed Firenze to disown his own people simply to come and teach wizards.

   “There are _more of you_?” said Lavender, stunned. Kim made a pained face, putting her forehead in her hand and shaking her head. _Idiots!_

   “Did Hagrid breed you, like thestrals?” asked Dean eagerly, much to Kim’s horror. Her eyes peeled open and she turned her head slowly at Dean, disbelief and outrage clear on her face. He seemed to realize that he’d said something highly offensive now.

   “I didn’t—” he began.

   “ _This_ is why centaurs hate humans,” Kim hissed to no one in particular, though she shot another angry look at Dean. “He’s not been bread, he’s a person, not a _cow_.”

   “Centaurs are not the servants or playthings of humans,” said Firenz quietly, looking at Dean. She though she saw him spar her a glance out of the corner of his eye. “Let us begin.”

   He lifted his arm overhead and then lowered it slowly. As he did so, the lights dimmed so that a starry array was made visible beyond the tree tops. As the oos and ahs of the classroom quieted, Firenz continued.

   “Lie back upon the floor and observe the heavens. Here is written, for those who can see, the fortune of our races.”

   Kim lied back along with the rest of the class, resting her head on the cushiony moss around her and gazing up at the stars. It was very relaxing, like truly being outside. She drew in a deep breath as the dim light made her eyes lull. The air smelled of camp fire and something else tickled the back of her nose.

   “I know that you have learned the names of the planets and their moons in Astronomy,” said Firenze’s calm voice, “and that you have mapped the stars’ progress through the heavens. Centaurs have unraveled the mysteries of these movements over centuries. Our findings teach us that the future may be glimpsed in the sky above us…”

   “Professor Trelawney did Astrology with us!” said Parvati excitedly. “Mars causes accidents and burns and things like that, and when it makes an angle to Saturn, like now, that means that people need to be extra careful when handling hot things—”

   “That,” said Firenze calmly, “is human nonsense.”

   A smile flicked over Kim’s features. She now felt validated for her utter irritation in the lessons Trelawney had been giving them lately. It had always seemed silly, attempting to predict specific things like that. Trelawney had always expected such, which is why Kim had started faking her homework in the beginning of the semester like Ron and Harry. For Kim, visions and future reading wasn’t at all specific. It was more like fishing. You waited, and you waited, and you waited, and eventually a fish would bight your line. But unless you were very knowledgeable in lure types and fish habitats, you were unlikely to catch a specific type. And even if you _were_ very knowledgeable, it was still left to chance if the fish bit or not.

   “Trivial hurts, tiny human accidents,” explained Firenze as his hooves thudded over the mossy floor. “These are of no more significance than the scurrying of ants to the wide universe, and are unaffected by planetary movements.”

   “Professor Trelawney—” began Parvati indignantly.

   “Is a human,” Firenze interrupted simply. “And is therefore blinkered and fettered by the limitations of your kind. Sibyll Trelawney may have Seen, I do not know, but she wastes her time, in the main, on the self-flattering nonsense humans call fortune-telling. I, however, am here to explain the wisdom of centaurs, which is impersonal and impartial. We watch the skies for the great tides of evil or change that are sometimes marked there. It may take ten years to be sure of what we are seeing.” Firenze then pointed to the red star in the center of the sky above.

   “In the past decade,” he continued, “the indications have been that Wizard-kind is living through nothing more than a brief calm between two wars. Mars, bringer of battle, shines brightly above us, suggesting that the fight must break out again soon. How soon, centaurs may attempt to divine by the burning of certain herbs and leaves such as I have burning now. The burning of sage and mallowsweet is the most common among my herd, through there are some variations, and though it is a denser leaf than other…”

   His voice grew distant in Kim’s ears as her eyes lulled. Something about laying beneath the stars with the thick smell of the smoke filling her lungs sent her adrift. She did not feel asleep. She felt _elsewhere_. Her body was traveling through celestial plains to a place where she could see very far, miles and miles of speckled black. And then she felt a familiar tugging in her stomach. A deep, churning sensation, like knowing you were falling after missing a step on the stairwell. The feeling swelled in her chest until it was too much to bear. Her muscles went ridged against her own will, for now she had no will. She felt like she was no longer a fish in the stream, she _was_ the stream, the channel, through which all things flowed.

   “ _A time of great darkness in near_ ,” came a voice from Kim’s lips as her spine arched off the floor and her nails dug into the cool earth. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her voice didn’t sound at all like herself. It was too robotic and loud, reverberating through her like it had a spirit of its own.

_“The time for his reveal is near, when none can deny his existence, his presence unshrouded. He will find what he seeks amongst the struggle with the Order. Black will face black and the darkest shall triumph, veiling the other into abyss. With this, the tides of fortune will shift toward evil.”_

   Kim’s body slumped back to the ground, limp for a moment. Her eyes fluttered into focus, revealing the still twinkling stars above. The classroom was now very quiet. She squinted, a little unsure if she had dreamed her previous thoughts. Sitting up revealed she must have spoken allowed, because the entire classroom, including Firenze was staring at her with wide eyes. Whispers started to echo through the trees as students turned furtively to the person next to them. _Freak. Dark magic. Demonic voice. What does she mean?_ These were the fragments that made it to Kim. She tried to shut out their voices.

   “Class is dismissed,” Firenze said, an edge in his voice that had not been present before.

   “It’s only halfway through,” murmured someone nearby, but the class began to rise none the less.

   “You stay,” Firenze said to her, approaching as she stood. “You as well, Harry Potter. I need to have a word with both of you.”

   Kim swallowed and looked at Harry nervously as they waited for the rest of the class to file out.

   “He wants to speak with you special,” whispered the same mocking girl from before, her face screwed up in disgust and delight. “Bet that gets you excited. Freak.”

   Kim gritted her teeth, now more angry than nervous. She had to fight the urge to throw herself at this nameless girl. She directed her hardened gaze back to Firenze as the last of the students filed out of the classroom.

   “You have the Sight,” he said bluntly. Kim nodded, though he didn’t seem to be asking her what she thought, more stating the obvious. “It is rare for a human to possess such a true gift.”

   Kim tried to smile but given that her _gift_ had just interrupted a class and sent everyone whispering about her, it was difficult to be thankful. “Sorry I interrupted,” she murmured. “I think it was the smoke, it kind of… helps me to go… there,” she said, unable to find the right words. Her cheeks got hot, feeling like she sounded stupid.

   “You’re prediction speaks of a shift in the balance,” Firenze said. “I have felt this too, as have my brothers.”

   “So have I,” Kim admitted, feeling Harry’s gaze on her like a search beam. “It’s in the woods. It’s in the air... I can’t quite explain it... It’s like a sickness. Like things are changing and the earth knows it.”

   She looked back up at Firenze for only a moment to see that he was gazing at her with surprise and perhaps even awe.

   “Is that really true?” Harry asked. “You can… _feel_ that?”

   “Not all the time… but if I really listen, yes.”

   “Guard this ability. You will be led astray by it more than once, I am certain,” Firenze said warningly. He then looked to Harry. “As for you, Harry Potter, you are a friend of Hagrid’s, are you not?”

   “Yes.”

   “Then give him a warning from me. His attempt is not working. He would do better to abandon it.”

   “His attempt is not working?” Harry repeated blankly.

   “And he would do better to abandon it,” Firenze said, nodding. “I would warn Hagrid myself, but I am banished. It would be unwise for me to go too near the forest now. Hagrid has troubles enough, without a centaurs’ war.”

   “But- what’s Hagrid attempting to do?”

   “Hagrid has recently rendered me a great service,” he said, “and he has long since earned my respect for the care he shows all living creatures. I shall not betray his secret. But he must be brought to his senses. The attempt is not working. Tell him, Harry Potter. Good day to you both.”

   Kim nodded at him as she followed Harry to the door.

   “What was all that about?” Harry asked once the door was shut behind them.

   “Which part?”

   “The _whole_ part. The creepy voice, your eyes rolling back into your head. That whole bit.”

   Kim shrugged. “It came to me. A piece of the future, a prophecy. One I’ll have to make sure to keep hidden from the Department of Mysteries,” Kim said with a sigh.

   “Why?”

   “‘The struggle with _the Order_ ’?” Kim repeated the line from her vision as if it were obvious. “A bit close to home, wouldn’t you say?”

   “Oh, right. It means… _the_ Order,” Harry said without saying the whole name; The Order of the Phoenix. Kim nodded at him gravely.

   “Lucky for us you’re better at occlumency then I’ll ever be,” he said dismally, making Kim grimace. It wasn’t a matter to joke about in her opinion, given the fit she’d seen him in the other evening. But she decided against mentioning it, since he clearly had enough on his mind as it was.

   “Do you think… do you think it’s really going to be that bad?” he said, looking distant. Kim looked at him questioningly. “You said… ‘the tides of fortune will shift toward evil’… So there’s nothing we can do, then?”

   Kim’s expression grew briefly pained. “Harry, it’s… not cut and dry. I think it’s true, yes. For now. But that doesn’t mean we’re doomed forever. He’s made some gains lately, we know that. So maybe he’s going to make some more. But there’s still hope.”

   “Doesn’t feel like it sometimes. I’ll see you at diner,” he said, cutting off Kim before she could offer any comforting words. She thought it was all the better, as she watched him walk away. He knew the state of things better than any, after all. There seemed little use in trying to give a sugar coating to a boy with the devil inside him.

    A few weeks later Kim celebrated her 16th birthday. Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Luna all gathered and shared candy from Hogsmeade and drank butter beer. They played wizarding card games, and for one night Kim managed to forget about her impeding worries.

   Soon after that, however, she went to the Department of Mysteries once again and riffled through books of death for something telling. She was beginning to lose hope by the end of the day, however, fearing that her search would forever be fruitless. She left the Ministry, once again empty handed.

   She returned to Hogworts and went straight to the dormitory, lying down and staring up at the ceiling. She tried to clear her thoughts and properly focus on the issue of Strix. Her research was going nowhere. The odd prickling sensation she felt every time she looked at Strix was getting worse. The sight of her once beloved pet now flooded her with questions. _Can I trust you? Are you dangerous? What are you?_

   A terrible thought crept into her mind as she peered at the black paint on her nails. _Dark witch_ , she’d been called, and had started to wonder herself where her morals lie. Certainly she’d broken the rules many times. She often did so without a second thought. Did that make her bad? Did the fact that she was haunted by visions of the Dark Lord and terrible happenings make her a dark witch herself? She thought of how Harry’s personality was being poisoned by the darkness within him. When that evil leaked from him, he became a different person it felt. What if one day he was never himself again? What if the darkness took hold of his entire self? What if the same thing was happening to Kim? What if there was a force of dark magic in her own life that she’d been exposing herself to unknowingly?

   Her eyes drifted up slowly to where Strix sat perched on her bedside table. In the encroaching dusk light, Kim’s eyes fell upon something large and looming, just behind Strix’s cage. It stood, tall, and black, and terrible. She jumped, gasping and reeling herself up and back on the bed. But the instant after she’d seen it she’d blinked at it was gone. Nothing but Strix, blinking up at her happily. She gave a soft hoot and hopped closer to the edge of the nightstand toward Kim.

   Terror and guilt intermingled as Kim sat, frozen on the bed. _But she’s my friend. We’ve been through everything together… But what if that is all a lie? A lie to keep me close, keep me unsuspecting while…_ but she couldn’t think the rest. She didn’t know what might be happening to her, if anything. She merely felt the rising fear in her stomach that perhaps Strix could not be trusted, and thrust herself off the bed. She needed to get some fresh air. She needed some time away from the screech owl.

   These troubled concerns continued into April. The twin’s 18th birthday came and went. They celebrated by breaking into an old storage closet in Filch’s office and steeling some confiscated brooms. They were old, and they certainly weren’t Fred and George’s actual brooms, which were locked up in Umbridge’s office, but they still worked and made for a fun afternoon of flying around the grounds, far away from Umbridge’s ugly gaze. They managed to return them back to the closet that evening without notice.

   But the dismalness of this semester was quick to return. Kim was in a D.A. meeting attempting, to no avail, to master the patronus. Most had already managed it, but she was still failing to even produce a thick silvery mist. It was then that the unthinkable unraveled all around her. Dobby rushed into the room to warn the members of the D.A. that Umbridge was coming to clench her fist around their little group. And clench her fist, she did. Kim wasn’t there to witness the events, as she had run with Fred and George and gotten well away. So had almost everyone else, except for Harry, who filled Kim in on the details of events the next morning. He had been captured by Malfoy and taken to the Headmaster’s office. It was there that things spiraled from bad to worse. At the end of it all, and Kim was still a bit foggy on the details, Dumbledore had fled arrest for the creation of the D.A., which he had taken the fall for to save Harry, and now Umbridge the Terrible was their Headmaster.

   “Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head’s office,” said Hermione as the group of them trudged up stone steps of the castle from Herbology on the day the news hit the school. “Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed up, power crazy old—”

   “Now, do you _really_ want to finish that sentence, Granger?” Malfoy asked as he slid out from behind the door into the entrance hall. “Afraid I’m going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, _and_ Ravenclaw,” he said, because Ernie Macmillian was walking with them, and with him that made a member of every house save for Slytherin.

   “You can’t take points from fellow prefects, Malfoy,” said Ernie at once.

   “I know _prefects_ can’t dock points from each other,” sneered Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle snickered. “But members of the Inquisitorial Squad—”

   “The _what_?” said Hermione sharply.

   “The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger,” said Malfoy, pointing toward a tiny silver _I_ upon his robes just beneath his prefect’s badge. “A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, handpicked by Professor Umbridge.”

   “So basically, Umbridge’s personal dogs,” Kim sneered.

   “Hm, Shimmers, I think that’ll be 5 points, for being a snarky bitch,” Malfoy said, smiling at her. _Like I care,_ Kim thought, rolling her eyes heavily.

   “And, let’s see, Granger, I’ll have five from you for being rude about our new headmistress… Macmillan, five for contradicting me… Five because I don’t like you Potter… Weasley, your shirt’s untucked, so I’ll have another five for that… Oh yeah, I forgot you’re both Mudbloods, so ten for that from both…”

   Ron pulled out his wand but Hermione grabbed his wrist, whispering, “Don’t!”

   But no one was paying attention to Kim who was seething now, her teeth grinding together like she was noshing at the bit.

   “Wise move, Granger,” breathed Malfoy. “Oh, how could I have almost forgot!” He turned his malicious gaze at Kim once more, smile curling unto his face. “Not only are you a mudblood, Shimmers, but a _beast lover_ too! Disgusting. Makes my skin crawl just thinking. 20 points from Ravenclaw—”

   But he didn’t get to finish the word quite all the way. Kim had wiped out her wand and was surging forward, no one fast enough to grab her before she was thrusting her wand and yelling, “ _Stupify!”_

   Kim had been practicing this charm in D.A. and her progress was coming in useful now. Her form was good, and her intent clear. The spell burst from her wand and threw Malfoy back by a few feet until he landed and slid limply across the floor. Though Kim’s success with the spell was infinitely more than it had been in the past, it seemed she didn’t quite managed to actually knock Malfoy out, as the spell was intended. He sat up spluttering and whining.

   “How _dare_ you! You’ll be getting detention for this!”

   Kim was already upon him, swooping low to sneer in his face.

   “I don’t care,” she said, lifting her arm to expose the back of her hand to his face. There were still light scars left behind from the words Umbridge had made her carve there. _I must not love beasts._ “She’s already done her worst, and it’s _nothing_ to me.” Without thought or hesitation she shoved him in the chest with her hand as she stood forcefully upright. He squeaked and spluttered something about ‘getting her for this’ as Crabbe and Goyle lifted him and shouldered him out of the hall.

   Kim turned on her heals and started to storm off, not wanting to face her friends after her outburst. But she caught sight of Fred and George approaching the group, and judging by their wide eyed, yet still approving faces, they’d seen the whole thing.

   “Don’t worry, Kim,” George said, “we’ve got your back.”

   “That Malfoy runt has got it coming to him,” Fred agreed.

   “That’s all well and good until word gets to Umbridge. Kim, you’re just going to land yourself in a lot of trouble,” said Hermione worriedly, looking up to the hourglasses that represented the four houses, positioned in the wall above the entrance to the school.

   “I can’t believe he’s got the power to dock us all points,” Harry grumbled, eyeing the hourglasses too. It was clear by the sand that had slid up from the bottom back into the top that Malfoy had not been fibbing.

   “Yeah, Montague tried to do us during break,” George said.

   “What do you mean, ‘tried’?” asked Ron quickly.

   “He never managed to get all the words out,” said Fred, “due to the fact that we forced him headfirst into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor.”

   Kim snorted and shot Fred a smile while Hermione looked shocked at them all.

   “But you’ll get into terrible trouble!”

   “Not until Montague reappears, and that could take weeks, I dunno where we sent him,” said Fred coolly as Kim slid her hand into his. “Anyway… we’ve decided we don’t care about getting into trouble anymore.”

   “Have you ever?” Hermione said incredulously.

   “’Course we have,” said George. “Never been expelled, have we?”

   “By the skin of your teeth,” Kim remarked.

   “We’ve always known where to draw the line,” Fred assured her.

   “We might have put a toe across it occasionally,” said George.

   “But we’ve always stopped short of causing real mayhem.”

   Kim frowned up at Fred. His words were now starting to concern her. _What’s he saying… What’s he up to now… He wouldn’t really get himself into any_ real _trouble, would he?_

   “But now?” said Ron tentatively, his own worries evidently mirroring Kim’s.

   “Well, now—” began George.

   “What with Dumbledore gone—” added Fred.

   “We reckon a bit of mayhem—”

   “Is exactly what our dear new Head deserves,” said Fred.

   “You mustn’t!” whispered Hermione. “You really mustn’t! She’d love a reason to expel you!”

   “She is right you know,” Kim said.

   Fred then turned his gaze to Kim, looking down at her as his expression grew uncharacteristically soft. Kim felt bubbles of fear brewing in her stomach, because there was only one reason he would look at her like that, already asking for forgiveness before he’d even said a word.

   “We know,” he said softly, meaningfully. Kim just stared at him. _We know. We know?! What on earth is that supposed to mean, if you know you’ll be expelled then why on earth-_ but the realization was starting to trickle into Kim’s mind now.

   “I’d get in the Great Hall for lunch if I were you, that way the teachers will see you can’t have had anything to do with it,” Fred said to her, still gently, but he looked at the rest of the group and nodded toward the entrance to the Great Hall.

   “Anything to do with what?” said Hermione anxiously.

   “You’ll see,” said George with a grin. “Run along, now.”

   “Fred,” Kim breathed, clutching his arm as he started to pull away. “What did you do?”

   He leaned in and kissed her firmly on the lips. The surprise made her relax her grip on him. Once his lips were gone from hers, so was he, following George into the swell of students making their way down the staircase.

   “I think we _should_ get out of here, you know,” said Hermione nervously. Kim was trying to keep her eyes on Fred and George desperately. She wanted nothing more than to run after them, make sure they hadn’t gone too far this time, make sure they weren’t going to get themselves expelled. Certainly they had both joked about not caring to stay in school, but Kim hadn’t allowed herself to imagine they might act on it now, so suddenly.

   “Yeah, all right,” said Ron as the three of them started to move toward the Great Hall. Kim made a hard line with her lips and followed them reluctantly. She sat down at the table, mind still distracted as she began to eat. _No,_ she thought determinedly, _Fred wouldn’t do that to me. He wouldn’t leave me here with Umbridge._

   Kim pulled herself from her thoughts and realized that Harry was gone. Ron and Hermione sat with her at the table, but no Harry.

   “Where’d he go?” Kim asked.

   “Harry? Didn’t you hear Filch? Umbridge wanted to talk to him.”

   “That can’t be good,” Kim said forebodingly. She pondered on the evil concoctions Umbridge must have for Harry while she ate her lunch. She was soon interrupted, however, by a rancorous boom, blasting through the Great Hall and echoing off the walls. She jumped as the reverberations thrummed in her ears and she twisted in her seat towards the entrance to the Great hall.

   Explosions of light were bursting into the air, popping and hissing, sending sparks of light down on the hall bellow. Students started to bustle towards the entrance to see the commotion.

   “Is this what they were talking about?” Hermione yelled over the noise, frowning as she craned her neck to see around the bodies of amassing students. Kim stood without response and moved to the entrance, weaving through students as the brightly colored fireworks sped overhead, entering the great hall in flashes of sparkling light. These were no ordinary fireworks however. They didn’t merely explode in the air and fizzle out, they remained and perhaps grew even more rambunctious as they hovered in the air, spinning and sparkling out of control. _This is Fred and George’s handwork, alright,_ Kim thought, a smile tugging on her lips despite herself as students laughed and pointed at the different fireworks.

   Professor Umbridge waddled quickly into view at the top of the stairs, yelling at Filch to help her put them out. But despite their best efforts, no spells cast at the fireworks seemed to quell their flames. It was more than rewarding to watch Umbridge toddling about, shrieking for Filtch to do something though all attempts were futile. At one point a particularly rambunctious firework exploded, ending its life in a dramatic go out as it sent Umbridge flying back to land on her rear. Kim laughed hardily with the rest of the students watching, until of course she directed her now sooty gaze at the gaggle of them, glairing angrily. The crowd started to disembark after that.

   “They’ve really outdone themselves this time,” said Ron, peering up a dragon shaped firework blowing flame as it sparkled through the air.

   “They’re something all right,” she smiled. But the worry in the back of her mind slid the smile off her face. _If they get found out as responsible for this, they’ll be expelled for sure… They must have some plan to keep that from happening…_ But Kim couldn’t quite convince herself that was true.


	20. Meet the Lash

Chapter 20

Meet the Lash

Kim didn’t see Fred and George until the next day, the Thursday before Easter holiday. She supposed that was because the two of them were dodging trouble, but it worried her all the same. Finally she found them in the Great Hall at breakfast.

“You two,” she said scornfully, but she was smiling as she wormed in between them.

“There you are,” Fred said, running an affectionate hand up her arm in greeting.

“There _I_ am! You can’t say that when it’s the two of you that’ve been nowhere to be found!” Kim objected.

“Sorry, we were busy,” George said, smiling impishly.

“So I noticed.”

“What’d you think?” Fred asked eagerly.

Kim looked at him and her expression softened. He was clearly genuine in his desire for her approval, and she couldn’t deny that she was impressed by the display. She sighed. “It was _very_ impressive. You had the whole school in a right state. And Umbridge,” Kim chuckled, remembering her fluster as she struggled against the fireworks. “Too good.”

Both the boys made a triumphant sound that dissipated into laughter.

“Made it worth using our whole supply, that did,” Fred chuckled.

“Yes, it was very funny. But Fred, aren’t you worried what’s going to happen when they find out who did it?”

Fred’s expression became sullen and serious as he eyed Kim.

“You _haven’t_ been caught, have you?” Kim asked, horrified.

“No, no,” he said, shaking his head.

“At least not yet,” George chimed in, seeming much too delighted by the idea. Fred shot him a look that seemed a lot to Kim like a signal to be quiet.

“What aren’t you telling me?” she demanded.

“Kim, you’re right,” Fred forfeited, voice a bit high as if trying to appease her. “We need to talk about something. How ‘bout after dinner tonight you meet me in- _our spot._ ”

“Our spot? Fred,” she said and then lowered her voice to a low whisper, “how do you expect me to get in there, _I’m_ not going to be able to convince that portrait.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of Bluebell. Just give her your name when you get there,” he said. Kim grimaced, marginally satisfied by this response, but still very disgruntled that she would have to wait until after diner to find out what he needed to tell her.

The day dragged on long and uncomfortable. Defense Against the Dark Arts was miserable. Umbridge was in an even worse mood than usual because of the events of yesterday, so Kim had to be on her best behavior to avoid detention. By some miracle it seemed that her outburst with Malfoy had gone unreported, probably because he was either too embarrassed or concocting some other sort of revenge. But Kim didn’t care. All she cared about was hearing what Fred had to tell her. She had a few sinking ideas of what it might be, none of them good. He must already be in trouble, though she couldn’t quite figure out how they hadn’t been immediately expelled if they’d been found out. Maybe someone was going to rat on them… Maybe someone was blackmailing them and now they were going to have to do something even worse! But thinking about it only led her in circles and gave her a headache.

Finally it was evening and, after a very minimal and hasty dinner, Kim was hurrying up to the portrait of the woman beside the huge, dingy mirror. When she arrived she cleared her throat as she straitened her robes.

“H-hello, Bluebell,” she said awkwardly.

“Oh, hello,” Bluebell said, a bit disdainfully.

“Hi… I was wondering…”

“Looking for Fred?” she said with a cocked eyebrow.

“Yes! Is he in there? Would you mind letting me in?”

She sighed heavily. “I suppose… He owes me one, though,” she added, eyeing Kim as she pushed through the open mirror door and into darkness. Up ahead there was torch light, and Fred stood beside the blanket and pile of pillows.

“Hey Kim,” he greeted a bit tightly. She came to stand facing him in the halo of fire light.

“What is it that you wanted to tell me?”

He sighed and looked at his feet. Clearing his throat to by him more time, his hesitation dragged on until finally, “You know George and I are no good at school.”

“Bull shit,” Kim said frankly. “You and George don’t _try_ to be good at school. If you put even half of your skills and time toward school, you’d be strait O students—”

“Right, but that’s not the point. We don’t care for school, never have. It’s not really where our future lies anyway,” he said with a shrug.

“Fred… What are you saying?”

He placed his hands on either side of her, holding her forearms. “Kim,” he began in a wispy, hopeful voice, “we decided on a name for the shop… our products are _selling,_ we’re making _money_ , everythin—”

“You say that like finding a name for the shop was the only thing keeping you here,” she said, her voice tight as she could no longer put off the realization of what he was saying.

“No… I’m just saying that everything is in order now… We’re ready to start our business, and we can’t do that while we’re in here,” he said, voice growing louder as Kim attempted to interrupt him.

“You’re so close! Why not just finish out the year?”

“Because,” he said bleakly, “we can’t stand it here anymore. All the joy’s been sucked out of the place, and it’s only going to get worse. I can’t stay here, Kim, I’ll lose my mind.”

“… So you’re leaving me here to loose mine,” Kim said, tears starting to well in her eyes. She felt like she was losing him. If he left, he was gone. He was never one for long distance. He was never one to keep in touch or to remember her when she wasn’t in close proximity. If she was so far away, he would easily grow bored of her. Replace her with someone nearby.

He squeezed her arms a bit tighter and bent down so she was forced to look at his face. “Come with me,” he said with an edge of excitement and frenzy.

“What?”

“Come with me,” he repeated, excitement growing as he stood up strait again, her eyes following him with disbelief. “Come with _us_. You could stay with us at the shop, we would take care of you. _I_ would take care of you,” he said, running his hands up her arms.

“Fred, I… I _can’t_ —”

“Why not?” he pressed, his excited tone not dampening.

“I _can’t_. I have to finish school, I don’t have alternative options like you do. All the jobs I would ever consider require me to have my _newts_.”

“You’re fibbing, Kim. You’re a diviner, a _really_ good one, I’m sure you could get a job without that nonsense, once you showed how skilled you are.”

“… Maybe,” Kim said, feeling herself waver. Her and Fred. Together all the time. With George nearby. Surrounded by friends, surrounded by what felt like her _family._ Wouldn’t that life be spectacular? No more Umbridge, no more tests. But then her stomach writhed. _Mom would kill me… I’d lose out on so many opportunities. I’m not great in school but I’m not bad either, and without newts I’ll be immediately declined for so many jobs… and I don’t even know what I want yet! What I want from my life! What if I threw away the chance at my potential dream job without knowing it, all for a boy!_

“I can’t,” she sighed, and it pained her to do so. The life drained from Fred’s face. “I just can’t do that, Fred, I- it’s too sudden a-and I have too many things to consider. I don’t have my life planned out for me like you, I don’t know what I want yet!”

Fred looked resigned, but he wrapped his arms around her all the same. “Okay. I get it. You have to stay.” She hugged him back, resting her head against his collarbone and shoulder. “But I have to go. The same way you can’t leave, I can’t stay. This is my dream we’re talking about, Kim. The big time. I can’t sit on it and not do a thing.”

“I know you can’t,” Kim said with a sorry laugh, and she did. It wasn’t in Fred’s person to stand still. To not peruse what he desired most. She couldn’t ask him to do that, to be a different _person_ for her sake. She sniffed as she tried to hold in the tears that were threatening, pulling back to look him in the face. “So…” she said nervously. “What does that mean for us?”

“It means…” His silence screamed in her ears. “…That things are going to get harder for us.”

Kim let these words sink in. “So… there will still… _be_ an us?”

Fred looked worried, reluctant, little creases forming beside his eyes. “If you’re willing, I am.”

Kim sighed with relief. “Of _course_ I’m willing. I’m going to miss you… and it’s going to be hard… but Fred, I love you. I’d rather have you miles away then not have you at all.”

He smiled at her warmly, though it still seemed a bit pained. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close again, kissing the top of her head.

“When will you go?” she asked.

“Soon.”

She tried to seem unalarmed.

“With what we’ve started now, it’ll have to be soon…”

“Right. You’ll tell me. Right? Before you go, you won’t just disappear?”

He looked pained again. “I’ll try. But we’re going out with a bang. You wouldn’t really expect anything different, would you?” he asked with a laugh. Kim gave a pitiful chuckle in response. Of course she wouldn’t expect any different. “If we get expelled, I might not be able to find you first.”

Kim swallowed, nodded as she attempted to accept this. _Fred and George are leaving soon. It might come sudden, without warning. I might not get to say goodbye. But…_

“We’re going to be okay,” she said allowed, more for herself than for him.

He took her face in his hand. “Yeah… we will.”

They stayed in their little cave for a while longer, holding each other, simply being together. They used it for its intended purpose. After all, there was no way of knowing when the next time they’d be able to be together like that would come again.

The rest of Easter holiday went by too fast. Kim didn’t have a lot of free time, given that she was studying for the encroaching O.W.L.’s. On top of that, one of her Saturdays was taken up at the Department of Mysteries, where she had to be very careful to guard her thoughts of the vision she had weeks prior. It proved difficult not to think about. She was in fact thinking on it more than she had been before. However, Mr. Branderbon was not suspicions of her when she said she’d had no visions.

While Kim searched through the Death Chamber, ignoring the gaunt whispers coming from The Veil, she found herself pondering on the meaning of her prediction. Certainly the ending message had seemed clear. _The tides of fortune will shift toward evil._ That was already happening, was it not? But there were other details in the words that felt important. _When none can deny his existence… something about finding something sought?_ Kim was struggling to remember precisely the words. They got muddled and lost in her head. She thought if she had a pensive she might have better luck, but the only one she knew of was locked in Dumbledore’s office where none could enter.

Other than these dark distractions, however, Kim spend every moment of her free time with Fred. It seemed he was lucky enough not to get caught for the firework fiasco, and had decided to lay off the charades until after holiday. He’d said this was because he wanted to make more of an impact while classes were in session, but Kim couldn’t help feeling that perhaps this had to do with wanting to spend a bit of time with her before he was ushered from the school. Whatever the reason, he assured Kim that the _next_ disruption would be so impossible to ignore they were likely to be caught for it.

The day soon came that classes started back up again. It meant only that she was closer to her dreaded exams, and very close to losing Fred and George. It was while she was in her last class of the day that something happened she did not expect. In through the doors of the Charms classroom came Filch. Flitwick looked at him in surprise, stopping his lecture on proper wand motions.

“Excuse me Professor,” said Filch, “Headmistress Umbridge has asked I retrieve a student for her.”

Kim’s insides jolted to a halt.

“Oh,” Flitwick said, sounding a bit displeased. “Who then?”

“Miss Shimmers,” he said, turning his yellow eyed gaze to Kim and smiling disgustingly. Kim’s insides shriveled, but she refused to show the dread that was churning through her chest. With a stricken expression, she stood.

“Very good, come with me Miss Shimmers,” Filch croaked as Kim approached him at the front of the class. He turned and left the room with Kim following a short distance behind. She didn’t speak the entire walk to Umbridge’s office. She expected to have to wait when she got there because she knew that Umbridge was supposed to be teaching at that moment, since that was Harry, Ron, and Hermione’s period. But instead she was sitting, hands folded on her desk.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Kim asked, so horrified to find Umbridge there waiting for her that she forgot to hold her tongue. Filch shut the door behind Kim, leaving just the two of them in the room.

Umbridge tittered. “I appreciate your concern for my classes. However, I’ve left them, reading diligently, in capable hands. After all, they don’t need me to assist in their reading.”

“Figured it out, have you,” Kim murmured, thinking to herself that if Umbridge knew her classes were useless, why did she still bother with them at all?

“Excuse me?” Umbridge said shrilly, making Kim’s eyes widen a bit, cursing herself for opening her big mouth.

“Nothing.”

Umbridge smiled curtly. “Very well, Miss Shimmers. I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve brought you here. I simply require you to answer me a question… Who set off the fireworks in the school?”

Kim looked at her blankly. _Is she really that stupid?_ “I don’t know,” she said simply.

She let out a shrill tittering laugh. “I find that very difficult to believe,” she said, still overly sweet.

“I don’t know,” Kim said again, shrugging. _There isn’t a thing in the world she could do to make me tell her a word._

“You see, I’m _quite_ sure that the infractions, and very grievous ones at that, were performed by none other than Fred and George Weasley. Isn’t that right?”

Kim just shrugged and shook her head, her expression blank. “I already told you, I don’t know.”

“I assure you, I am _quite_ sure that you do,” she said, standing from her seat suddenly as her voice became very shrill.

“If you’re so sure, why am I here and not them?” Kim challenged.

At this, Umbridge froze, her smile growing strained. “Because… I couldn’t _find_ them. They’ve skipped all their classes. But it’s only a matter of time before they turn up, and then they’ll be here joining you. So you see, Miss Shimmers, there’s really no point in lying.”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Kim said, conversationally. “I still don’t know who set off the fireworks.”

Umbridge exhaled sharply, her smile growing closer to a grimace. “I expected as much… well then, there are ways to get you to talk. Ways, I think you’ll find, very traditional, and yet, _very_ effective.” She picked up a parchment from her desk as she spoke, and Kim noticed that her fingers were trembling slightly. As she came around her desk it was hard to tell if her trembling was from nerves or excitement. She unfolded the parchment and showed it to Kim.

It read _Approval for Whipping_ in bold letters on the front, and was clearly signed by the minister of magic. Kim’s jaw clenched and her eyes widened. This was evidently the reaction Umbridge had been hoping for. She set the parchment back to her desk, smiling vindictively.

“So… _who set off those fireworks_?”

Kim paused, steeling herself, slating her features and steadying her heartrate. “I- don’t- know,” she said firmly, staring directly ahead at nothing.

Umbridge sighed. “Very well. I’ll need you to stand, then.” She moved back behind her desk. Kim did stand rather suddenly, but more from an instinct to run than because of the command.

“You can’t just do this! You can’t just-... I haven’t done anything!”

“Oh, I think you’ll find, that I in fact _can_ ,” she said in her poisonously sugared voice. “For one thing, _I_ am the Headmistress now. For another, you are _far_ from innocent. Malfoy has told me what you did to him in the hallway.” Umbridge shook her head and pursed her lips. “Hexing a fellow student, and a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, no less.” She tisked as she shook her head, raising her wand to point at Kim, a smile curling the edge of her lips. Kim’s heart was thundering, but she couldn’t seem to figure out what to do. Run? Fight? This was the new Headmistress, Kim could get expelled or sent to _prison_ if she acted out against her.

“Flip around,” Umbridge said cheerfully, flicking her wand. Kim’s hips swiveled against her will, making her stumble forward, her hands coming up to catch herself against the wall. “De-robe,” she chimed, and Kim’s robes started yanking against her. She fought against them frantically but the force of them ripping off her started to bend her arms in impossible fashions until she was stripped down to nothing but her skirt, shoes, and bra.

“You can’t do this!”

Umbridge giggled. “And who is going to object? You’re muggle mother? Unlike Potter, you haven’t got many prominent wizards looking out for you, do you Kimberly?”

_That’s not even my name! It’s just Kim!_ But that was the least of her concerns now. She was about to meet the lash, and Umbrigde was right. Her mother wouldn’t even know how to go about prosecuting Umbridge for this clear misuse of power. And who else could she turned to? Her aunt? Would she know what to do either? Would she care enough to try to go against the Ministry?

“Now,” Umbrige said, and Kim was simultaneously forced forward, her hands splayed on either side of her, propping her a foot from the wall. She yanked against her hands but there was some invisible magic binding her there. “Attacking a superior student _must_ be worth at least 15 lashes. That is… _if_ you still feel you’ve got nothing to say about the fireworks the other day. If, say, you could offer me information that I deemed useful, I could certainly over look your transgression.”

Kim bit down, fighting against terror. She glared at the wall, turning the fear in her stomach to fire. To rage.

“ _I will not_ ,” she growled, “ _tell you, a god damn thing_!” Her palms were hot and slick now, tingling as her body vibrated. “Cut me up as much as you want! Make me bleed! I don’t care. Pain is nothing to me,” she twisted, shaking with rage, to glair at Umbridge who, much to Kim’s satisfaction, looked slightly shocked, if not appalled. “You have no power over me, _bitch_.” With that she turned back to glair at the wall before her, shifting her feet to be in a stronger stance and readying her body for the pain to come. “Now, let’s get these lashes over with.”

The silence that followed was filled with a pounding in Kim’s ears. _Here it comes. The pain. It will be nothing. Nothing. Nothing._

Then searing, lightning fast and burning hot. She let out a grunt that turned to a wail in her throat, but she caught it, clamping her lips shut before it could leave her. _This is nothing!_ she demanded to herself as heat licked up her back as if it’d been lit on fire. She could feel liquid dripping from the place that she’d been struck with a magic whip. From the corner of Kim’s eyes, Umbridge flicked her wand again and another burst of flaming pain shot through her spine. She tried very hard to stay silent and unmoving, but it was impossible. She squirmed and writhed against the holds on her hands as the pain pulsed through her. Each time she was lashed this happened, and then she would steel herself, preparing for the next as hot tears welled in her eyes and her stomach churned like she might vomit.

_How many has it been_? she wondered as another burst of pain wracked her. She was stupid not to’ve counted. It felt like ten had already passed but had no way of knowing. Had it been long enough for ten?

“Aagh!” she cried as she was caught off guard by another. She bit her tongue hard. Anything to distract her from the pain throbbing through her torso.

“Headmistress! Headmistress!” came a disgruntled wail as footsteps approached her door. She paused as Filch came into the room.

“Oh,” he said, eyeing Kim happily. “A whipping… Well, I hate to interrupt but, somin’s happened in the east wing! It seems… well- the corridor’s been turned into a swamp! It’s a terrible mess, Ma’am—”

“ _What_?” said Umbridge, outraged. She breathed in and collected herself, turning her gaze to Kim as she craned her neck to peer over her shoulder.

“It seems,” Umbridge said with a curt smile, “that we will have to finish up after. You’ll just have to wait here. I think watching you get the rest of your lashes will be quite a just punishment for those boys.” She tromped out of the room behind Filch.

Kim sucked in a gasp of air and collapsed against the wall, still held up by her arms and just barely by her limp, shaking legs. She knew Fred and George would _not_ be here to see her get the rest of her lashes. No one was going to come and save her, because they were certainly planning their escape. Much to Kim’s surprise however, it was merely moments before she heard the sound of the lock clicking, and the door swinging open. She pulled herself to her feet, watching the door fixedly. It shut behind nothing. Her eyes searched around the empty room for sign of who had entered.

“ _Kim_?” came a familiar voice. Harry appeared suddenly as if being unveiled. She realized it was his invisibility cloak in his hand as he dropped it to the floor. She looked away, staring at the wall ahead, ashamed. Here she was, bare and exposed, bleeding all down her back. She could feel the top of her skirt getting soaked with her own crimson. She was in a pathetic state, and she was fighting off tears still from the burning of the cool air on her flaming skin.

“What’s ha-… Who di-… No,” he uttered, unable to believe. Kim still wouldn’t look at him. “Umbridge did this. Did she?”

Kim nodded slowly as her face crumbled and tears spilled down her cheeks. Harry came very close to her side, eyes wide with worry and pity.

“I can’t move my arms,” she said, her voice thick from tears.

Harry fumbled for his wand quickly, drawing it out to point at her.

“Don’t,” she cried pitifully, realizing what he was about to do. “Don’t move me. She’ll know you were here.” The desperation of her situation was becoming even clearer now. Even if she escaped lashes now, wouldn’t that simply result in more lashes later?

“I don’t care,” Harry said, and then flicked his wand and said, “Finite.”

Her arms were released. They dropped to her sides and she slumped against the wall, the movement causing her back to sear anew as if her skin was being stretched too tight against her bones. She sucked air sharply through her teeth and let out a cry. She felt bad for Harry’s sacrifice, but her aching arms finally relieved made her overwhelmingly thankful.

“We should get you to the hospital wing,” Harry said, looking at her furtively. He seemed like he wanted to reach out a hand to support her but was hesitant due to her exposed nature.

“Okay,” she moaned, bending down to pick up her clothes. “But I have to wait. I can’t let Fred see me like this.”

“What? Why?”

She had already worked out the scene in her mind. If she stumbled out into his view, back bleeding and torn apart, with the woman he despised responsible for it, Kim didn’t know what he would do, but it wouldn’t be good. He would probably jeopardize his escape. He might even jeopardize his own freedom. Kim couldn’t risk Fred getting thrown into Azkaban for brutally attacking a teacher.

“He’ll never get out of this place if he knows what Umbridge just did. He’d go into a rage. Just, let me wait here for a moment, until I know he’s made it out, or hasn’t been caught for the prank,” she added, a small part of her still hopeful, though it was very small indeed.

Harry sighed. “Fine.” He stared at the fireplace meaningfully for a moment, as if deliberating. Then Kim realized there must be some other reason he’d come here other than to rescue her. After all, when he’d come in he’d seemed utterly shocked to see her.

“You came to use her fireplace?” she asked.

“How’d you know?”

Kim shrugged and then winced, regretting it for the terrible ripping sensation at her back. “She has the only one in the school that’s not monitored by the ministry. You told me that.”

“I needed to talk to Sirius…”

“Go ahead. Quickly, while you still have the chance. I’ll keep watch.”

He looked at Kim with a mixture of great gratitude and guilt. “Okay, I’ll be quick.”

He threw himself down by the fire and grabbed for the pouch of floo powder. He stuck his head in the green flames and said “Number 12 Grimmauld Place!”

Kim stood, not able to sit because of her back, holding her robes shamefully to her chest. She couldn’t hear whatever Harry was saying, she could only see him fidgeting nervously with his head vanished into the fire. She looked at her shirt. On one account, she felt very exposed and uncomfortable. On the other hand, she had no idea how she was to put it on without causing a new flow of bleeding to pour from her still open wounds. And the fabric of her undershirt was bound to stick to her cuts and adhere as the blood dried. But still, soon she and Harry would be hurrying from the office and making their way through the castle. She had no want for all those eyes roving over her body, seeing the gashes in her back.

Before she had the chance to drum up the resolve to pull the shirt overhead, she heard the sounds of someone hurrying down the hall.

“Harry,” Kim hissed, hitting him in the side and ignoring the pain. “Someone’s coming!”

Harry emerged from the flame, looking frantically at Kim.

“Hurry!” she ushered in a whisper, the footsteps growing very near.

“Under here,” he hissed, grabbing the invisibility cloak from off the floor and standing to throw his arm and the cloak around them. They had less than an instant to still themselves, standing very close and crouched under the cloak, before the door flew open and Filch bustled in. He was muttering the words _Approval for Whipping_ over and over again as he searched through the papers on the desk. Once he’d found it he scurried away excitedly, cackling all the while. Kim and Harry were left in the silence, peering at each other. Their proximity suddenly felt very alarming, the light showing through the cloak dimly, barley illuminating her bare form where she stood mere inches from Harry. His arm brushed against hers as he tried to hold the cloak off her back but still cover her. He looked a little wide eyed and then swallowed.

“Let’s not tell Fred about this, hm?” he said, voice a bit wobbly.

Kim cracked a smile. “You mean let’s not tell him about how you came in here to save me from having my back torn apart by our maniacal headmistress.”

“I was more talking about the part where you’re- er…”

“Shirtless?” Kim finished for him with laughter in her tone. “I think he’ll forgive you, somehow.” She shook her head lightly as Harry looked to the door.

“We’ve got to go,” Harry said, more seriously now.

“What if she sees us… what if Fred sees us?”

“We’ll have to stay under here,” Harry reasoned, though it seemed the suggestion made him highly uncomfortable. Kim nodded and the two of them commenced in shuffling through the door and down the hall. The whole way was excruciating. It was nearly impossible to walk so close beside Harry without accidently tarring at her back, and all she could do to keep from crying out in pain was clench down her jaw tight. She was dripping blood down the hall as they walked, she could feel it slickening her back and dribbling off the edge of her skirt. The thick air under the cloak was musty with the smell of iron, and it was making Kim’s already uneasy stomach slosh.

It wasn’t long before they were nearing the entrance hall though, and rising voices could soon be heard.

“…outgrown full-time education,” came Fred’s unmistakable voice from up ahead.

“Yeah, I’ve been feeling that way myself.” That was George.

“Time to test our talents in the real world, d’you reckon?”

“Definitely.”

And just as Harry and Kim rounded the corner so the stairwell into the entrance hall was in sight, the twins said together, _“Accio Brooms!_ ”

There was a rumbling from behind Kim, and in an instant she realized it was their brooms rattling for escape. _It’s going to take one hell of a spell to break those brooms out of their cage-_ but her thoughts were interrupted by an explosion of shattering wood.

“Move!” Harry muttered urgently in Kim’s ear as he pushed her painfully to the side. Fred’s broom, followed close behind by George’s narrowly missed the invisible two as they went rocketing down the hall. One still dragged a chain dangerously, clanging against the stone tile.

“We won’t be seeing you,” said Fred to Umbridge as he caught his broom and mounted it.

“Yeah, don’t bother to keep in touch,” George chimed with a wide grin as he too got on his broom.

Fred looked at the crowd around him, skimming the faces of the students. _He’s looking for me,_ Kim thought, heart aching to throw off the invisibility cloak and run to him. He looked momentarily disappointed before he raised his hands and called to the crowd “If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley—Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Our new premises!”

“Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they’re going to use our products to get rid of this old bat,” added George, pointing at Umbdidge.

“Stop them!” she shrieked, but it was too late. Fred and George were already in the air, Kim watching them swirl around the room longingly, laughing and joyous. Her determination to stay in school was all but completely spent up. The idea that she could be joining them in their fun, _forever_ seemed even more tempting now that she stood before them, stuck still in this terrible place, her back bleeding and bruised and bound to face more torment once Umbridge found out she’d snuck away.

They zoomed off, cheering and laughing as they grew distant, and the entrance hall erupted into applause. Umbridge hurried down the stairs, barking threats at any one who found it funny that two students had just been expelled. Kim found it pleasing that she refused to call it what it was; two students had escaped her grasps. Harry and Kim made their way, not without misshape, weaving between the many students in the hustling and chatter filled hall. Finally, after being bumped many times, they made it to the hospital wing. Harry pulled the cloak off them as he called out for Madam Pomfrey. She slumped onto a bed, wincing.

“ _Heavens_ ,” came Madam Pomfrey’s exclamation as she hurried out to Kim. “What _happened?_ ”

Kim looked at her wearily. “I was punished,” she said quietly. Madam Pomfrey frowned at Kim as if she didn’t quite understand. She was moving toward the doors to shut them, presumably because of Kim’s level of exposure, but Cho, of all people, was pushing through the very door Madam Pomfrey was trying to shut. She looked at Harry disbelievingly.

“So first you’re off with that Granger girl, and now you’re sneaking around with _her_! Half naked?” she shrieked. Kim realized quickly that, because she had remained sitting facing the door, Cho had no idea the state she was in. She didn’t much want to change that either, especially not while she was still _in_ that state. She felt unusually vulnerable and it had little to do with her nakedness.

Harry was looking back at Cho, equally as disbelieving, verging on appalled.

“Cho, you’re being a bit mad right now,” Harry said.

“Me?” she shrieked. “ _I’m_ crazy! Harry, you know she sleeps with non-humans, right? She’s probably got some kind of disease!” Madam Pomfrey began preparing a concoction, looking vexed at Cho and the whole situation.

“I’m right here you know, Cho,” Kim snapped. “And you know what, _fuck you_ ,” she snarled, raising her middle finger at her, “I’m never helping you with your Care of Magical Crature’s homework again!”

Cho looked momentarily guilty as Madam Pomfrey clucked, shaking her head and muttering about girls needing to have a cleaner vocabulary.

“Well,” Cho rebounded, guilt subsiding, “since it seems you prefer the company of _any_ other girl besides me, I think it’s quite clear _we’re over_.” They both watched her march from the Hospital Wing. Harry turned to face Kim and lean against the opposite bed, looking disgruntled.

“I don’t even know what _we_ were,” he grumbled, making Kim laugh and then wince as Madam Pomfrey dabbed something on her wounds. There was the briefest moment of peace before a high, syrupy sound came from the entrance to the hall, making Kim’s head snap up in attention.

“Ah-ah,” Umbridge chimed, coming into the Hospital Wing. Kim’s heart thudded and her stomach flipped, her eyes trained wide on Umbridge as she clacked up to her hospital bed.

“Madam Pomfrey, dear, I have to ask that you stop what you’re doing,” she said cheerfully. Madam Pomfrey froze from her work, looking at Umbridge incredulously. Kim’s pale fingers wrapped around the edge of the bed, weak and numb from loss of blood. She felt her face getting very hot, and the stinging on her back seemed to seer even stronger with the thought she was still due some more.

“You see,” Umbridge explained, “Miss Shimmer’s here left before receiving her full punishment.”

“I beg your pardon?” Madam Pomfrey said, like Umbridge was absurd from bringing it up at this time. It was clear she still didn’t understand. “What has that got to do with anything?”

“Well,” Umbridge said, and paused, her eyes moving purposefully to the gashes on Kim’s back, and then back to Pomfrey. Kim looked away, wishing desperately she could pretend she was elsewhere. Her eyes lingered on Harry’s hands which were balled up on either side of him very tightly.

“W- You don’t mean-” Madam Pomfrey said, looking at Kim’s wounds with refreshed horror. “ _You_ did this? But that’s unheard of! T- That’s completely ba—”

“Not anymore,” interrupted Umbridge in a giggly voice. “I’d show you the paperwork, but it’s not currently on hand. Anyway, I have to ask that you do not use magic to heal Miss Shimmers.”

“Not use _magic_?”

“I will… allow this punishment to suffice,” she said, looking as though she was having a very hard time saying the words. “I feel… it was sufficient. However, for the punishment to truly _sink in_ , I must insist that she not be healed by magic. You can administer any non-magical treatment you like, as muggles do. Just like you’re parents, dear,” she finished as she turned, looking at Kim with a curling smile and then clipping down the isle of beds and out the door.

“ _Non-magical treatment,_ ” Pomfrey gasped, as if it were a curse word. “I _never_ … If she wanted a muggle doctor she should go find one! Non-magic,” she continued in a mutter as she busied herself looking for bandages. “In all my time, of all the preposterous…”

“At least she’s not giving me any more lashes,” Kim said weakly to Harry, who was visibly fuming.

“She’s got to be stopped,” he said firmly, never mind of Madam Pomfrey who was listening. She didn’t seem to object.

“I know, but Harry, you don’t do anything rash. Understand, I don’t care what’s happened to me.”

“I can’t just—”

“The best thing to do for now is to keep from doing anything that might provoke her. Until we can come up with a plan.”

“I’m not listening,” said Madam Ponfrey as she wrapped Kim’s torso in bandages. “I can’t hear a word you’re saying.”

Kim gave an effortful laugh, grimacing as she was stabbed with pain. She looked at Harry cautiously. She wasn’t at all certain what she’d said had made it through to him. _I’ll have to keep a close eye on him… Should be a lot easier without Fred around… no one else to spend my time on,_ she thought dismally.


	21. Rats in the Trap

Chapter 21

Rats in the Trap

May was absorbed by school. Classes were revving up to a new level of difficulty and time absorption. It made it slightly easier to forget that Fred and George were gone. But only just very slightly.

By mid May Kim was beginning to feel utterly forgotten. She told herself over and over again the same thing her friends were telling her.

“It’s not like they can write to you!” Ron reasoned while Kim was moping over her morning porridge one day.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “Umbridge would intercept anything they _did_ try to write, and do you really think she’d let you have a letter from them?”

“No,” Kim said sourly. The scabs on her back were mostly healed but now they itched uncomfortably, drying out her skin and flaking. She was glad Fred wasn’t around to see the ugly slashes of dried orangey red, or the blossoming black and blue that had now faded to pocked rose and grey. It wasn’t quite enough of a relief to counteract her sadness that he was gone, though. She knew her friends were right, but that didn’t make it any easier. How were her and Fred going to get through this? Surely Fred would get bored of her if they couldn’t even write. Could they really hold out until June when she would go to Diagon Alley to visit them at their shop, or would she show up, desperate and hopeful only to find he had already moved on to another. _We’ve been together for eight months. That’s long enough for a relationship to be important, surely. Clemon’s last boyfriend only lasted two months! And Fred said-_ George _even said I’m special to Fred. Certainly he’ll keep his promise… Certainly he’ll wait for me…_

With these worries still nagging her, she visited the Department of Mysteries in late May. It was after her usual lessons that Kim was reminded of something unpleasant.

“You’ve been reporting any visions you have, haven’t you?” Mr. Branderbon asked as he eyed some paperwork on his desk. Kim’s hesitation made him look up.

“Erm, yeah,” Kim said with a false lightness in her tone. Until now she had all but completely forgotten the ominous message that she’d spoken in Firenze’s divination class. Even now that she _was_ thinking on it, she wasn’t sure she could quite remember the words. _Something about ‘his reveal’… it’s near, I think, but then again what does that mean, ‘near’ is pretty relative after all… He’ll find what he seeks… something about the Order… Oh, I know there’s more, why didn’t I write it down!_

“Good,” Branderbon said in a kind of stern tenseness that Kim thought for sure meant he didn’t believe her. “Because, Kim… you do realize that you’re occupation here is solely reliant on your promise to do so. Not relaying that kind of information breaks your contract with the Ministry, and is therefor, a _very_ serious crime. You do realize that, don’t you?”

 “Yes, I understand,” Kim said, sounding less guilty this time. She knew there was no way she could tell the Ministry about this prediction, unless she both wanted to mention the Order to them _and_ be labeled by the current administration as a doomsday cook.

The Chamber of Death was just as eerie and cold as it always was. Kim had found in one of her books what the archway was, much to her discomfort. It was a gateway into the realm of the dead. It was closely studied by the department’s workers, which she sometimes saw in the chamber, fingering through books, taking notes as they gazed at the veil, and occasionally casting silent spells on it that seemed to do nothing. Even once she saw a man down by The Veil with some kind of magical instrument made of a collection of gears and a tuft of fluff on one end. When she asked, she was told was meant to measure magical output of inanimate objects.

Today, like most, Kim did her best not to think about what the whispered voices she could hear when she was near The Veil must mean. She tried to focus only on her studies, her search for some mention of The Strix. And then she found something. At long last, her gaze rested upon the words with wide eyes.

_Death traveled on black wisps of smoke, visiting its havoc upon the people of Westtwig. There a boy did gaze upon its sight, so rare for Death’s evanescent nature. It was unnaturally tall and cloaked, with a hooded scull hidden in shroud. Upon its shoulder sat its familiar, an owl-like creature with black eyes and a golden beak._

Kim’s mind raced. _Death’s familiar_.

She flipped ravenously through the rest of the book for a farther explanation of the owl, but there was none. She hunted through a few more books until she came to a text called _A Historical Analysis of The Deathly Hallows._

Frowning, Kim sat with the book open in her lap to the introduction. The analysis was of a story, seemingly well known in the magical world judging on the way the text spoke of it, called _The Deathly Hallows_. There was an excerpt of the story, though there were no illustrations that would usually accompany it. _What the hell kind of children’s book is this?_ she wondered as she scanned over the tale. It told of Death, an entity, not merely an event. She could see why the evaluation of such a story would belong here. Death visited three young men, offering them a reward for escaping his clutches. The rewards they chose were a powerful wand, a stone for bringing back the dead, and an invisibility cloak. As the story would tell, most of these gifts were not precisely as they seemed. The wand brought strife. The stone brought sorrow. Only the cloak was of any true use to the user, allowing him to live a long, happy life.

_So the moral of the story…_ Kim glanced over a large paragraph about the meaning behind the tale… _seems to be that you can’t cheat death, nor can you master it. If you try… well, it will only bring you misery._

The rest of the book evaluated the possibilities of the story being _true._ There were sightings referenced, and old texts quoted that described the elder wand of great power and the resurrection stone. She scanned some of it, wondering at how valid such a tall tale could possibly be, but she didn’t have time to thoroughly look through the writings. She had to go back to Hogwarts, and when she did she would be met with pounds of homework. Begrudgingly, she shut _An Analysis of The Deathly Hallows_ and put it away, making her way through the department and back to the fire which would bring her to Hogwarts.

* * *

“Ugh, stop moping!” demanded Clemon. She, Kim, and Luna sat in the Ravenclaw common room, peering over homework. Or at least, that was what she was _supposed_ to be doing. In reality Kim was staring off at the fire, fretting endlessly about the status of her and Fred’s long-distance relationship.

“I’m not moping!”

“You _have_ sighed seven and a half times,” Luna reasoned in her airy voice.

“Seven and _a half_?” Clemon said with arched brows, looking down her nose at Luna who lounged across the carpet. Instead of offering an explanation, she simply nodded vigorously.

“Fine,” Kim groaned. “Yes. I’m worried, okay! Can you blame me?”

“Yes,” Clemon muttered at her paper, but Kim ignored her.

“How can a relationship last over a month without any contact! What if when we come back together he doesn’t even… I don’t know, like me anymore!”

Luna smiled and tilted her head to the side. “That’s silly. If he liked you before, surely he’ll still like you in June.”

“One things for certain,” Clemon said, lifting her parchment with History of Magic homework scrawled across it, “you’re not going to make it through your _owls_ if all you think about is Fred.”

Kim groaned loudly and went back to her homework, grumbling that Fred was _not_ the only thing she thought about, though she supposed it was close to true.

It was the first week of June when Kim focused her efforts on her other worries, besides studying of course. For months now, every night she would lie beside her pet, once considered her friend, her insides twisting around terrible ideas of what Strix might be. _Harbinger. Familiar of Death._ She decided she’d had enough. She didn’t get to visit the Ministry often enough to poor through their libraries, so she would have to resort to the only other source of information she had.

She started steeling away into classrooms and focusing her mind on the issue of Strix. _Perhaps if I can see the future, it will give me a clue as to where to look now. Maybe it will show me the path I need to take, like following a trail of breadcrumbs._ For a while, her attempts at induced visions were fruitless.

When she wasn’t doing that, she was practicing the spells Harry had taught her in D.A. She had still been very far behind when the group was disbanded. She decided it was a good idea to practice on her own, since somehow that was yet to be outlawed. She did seek Harry’s advice on it from time to time, however.

Kim was doing just that one Friday afternoon, the last weekend before O.W.L.’s finally arrived. It was starting to warm up outside, after a seemingly endless blanket of winter chill. The lawns were not nearly as crowded as they should’ve been, probably due to most fifth and sixth years being cooped up in their rooms, studying.

“No, no, no,” Harry said, throwing himself up off the ground and tromping over to Kim where she had evidently failed miserably at the Patronus Charm. “You’re flicking your wand far too much, you’ve got to swirl it. See?” He demonstrated a gentle spiral with his own wand, a much more caressing motion than what Kim was attempting.

“Right. I think I’m just trying to force it too much,” she said.

“Exactly. You can’t force it… you have to _feel_ it,” he said, absently looking down at his finger and squeezing the tip where Strix had earlier flown out to him in a furry and nipped him. Kim’s grimace deepened and she looked at Strix, perched on her shoulder.

“I’m really sorry, Harry,” Kim said, making him look up from the cut.

“Why such a big deal now?” he asked sardonically.

“What do you mean?”

“She’s bit me loads of times and it’s never changed your mind about the beasty before,” he said with a crooked smile.

“Oh, right…” Kim’s misunderstanding morphed into troubled thoughts. _Because Strix is… maybe a monster. Maybe her pricking you means something terrible. Maybe I’m letting a force of evil into all my friends’ lives by keeping her around._

“Anyway, make sure you’re thinking of something really happy,” he said as he slouched back down into the grass.

Kim was a bit nervous to attempt thinking about something happy while being watched. It made her feel oddly vulnerable. She thought she had a good enough memory, but as she squinted out toward the lake she wondered if that was true. The memory she’d been using was one of a family gathering around Christmas time. Her whole family had been there. Her father, her mother, aunts, uncles, and cousins. She’d felt… _belonging._ Like that was exactly where she was supposed to be in that moment. But no, wasn’t there something that was stronger? The same emotion, but more pungent?

Her mind landed on this past Christmas. She’d spent the first part of her holiday with the Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley was so kind, so inviting, as if she were already part of the family. Mr. Weasley made jokes about muggle devises that were only funny because of how much he enjoyed them. The twins sat on either side of her, nudging her when she said something funny, bumping elbows when they were excited. Fred with his arm around her shoulder, lightly squeezing her arm.

“Expecto Patronum,” she breathed, and the words floated out of her mouth like vapor. She felt a surging of warmth coming from the tip of her wand and she opened her eyes. A brilliant white light, brighter than the foggy mist she’d produced before, was gushing from her wand tip, and her delight at seeing it seemed to empower the forming light even more. It began to take a shape, twisting in the air and wrapping around itself before it spun into spiraling wings, looping through the air. The wings caught the air beneath them and the bird glided. Kim watched in wide-eyed wonderment as the animal’s nature was now made visible to her.

“Wow. ‘Spose that explains your obsession with that bird,” Harry chuckled, because her patronus that was now flying small figure eights before them, was undoubtedly a small screech owl, of the exact breed as Strix. In fact, it looked like a perfect replica.

“What do you know…” Kim murmured to herself, watching in amazement. Strix jumped off her arm and flew up to the patronus, the two of them playing in the air and looping around one another in an intricate spiral. Kim laughed, a smile so true and wide spreading across her face that she lifted her hand to hide it.

“I can’t believe it!”

“Yeah, you did it,” Harry said with a mild smile.

“No- well, yes, but… my patronus. It’s _Stirx_!”

The light-made bird and Strix pelted at one another until they collided, the patronus vanishing. Strix gracefully arched backwards into another loop and flapped up to Kim’s shoulder.

“I guess,” Harry said, looking vaguely at the bird.

“I can’t believe it,” she murmured again. She looked at Strix with new found affection, or more the old affection returned, as she patted her head. Strix squinted her eyes happily in response and hunkered closer into Kim’s shoulder.

_It’s almost like… like it’s meant to be. Like Strix was meant to be my partner in all this… after all, she did choose me. And your patronus, well… isn’t it your sole? The image of your sole? This can’t be a coincidence, then. Regardless of what Strix turns out to be, I don’t think I should be afraid._

And in fact, Kim didn’t feel afraid at all anymore. Seeing the happy light of her patronus had ushered away all the dusky shadows that had settled over her heart. She felt almost certain that if she attempted a vision again now, she would succeed.

“Thanks so much for your help, Harry! I’ve got to go, um… I’ve got some studying to do. See you later,” Kim said hurriedly, making Harry look at her a bit surprised. He nodded regardless and waved to her goodbye.

Kim went straight to the divinations classroom on the first floor. She knew at this time of day it would be empty. When she could, she liked this room the best. The false forest growing within made her feel at one with the forces of magic that carried her to the future.

After setting her herbs to a smolder she leaned her back against a tree and let her eyes lull closed. She listened to the soft sound of the forest, the rustling of the trees, the way their breath seemed audible in the utter silence of the classroom. If trees could breathe, perhaps they could also speak. What would a tree say? They must know much about the real magic of this world, about where it comes from, about…. About…

Kim’s eyes flicked open and took in the woods through the grime layered window. It was a dirty sort of woods, grown morphing and neglected. Crows called mournfully, outlined against the grey sky above. She turned to the table that sat beside the window, cluttered and covered in brown dust. The air was stagnant and smelled like dirt. Her eyes drifted over the pounds of clutter. A vase, a few figurines in desperate need of a wash cloth, a handful of coins scattered here and there, candles melted into the table from being left to burn with no basin, and occasional books left abandoned with no one to read them ever again. A deep green one that rested atop a pile had a silver inlay illustration of a snake devouring a human heart. _The Primacy of Blood_ was its shimmering, silver title. A frown crossed Kim’s brow, and she got a strange feeling as though she’d been here before. Like she knew this place.

She rested her hand on the leather of the book and her lips spoke, “It’s here.” She felt as though she knew this because she had lived this all before. What she was seeking was certainly hidden within the pages of this book. She knew it as effortlessly as she knew her name.

She cracked open the spine which fought against her from ages of remaining shut. Dust unsettled around the table as she flipped through the pages to a place where the paper opened more comfortably. Perhaps it was the last page the book had been opened to. There was a hole cut out in the center of the text, deep enough to contain a ring. It had a simple, thick gold band and a diamond shaped black stone in its center. Kim’s eyes widened upon settling on it with both recognition, and something else. Something located deep in the pit of her insides, writhing and screaming at her to abandon all decorum and flee. It was merely a ring, and yet, Kim sensed from the fear that pounded against her chest, it was something more than that. Something contaminated. Something festering with dark magic.

Kim gasped and opened her eyes to the forest-covered divination classroom. She panted, letting her head tilt back slowly and rest against the truck of the tree. Strix was settled on a branch above, peering down at her curiously.

“What was that…” Kim breathed, reliving the vision in her mind. She recalled the distinct feeling that she had not been alone in the vision, but she hadn’t seen what other person there with her. And it _had_ been her she’d been visiting inside. Her own future. But how on earth did she get there? And why?

But the most unsettling was the memory of the ring. The ring that made a scream bubble up in her throat that she had to fight back with logic and reason. _A ring can’t hurt you… but what if it could…_

The vision didn’t get her any closer to answering the questions she had about Strix, and yet it seemed important. Whatever she was doing there, it had to be for something specific. For the ring, she felt. But again, each solution about the vision churned up a dozen more questions for which she had no way of answering.

After just a few short days of the weekend, exams were upon her, so she had no time at all to bother with visions or any other worries. She couldn’t say she was very confident in her Charms or Transfiguration’s exams. In fact, she was worried she’d done quite abysmally. However, her Defense Against the Dark Arts had gone much better than she would’ve thought at the beginning of the semester. Herbology was almost as easy as Magical Creatures to her so she felt confident in that, especially since the practical had mainly involved pruning a Fanged Geranium and harvesting it’s seeds, which Kim had become a master of over the semester. Potions was as difficult as she’d feared, but she felt she’d studied as much as she could have, and Magical Creatures with Intelligence was mostly essay questions, which Kim actually enjoyed. She wasn’t worried about Divinations since the last month she’d been learning from Firenze who was a significantly better teacher than Trelawney. When the examiner had asked her to predict something, she’d extracted a vision of a young Chinese boy getting a brightly polished toy car for his birthday. The examiner had seemed very impressed. History of Magic could’ve been worse, though Kim suspected she’d forgotten almost all of the dates, and Astronomy was a breeze.

When Kim walked out of her Potions exam, the last exam of the year, the wave of relief was unbelievable. She walked down the hall and out of the dungeon, surrounded by lively students who were so jubilant it felt more like Christmas than June.

“How do you think you did?” Luna asked, flouncing up to Kim’s side with Ginny beside her.

“At this point,” Kim said with a shrug and a smile, “I don’t even care. I’m just glad all the exams are _over_.”

“I second that,” Ginny said.

“I for one feel very confident in my scores. I’m sure Clemon probably bettered us all, though,” Luna said loftily.

“Probably,” Kim agreed.

“Do you hear that?” Ginny said abruptly. When everyone got quite Kim realized she heard it too. Someone was yelling very aggressively nearby, though it sounded like it was coming through a wall. Ginny moved to a door and Kim fallowed, the voice growing louder.

“...just going to act like I haven’t seen—”

“Is that Harry?” Ginny said, squinting at Kim and Lunna. Kim was reluctant to find out, not keen on exposing herself to another one of Harry’s black rage outburst that always twisted Kim’s stomach uncomfortably. Ginny, unhindered by this, thrust open the door.

“Well, I expect he’d say something different if he knew what I’d just—” Harry hollered, but cut himself short when he heard the door opening. He was yelling at Hermione and Ron, who both looked unsettled, eyeing the red-faced Harry uncomfortably.

“Hi,” Ginny said, uncertain now that the group’s eyes were turned to her. “We recognized Harry’s voice, what are you yelling about?”

“Never you mind,” Harry growled, making Ginny raise her brows and cross her arms. Kim wasn’t at all surprised. Harry reeked of Voldemort’s presence. The dark entity inside him was swelling out all over him, making Kim feel nauseous, almost as though the rocking disturbance of such an evil force was making her seasick.

“There’s no need to take that tone with me,” said Ginny coolly. “I was only wondering whether I could help.”

“Well, you can’t.”

“That’s awfully presumptuous,” Kim said, her own brow raising now too, not in surprise but in challenging. _Snap out of it, Harry._

“What’s the matter with him,” Luna whispered loud enough that everyone would still hear, looking at Kim with a slight frown.

“That’s a long story,” Kim said, eyes boring into Harry as if to say _remember that no one knows what you’re bearing better than I do._

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry spat, turning on his heels and beginning to pace with folded arms.

“Wait,” Hermione said suddenly. “Wait… Harry, they _can_ help. Listen, Harry, we _need_ to establish whether Sirius really has left headquarters—”

“I’ve told you, I saw—”

“Harry, I’m begging you, please!” Hermione shrieked. Kim had never heard her so desperate. Whatever was going on, it was very grave.

“Please,” she continued, “let’s just check that Sirius isn’t at home before we go charging off to London—”

“To London?” Kim interjected. “What’s going on?”

“Harry,” Hermione continued with pleading eyes on him, ignoring Kim entirely. “If we find out he’s not there then I swear I won’t try and stop you, I’ll come, I’ll d-do whatever it takes to try and save him—”

“Sirius is being tortured _now_!” shouted Harry, making Kim’s face go slack and white.

“What?” she said, but was again ignored.

“We haven’t got time to waste—”

“But if this is a trick of V-Voldemort’s- Harry, we’ve got the check, we’ve got to—”

“How?” Harry demanded as Kim eyed Ginny uncertainly.

“We’ll have to use Umbridge’s fire and see if we can contact him,” said Hermione. The thought of the inside of Umbridge’s office made Kim’s back ache, but she didn’t offer any objection. Hermione looked equally as terrified as Kim, lending to the desperation of the situation. “We’ll draw Umbridge away again, but we’ll need lookouts, and that’s where we can use them,” she said, nodding at Kim, Ginny, and Luna.

“Yeah, we’ll do it,” Ginny offered determinedly, even though Kim was certain she was even more lost than herself.

“When you say ‘Sirius,’ are you talking about Stubby Boardman?”

Kim sighed and closed her eyes at Luna’s interjection while the rest of the group ignored her.

“Okay,” Harry finally said aggressively. “Okay, if you can think of a way of doing this quickly, I’m with you, otherwise I’m going to the Department of Mysteries right now—”

“Department of Mysteries?” said Luna, surprised.

“And how exactly do you plan on getting in there?” Kim snorted, which seemed to thoroughly aggravate Harry.

“Later,” Harry said, shaking his head and hand at her like he hadn’t the time for a glance. Kim shook her own head, rolling his eyes. _If he thinks he’s getting into the Department of Mysteries by just showing up, he’s even more of a cock sure idiot than I thought._

“Right…” Hermione thought allowed, beginning to pace up and down an isle of desks as she wrung her hands nervously. “Well… One of us has to go and find Umbridge and- and send her off in the wrong direction, keep her away from her office. They could tell her, I don’t know, that Peeves is up to something awful as usual…”

“I’ll do it,” said Ron surly. “I’ll tell her Peeves is smashing up the Transfiguration department or something, its miles away from her office. Come to think of it, I could probably persuade Peeves to do it if I met him on the way…”

“Okay,” she agreed, brows furrowed as she continued to pace. “Now, we need to keep students away from her office while we force entry, or some Slytherin’s bound to go and tip her off…”

“Luna and I can stand watch at either end of the corridor,” said Ginny. “Kim can wait near the door so we can alarm you if someone’s coming faster… And we’ll tell people that someone’s let off a load of Garroting Gas.”

Hermione looked surprised at the readiness with which Ginny had come up with this lie. Ginny shrugged and said, “Fred and George were planning to do it before they left.”

Kim snorted. “Would’ve too, if I hadn’t stopped them.”

“You managed to stop them?” Ginny said with a kind of exaggerated awe, “Stop them from pulling a prank they’d set their minds on?”

Kim snickered. “I have _some_ leverage, on occasion,” she muttered with a twinkle in her eye.

“Okay, well,” Hermione said to Harry over Kim. “Harry, you, me and Kim will be under the Invisibility Cloak, and we’ll sneak into the office and you can talk to Sirius—”

“He’s not there, Hermione!”

“I mean, you can- can check whether Sirius is at home or not while I keep watch, I don’t think you should be in there alone, Lee already proved the window’s a weak spot, sending those nifflers through it.”

“I…” Harry began, seeming to deflate, “okay, thanks.”

“Right, well, even if we do all of that, I don’t think we’re going to be able to bank on more than five minutes,” said Hermione, looking relieved that Harry had accepted the plan, “not with Filch and the wretched Inquisitorial Squad floating around.”

“Five minutes’ll be enough,” said Harry. “C’mon, let’s go—”

“ _Now?_ ” said Hermione in a high voice.

“Of course now!” he said, anger reflated. “What did you think, we’re going to wait until after dinner or something? Hermione, Sirius is being tortured _right now_!”

“I- oh, alright,” she said desperately. “You go and get the invisibility cloak and we’ll meet you at the end of Umbridge’s corridor, okay?”

Harry flung himself out of the room, robes billowing angrily behind him as he stomped away.

“Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on now?” Kim said, facing Hermione.

She glanced at Ginny and Luna for a second and then hesitated. _Sensitive information, then._

“Harry’s convinced that Sirius is in danger,” she said with a faint eye roll like it was a silly worry. But Kim could see the tightness in her eyes. She was not only worried about the possibility that Harry was right, but what he would do if he was.

“And the Department of Mysteries?”

“That’s where he thinks he is. Come on. We better get there before he does, or he might try and blast in there himself.”

They hurried to Umbridge’s corridor and waited for Harry to jog up, panting, with a bundle of cloth in his arm. Hermione ushered a stream of instructions, including giving the order that a chorus of ‘Weasley is our King’ would be the signal of danger. Everyone began moving into place, Kim following Hermione to duck behind a bust with Harry.

Harry, pale and clammy looking as he was, unbundled the invisibility cloak determinately.

“You do know what will happen if we’re caught, right,” Kim said, making Harry pause. “We’ll be punished. Not just with detention. She’ll torture us, Harry. You’ve seen what she’s capable of.” The lashes still left lumpy grey and white streaks across her back.

“I know,” Harry said, a hint of apology in his eyes, and then hardened stone. “But Sirius is in trouble. I have to help him.” He tossed the cloak over the three of them, forcing them to huddle very much in each other’s personal space to stay underneath. Ginny went about clearing out the hallway, convincingly lying about the dangers of Garroting Gas. Once the area was clear, Hermione muttered to them.

“I think that’s as good as we’re going to get. Come on, let’s do it.”

They moved to the door as Harry pulled out a peculiar knife. Kim watched in fascination as he slid the knife between the door and the wall and it simply clicked open. She followed as they entered the kitten splattered office.

“I’ll keep my ear to the door so I can hear the signal,” Kim said.

“I’ll watch the window,” Hermione agreed nervously, following her out from under the cloak. Harry hurried toward the fireplace, throwing a pinch of floo powder in and uttering, “Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!”

Kim pressed her ear against the crack in the door so she would clearly hear any warning. A few minutes passed by painfully slow with Kim sneaking furtive glances from Hermione to Harry.

Then Kim thought she heard a faint tune. She opened her eyes wide, alarm thrilling through her body. _Was that-_

“Weasley is our king!” came a frantic voice, attempting to sound sing-songy, but instead sounding manic.

“That’s the signal,” Kim hissed, heart thundering so hard she couldn’t think to move her feet. “Hermione, the signal!” she hissed urgently, moving a step toward her and faltering. Every bone in her body was pleading to run, dash from the room and tear down the hall as fast as she could make her legs move. _Invisibility cloak!_ she thought at the same time as Hermione seemed to think the same thing, eyes darting to where it lie on the ground.

“After them, after them!” shrieked a whining voice as footsteps approached the door.

“Quick, cover Harry,” Hermione said frantically, her hands fumbling over the cloak, but it was an awkward shape to cover and Harry was seemingly unknowing of what was going on. The door flew open with half of Hermione covered and almost none of Kim.

“Caught you!” Professor Umbridge said excitedly, hurrying into the room with wand pointed at them, followed by Malfoy and Millicent Bulstrode. Kim darted away from Hermione, hurrying around the desk in the opposite direction as Umbridge in a hopes to dash out the door. It wasn’t logic that moved her anymore, it was vibrating instinct that strummed through every cord of muscle.

“Not so fast, beasty,” Malfoy goaded, opening his arms and blocking her path. She hesitated, trying to find a way around him, and in her pause he lunged forward and grabbed her more forcefully than she would’ve expected. She let out an angry cry, pulling away from Malfoy to try and break his grip on her. For all her thrashing he squeezed tighter, pressing her back against his chest and shifting to make her face the wall.

“A feisty one. To be expected,” he grunted, thrusting her against the wall so her body was pinned between it and his arms clutching her shoulders, and his hip braced against her lower back to stop her from pushing off the wall. “You are a wild animal after all,” he said darkly into her ear.

Kim craned her neck to see that Hermione had been subdued as well, and Umbridge was moving toward Harry like he was cornered prey. She reached down and grabbed the back of his head by his hair and wrenched him from the fire, causing him to cry out and then cut short when he saw Umbridge.

“You think,” she whispered as Harry grunted uncomfortably as if in pain, though Kim couldn’t quite make out what was happening, “that after two nifflers I was going to let one more foul, scavenging little creature enter my office without my knowledge? I had Stealth Censoring Spells placed all around my doorway after the last one got in, you foolish boy.” Kim could hear her wrestling with him briefly before she said, “Take their wands too!”

Malfoy reached his hand into Kim’s pocket, pressing unnecessarily against her hip as he groped.

“Get _off_ me,” Kim growled, looking for purchase on any part of him near enough to bight.

Malfoy snickered as he clasped her wand. “What?” he breathed. “You think I _enjoy_ being this close to you, you nasty freak.”

“I want to know why you are in my office,” said Umbridge slowly, like she was savoring this moment.

“I was- trying to find my Firebolt!” Harry croaked as though his neck was being squeezed.

“Liar! Your Firebolt is under strict guard in the dungeons, as you very well know, Potter. You had your head in my fire. With whom have you been communicating?”

“No one!” He forced the words out as though he was physically struggling.

“ _Liar_!” Umbridge shrieked, followed by a clamorous sound of someone smashing into the desk. Kim struggled against Malfoy to turn and see what was going on better, but he only gripped her tighter, pressing her hard against the unforgiving surface of the wall. There was then a shuffling as more Slytherin’s brought in Ron, Ginny, Lunna, and for some reason Neville. They were all being pushed along by a captor, and all of their mouths were gagged. Kim eyed them sorrowfully, caught again, each of them rats in the trap, the cat circling nearer and nearer.

“Got ‘em all,” said Warrington who was holding Ron roughly. “ _That_ one,” he poked a thick finger at Neville, “tried to stop me taking _her_ ,” he pointed at Ginny, who was trying to kick the shins of the large Slytherin girl holding her, “so I brought him along too.”

“Good, good,” said Umbridge, watching Ginny’s struggles. “Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn’t it?”

Malfoy laughed loudly in Kim’s ear, but she ignored it because what Umbridge had said gave her an idea.

“So, Potter,” Umbridge said, setting her wide frame into a chintz covered armchair. “You stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes, Mr. Filtch having just informed me so.

“Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone…”

Malfoy laughed again, and the sheer satisfied tone she took made rage boil up in Kim’s stomach. She had an idea to distract Umbridge from the real reason they were here, which was the most important thing. She couldn’t know about Sirius, and they needed to hurry if he was really in trouble like Harry thought. She just needed to wait for the opportune moment to make her lie the most convincing.

“It’s none of your business who I talk to,” Harry snarled before Kim could intervene. She rolled her eyes involuntarily. _Come on Harry, be smarter than that! Lie! Lie!_

“Very well, Mr. Potter… I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Unfortunately, as it is, I am already _out_ of Veritaserum, and as I found out quite unpleasantly before I questioned Mrs. Shimmers, it can’t be made without a months’ worth of preparation. But, no matter. There are… other ways to make someone loosen- their- tongue,” she said, stressing each word as she stood and paced closer to Harry. “After all… this is a matter of Ministry security… Yes…. yes… you are forcing me Potter.” She sounded both excited and nervous at the same time. “I do not want to, but sometimes circumstances justify the use… I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice… The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue.”

“No!” shrieked Hermione. “Professor Umbridge, it’s illegal!” Kim squirmed against Malfoy, trying to turn to face Umbridge.

“Wait!” Kim cried, knowing full well that Umbridge would not be dissuaded from her selected method of punishment unless she was offered what she sought.

“The Minister wouldn’t want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!” Hermione cried.

“What Cornelius doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” said Umbridge, who was now panting slightly. Kim could just make out her form in her peripheral vision, raising her wand arm at Harry. “He never knew I ordered dementors after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same…”

“It was _you_?” Harry gasped. “ _You_ sent the dementors after me?”

This sent Kim reeling for a moment, mouth a gape.

“ _Somebody_ had to act. They were all bleating about silencing you somehow, discrediting you, but I was the one who actually _did_ something about it… Only you wriggled out of that one, didn’t you Potter? Not today, though, not now…”

Umbridge took a deep breath, and the pause snapped Kim’s mind to attention “Cruc—

“Wait!” Kim shouted, the sound of her own voice so loud it hurt her ear as it reverberated off the wall. “Wait! We’ll tell you! _I’ll_ tell you!”

“What, _no_!” Harry bellowed.

“Well, well, well,” said Umbridge excitedly, making Malfoy finally lift off her a bit so she could turn to see the scene fully. Harry was glaring at her faithlessly and Ron was wide eyed, as if she’d gone mad. But Hermione. There was a glint of understanding in her eyes. Kim could see her mind working.

“You can’t, Kim! Don’t tell her anything!” Harry said, voice tarring out of his throat, painful sounding.

“We don’t have a choice, Harry,” Kim said, convincingly sullen. She was about to employ her plan. She would take the fall. She was tell Umbridge that she had been trying to talk to Fred, and that Harry had been calling him to the fire for Kim while she kept watch. She opened her mouth to start when Hermione cut her off.

“Let me tell it, Kim,” she said suddenly.

Kim stared at her blankly. _Why? She’s not really going to tell the truth is she? No…_ Kim closed her mouth as she eyed Hermione. There was something fierce and purposeful in her gaze before she relaxed her features to solemn and defeated once again.

“I know it better,” she explained to Umbridge. “I know more…”

“Hermione, _no_!” Harry begged. Professor Umbridge let a small giggle escape her, apparently elated at Harry’s desperate pleading.

“Wonderful. Little Miss Question-All is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!”

“Er- my- nee- noo!” shouted Ron through his gag.

“She’s right, we have to, Harry,” Hermione said, her face crumpling so convincingly that Kim began to feel alarmed. _She’s too smart for that. Trust that she has a plan._ “She’ll force it out of you anyway, what’s… what’s the point…” She started to sniffle and whimper into her hands, though upon close look Kim found that no real tears fell from her eyes. _That’s it Hermione! I knew you had a plan!_

“I’m- I’m sorry everyone. But- I can’t stand it!”

“That’s right, that’s right, girl!” said Umbridge, seizing Hermione by her shoulders and thrusting her into the armchair, leaning over her. “Now then… with whom was Potter communicating just now?”

“Well,” Hermione gulped into her hands, “well, he was _trying_ to speak to Professor Dumbledore…” Umbrdige was too involved in staring at Hermione to notice the confused and alarmed looks of the group that might’ve otherwise given away the lie.

“Dumbledore?” said Umbridge eagerly. “You know where Dumbledore is, then?”

“Well… no!” sobbed Hermione. “We’ve tried the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley and the Three Broomsticks and even the Hog’s Head—”

“Idiot girl, Dumbledore won’t be sitting in a pub when the whole Ministry’s looking for him!” shouted Umbridge savagely.

“But- but we need to tell him something important!” wailed Hermione, holding her hands more tightly over her face, probably to cover the fact that she wasn’t crying.

“Yes?” said Umbridge, taking the bait. “What was it you wanted to tell him?”

“We… We wanted to tell him it’s r-ready!” she choked.

“What’s ready?” Umbridge demanded, grabbing Hermione’s shoulders and shaking her slightly. “What’s ready, girl?”

“The… the weapon.” There was a brief pause of silence as Kim’s mind whirled around what Hermione could possibly be aiming at. Was she just grasping at straws at this point?

“Weapon? Weapon? You have been developing some method of resistance? A weapon you could use against the Ministry? On Professor Dumbledore’s orders, of course?”

“Y-y-yes,” gasped Hermione. “But he had to leave before it was finished and n-n-now we’ve finished it for him, and we c-c-can’t find him t-t-to tell him!”

“What kind of weapon is it?” said Umbridge harshly, her stubby hands still tight on Hermione’s shoulders.

“We don’t r-r-really understand it,” said Hermione, sniffing loudly. “We j-j-just did what P-p-professor Dumbledore told us t-t-to do…”

Umbridge straitened, peering down at Hermione with a fat grin and beady eyes. “Lead me to the weapon,” she breathed, too excited to speak fully.

“I’m not showing… _them_ ,” said Hermione shrilly, looking around at the Slytherins through her fingers.

“It is not for you to set conditions,” said Professor Umbridge harshly.

“Fine!” Hermione said, sobbing again. She seemed to be buying time for something, and then, “let them see it then, I hope they use it on you! In fact, I wish you’d invite loads and loads of people to come and see! Th-that would serve you right! Oh, I’d love it if the wh-whole school knew where it was, and how to u-use it, and then if you annoy any of them they’ll be able to s-sort you out!”

Umbridge seemed to contemplate this, eyeing her squad suspiciously.

“All right, dear, let’s make it just you and me… and we’ll take Potter too, shall we? Get up, now—”

“Professor,” said Malfoy eagerly, “Professor Umbridge, I think some of the squad should come with you to look after—”

“I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy, do you really think I cannot manage two wandless teenagers alone?” asked Umbridge sharply. “In any case, it does not sound as though this weapon is something that school children should see. You will remain here until I return, and make sure none of these,” she gestured around at Kim and her friends, “escape.”

“All right,” said Malfoy sulkily.

“And you two can go ahead of me and show me the way,” said Umbridge, pointing at Harry and Hermione with her wand. “Lead on…”

With that, Kim watched as Harry and Hermione walked toward the exit, Hermione steeling one furtive glance at Kim before she was out of the room. _She’s smart,_ Kim forced herself to remember, though the fear she felt for them was twisting inside her. _It’s for a reason. She’s got a plan… Or at least I hope so…_


	22. Undoing Umbridge

Chapter 22

Undoing Umbridge

Kim stood in Professor Umbrige’s office with Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Neville. All of them were gagged except Kim. She was still pressed up against the wall by Malfoy, who seemed to be quite enjoying ruffing her up with more contact between their bodies than she ever wanted to have with the slimy snake. With Hermione and Harry off to this fake ‘weapon’ who knew how long they would have before Umbridge was in even more of a rage. Perhaps Hermione’s plan was to simply buy them some time. If that was the case, the time would only be useful if they managed to break free. Then again, if they did anything to fight against Umbridge, they were sure to end up in real trouble. Legal trouble. Like being sent to Azkaban trouble. But what choice did they really have anymore? She’d gone completely dark side now. She’d seemed almost pleased at the idea of using the Cruciatus Curse on Harry, a student.

_That settles it then. We’ve got to break out of here and put an end to this once and for all._

Ginny seemed to be having the same thoughts as Kim. She was still struggling against her captor as vigorously as she had been when she entered, but hadn’t made any progress to loosen herself from the vigilant grip. Malfoy wasn’t nearly as vigilant. He had leaned off Kim a bit and was fiddling with Harry’s wand which Umbridge had left in the office. Kim took a steadying breath and hoped the others would be ready to move as soon as a distraction was caused.

Malfoy’s hand hovered just beside her body, testing his grip on Harry’s wand. Kim flipped around and grabbed his hand fast enough that he couldn’t stop her before she’d applied a painful grip between his thumb and the rest of his palm, digging her nails in. He yelped in pain and loosened his grip enough for Kim to grab the wand free. She pushed him forcefully, throwing all her wait against his chest so he stumbled back a pace, looking outraged.

“ _Expelliarmus_!” she cried and a blast of scarlet light jetted from her wand. It hit the glowering Malfoy, sending him stumbling back yet again and his own wand, as well as Kim’s, flying out of his pocket to clatter in the corner of the classroom.

“Why you little-” he growled, straitening himself and preparing to charge Kim. She wracked her brain for the next spell she should use, something to send him back, anything to fight him off. But her mind was too slow over the unmastered spells, and Harry’s wand was so unfamiliar in her grasps she was shocked her disarming spell had actually worked. She ducked to the side, tucking her wand hand into her body so it wasn’t easy to grasp as Malfoy collided with her, throwing her against the wall. She could hear clattering in the rest of the room. The boy who had been holding Neville had loosened her grip on him, moving across the room along with Millicent to aid Malfoy in recapturing Kim.

“Give it here you foul little slag,” he spat in her ear as he wrestled with her arm, trying to get back Harry’s wand.

“I’ll curse her, Malfoy, step aside,” said Milicent, raising her wand as Malfoy threw Kim against the wall once more for good measure, sending aching pain through her ribs.

“ _Impedimenta_!” cried Neville, and Milicent froze in her place, wide eyed. Upon closer look Kim could see she was still just barley moving, but so slowly it was almost undiscernible. Kim’s eyes were drawn quickly to the sound of more struggling as Neville was grabbed by Ginny’s captor who was now trying to contain both of them. Neville got a balled fist to the face, subduing him quite successfully, but Ginny took the opportunity to push her captor forcefully and set herself free. Looking back before her, Kim saw that Malfoy was bent over in the corner, searching for his wand. Again she wracked her brain for a charm, fruitlessly. Her mind was racing so fast. Everything was happening all at once, and what spells she did know, she couldn’t seem to hold a firm grasp of in her mind.

“ _Stupify_!” said Ginny sharply, followed by a blaze of blue, and then again, “ _Stupify_!”

_Stupify. That’s a spell I’ve done before. I can do it again, can’t I? What’s the wand movement again? It’s the swirly one, isn’t it? Oh, no, no, that’s expelliarmus._ But Kim was out of time. Malfoy was standing again, wand in hand. There was now a rancorous commotion behind her with multiple voices other than Ginny’s shouting curses. But all Kim could really think about was Malfoy as he grinned devilishly at her and tightened his grip on his wand. In a flick of a motion she knew he would be cursing her with some terrible spell. Something that made her eyes bleed. Something that tore at her flesh painfully. The memories of all the spells that had damaged her seemed etch in her skin at that moment, old pain felt anew as thrilling terror flooded her throat.

“S-stupify!” she said, her voice coming out limply. Harry’s wand twisted unnaturally in Kim’s hand and the blue light reverberated up her arm, aching every muscle there and sending her falling backwards. Malfoy laughed coldly as she hit the ground hard, knocking the air from her lungs. He stepped closer to her body, now crumpled on the floor, raising his wand.

“ _Vespertilonas_!” cried Ginny’s voice, and Kim just caught a flash of lime green light snaking its way up Malfoy’s nose. He staggered back, frowning, and then moaning with discomfort as he put his hand up to his nose. Kim sat up, watching with a mix of amusement and disbelief. His moans grew louder as something appeared to be trying to escape from behind his hands. A single slimy arm forced its way from between his fingers and pushed against his fingers, trying to free the rest of it.

Finally the pressure was too much and Malfoy, crying something miserable, let his hand fly back from his nose. Pouring from his nostrils were what Kim made out to be tiny, boogery bats.

“Ugh!” Kim said in disgust, not standing all the way off the floor as to avoid the boogers that were now flying around overhead.

“Grab Hermionie’s wand from the desk, Ron,” Ginny instructed as she led the way out the door. Kim remembered her own wand and scrambled to the corner to grab it. Once she had both Harry’s and her own wand in hand, she followed Ginny quickly into the hallway.

“Thanks for that,” Kim said, sheepishly.

“Don’t mention it. If it wasn’t for your distraction I might not’ve gotten the chance,” she said with a cool smile. Kim tried to return it but she was still a bit shaken. Luna, Neville, and then Ron with Hermione’s wand in hand all filed from the room quickly as to not let out any of the flying boogers. They were screeching angrily now with tiny shrill voices, and dive bombing Malfoy who was wailing in misery. They shut the door after all of them and dashed down the hall.

“I saw them heading out to the forbidden forest just a bit ago,” Ron said, leading the way down the hall. His nose was bleeding badly, evidently having taken a blow that Kim had missed in all the commotion. Neville’s eye was blossoming purple and Ginny had what look like nail scratch mars running along her cheek. Kim’s whole body ached, though she felt she was lucky in comparison to how it easily could have gone.

“The forbidden forest?” said Ginny. “Hermione’s leading them all the way out there? What for?”

“I’ve got an idea… but I don’t like it,” Ron murmured, looking unsettled as he started trotting down the steps at full pace. Kim followed along with the others, and soon they were dashing across the field and into the Forbidden Forest themselves. If they paused and were quite they could hear the distant tromping of Hermione, Harry, and Umbridge up ahead, so they could follow in their direction.

“Why on earth would she lead us all the way out here?” Ron said in a high voice.

“What are you so scared of?” Kim mocked, laughing a little.

“Have _you_ ever been out this way?” he retorted, still in a whinnying pitch.

“Not this far, no. It is odd… I hope this is what Hermione had in mind. I hope she _wanted_ us to follow…”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ginny said, her brow set in a hard line as she picked through the underbrush without looking from the path ahead. When no one said anything she continued, “She’s led Umbridge out here to-… to do away with her.”

“What?” Neville said shrilly. Ron just looked pale and wide-eyed.

“You don’t think Hermione would-… Does she even have it in her?” Ron asked, his voice shaky. “To- to-”

“Kill someone,” Kim said for him. “Even Umbridge… No, I don’t think she does. If that really was her design in trudging all the way out here, I doubt she’ll be able to follow through with it.”

“I think you’re underestimating her,” said Ginny coldly.

“It’s not an underestimation,” Kim returned, the words coming out sharp. “To be able to _kill_ someone, even someone terrible, isn’t a strength, Ginny.”

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience,” she said with raised brows. She had the same way of lightening a situation effortlessly as Fred and George. Just with the light flick of her smile suddenly nothing seemed so serious anymore.

Kim just shook her head, smiling faintly as well, “I’m not.” She was going to say something else, but was interrupted by a terrible sound; a loud, wretched howl.

“Wha’wazat?” Ron squeaked, almost indiscernible from the trembling curl his lips were taking.

“Something big,” Kim breathed. She continued on ahead. They could hear loud thumping now, and angry cries of multiple voices.

“It’s probably the centaurs,” Ron whispered as he followed close behind Kim.

“Maybe,” Kim said, her worry for Harry and Hermione increasing. She still couldn’t make out any commotion up ahead, but they were about to crest a small hill. Perhaps the commotion was on the other side.

“Centaurs aren’t usually very friendly with humans,” Luna said lightly, as if making conversation. “Perhaps Hermione has a special relationship with them?”

“No,” Kim said darkly, picking up her pace a bit. “I don’t think she does.”

“There’s not enough of us to fight off a whole pack of centaurs,” Neville said, his voice a bit wobbly, though it was clear he was trying to steel himself. Another furious roar sounded over the crest of the hill, followed by the pounding that Kim was starting to realize must be feet. Birds in trees nearby took flight, vanishing into the sky as fast as their wings would carry them. Then there was silence.

Kim dashed forward, jogging the rest of the way up the hill, nearly slipping on leaves and twigs a few times before she’d scrambled to the top. Down the arching slope below Kim could see a clearing that appeared to have witnessed some kind of skirmish, with dirt upturned and trees bent unnaturally out of the ground. Harry and Hermione were there, looking scared, but alive.

“There they are,” Kim said, still in a hushed voice in case the scene was not all it seemed. They hurried forward, their presence still unknown to Harry and Hermione as they faced the other direction, and they were still out of regular speaking distance. Soon, though, Hermione’s voice floated up into an audible range.

“…can’t do anything without wands,” she said, standing from the ground where she’d been slumped. “Anyway, Harry, how exactly where you planning to get all the way to London?”

“Yeah, we were just wondering that,” Ron said by Kim’s side, now nearly to the clearing where Harry and Hermione stood. They whirled around, looking startled until their eyes landed on the group coming through the trees.

“So, any ideas?” Ron said, holding out Hermione’s wand and handing it to her with a bloody smirk. Kim held out Harry’s wand to him as well, extending the handle to him.

“How did you get away?” he asked in amazement as he took his wand.

“Couple of Stunners,” Ron said airily, “a Disarming Charm, Neville brought off a really nice little Impediment Jinx. But Ginny was best, she got Malfoy; Bat-Bogey Hex. It was superb, his whole face was covered in the great flapping things. Anyway, we saw you heading into the forest out of the window and followed. What’ve you done with Umbridge?”

“She got carried away,” said Harry. “By a herd of centaurs.”

Kim’s eyes widened. “So it _was_ centaurs. How’d you get them to leave you alone?”

“They got chased off by Grawp,” he said, as if this should mean something to Kim. She screwed up her face as Luna asked the question on her own mind.

“Who’s Grawp?”

“Hagrid’s little brother,” Ron said promptly.

“What?” Kim exclaimed. She’d never known Hagrid _had_ a little brother…

“Never mind, no time for that now,” Harry said agitatedly, rubbing his scar.

“What did you find out in the fire, Harry?” pressed Ron. “Has You-Know-Who got Sirius or—”

“Yes. And I’m sure Sirius is still alive, but I can’t see how we’re going to get there to help him.”

“We should tell Snape,” Kim interjected. Harry looked at her like she had just said a completely nonsensical statement and then slowly, understanding appeared on his features. Snape was in the Order, and he was the _only_ one left at Hogwarts. Hagrid had fled capture. McGonagall had been put into St. Mungo’s in the same attack. Dumbledore was in hiding. Snape was their only option.

“No,” Harry said, shaking his head desidedly. “I’m not relying on Snape—”

“Harry, that’s unreasonable,” Hermione objected.

“No, it’s not! Snape _hates_ Sirius, for reasons that none of you understand! I’m not going into it, but I know he won’t go out of his way to help him. I know it.”

“We should at least make sure that _someone else knows where we’re going,_ ” Kim yelled over Harry who was objecting still.

“No, no, I’m not wasting any more time! We’ve got to get out of here, there’s no time!”

“I’ve got it,” Ginny said, pulling out her wand. “We’ll leave him a message. Dad showed me how to do this spell. Anyone have a spare bit of parchment in their pockets?”

Harry grumbled agitatedly and spun around, pacing, as the rest of the group dug in their pockets.

“If we just send him a message, he’ll know where we must’ve gone and can send help if he’s willing. But he won’t be able to stop us from going anywhere because we’ll already have left.”

“’S a good idea but I think this is all the parchment we’re going to get,” Ron said, holding out a balled up piece of paper.

“That’ll do,” Ginny said, taking the balled up paper and unfolding it gingerly. She squatted to the forest floor and set the paper on the ground, waving her wand in figure eights and whispering a very long incantation. The paper slowly started to shimmer and then fold in on itself.

“Can we _please_ talk about how we’re going to get to London?” Harry begged sardonically.

“We’ll have to fly,” Luna said matter-of-factly. Kim squinted at her, wishing she would _try_ to sound a little less flighty around the rest of her friends.

“Okay,” Harry said irritably, rounding on innocent looking Luna, “first of all, ‘we’ aren’t doing anything if you’re including yourself in that, and second of all—”

“Hey, what’s your problem, Harry?” Kim said, stepping up to get between him and Luna. The dark energy inside him flared as his eyes bulged. Kim had never seen him this rage filled. She was actually a bit afraid of him, flinching a bit as he opened his mouth to yell at her.

“ _What’s my problem? What’s my problem?_ I’ll tell you my problem Kim, _Sirius_ is being _tortured,_ and all anyone can do is offer half-baked nonsense that won’t get us any closer to saving him!”

“Why don’t you come up with something better then, uh?” Kim screamed back at him, making him take a step back as she jutted her head forward toward him. The swirling discomfort in her stomach was making her feel nauseous, and yelling seemed to be the only thing that distracted her from the dizzying sensation. “All by yourself, come one, let’s have it! What’s _your_ genius plan!”

“Got it,” Ginny said, making the paper fly up into the air before her. It was now folded into a paper airplane. “It can’t go far, but I think it’ll go back up to the school. If someone finds it, it won’t reveal the rest of the message without Snape being present, it’ll only say where it’s destination is supposed to be.”

“Blimey, Ginny. Dad taught you how to do that?” Ron said in amazement as the little airplane went floating off into the forest. Kim thought she recognized the handiwork as the same Fred had done when he’d sent her a little message the summer prior.

“It’s how they deliver messages in the Ministry,” Kim realized allowed, anger deflated by her amazement. Everyone was looking at Ginny like she was quite impressive except Harry, who was still fuming and had resumed pacing hotly.

“So, about us flying,” Luna said happily. “It’s settled then, is it?”

“No, it’s not _settled_ because I am going alone,” Harry snapped.

“Harry, pull your head out of your ass for five minutes,” Kim said, making Harry grit his teeth.

“This is _my_ problem, not yours—”

“Stop trying to be the valiant hero!”

“I care what happens to Sirius as much as you do!” Ginny said, her jaw set in a way that made her look very much like Fred.

“No, you’re too—”

“I’m three years older than you were when you fought You-Know-Who over the sorcerer’s stone, and it’s because of me Malfoy’s stuck back in Umbride’s office with giant flying bogeys attacking him.” Harry was silent for a moment, evidently at a loss for a valid argument.

“We were all in the D.A. together,” said Neville quietly. “It was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn’t it? And this is the first chance we’ve had to do something real, or was that all just a game or something?”

“No, of course it wasn’t—”

“Then we should come too,” Neville said simply. “We want to help.”

“That’s right,” said Luna, smiling happily.

“Harry,” Kim said, stern but calm. “If you go to face Lord Voldemort alone, and if God forbid this is some kind of trap, you’ll die. You won’t be able to fight him by yourself.” She knew he wouldn’t argue this fact. He might have faced him once before, but Kim had seen firsthand what that had done to him. She knew his ability to escape had been narrow at best. And mostly reliant on Voldemort’s over confidence. He wouldn’t make that mistake again.

 “Let me ask you something Harry. How certain are you what you saw wasn’t… purposeful?” Kim asked, her stomach swirling with foreboding. At her own words her insides did a little flip. _It’s a trap, it’s a trap, it’s a trap,_ everything inside her chanted. She had never seen Harry so consumed by his darkness for such a long period of time. Something was wrong.

“What are you saying, Kim? You know what, never mind. I don’t _care_ if you think it’s a trap. I _know_ what I saw—”

“I’ve been inside your head Harry, I know what a jumbled mess that part of you is—”

“ _Don’t_ pretend you know what’s going on inside my head better than me!” he snarled, swooping to stand just before her so his features took up all her vision. His scowl was ugly and deep on his face.

“Fine. But I’m coming with you,” Kim said in a low, challenging voice. “ _We’re_ coming—”

“I won’t have any of your deaths on my—”

“Let me ask you another question Harry,” Kim growled. “Have you ever even _been_ to the Department of Mysteries? Do you even know how to get inside?”

“…I’ve seen it—”

“You’ve seen it in your vision. But have you seen _how_ to get through it. You think all the doors are just open for intruders to walk through? They’re not. I _work_ there. I know how to get through—”

“Then you can tell me—”

“No. I’m coming with you, and that’s the end of it.”

Harry made a rumbling sound in his chest and spun on his heels. “Fine!”

“But… how are we supposed to fly there if none of us have a broom stick,” Ron said helplessly. He was right that only two out of everyone in the group had a broom available to them.

“There are other ways of flying than with broomsticks,” said Luna. Kim looked at her with a frown, again wishing she’d be a bit more transparent. Her gaze moved past the group and into the forest. Kim followed her eyes to see that in the trees beyond a thestral was walking toward the clearing curiously.

“Oh! Of course, Luna!” Kim uttered as Ron complained loudly, “I s’pous we’re going to ride on the back of the Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is!”

“The Crumpled-Horned Snorkack can’t fly,” Luna said in a dignified voice, “but _they_ can, and Hagrid says they’re very good at finding places there riders are looking for.”

Harry now whirled to follow Luna’s gaze and an excited look crossed his face.

“Yes!” he whispered, moving toward the black creature.

“Is it those mad horse things?” Ron said uncertainly, staring past the point where the thestral stood, Harry patting it happily on the neck.

“Yeah,” said Harry.

“How many?”

“Just two.”

“We’ll need more than that…”

“Don’t worry about that, more will come,” Kim said. They all looked at her questioningly. “They’re here to begin with because they’re drawn to fresh blood. Like a shark,” Kim said with a wicked smile as she stroked the midnight mane of one of the beasts.

“She’s right. Look, here come more now… you two must really smell,” Luna said wistfully as she pointed at the rest of the herd following the two leaders into the clearing. There was certainly more than enough of them now.

“All right,” Harry said angrily, seeming like he’d wished more than anything that only one thestral had appeared. “Pick one and get on, then.”

* * *

The flight to London was very cold. The thestrals flew faster than Kim could’ve imagined, so efficiently in fact that she wondered why they weren’t a more regular means of transportation for wizards. Then she glanced around at the entirely disconcerted face of Hermione and realized the obvious answer. It must be very unsettling to fly on something you can’t see. For Kim, she preferred this to flying on a broom for certain. Less things to keep in mind, less things to go wrong. Just stay holding on, that was all she had to do.

By the time the thestrals were spiraling down toward an abandoned section of street, night had fallen. Kim had no idea where they were, as she’d never actually seen the outside of the Ministry of Magic. The Knight Bus had dropped her off near to it, but she didn’t recognize the street they were angling to now. The thestral set down, quite nice and gently, across the street from a row of bureaucratic looking buildings, but Kim couldn’t imagine the entrance to the Ministry would be that accessible from the outside. She had assumed that Harry must know how to get in from the street, but then there was a fervent part of her that hoped he didn’t know how, and they would get stuck in their progression to save Sirius right here. That desire was met by a twinge of guilt, but it wasn’t nearly as strong as the uncomfortable swirling in her stomach. She had felt this before, and by now was not keen to ignore it. _Something horrible is going to happen. I know it. I know this day is going to end terribly, and yet what can I do to stop it? I can’t let Harry go in alone…_

The others began dismounting their steeds, rather clumsily and with expressions of great discomfort. Kim sat a bit longer, stroking the main of her thestral and nudging it forwards to approach Harry.

“Do you know how to get inside from the street? I’ve only ever taken floo powder.”

“It’s over there,” he said, pointing at a wall of stone with nothing but a phone booth along its side. Her stomach sunk at the confirmation of her fears. So they would go inside then. And she would lead them straight into danger, straight to whatever was making her stomach do angry flips inside her. She got the strong sensation that she was forgetting something. Like she knew something more about where they were headed then her memory was allowing her to see. _What is it? What are you trying to tell me?_ she begged silently as she stared at the back of her thestral’s head, but it yielded no answers.


	23. The End

Chapter 23

The End

“Come on then! No time to waist,” Harry said hastily, and didn’t wait or give her a chance to protest. She swooped off her thestral, giving it one last rub along its bony neck before following at the tail end of the group trotting across the street.

“All in here,” Harry said, opening the door to the telephone box. Kim frowned but filed in all the same, stuffing herself against Ron and Luna. It was a very tight fit for them all to squeeze into the glass box, Harry shutting the door behind them all.

_What is it… what is it…_ she continued to rake her brain. And then she remembered. She’d told a prophecy earlier in the semester, one that she hadn’t quite managed to figure out entirely. There were still parts missing in her mind, yet still _something_ about this feeling of deja vu was leading her to believe she’d foretold these events before. It felt precisely the same as the day of the finial challenge. All of it had led to a terrible event and a death, just as she had predicted. How she knew it was going to happen that night, she wasn’t sure. It was just a feeling.

“Whoever’s nearest the receiver, dial 6, 2, 4, 4, 2!” Harry said. Ron reached passed Kim’s head and punched in the numbers as Kim closed her eyes and tried to recite the portion of her prophecy she had managed to commit to memory over the past few weeks.

_The time for his reveal is near, when none can deny his existence, his presence unshrouded. He will find what he seeks amongst the struggle with the Order._

But there was something else. Another line or two missing from the prediction. She knew it ended with _the tides of fortune will shift toward evil_ but she couldn’t recall what linked the first two lines and the last.

The telephone booth began to sink into the ground, rattling as it went. The street above disappeared from view and soon they were stationed at the end of the entrance of the Ministry of Magic, with rows of fireplaces that Kim would usually emerge from. What was most unsettling about this place now was that it was completely deserted. Then again, that wasn’t entirely odd given the time. It had to be after ten by now. But, even if the main hall was mostly deserted, that didn’t mean there would be no security. That led Kim to her next dark thought; she was going to have to figure a way to get the lot of them past the entrance desk. All guests at the ministry were required to check in their wands. Kim was exempt from this rule because she was considered a Ministry employee by the system. She doubted, however, that she would be able to extend that privilege to her friends, but she would have to try.

Once the telephone booth chimed upon reaching the ground floor, she led the group of them down the line of fireplaces, towards the great fountain and the front desk. The guard was sitting there, plump and reading the newspaper with half lowered lids. He looked up a bit surprised at Kim and her friends approaching.

“Hello,” Kim said, reaching the desk, her voice just slightly shaking. “You’ll find that I’m a Ministry employee if you check for my name. Kim Shimmers.”

The wizard looked at her dully. “Yeah. That’s fine, go ahead then.”

“Uh, yes, well… my friends here aren’t Ministry employees, but I need to bring them along with me to the Department of Mysteries. Special orders,” she said with a tight smile.

The man sighed heavily, setting down his paper. “That’s fine. They’ll just need to check in there wands.”

“Uh, w-well…” Kim’s mind raced as she looked in circles. “Yes, that’s fine, no problem.” She made a show of turning to the group. Ron, curse him, had wide eyes of disbelief, making it quite obvious that this was not the response he’d expected. “Did any of you bring along wands?” she asked lightly, but she had her brows raised to a sharp point, trying to scream at them with her features to say they hadn’t.

Ginny and Hermione glanced at one another.

“No,” Hermione said, shaking her head. “I left mine.”

“Mine as well,” Harry went along, looking around the group.

“No one. Well, isn’t that easy,” Kim said with what was probably a too wide smile, turning back to the front desk. The gauds expression hadn’t changed much from his dull stair before, but Kim saw a slight raise in one of his brows.

“Very well then… you do realize if any of them are lying it will set off the alarms in the lift,” he said, leaning in a bit to Kim.

Her expression tightened considerably. “Right… yes, well. Anyway, um, let’s go everyone,” she finished in a mutter, pointing toward the lift. Again her mind was racing. If she admitted to lying they might not be granted access, but if she didn’t they would certainly set off the alarm and be in even more trouble.

“What are we going to do?” Hermione whispered frantically.

“I don’t know!”

“I’m not leaving my wand,” Harry said in a lowered voice, glaring at the lift as they approached it. He jabbed the down button and the lift doors rattled open.

“I know that, but I don’t see much other choice,” Kim hissed.

“We’ll just have to go in anyway. If we run we might be able to get there without the guard apprehending us. If he does… we might have to fight,” Harry said determinately, much to Kim’s horror. Her eyes drew wide and she opened her mouth to protest, but Harry began to shift his body into the lift.

“No, don’t!” she exclaimed, still in a whisper, but it was too late. Harry was inside the lift. And… nothing. Kim looked up at the ceiling expectantly, and then back to the man at the front desk, but he was lazily reading the newspaper again. Kim stepped into the lift hastily, grabbing the doors before they could shut on her.

“It’s disabled I guess…” Kim pondered allowed. The angry twisting in her gut was growing forceful enough now that it made her wince on occasion.

“That’s odd, isn’t it?” Ron said, last to step into the lift, the doors rattling shut behind him.

“Yes… it’s very odd…” Kim continued to ponder. _Why would the alarm be disabled, the entire security system is based on that working… But what if it was disabled on purpose? If this was a trap, wouldn’t Voldemort want Harry to get through? But why would he want him to get through with his wand? Then again, if there really had been no option but to go without a wand, would Harry have gone? He said it himself, he was going to try and make it past the alarm fast enough to stop apprehension. What an idiotic plan! What if Voldemort predicted that? What if he knows Harry better than we could have feared? What if he knows I’m his friend and would of course help him if he needed it, and_ I _have access to the department… he couldn’t have possibly known all that, could he?_

But Kim’s stomach was twisting with fear as she stepped out of the elevator, slowly making her way down the black hallway with blue flames lighting them eerily. She tried to take a steadying breath, but it shook as a tremor tightened her core. _It’s a trap. I can feel it._ And yet still she opened the door, revealing the great circular room on the other side. Harry rushed past her as she tried to make her footsteps feel even and steady. He twisted around a few times as he made his way to the center of the room, Kim and the others in his wake.

“We need to get to a room that… kind of glitters. Do you know what that is?” Harry said hurriedly.

“Just give it a second,” Kim said dully, and as if on cue, the room started to rumble. Hermione grabbed Harry’s arm to steady herself, afraid the floor was going to spin as well. Kim remembered the unnatural feeling of watching the walls spin so fast it all blurred to streaks of light, but unlike the rest of them, she was highly accustomed to this.

“Relax. It always does that,” she muttered to them as the room slowed. “It’s to disorient someone who doesn’t know where they’re going.”

“Do you?” Ron asked, a bit skeptically.

“Well,” Kim responded, indignantly, “Harry hasn’t exactly been specific, has he? A _room that glitters_? Not to mention, I don’t know all the names of the rooms either… or what’s through all these doors. I’ve only ever been in two sections of the Department…”

“So how are we going to get through?” Neville said.

“We’ll just have to try a few doors,” Harry said, dashing to the nearest one and outstretching his hands to throw it open.

“It’s not going to work,” Kim said, slightly exasperated as Harry pushed against the door, to no avail. He withdrew his wand and pointed it at the door.

“Harry,” Kim snapped. “It’s not- going- to work.”

“How do you know? Have you tried?” he asked.

_This is such a waste of time. Do you seriously think the department of Mysteries can be hacked into with_ Alohomora _?_

Kim sighed and rolled her eyes as Harry tried it anyway. One or two of the doors she knew were still completely off limits to her. What if Harry needed to go through one of those doors? They would’ve come all this way for nothing, to simply get stuck. The notion gave Kim a guilty sense of relief. She wished she could convince Harry to turn back, not because she didn’t want to rescue Sirius, but because she knew if the group of them were to face Voldemort alone, one of them would probably die. And held within her stomach was the evidence that this speculation was true. _Something terrible is going to happen,_ she thought, eyes upturned toward the great dark orb in the center of the ceiling. _I know it. Someone is going to die. But who… how…_

_The time for his reveal is near, when none can deny his existence, his presence unshrouded. He will find what he seeks amongst the struggle with the Order……But the order isn’t here, why would they be? Was my vision about now? It feels right… but it could be any time!……… the tides of fortune will shift toward evil._

_But what’s missing! There was more!_

“It melted!” Harry complained. Kim looked over her shoulder, broken from her concentration. Harry held the hilt of what was once a knife, now completely melted away. She realized it was the knife that could supposedly unlock anything. Kim smirked.

“Told you.”

“Now what,” Harry growled, stomping back into the center of the room.

Kim steeled herself for a moment. She had just gotten an idea.

She raised her wand up to the black ball and said in a calm, near robotic voice, “All the doors to which I have access.”

The soft blue light bubbled from the tip of her wand and slowly traveled up to the orb, which absorbed it and glowed, filling the room with a softer, fuller light. Nine doors fell lazily open. Three remained locked to her. What lie behind those doors, Kim had no idea. Scanning across the doors quickly, she identified the directions she knew already. There was the Mysterious Libraries and the Death Chamber. There was a room from which Kim could barely make out the outlines of something large, like a massive statue, shrouded in darkness and eerily still. Beside that was a room with a quiet clattering sound, like a hundred different instruments making noise at different times. A dazzling golden light danced off the walls, making everything look… glittering.

“ _This is it!_ ” Harry said, pointing into the room. He dashed forward and all followed. Once inside, Kim realized that all the little noises creating a disoriented chorus were the light ticks of a thousand clocks, the diamond light glittering about the room reflecting off their glass faces.

“Oh, _look_!” said Ginny as the neared the source of the light. It was a massive bell jar that reached the height of the ceiling. Floating amidst the glittering light that came from the bell jar was a bright, beautiful egg. It cracked as it made a path up the bell jar, producing a tiny jewel colored hummingbird. The bird became a bit larger, more full and vibrant as it made its way to the top of the jar. As it circled back down toward the bottom, however, its wings grew smaller and darker, and it finally curled in on itself as it was once again encased in the egg.

“Keep going!” Harry said sharply, sending her stomach twisting almost painfully. She set a hand on her core, wincing, but followed none the less. They filed through a door beside the bell jar into a room of seemingly endless shelves.

“This is it,” Harry breathed. “It’s through here…” Everyone in the group, including Kim, now had their wands at the ready. Their eyes swooped over the rows and rows of shelves covered in dust and cluttered with glass orbs, some with faint little glowing blue light held within. Kim frowned, approaching the nearest shelf and looking at an orb. She recognized the dazzling blue-white that swirled within, almost liquid like.

_These are prophecies…_ all _the prophecies,_ she realized, and her own prophecy rang in her head once more, the missing section feeling like a gaping hole in her brain. Everything seemed to depend on her memory of that black empty space, and yet the harder she searched in the darkness of her mind, the farther she felt from the answer.

“Come on, Kim,” Ginny motioned to her, bringing her to the realization that the others were already jogging off down the right side of the room. Kim hurried to follow them with Ginny by her side. It was impossible to focus on remembering anything, let alone the exact wording of a month old prophecy. Her heart was racing uncomfortably, and her stomach twisting. Even standing still in utter silence she would have trouble clearing her mind in all this. She kept looking down the aisles expecting to see a gleaming white face, pressed and unnaturally reptilian, with poisonous eyes of luminous red.

Their quiet yet hurried footsteps slowed as they neared the row Harry remembered from his dream, and they grew even more cautious and silent. As they did this, Kim’s eyes rested on the glass orbs, and the little labels that sat dusty on the shelves beside them. _Sales, Scaulder, Seemus…_

_They’re alphabetical. By… Diviner?_ Her eyes fell on a tag with the name Shmit.

“Guys,” she breathed, unable to stop herself from thinking it was more than odd that _this_ was the place Voldemort would have taken Sirius. Unless there was something here that he needed. But what would he want with a room full of prophecies?

“This is where I would be,” she whispered to them, pointing down the aisle. None of them seemed to understand as Ron looked at her dully and Hermione frowned. She moved down the aisle a little ways, still with careful footing.

“We don’t have time for this!” Harry whispered angrily, but Kim thought it highly unlikely that Sirius was even in here anymore. The room was utterly silent. They would hear someone being tortured. But she didn’t have the heart to say that aloud. If Sirius wasn’t here anymore, what did that mean? Her stomach sank. _Sirius… Sirius Black…_ The sound of his name as it echoed through her mind’s ear tugged at something. Like a memory but not as solidified.

“Here I am,” she said with a hint of wonder. There were a few shelves occupied by little tags with _Shimmers_ scrawled at the bottom. There were other things written on the tags as well, some with question marks and others with titles. Her eyes halted on the first vision they had for her. The date; it was the day Voldemort had returned from the dead. She reached out and touched the tag, pinching its dusty, feathered edges with her forefinger and thumb. The title was a series of question marks, and beneath them it said _unviewed_.

_So they didn’t watch it after all… Branderbon must have taken my warning seriously._ She smirked, thinking it ironic. What would they have thought of her if they _had_ watched it? Would they have banished her as a traitor to the Ministry? Would they have simply discredited her ability to See? She supposed she would never know.

“Kim, a bunch of orbs with your name on it is truly fascinating and all, but we have to _go_! Are you coming or not?” Harry hissed demandingly. Kim looked at him, tight mouthed as she withdrew her hand from the shelf and nodded. She followed him down the isles once more, the names shifting from S’s to T’s. Finally they reached their supposed destination. They stood at the end of the row, peering down it. The lighting was dim, but it was very clear that there was no one there.

“He’s right down at the end,” said Harry hastily. He sounded frantic, a bit daft even. He was not at all himself. “You can’t see properly from here…”

He led them forward, wand raised as if at any moment they would stumble upon Voldemort, standing somehow hidden in the nonexistent shadows with Sirius’s body at his feet. _Sirius… Sirius Black…_

“Somewhere about… here…” Harry panted, whirling around as they reached the end of the row and were sent into yet another isle between shelves.

“He might be…” he whispered, his eyes searching desperately along the rows of shelves, his voice gone horse. “He must be… Or maybe…”

“Harry,” Hermione said carefully.

“What?” he snarled.

“I…” she began, but didn’t finish right away.

“Harry, calm down,” Kim said.

“Calm? Sirius should _be_ here. Where is he?”

“I don’t know! Harry!” Kim said, grabbing his shoulders as he was starting to pace off in a rage. The last thing they should do is separate. He looked at her like he might like to punch her, but there was also a look of desperation in the whites of his eyes, of pleading for help. “We’ll find him,” she said, squeezing his shoulders and giving him a light shake. “We just need to remain calm.”

He bit down and swallowed hard, but he nodded still. Kim released him, turning back towards the others as Harry ran a hand through his hair and down his face.

“Harry?” Ron called.

“What?”

“Have you seen this?”

“What?” Harry said again, voice suddenly alight with hope as he pushed between Hermione and Kim toward Ron. He stood looking up at one of the orbs on the shelf.

“What?” Harry said, glum now as he came to see what Ron was looking at.

“It’s—it’s got your name on,” said Ron, pointing at an orb with a faint light swimming within.

“His name?” Kim said, pushing down the aisle herself to stand beside Harry. And there it was, a label with a date from a number of years ago, and the name ‘Trelawney’ at the bottom. _Trelawney,_ Kim exclaimed in her mind, thinking there must be another Trelawney, perhaps a cousin who had some actual skill.

“What is it?” asked Ron, sounding unnerved. “What’s your name doing down here?”

It wasn’t just simply Harry’s name. It was his name beside a question mark. But still, it seemed clear to Kim what it meant.

“I’m not here,” Ron continued, perplexed, looking at the other labels going down the shelf. “None of the rest of us are here… Well, except Kim, but you were on the other shelf…”

“It’s because,” Kim began as Harry turned his attention back to the orb with his name, “it’s about you.” He slowly stretched out his hand, making to take the orb hesitantly.

“Harry, I don’t think you should touch it,” said Hermione sharply.

“Why not?” he said. “It’s something to do with me, isn’t it?”

“Don’t Harry,” said Neville suddenly, his face shining slightly with sweat.

“Why not?” Harry said, again not quite sounding himself. There was a tone of reckless belligerence that didn’t feel like it quite belonged to him. “After all it’s…”

“Because it’s about Voldemort too,” Kim warned, beginning to think that the others were right. Perhaps he shouldn’t touch it. Perhaps in this case knowing _wasn’t_ better than not knowing. But before Kim could produce a better argument to dissuade him, his fingers clasped around the orb and brought it down for a closer look. Nothing happened, so he started to brush off the dust that clung to it. And then a voice from directly behind Kim sent a trill of terror through her spine, causing her to jump and whirl around.

“Very good, Potter,” it said in a drawing voice. “Now come forward, nice and slowly, and give that to me.”

All around their group, Death Eater’s solidified as ominous masked figures, shrouded in black. Kim’s heart thundered in her chest. _A trap. A trap. A trap_ it went against her ribs in a staccato rat-a-tat-tat.

_We fell into the trap. The time for his reveal is near, when none can deny his existence, his presence unshrouded. He will find what he seeks amongst the struggle with the Order. Black will face black and the darkest shall triumph, veiling the other into abyss. With this, the tides of fortune will shift toward evil._

_That was it. She remembered the whole thing…_

“Where’s Sirius?” Harry’s voice rang through Kim’s mind, piercing through her concentration and bringing her back to present. A shrill laugh bubbled up from another Death Eater to their left, followed by a harsh female voice, “The Dark Lord always knows!”

Another Death Eater spoke who Kim thought was Lucius Malfoy judging by the wisps of pail hair she could just barely see in the shadow of his hood and his piercingly blue eyes behind the mask. “Always,” he whispered. “Now, give me the prophecy, Potter.”

“I want to know where Sirius is!”

“ _I want to know where Sirius is!_ ” Mocked the woman in a hysterically high voice. Kim was tucked in the group of them, standing just behind Ron, but the Death Eaters were closing into their ranks so that mere feet separated them.

“You’ve got him,” said Harry. “He’s here. I know he is.”

“ _The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was two,_ ” again mocked the woman in a fake baby voice. Kim saw Ron’s outline before her bluster and shutter, like he was getting the courage to charge.

“Don’t do anything,” Harry muttered. “Not yet—”

The mocking woman let out a scream of laughter, so shrill it hurt Kim’s ears. “You hear him? _You hear him?_ Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!”

“Oh, you don’t know Potter as I do, Bellatrix,” said Malfoy softly. The sound of the name sent trills through Kim’s mind, like an aching muscle trembling involuntarily. _Bellatrix… how do I know that name?_

“I know Sirius is here,” said Harry, his voice shaking slightly now. _“I know you’ve got him!_ ”

“It’s time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter,” said Malfoy. “Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands.”

“Go on, then,” said Harry, much to Kim’s wide eyed horror. Everyone raised their wands around her, but Kim merely groped at the handle of hers as her hands went clammy and her mouth dry. She tried to remember spells that would be useful to her. Spells she knew she could do. Expelliarmus, Impedimenta, Protego, Stupify… she wasn’t nearly as confident as she’d like to be with any of them, though she knew expelliarmus and protego were her strongest.

“Accio Proph--” shrieked the woman, startling Kim in the proses.

“ _Protego_!” Harry said before she had finished her spell. The prophecy remained glowing faintly in his fist, pressed against his chest.

“Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter,” she said, her eyes wide behind the slits in her mask. “Very well, then—”

“I told you, _no_!” Lucius Malfoy roared at the woman. “If you smash it-”

Kim’s mind whirled. _We need a plan, a plan, a plan, come one Kim_ think _!_ But she was trying too hard to straighten out her thoughts that only turned to a racing torrent of fears and heart pounding instincts the moment she took a step back to look at it all. Harry was talking to them, she could hear him in her peripheral. He was trying to buy them some time, she was sure. Then Neville whispered in her ear.

“Smash the shelves on Harry’s cue,” he said. The only spell Kim felt she was confident enough to use for this was Stupify, though she had no idea if it would be effective. Never the less, when Harry shouted “ _Now!_ ” she cast with good form, the spell hitting the shelf across from her. Whether or not it was effective she had no way of knowing, because the curses the rest of the group had sent made contact at the exact moment, and the bookshelf that towered over them was beginning to topple. Glass orbs spilled out over top of them, clattering to the floor and sending wispy ghosts into the air, breathing their prophecies in ominous voices that collided with one another and the clattering rancor the shelf made as it fell. Kim clutched onto Luna’s robes ahead of her, trying to keep in toe as they all peeled from the hallway, weaving through Death Eaters as they reached out to stop them, throwing spells that whizzed past their heads. Kim didn’t look away from Luna’s back as she sprinted, now in the open isle between the shelves that were beginning to fall around the one they’d knocked over.

They weaved their way through shelves and toward the exit. Kim realized that Harry, Hermione, and Neville were not in toe.

“Where’s Harry?” she asked as she halted before the exit, Ron halfway through the doorway. He looked over his shoulder as well and realized they weren’t the full group.

“I thought he was following,” Ron said. They could hear shouting off to the right as Death Eaters tried to recollect themselves after the disorientation, and blasts of light were just visible glowing over the tops of shelves.

“We have to go back,” Ginny said decidedly, and Kim was quick to agree with her. But just as they were starting forward, a Death Eater emerged from one of the shelves to their left, and another just ahead of them.

“Shit,” Kim breathed, backing toward the exit. An angry green light flooded the dark isle between shelves, making Kim grab Ginny and thrust her to the ground as she ducked. The green blast sizzled angrily as it hit the wall behind them.

“Just go, we’ll circle back for Harry and the others!” Kim shouted, and Ron offered no argument. They flew through the room of time and quickly immerged in the circular room with all twelve doors shut.

“Uh- all doors I have access to!” she shouted without thinking, sending a blue bulb into the air. Once again all the doors opened as the Death Eaters that had apprehended them ran quickly through the time room.

“This way!” Ron yelled, leading them in a different direction and into a very dark room that Kim had never been. Judging by the echoing sounds of their feet as they entered, Ginny slamming the door shut behind them, it was very large and empty. As they ran into the center of the room, however, the darkness was partially broken. Far up above them, revealing a taller ceiling than Kim could’ve expected, a great reddish orange ball illuminated the space around it. It wasn’t quite bright enough, however to reach the floor.

Then Kim felt her body grow weightless. She let out a little cry as her feet lifted effortlessly off the floor and she raised in the air. Based on the small sounds of surprise around her, the same had happened to the others.

“What is this?” Ron asked. “It’s like we’re weightless!”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what room we’re in. But it’s dark in here. Maybe we can hide out for a little while and go back for Harry once we’re not being followed.”

“He might not _last_ that long,” Ginny said.

“Well, we can’t help him very well if we’re all getting blasted with spells from behind!” Kim retorted, but she couldn’t help feeling cowardly for hiding here.

“Ah!” Luna let out a small sound as her body bounded off another glowing orb, that seemed to reveal itself as she hit it. She went looping head over feet away from a large brown and grey swirling orb, seeming to be almost as large as the golden one from this angle.

“I think we’re in _space,_ ” Ginny said.

“I think you’re right—”

“Sh! I hear someone coming,” Ron said suddenly. Kim wanted to warn them to try and stay in the shadows, but she didn’t have time before the door flew open and two Death Eater’s filed in, looking around. They quickly vanished into the darkness themselves, invisible now to Kim, as she was to them.

“We know you’re in here,” said one of them in a drawing voice. “Come on out,” said another in a sing songy tone.

“Gotcha!” one of them uttered and Kim looked frantically around to see the blast of orange light leaving one of their wands and making contact with Ron as he floated too near to the big planet that Kim thought was probably Jupiter. The orange beam hit him and sent him flying up the room, colliding with one, two, three more planets, laughing hysterically all the way. In fact, he continued to laugh quite joyfully even after his progress slowed.

“That ought to shed some light on things,” said the Death Eater. Kim still couldn’t see them, but she was painfully aware of the increased area of glowing light she now had to attempt to avoid as she floated about, with hardly any control over her movements at all.

“Hey guys! Look at me!” Ron called with an utterly stupid smile on his face. “Weeeeeee,” he said gleefully as he pushed himself towards Kim, bouncing off Venus and soring into the darkness and out of sight. Kim tried to move as she knew he would collide with her any moment, but it was too late.

“God damn it, Ron,” Kim swore as he hit her and she slammed against a solid object behind her, Ron bouncing off her chest painfully, giggling as he went floating away, now illuminated by a small blue orb behind Kim.

“There you are!” came a voice dangerously close. Kim’s eyes landed on the Death Eater whose hand closed around her ankle just as she saw him. She fumbled for her wand, cursing herself for putting away in attempts to have free hands to grab onto a possible perch in the dark. The Death Eater raised his own wand at her.

“ _Reductor!_ ” came Luna’s voice, and a burst of light flashed past Kim’s face before she could make out its shape, so contrasted by the deep dark. It blasted apart Pluto, sending a shock of snapping pain into her ankle. She heard a distinctive _crunch_ , only the sound did not come from outside her body, but from within, like the vibrations had traveled up her skeleton to reach her ears. She let out a moan and then pressed her lips together, trying to remain silent as she had just been cast once again into the dark, her ankle throbbing with pain but released from the Death Eater’s grasps. There was a noise of something powering down, a gentle yet loud declining sound. And then Kim was plummeting through the air toward the floor, as was everyone else by the sound of their screams.

Her body made contact with the wooden floor, wrenching her ankle once again and sending so much pain up her leg that it made her nauseous. _I’m not going to vomit,_ she told herself as she let air hiss out her lips in a small, whistle like current. She heaved, trying to steady her breathing as to calm her stomach.

Another spell flew overhead, though at who, Kim wasn’t sure, until she heard Ginny’s voice scream, “ _Protego_!”

Kim craned her neck back so she could look over head to where Ginny was sent spinning violently into the air as Ron giggled over his sister’s demise.

“Like an acrobat or something, Ginny,” he muttered as she landed, unconscious on the floor. Kim’s jaw tightened, realizing that Ginny’s block must have not worked, though perhaps it did enough to protect her partially from the blow. Kim sat upright fast, wand already in hand and raised it at the now lone Death Eater that she could make out in the glow.

“ _Expelliarmus_!” she shouted at the exact same time Luna yelled, “ _Stupify!_ ” Both spells hit the Death Eater, one sending his wand flying, leaving him defenseless as the next blasted him in the chest. He flew backwards, unconscious. He landed near the second Death Eater who had been hit badly in the face when Luna had exploded Pluto, evidently also unconscious.

“Are you alright?” Luna asked, Ron rolling around on the floor in the background, singing a disoriented song about the beautiful planets.

“Yeah, I’m alright. I wrenched my ankle bad, but I think I can walk,” she said, forcing herself up on her feet. Her ankle screamed and sent more hot, nauseating pain up into her stomach when she put the lightest of weight on it, so as she stood there she balanced on her other foot.

“We need to get out of her, check on Ginny, would you?” she said. Then she turned her attention on Ron. Dragging him along was going to be difficult, since whatever spell he’d been hit with had clearly addled his brain. But the Death Eaters in here wouldn’t stay unconscious forever, and this was their chance to get out before they woke up, to get out and _find Harry._

“She’s awake,” Luna called as she helped Ginny sit up.

“I’m so… dizzy,” she moaned, her head making little spiraling motions as if she’d just stood from spinning herself in an office chair. She moaned and suddenly wretched to her side, making Luna jump back as her insides expelled all over the floor.

“Shit,” Kim breathed, frowning at this disastrous situation. “Help her up, we’ll just have to walk her along with us if she can’t hold herself up. Ron!” she then called tersely, making him look up like a child who’d taken a cookie from the cookie jar without permission. Kim thought for a moment of something persuasive to say to get him to come along without a fuss. _A child’s mind,_ she thought to herself. “Come along, dear, I heard they have… giant balloons in the next room. Even more fun than planets.”

“Giant balloons!” Ron said, standing and strolling up to her. “Where?”

“This way,” she said, scowling as she turned to the door with Luna shouldering Ginny, and Ron giggling behind her.

“I wonder if that one’s Uranus,” he said, and then let out a loud string of laughter. She opened the door as Ron bumped into her, making her topple into the circular room and land hard on her ankle, upon which she had been walking very gingerly. She sucked air in between her teeth but quickly hobbled to the side so Luna could come through with Ginny. Then her eyes landed on the group of bodies, illuminated by the blue fire light. The walls of the circular room spun around them as Luna managed to haul Ginny away from the wall, and Ron exclaimed, “Harry!”

He lurched forward to Harry who was standing with the others, looking surprised and yet relieved at the new arrivals. Ron grabbed his robes, giggling still and said, “There you are…ha ha ha… You look funny, Harry…You’re all messed up… Hey, are the balloons in here?”

Harry looked at him, bewildered. Ron then collapsed to the ground, bringing Harry down with him to land on his knees. He looked up with a terrified expression, eyes landing on Kim, limping toward him, and Ginny as she expelled another round of her stomach contents onto the floor.

“Ginny?” Harry exclaimed, looking at Ron again who was making little shaking movements back and forth and smiling widely. Kim couldn’t help an expression of fear and worry cross her own face. Damages to the body were easily healed in the wizarding world… but damages to the mind were much, much more dangerous.

“What happened?” Harry said in a high voice. Ginny just shook her head and clamped her lips shut, seemingly holding in another round of vomit.

“I don’t know what they were hit with,” Luna admitted. “Two of them chased us into a dark room full of planets, it was a very odd place, some of the time we were just floating in the dark…”

“Harry, we saw Uranus up close!” said Ron, giggling feebly. “Get it, Harry? We saw Uranus- ha ha ha…” A bubble of blood emerged from the edge of Ron’s mouth and burst.

“Anyway, he’s just gone a bit funny,” continued Luna. “It was a miracle we got him along at all. And Ginny was hit partially, she can’t stop vomiting.”

“And you?” Harry asked, looking at Kim as he pulled himself up to a full stand.

“Me? I’m fine. But we need to get out of here.”

“She’s sprained her ankle,” Luna told Harry, making Kim frown at her.

“I did not, it’s just twisted. I’ll be fine,” she insisted, but even as she said it pulsing heat was throbbing up her leg. She very well may have sprained it, but she wasn’t going to think about that now.

“Alright, Luna,” said Harry, “you help Ginny, I’ll get Ron—”

“I’m fine,” Ginny said, attempting to stand on her own, balling her fist and pressing it against her lips. She swayed and stumbled over her feet, still clearly dizzy.

“I’ve got you, don’t worry,” Luna said sweetly, putting an arm around Ginny’s back and steadying her.

“Okay, let’s get the exit,” Kim said, raising her wand, and casting out blue light. The exit door opened lazily, but beside it another one flew open too.

“ _There they are!_ ” shrieked Bellatrix. _Bellatrix, I know that name, I knew that face…_ Two Death Eater’s sped into the hall after her.

“Uh-Uh- Death Chamber,” Kim shouted, and another blue light moved cursedly slowly up toward the ceiling. The group of Death Eaters had spread themselves before the exit, looking pleased, but were now snarling.

“Oh no you don’t, you little worm!” Bellatirx spat, raising her wand as another door to their right opened.

“ _Stupify_!” Harry shouted, causing Bellatrix to have to defend herself rather than cast a spell at them. “Quick!” he called, but it was unnecessary. Luna had already rushed Ginny through the doorway with Kim hobbling close behind her. Harry followed last with Ron over his shoulders and they slammed the door shut.

“ _Colloportus_!” said Harry, sealing the door to the Death Chamber as the rest of them made their way down the steps. Kim had great trouble with this and only made it down a few before she stopped, panting and sitting on a stair.

“That won’t hold them for long. Where’s Hermione?” Kim asked, having just realized that they were one short. Luna set Ginny down in a corner as she vomited and moaned, collapsing to the floor and murmuring, “Why won’t it stop spinning”. Luna pated her back and stood as Ron crouched to Kim’s other side, no longer smiling, but wearing a disturbingly lost and afraid look. Neville was holding his wand at the ready as Death Eaters tried to jinx their way through the door, which Kim was sure they would at any moment, his nose broken and bleeding badly all over his chin and shirt. Harry looked worse for wear too, but most importantly was the tense look in his eyes as Kim’s question drifted into his ear.

“Harry,” Kim said again, warningly. “Where is Hermione?”

He simply looked at her apologetically, making all the energy drain from her body. She could feel blood leaving her head. Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the clatter of the Death Eater’s breaking through the door and Luna’s scream, as she was set flying through the air to land in a crumpled mass on the stairs.

“What’s happening?” Ron cried, blood now oozing from his lips at an alarming rate as Death Eater’s filed into the room. Kim rolled to him and pulled him down against the stairs, holding her arm over him protectively.

“Get Potter!” yelled Bellatrix as they raced past after Harry. Neville was screaming spells that were undiscernible due to how congested he sounded with his nose flattened against his skull. He was sent to his back by a spell he only managed to partially deflect.

“I don’t like it,” Ron murmured and then coughed, blood splattering over his chin and the stairs as he went limp against Kim’s arm, blood oozing still from his mouth. “Make… it…st…” He faded into unconsciousness, or worse… Kim didn’t know. She watched, horrified as she saw all this around her and thought with a deep aching terror the likes of which she’d never felt; _this is where we die. This is where all of us are going to die. This is the end._


	24. Hallowed Prophecy

Chapter 24

Hallowed Prophecy

Harry was begging for some kind of deal to be struck at the bottom of the amphitheater-like room, and Kim was just leaning against the stairs beside an unconscious Ron, her mind gone numb with overwhelming fear. She tried to collect herself, think of a strategy, think of spells she could use, think of _something._ But it was no use. She and Harry couldn’t face this group alone.

“He’s dot alone!” yelled a congested voice, and Kim was stirred as she watched Neville fly down the stairs towards Harry. “ _Stubefy, Stubefy, Stubefy!_ ” he yelled, shaking his wand to no avail. Bellatrix laughed as another Death Eater grabbed hold of Neville, restraining him easily.

_Bellatrix… Bellatrix… Bellatrix Black! That’s how I knew that name and those crazed eyes! She goes by Lestrange now, but I saw her picture on Sirius’s family tree!_

“ _Don’t gib id do dem!”_ Neville cried as Bellatrix pointed her wand at him.

“Give it to us, or else…” Bellatrix said with a wicked smile. _“Crucio_!”

Neville screamed, drawing his legs up to his chest as a gut wrenching cry broke from his mouth. Bellatrix lifted the spell and the Death Eater dropped Neville. He fell, legs still curled to his chest as he moaned in agony.

“No?” she said crazed, eyeing Harry. “Again?”

“No, stop!” he cried, but was still clutching the prophecy, unsure of what he should do, fidgeting where he stood.

Bellatrix looked over her shoulder for a mere instant and then back at Harry. “What about the girl?” she asked shrilly, and in a blur of motion was bounding up the steps madly at Kim. Wide eyed, Kim started to peddle back, knowing she needed to get to her feet, to run, to raise her wand and cast a spell, but it happened so fast and unexpectedly that she didn’t have the chance. Bellatrix grabbed her by her hair and wrenched her up. The pain was almost undetectable compared to the throbbing in her leg, but still it gave her leverage to drag Kim farther into the isle of steps so she was in Harry’s view.

“How about her?” she said with a wild smile, pointing her wand at Kim in gesture. Harry’s face of course gave away all, his jaw tightening and his brow set. Kim didn’t know what was the right thing for Harry to do. She didn’t want to die. Didn’t want to be tortured. She didn’t want Voldemort to get his hands on something he needed either, but at this point she didn’t know what choice they had. All she _did_ know, was that pain was coming. The likes of which she’d never endured.

_“Crucio!_ ” she said, but Kim barely heard the curse finished.

Her body was suddenly alighted, on fire, every piece of her flesh burning, every bone aching and pulsing with pain. She screamed and then clamped her lips shut, biting down so hard she feared she might loosen her teeth from their gums. She moaned inside her mouth, screaming silently as tears spread down her face and her body started to twitch uncontrollably. She writhed and contorted involuntarily, her libs trying to escape the pain. Finally it subsided away and her body was left sensitive to the touch, as if every hair had been plucked from her dermis and left her raw and chapped and sore. Her moan grew quiet, allowing Bellatrix’s laughter to rise up into her hearing.

“Now, Potter, either give us the prophecy, or watch your little friends die the hard way!” she said, wrenching Kim’s head up by the hair, making her whimper as her sensitive body thrummed with an aching sensation of movement.

Harry, looking utterly broken, extended his hand with the orb. Lucius Malfoy jumped forward to take it. But then, a banging sound broke the moment. The door at the top of the room had flung open, making everyone turn, and now a cluster of people sprinted into the room: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley.

Kim nearly cried in relief as Ballatrix released her hair to raise her wand, shooting spells already. She let her body slump to the stairs, not wanting to move. Not sure she was even capable. _We’re saved,_ she thought, but her insides twisted uncomfortably as spells flew overhead.

_It’s not over yet._

And for the last time her prediction slid through her mind: _The time for his reveal is near, when none can deny his existence, his presence unshrouded. He will find what he seeks amongst the struggle with the Order. Black will face black and the darkest shall triumph, veiling the other into abyss. With this, the tides of fortune will shift toward evil._

_Black will face black… or_ Black _will face_ Black _._

Kim dared to sit half up right, resting on her elbows as she searched the scene. The spells still whizzed overhead so she had to duck and dodge, but finally her eyes fell past Harry and Neville struggling up the stairs, and onto Sirius. Sirius Black and Bellatrix Black facing one another in battle. _The darkest shall triumph_. _Bellatrix will win,_ Kim thought as Sirius narrowly dodged a blast of green light, making Kim’s heart flip in anticipation, and then relax when he still survived. _The darkest shall triumph, veiling the other into the abyss…Death. But not just death,_ she realized, her eyes drifting up to the archway resting on the stone dais in the center of the room. _Not just any death, not just any veil. He will be veiled- sent through the veil and into the abyss… the realm of the dead._

“No,” Kim breathed, forcing herself over onto her hands so she could carefully stand on one foot. _I have to warn him,_ she thought, ignoring the nagging sound in her mind that said _you are powerless to change it_.

_I will_ not _sit back and do nothing_. She hobbled down the steps, falling to her knees at one point to doge a spell meant for someone else, making her wince and moan as her ankle twisted slightly. She groaned, pushing herself up off her knees which were aching now too from smacking against the stairs. Finally she had hobbled close enough to shout.

“ _Sirius_ ,” she yelled. He turned to look at her. “You _have_ to get out of here! Leave! Just go! You’re in great danger!”

But Serious merely looked at her like she must be sick in the head and laughed, bouncing one of Bellatrix’s spells off his own so easily it seemed he hadn’t even done it on purpose.

“Kim, you need to go with Harry,” Lupin said, taking her shoulder and turning her in the opposite direction as Sirius.

“But! No, Sirius, you don’t understand,” she tried to say, but he wasn’t listening.

“ _Go!_ Harry, take her with you!” Lupin demanded, and Harry looked up at her desperately, his hands already full with Neville whose legs were bewitch to flail in all sorts of directions.

“Let’s just try and get out of—”

“ _Dubbledore_!” said Neville, eyes off somewhere up the side of the room.

“What?” Harry said, evidently unable to understand him through his muffled voice, but Kim followed his gaze. There he was, Professor Dumbledore, entering the room and swooping his arm to the side, sending a beam of light so swiftly to a Death Eater it was impossible to block. It seized his legs and arms and sent him toppling to the ground. Dumbledore continued through the Death Eater’s quickly, effortlessly even, rounding them up one by one. Kim couldn’t help another wave of relief even though her insides were telling her _no, it’s still not over_! But perhaps it was, or at least she tried to convince herself. Dumbledore was here, and the fighting was ending it seemed…

But her eyes found the only couple left fighting; Sirius and Bellatrix. She wanted to scream, to call out to him, to tell him to run the other direction, to forfeit, to let Dumbledore take care of it, or _something._ But if she screamed out, wouldn’t that risk distracting him from Bellatrix and killing him all the same?

“What do I do,” she whimpered clutching her shirt and pulling at it, contorting with worry and helplessness. She watched as Sirius climb the dais, laughing. Taunting Bellatrix.

“Come on, you can do better than that!” he yelled, his voice echoing in the caverns of Kim’s mind. _It’s happening. Now…_

A jet of light hit him square in his chest. His eyes went wide, disbelieving. He hovered for an instant, during which Harry dropped Neville and flew down the steps towards his Godfather. Kim was unable to move. She was unable to speak, or feel. She could only watch as Sirius fell backwards into the veil and disappeared.

“Black will face Black, and the darkest shall triumph, veiling the other into abyss. With this, the tides of fortune will shift toward evil,” she muttered. The Order was one less now. Kim thought that must be what the last line meant. Without Sirius, there was one good man fewer in the world.

“What?” Neville murmured to Kim, but she ignored him. Harry’s screams were loosening the vice that had ascended over her body.

“ _Sirius!_ ” he yelled, the desperation in his voice enough to make Kim’s heart break in her chest. _“Sirius!”_

Kim walked carefully down the stairs after him as Lupin grabbed him, stopping him from propelling himself toward the veil and after Sirius. With each step she was awakening from her slumber and becoming more aware of the still existing threat. _Harry cannot follow him through that veil, no matter how desperately he may want to_.

“There’s nothing you can do Harry— _”_ Lupin tried to tell him.

“Get him, save him, he’s only just gone through!”

“It’s too late, Harry—”

“We can reach him!” he screamed, his voice cracking as he fought against Lupin to let him go, reaching with every ounce of his will past Lupin, as if he might stretch far enough to clasp Sirius’s hand.

“There’s nothing you can do, Harry,” Lupid repeated, his face crumpling a bit, though he tried valiantly to seem strong. “Nothing… He’s gone.”

Harry was silent for a moment, his struggling ceased. His eyes drifted from Lupin’s to meet Kim’s sorry gaze. He looked utterly lost, like he had just woken up without a single hint as to how he’d gotten here.

“He-… He’s not gone!” he yelled again, determination revitalized. “ _Sirius! Sirius!_ ” he bellowed desperately, fighting against Lupin again.

“Harry!” Kim demanded, grabbing his shoulder and wrenching him to face her. She found that her eyes were stinging with the effort to fight back tears. Harry seemed momentarily startled by her fierceness. He searched her gaze, probably seeing the sorrow in them, the defeat. His outline went blurry as tears filled her vision.

“Harry, _listen_. You can’t go after him,” she said, starting sternly, but her voice losing all its strength by the end. She shook her head lightly.

“He’s just there—”

“No,” Kim said, head shaking more vigorously as tears spilled over her cheeks. “I failed…”

“What?” he demanded. “Let go of me!”

“Harry, he’s _dead_!” she screamed with more force than she thought she contained. _Why am I screaming? We watched the same thing, we watched him disappear, doesn’t he know! He’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead, I’ve failed again, and he’s dead! Forever! You can’t come back from the dead!_

Her face crumpled and she bowed forward, planting herself into Harry’s chest as a sob left her. _Stop crying. You need to be strong for Harry. No, it’s too late, you already failed. Again. Stop. You have to be strong._

Another sob wracked her as Harry put his arm around her back, looking again at the Veil.

“But…” he breathed, like he still hadn’t quite grasped it. “No… It’s not…”

Kim pulled herself out of Harry’s chest and looked at him, wiping her eyes hastily. She took a steadying breath. _No more crying._

“Here,” Lupin said. “ _Finite,_ ” He pointed his wand at Neville’s dancing legs. They stilled and Neville thanked him. “Let’s-” Lupin tried to continue steadily. “Let’s find the others. Where are they all, Neville?”

“Dey’re all here excepd Herbiode. She’s unconscious, bud we could fbeel a bulse—”

A loud bang and a yell from behind the dais interrupted him. Kingsley, crying out in pain, hit the ground as Bellatrix turned and ran. She dashed up the stairs, twisting to deflect spells that flew at her. She’d reached the top when Harry tore himself from their group.

“Harry, _no_!” yelled Lupin as he dashed up the stairs after her.

“ _She killed Sirius_ ,” he growled loudly, not pausing in his pursuit. “ _She killed him- I’ll kill her!_ ”

“Harry, no, you’ll get yourself killed! Do you think he’d’ve wanted that!” Kim cried, but he had already disappeared through the door leading into the circular room. Kim was about to follow him when Lupin grabbed her arm.

“Don’t,” he said. Kim looked frantically up at the door to see that Dumbledore was in swift pursuit up the stairs.

“Dumbledore will take care of it,” Lupin said, following her gaze. “We need to get the others help.”

So Kim led the various aurors limply to her friends who were mostly unconscious, while Neville led them to Hermione. Once they were all together they were coupled with an Order member and dissaperated. They were brought back to Hogwarts, the whole while Kim asking where Harry was.

“I told you, he’s fine,” Lupin insisted, but it had been almost an hour since he had disappeared and she’d seen no sign of him. The group was led up into the main entrance of the school, many of them carried along with magic, and toward the medical wing. Kim had been given a magic-made crutch for her to walk on, though it didn’t stop her leg from throbbing as she set her foot down. She supposed that was mostly her fault, because she was underplaying how badly it hurt. She was certain now that it was broken, given the pain and the great purple swell that looked as though a tennis ball was lodged in the side of her ankle.

“How do you know?” Kim asked, still worrying about Harry.

“As I _told_ you, Dumbledore took care of him. I was informed that he is being moved to safety, probably already _was._ We’ll see Harry again soon. For now, I suspect Dumbledore has a lot to talk to him about.”

Kim _was_ undoubtedly comforted by the idea that Harry was with Dumbledore. And as she lie down in a cot, she realized how utterly exhausted she was. There was more wrong with her body than just her ankle. She could now feel all the bumps and cuts she’d sustain from the fight, and the throbbing in her head. That, and her skin still felt a bit raw from the memory of the Cruciatus Curse.

After Madam Palmfrey easily took care of her leg, relieving Kim of a great deal of stress, she gave her something warm to drink that sent her quickly to sleep.

* * *

Kim’s eyes slid open to gleaming light flooding her vision, making her squint. She rolled over to face darkness as sounds filtered in next.

“Just let him sleep. He’s been through an ordeal,” cam Hermione’s voice.

Kim’s eyes flicked open again. _Harry?_ She rolled back to face the voices, squinting against the afternoon sun. _Afternoon?_ she thought with surprise.

“What time is it?” she asked.

“Oh, you’re awake. Good,” Hermione said. She was in the bed to Kim’s right, Ginny to her left. Neville was sitting up on the other side of Hermione, seeming much more alert and well then Kim felt. Ron and Harry were in beds across from Kim, still resting.

“What time is it?”

“Nearly six,” Hermione said.

“At night?” Upon closer look out the window Kim realized the sun was actually beginning to set. “I slept all day. Right, it is Saturday, right?”

“Yes,” Ginny said with a chuckle. “We all did, I mean we didn’t get back until very late.”

“That’s true… So Harry’s all right. Has anyone talked to him?”

Hermione shook her head. “He’s been asleep since I woke up.”

“Same, and I woke up before all of you,” Neville said. Kim’s eyes slid down to her bedside table, landing on a letter with her name scrawled across it messily. She knew that hand writing anywhere. She grabbed for it and tore open the seal, unfolding it hastily and reading.

_Hey Kim,_

_They told me what happened at the Department of Mysteries. They told me you’re okay, I hope that’s true and that Kingsley wasn’t just feeding me a line to hush me up. I tried to visit you, but as it turns out, once you’re not in school anymore you can’t just waltz back in whenever you please._

_Anyway, things are going really well with the shop, I can’t wait for you to see it! George says get better soon so you can come and test out one of our latest; Tickling Sweet Treats. The names a work in progress, maybe you can help us with that too. Don’t worry, it won’t make your tongue fall off! I think you’ll like it._

_Right… so I should probably finish this up, even though I have more to tell you. Kim, I love you so much, and I miss you. I mean I really miss you… Not being able to write to you has been miserable, but that’s over now. I’ll see you on the platform in one week. _

_Love,_

_Fred_

Kim’s smile was spread so wide across her face it was starting to ach. She read the letter over again before setting it down and then reciting it in her mind for a while. _So, he hasn’t forgotten about me. He loves me still, things haven’t changed so much after all… I guess I was worried for nothing._ The notion was so over joying she giggled a bit before snuggling deeper into the sheets and enjoying the warmth, listening to Ginny and Neville make conversation about exams.

Harry finally woke the next morning, along with Ron who still seemed a bit daft but was gaining back his brains slowly over the day. Harry didn’t say a word. He was almost dead seeming, he didn’t react much. Kim couldn’t really expect any different. Hadn’t he just lost the one person he considered a true guardian? Like losing a father or a brother. What concerned Kim was how he was seemingly just holding it all inside, on his chest. That was a lot to try and keep inside a person.

One day during the last week of school she found him, quite by accident, sitting behind a tangle of bushes by the lake. Kim froze, sensing immediately that she had interrupted some self-revelry, perhaps a necessary part of the healing proses for him.

“Hey,” she said, swallowing and deciding to sit down. Harry didn’t respond, and he didn’t seem too keen on her joining him either. _To bad,_ she thought. _I’m going to be here for you whether you want me or not._

She tried to think of something to say. _Let’s talk. How are you? Are you okay? Sirius wouldn’t want you to morn him…_ they all seemed stupid and she knew they’d do no good. So she elected instead not to say anything at all, and to wait for him to say something to her.

“If it weren’t for me, he would never have been there,” he muttered, after a very long time of simply staring out at the water. Kim wasn’t surprised by what he said. She suspected the words had been sitting on his tongue for a long time.

She opened her mouth. She couldn’t deny what he said was true. She was about to say _you didn’t know,_ but again she came to the same conclusions as all the other things she’d thought to say. Instead, she reached up to touch him. As she did, rubbing his back gently with the palm of her hand, his eyes started to well. She continued not to say anything as Harry covered his eyes with his hand and tucked his head against his knees silently. She decided to say something that had been sitting on her tongue too.

“I knew he was going to die…” Harry stopped the small motions he’d been making, presumably silent sobs, but he didn’t look up or say a word. “I had the knowledge, the ability to stop it… The prophecy I made in Divination’s class with Firenze? That’s what it told of. Black will face Black… But I forgot. I forgot all about the last part, and no matter what I did I couldn’t quite make myself remember until it was too late.” The silence between them was chilling, cutting like the wind coming off the lake. “It’s like the magic is taunting me. Giving me the ability to See… and no power to _do_. It’s… maddening…” Her hand fell from his back, and she too was left to silently stair out at the water. Finally he pulled his face from his hands, wiping his eyes and looking at her.

“It’s not your fault,” he said. “I heard that prophecy too… I hate prophecies,” he said picking up a rock and chucking it.

Kim’s lips began to move, wanting to say the truth, but hesitating. “I know about the prophecy. The one about you and Voldemort.”

“How?” he said, looking at her accusatorily. Kim made a guilty face and looked away.

“Promise you won’t be mad… I read your mind.”

“What?” he demanded.

“Yeah, well, you were acting really down and just vacant for a while, and I wanted to make sure you weren’t thinking anything stupid—”

“Anything _stupid_?”

“Yeah, like ‘I should go off and avenge my Godfather _all by myself!_ ’” she said, mimicking Harry with an unfalteringly deep and slow sounding voice.

“You really think I’m that stupid and re—”

“Reckless? Reckless with your own life, yeah Harry, I think you are,” she said with a taunting smile. He sighed and groaned slightly, folding his arms over his knees and looking out to the water again.

“So… I read your thoughts. And I found the whole prophecy thing that Dumbledore told you.”

“Kim-” he said, rounding on her with fresh irritation, “you have to stop doing that. Do you have any idea how maddening it is to think your own _thoughts_ are being broadcast for all to hear—”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Kim said in a pained voice. “If it’s any consolation to you, I’m pretty sure the only reason it worked was because you were so… down. Distracted, kind of just not-there. If you were your normal self at the time, I’m sure you would’ve felt me in your head.”

“Or you’re getting better,” he said ruefully.

“I don’t think so,” she said with a smile.

“Yeah… you were always better at it than me…”

Kim sighed, drawing her own knees up to her chest like Harry. “We’re all good at some things, bad at others.” She thought of all the times she froze up and couldn’t think of a single spell that could help her or her friends. That didn’t really seem to happen to Harry.

He looked at her, mostly vacant, but with a twinge of pain hidden in his eyes. “Well… I don’t seem to be good at anything, really. Except putting the ones I care about in harm’s way.”

“We’re all good at that,” Kim said simply. “That’s what love is.”

They didn’t talk for a long time after that, just sat, watching the water with tears welling in their eyes.

* * *

Before she left Hogwarts for the semester, there was something she needed to speak with Dumbledore about. In the past few days she’d been in the library a lot, reading what little collection they had pertaining to _The Deathly Hallows_. This was mostly out of curiosity, and because they didn’t have any more books that could possibly contain information about The Strix, or death in general, that she hadn’t already poured through. From her readings she was reminded of something she had already read once before. The Resurrection stone. A black stone, diamond shaped. She couldn’t be sure, and yet, she felt she recognized the symbol that rested on the cover of the book; a triangle with a circle within it, and a line dividing its two halves.

“Professor Dumbledore,” Kim said to the gargoyle. “I need to talk to you about something I’ve seen. I- can come back another time if… you’re busy,” she added awkwardly. The gargoyle slid to the side, much to Kim’s relief, and she rode the stairs up. She knocked on the Headmaster’s door and entered once he beckoned.

“Sorry to always be dropping in. But… well I have a few questions.”

“I am always glad to shed some light on a young pupil’s mind. Ask away,” he said, moving down the stairs from the upper level of his office to stand at the bottom.

“Do you know anything about… The Deathly Hallows?”

His face tightened uncharacteristically and then relaxed, leaving a faint twinkling in his eye as he started at her, eerily still.

“Why do you ask?” he finally said, slowly.

“I tend to find myself reading… odd material, especially at the Department of Mysteries.”

“Which, by the way, they have agreed to keep you, though I think you’re access will be much more restricted.”

“Really?” Kim said, surprised by the news.

Dumbledore nodded as he eased himself into his chair behind his desk. “They won’t press charges, given the circumstances. That has a large part to do with Fudge’s now tarnished name… And they’ve decided that your value to the Ministry is too great to loose. You should consider yourself lucky. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you the possible punishment for a crime such as helping your friends break into a very secretive section of the Ministry…”

“Azkaban, I know…”

“Well, as long as you know, I feel right in then saying; I’m very glad you went with Harry.”

“You are?”

“Yes. As well as the rest of you that went by his side. Had he gone alone, which, I’m unfortunately certain he would have if left with no other choice, he very well may have died to the hand of Voldemort.”

“I know… that’s why we _demanded_ to go along, even when he said no…Oh, well… I guess this means I won’t have access to their books anymore.”

He looked at her through slightly lowered lids. “I think you’ll find my own selection of books here in my office quite satisfactory.” He gestured over his shoulder to the many bookshelves that lined his office. “However, I must warn you, the Deathly Hallows are a very dangerous thing to be reading into.”

“Why?” Kim asked, intrigued. She hadn’t really expected this type of reaction. She moved to sit in the seat across from him as he thought for a moment, seeming to be carefully choosing his words.

“You see, Kim… their allure; it can be very drawing. In fact, it can draw a person so far away from their path, that they may find themselves willing to do _unspeakable_ things in the hopes of finding them. That is, in its very nature, the effect of power, after all.”

“Right… yeah…” Kim said slowly. _Their power… so they must be real._

“I’m not myself sure that they _are_ real,” he said, and Kim pursed her lips. He had clearly just read her mind. He chuckled lightly. “My apologies. I won’t. But, as I said before, I must insist that if you do proceed in your research of the Deathly Hallows, you do so with extreme caution. You’re a bright, talented girl. I’d hate to see you… lose your way.”

“Yeah, of course,” Kim said, a bit disappointed. “Well, I wasn’t planning on going after anything really. I wasn’t even that set on learning more about them, before.”

There was a pause in which Kim debated internally about whether or not to tell him of her vision. She felt a bit foolish for thinking it could possibly reveal something so important as the location of a Deathly Hallow, but then… she also felt so sure that the symbol of the hallows was the very same she’d seen on the ring in the shack of her vision.

“What made you curious, if I may ask?” Dumbledore pressed. Kim looked up and met his knowing gaze.

“Well… it’s just that… I think I saw where one is hidden.”

At this, Dumbledore could not hide his surprise. His eyes went wide, and he didn’t wipe away the expression hastily as he normally would.

“Tell me what you saw,” he said, almost hungrily.

“I-I was in a… shack of some kind. A broken down, small house. Surrounded by woods. I found a book on a table covered in clutter, an _unsavory_ sort of book, if you understand. I opened it because I felt sure what I was looking for was there, even though I didn’t quite know what _it was_ at all. Inside the book was a…”

“A ring?” he asked eagerly.

Kim refocused on Dumbledore. It was now her turn to be shocked, as well as a bit bewildered. “Yes, how did…”

“I didn’t read your mind,” he said, almost to himself, leaning back against his chair and wrapping his fingers around his chin and mouth as he frowned off into the distance. “Describe the ring to me.”

“It had a gold band, and in it was a black stone, diamond shaped. It was a fairly crude looking ring, but there was something… something about it that didn’t feel right. Something about it that scared me.”

It was quite for a long while. So long that Kim wondered if Dumbledore had forgotten that she was there at all, and if she should just quietly leave as to not disturb his deep thought. But then he looked up at her suddenly with a fierceness in his gaze.

“This summer, I will come to your home in America. I’ll need you to show me where it is.”

“The shack, I- I don’t know where it is.”

“I have an idea. I’ll just need you to confirm what you saw. I’ll come for you when it’s time. And Kim… I must ask you first… how far are you willing to travel down this path?”

“What path?” Kim asked slowly.

“The path you follow now. I warn you… it leads to dangerous places. You’ll undoubtedly learn much beyond what school can teach, and perhaps become a more powerful witch than any you know… But it won’t be without cost. If you wish to join the cause of defeating Voldemort, if you seek the power required to do so, it _will_ be dangerous.”

Kim was quite for a moment. Most of what he said seemed impossible to Kim, impossible even to understand. “I thought only Harry could defeat Voldemort.”

“Yes, he is essential to the fight,” he said, unsurprised that she knew. “But he will need help.”

Kim thought for only a moment. “Then yes. If it means helping Harry, I’ll do whatever I have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Kim Shimmers and the Black Prophecy! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned next week for the next instalment, Kim Shimmers and the Veil of Death!


End file.
